Tenshi
by aprileagle
Summary: COMPLETE! Once, she had lost everything dear to her, so she decided to stay on her own. Then why does she care again? Why does she have to listen to that tender violin music? Why does she slowly fall in love with the famous violin player Kaioh Michiru?
1. Prologue: Angel's Tears

This is finally my brand new Haruka&Michiru story. I hope you'll like it. It's been a long time since my last real H&M story (2002), however, I had a lot of fun writing it. Maybe you'll have some fun reading it, as well :).

The story is already finished, but there're almost 300 pages of it on my word programme, therefore I'll upload it in well readable bits (mostly entire or half chapters), because I want to "gamma"read the story myself before I'll upload the next part (I've already read it twice, but I have the feeling that I always miss some grammar/spelling mistakes).

"Tenshi" means as much as "angel" in Japanese.

_Disclaimer: _Sailor Moon and her wonderful characters belong to Takeuchi Naoko. The rest of the disclaimers can be found in the epilogue.

This is a yuri (and slightly yaoi) story, which means the love between two women (and men) is described (as well as the love between men and women :) ). If you don't like it, please don't read. Flames regarding this topic will be ignored. Other reviews are more than welcome (critic also!).

This story is also rated for language and adult content (only two slight lemon scenes, but since the characters are of age and I'm of age, as well, I don't really know what's still suitable for teenagers and what not).

Okay, on to the story. Have fun reading :).

April

This story is for Bianca. Thank you.

**TENSHI**

**By April Eagle**

"_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?"_

**Prologue: Angel's Tears**

She didn't have time for their silly games, and silly they were in her eyes. Silly and senseless. She knew that they were no games, at least not for them. For them they were deadly serious. A matter of life and death. A matter of saving the earth by defeating Mistress 9. Saving millions of people. However, for her there was only one life at stake. It didn't matter to her what would happen to the earth. All those other people didn't matter. Not even her own life did matter. Not if she wasn't able to save this one, this tiny life that had come so suddenly into their world and was now threatened to be taken away from them. From her. Forever.

She was used to face death, to face dangerous youmas at an almost daily basis, but this was different. This was so fucking different, and it scared her. No, she had never been scared before. Not back then when she had taken the henshin, not when she had fought side by side with the other Senshi, not when she had risked her life for strangers all around the world.

"I quit."

Her voice was flat, her breathing even. She was not excited, not even nervous when she faced her partners. At least that's what they called themselves. Partners in crime. Partners by fate. Partners by the stars, or, more literally, by the planets. For her, they were no partners, not even friends. She didn't know their secret identities nor did they know her real name. She didn't want to get too close to them, didn't really want to share more than the heat of the battle, the danger of the fight.

She knew what could happen if she got too close, if she'd befriend them, if she'd start to care. Right now she was feeling the pain in her heart what happened if you got yourself involved, if you cared, if you loved. It hurt so much, even though she had only known him for a couple of months. The day she saw him for the first time was the moment when she feel in love. Hard. Deeply. Irreversibly. To lose him would destroy her; she was sure of it. It was a hard battle, the hardest she had ever fought in her young life. She needed all her strength to hold him, to keep him from death's scythe. She simply couldn't afford any longer to fight with them against youmas when there were darker, more evil monsters haunting him, haunting her.

She would have left soon anyway. No use to keep in touch when there were thousands of miles between them. An entire ocean. Infinity.

"I quit."

She repeated her words, even though she knew that the others had heard her. Their stunned silence told her more than the angry screams she had actually expected. She repeated them calmly, because she could do so. Although they had told her that she would never be able to turn her back to them once she took the henshin, she would simply walk away. They couldn't hold her back. No, they couldn't. They never held that much power over her. No one ever did. No one! Until he came into her life…

"What do you mean? Quit!"

Of course it was she who raised her voice first. She who always tried the hardest to be her friend, worse, even her best friend, at a time when she didn't want to have friends, didn't dare to have them, knowing that each day could be her last in Japan.

Her green eyes glanced briefly into deep blue ones. Not that it hadn't been tempting to know that this beauty wanted to talk to her, to share her thoughts and maybe even her dreams with her, but she simply didn't have the heart to let her come closer. She would have only hurt her. Hurt her more than she would do now. Right now she was a stranger, only a stranger, nothing more. They would find someone else to do her task, to fight in her place.

She had her own demons to face.

"You cannot quit!"

Ah, the fiery one who could throw fireballs. Her temper was legendary. Of course she would not accept her decision. No one of them would; she could clearly see it in their eyes, in their astonished looking faces.

"Why?"

A simple word. A simple question. A damn complicated answer, if there even was one. If there would ever be one that wouldn't drive her crazy, that wouldn't leave her feel so damn helpless, screaming silently in rage.

"I quit."

With those final words she turned around to go. She hadn't intended to say anything else. No words of farewell. She didn't intend of ever seeing them again so it was alike to her if they would fare well or not, as they shouldn't worry about her. No, not about her…

"Hey, you can't simply walk away like that!" Someone grabbed her arm in wild panic and tried to hold her back. She raised her head and looked down at the beauty touching her right arm with her small gloved hands. Hands that looked like a musician's hand. Like an artist's hand, although she had no idea what the beauty did in real life. Probably, she still went to school like all of the others, like she used to do. Used to do until he came into her life and everything turned into madness.

"Watch me." She pulled herself free. There was a moment of hesitation as if the others simply couldn't believe that she was actually leaving, abandoning them. There was a loud bang when her golden henshin hit the ground, then she disappeared in the night's shadows.

"No! Wait!"

"You can't simply go!"

"Wait!"

"Uranus…"

She heard them calling out for her. Calling her by her Senshi name. By a name that was no longer hers.

dbdbdb

Michiru smiled nervously and held her violin tighter against her body. She wore her most favourite dress: a dream of white silk as her grandmother's tailor had described it. It covered almost her hands completely and reached the floor when she walked. She felt herself like an angel, floating over the stage. Normally. However, today didn't seem to be normal at all. Today was important. She didn't know how the next twenty minutes could be more crucial than any other audition she had faced before, but she felt that today was different. It was important to be part of that ensemble, to make music with them, together. She felt it, tried to believe it, although she normally didn't trust her intuition. It had been wrong before. Terribly wrong.

_Just give them a good show. As always!_

Even though she had already given countless concerts at her school and even some at music halls together with her grandmother and therefore was used to stagefright, she felt devastated, sick, helpless. Like a small child in a kindergarten waiting for her parents, even two hours after the institution had been closed. Then. Ten years ago…

"Kaioh Michiru?"

She turned around and felt the silk stroking her legs in an almost comforting manner. Automatically, she had to gulp as she saw the three young men walking self-confidently towards her. Young men? Hardly. One of them was even younger than her. Two years younger, still a boy. A famous boy. As famous as his brothers smiling down from every wall outside this building. Like an invasion from outer space, trying to take over their music world.

Now they weren't smiling. At least the almost young men looked strictly, sceptically while the still boy grinned happily.

"Of course that's her!" he said and his light green eyes sparkled. "Didn't you look at the covers I gave you?"

Yes, she could recall, she had given them her CDs. Three CDs she had recorded together with her grandmother. She had been so proud, but now she felt small, silly. How could she be good enough for them? How could she? How could she when not even her soulmate had wanted her…

"I've got other things to do." Responded the oldest brother and looked down in a small notebook he was holding. Obviously, he was used to read other things than her curriculum vitae which was included in the cover's text. A rather small one leaving out all the important facts. The dates that mattered like becoming a Senshi. Like fighting against Mistress 9. Like being refused by her partner.

"She's not my type." The brother between the oldest almost young man and the still boy raised one eyebrow. It was obvious what he had expected her to be.

"So much the better!" The smallest brother rolled his eyes and then smiled encouragingly at her. "Don't worry about them. They are stupid and don't know what real music is." He giggled as his brothers glared daggers at him. "Just play and convince them. As you've convinced me!"

It had been pure chance that he heard her play on a public festival near her university. He had escaped his older brothers to buy himself cotton candy, incognito, of course, when he saw her on the small stage, heard her violin play and knew that she belonged to them, on their stage, to their songs. She could help them achieve their goal in finding their princess.

Yaten had never been so sure of anything in his life before.

"You've heard my brother, Kaioh-san, please begin." Tahiki sat down on a chair next to her while his siblings remained standing. Michiru took a deep breath to get her nerves under her control again. Then she closed her eyes, brought her violin to her shoulder and started to play. She played as she had always done: With all her heart, with all her soul, committing to her instrument and to the melody, softly rocking with the tender rhythm.

It only took one minute for the Three Lights to utterly and totally fall in love with Michiru's music.

dbdbdb

It was in the middle of the night. Right after midnight. After a long day. After an even longer night. After a never ending month. After what seemed to have been thousands of sleepless nights. However, she did not feel tired. She felt exhausted, of course she did. Her body hurt and her thoughts spun in circles, but she wasn't tired. She couldn't find any sleep. She didn't dare too. Too real were her nightmares, too frightening.

Her green eyes were dry as she stared at the ceiling. It was dark but her vision was used to it. She could clearly see her bed's outlines and knew where to set foot in case another night would turn into day within seconds.

She took a deep breath and glanced at the clock near her head, only to see that merely minutes had passed since the last time she had dared to look at it. To see that another morning was nearing. Another dawn. Another morning light which couldn't dissolve her nightmares like it used to have done when she had been a small child. Now the light seemed to strengthen her personal demons, made them even more clearly visible to her.

She stretched her arms on the big bed. An empty bed. Not her bed. Another one's bed. Another one who wasn't there any longer, would never return. Never. Ever. Cruel words. Cruel world. Cruel reality.

However, she couldn't give up. Wasn't allowed to give up. Never. Not as long as there was another battle yet to fight. And maybe to win. Only maybe. Just maybe.

"It was hard to find you."

Normally, she would have jumped to her feet, because she knew that she had been alone in this room only seconds before. But she didn't have the strength to do so. Not when she needed all her power for the coming morning. To get up. To face another day. To fight another battle. To see all the needles, the blood, the tears. Especially the tears in those light green eyes. Not understanding, not caring. Only pain. Only ache. Only hurt.

"What do you want?"

She turned her head, cast a quick glance at the clock only to see that another minute had passed, then she stared at the person standing beside her bed. A person she had known quite well. At least as well as had been expected from her. The girl, almost a woman, had been her queen. Not in the romantic, but in a loyal sense. It had been easy to walk away from them one year ago. To turn around and leave them. However, it had been hard to abandon her queen, the only one who had smiled while the others were shouting after her, trying to stop her. It had looked like Sailor Moon had been the only one to understand her. To wish her luck. To wish her enough strength to defeat her demons.

"If you ever want to return, my arms are always open for you, Uranus."

Strange, she hadn't heard that name for so long now and still it felt familiar. Strangely comforting when the young woman with those long blonde plaits was saying it.

"You should use your arms for your boyfriend instead." She knew little about her queen, however, she would have been blind if she hadn't seen the love between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He even brought her roses!

"My Senshi are special, you know that."

"I know nothing, as you do." She who used to be Uranus a long time ago sighed and stared back at the ceiling which hadn't changed during the past five minutes.

"You know that we'll always be there for you, Uranus. We are your family."

"I already have a family, thank you very much!" Her voice sounded suddenly very silent and her stomach started to ache, although she hadn't eaten anything all day which could have made her feel so sick.

"I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. You'll always be welcomed back with open arms, Uranus." Sailor Moon's glowing shadow stepped closer to the bed, but the other girl didn't adverse her eyes from the ceiling, tried hard to ignore her.

"We'll be there for you if you want us to, especially Neptune." Sailor Moon bowed slightly. Not only because it was tradition in her, in their home country, but also because she placed a golden object on the bed. A henshin. Uranus' henshin.

The girl who used to be that Outer Senshi only shook her head in heavy silence. Then she turned around on the bed and buried her head under her pillow.

When she opened her eyes again her princess and future queen was gone.

dbdbdb

"Do you always celebrate a big concert like that?"

Michiru stared at the big Ferries wheel in disbelieve. Somehow she had expected the famous Three Lights to go to an exclusive club and order champagne. Or to go to a normal pub and order huge amounts of beer. Or to go to a sushi restaurant and empty all their sake bottles. She clearly had expected them to do something that involved alcohol, lots of it. They were musicians, after all. Weren't members of a boy groups supposed to get pissed after a big gig?

However, the Three Lights were different. They did look like any other boy group, maybe their first songs had sounded like that of any other ordinary boy group in Japan, in America, probably everywhere else on this world. But they were different. They didn't go out and get drunk. Instead, they went out to a small funfair. It was in the middle of the week and not many people were there, even though it wasn't even midnight yet.

"It depends on the circumstances." Tahiki smiled as Yaten squealed happily and ran over to a nice old man who sold candy floss. He was too old to listen to pop music and thankfully didn't recognize them.

"Yup. Last year we went to Disneyland when we'd been in Paris." Sejya rolled his eyes, but paid them all a helping of the soft pink cloud, anyway.

"I would have preferred the Eiffel Tower." Michiru took a bite and decided that it was the best candy floss she'd ever eaten.

"Tell me!" Sejya pointed at his little brother who didn't seem to listen to them. His light green eyes sparkled as he ran over to the Ferries wheel to watch it turn around and around and around in low speed. Surely it was there to have a good look at Tokyo Bay. Whoever wanted to have an exciting trip had to search for another funfair and another Ferries wheel.

"But he wanted to meet Mickey Mouse, at all costs."

"Surely it wasn't our last tour to France, so stop complaining." Tahiki only needed one look to get his younger brother's temper under his control. Michiru hadn't been part of their ensemble for long, but she soon found out that Tahiki always took control. He was the oldest of the three brothers and seemed to have become their leader. It was him who organised their concerts as it was him who told Sejya and Yaten to stop if their argued too loudly or too seriously. Strangely enough, they listened to him. Sejya was the playboy, always looking for beautiful women while Yaten behaved more like a child. Surely, he was the youngest, however, sometimes Michiru wondered if there was more to his behaviour than age.

"I wanna ride this one!" But right now his shinning eyes showed only childlike excitement and happiness. His candy floss was long eaten and his face was flushed from the night's cold. Normally, he looked extremely pale which his silver hair even emphasized. Now, however, he looked as healthy as his older brothers, although Michiru knew that he could get ill quite easily. During the few weeks she had already spend rehearsing and performing with them he had already been sick twice.

"Why not?" Tahiki looked up to the dark sky. "Are you afraid of heights, Michiru-san?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Tahiki pulled his purse out of his thick cloak when a thought occurred to him.

"Where's your cap, Yaten?" He turned around and looked at his younger brother like a strict, but loving pairing. Yaten lowered his eyes and stammered something incoherent like an ashamed child.

"I guess I didn't quite catch what you've just said."

"I've lost it…"

An embarrassing silence hung between them for a moment. Michiru suddenly felt sorry for Yaten, because she knew that the young singer had already lost two caps this months, and today was only the 14th!

"I can't believe it!" Sejya's reaction didn't resemble a parent nor did he look like a child. He had always been the link between his brothers. The one who wasn't a teenager any longer but who hadn't grown up yet. "Maybe I should stitch it to your dumb head!"

Yaten flinched, although he knew that his brother wouldn't beat him. Oh, they could be very loud, the both of them. Especially in the middle of the night when the rest of them wanted to sleep in their hotel rooms. Mostly it was only a minor disagreement, but they could make a major war out of it. Tahiki always tried to eat the last ice cone, even though he wasn't particularly fond of ice cream, only to make sure that his younger brothers wouldn't have to fight over it. And fight they could. For hours!

"Here, but don't lose it, as well." Sejya pulled his own cap, a dark blue one, from his head and put it over Yaten's silver hair.

"Arigatou." The Three Light's youngest singer touched the soft cloth covering his already red ears and beamed up to his older brother. Secretly, he had always wanted to have Sejya's cap. It looked so great and he liked the colour. He also liked that it had been Sejya's.

"Don't get your hopes too high, baka. I want it back after the ride." Sejya turned around to walk over to Tahiki and Michiru who had already bought their tickets and waited patiently in the night's cold wind. "I just don't want you to cough again and disturb our important concerts. We'll have to find her, you know. We can't afford you to be constantly ill."

Therefore, he couldn't see how Yaten's smile fell, how shadows crept over his pale face, how the light darkened in his sad eyes.

dbdbdb

She didn't notice the plain walls, didn't see the half gods in white. Sunlight was pouring in through thick glass windows, lightening up the long corridor in front of her. Her footsteps were unsure as were his. Her thin body trembled, maybe from the lack of sleep, maybe from her carelessness. It didn't matter if she ate regularly or if she put on the right clothes. It had snowed the night before, nevertheless, she only wore her jeans and a green t-shirt. However, she hadn't felt the bitter cold outside, didn't feel the stuffy warmth inside. All that mattered to her was his smile. Such a tiny smile and still the most wonderful thing she had ever seen in her young life.

Unsure steps stumbled into her direction.

Tears shimmered in her normally dry eyes as her legs gave out. She went on her knees and opened her arms to catch him as he lost balance and fell. Fell directly into her waiting, into her warm embrace.

Nothing else mattered. No needles, no pills. No scalpels. No blood. No transfusion. No pain. No anger. No guilt.

Nothing else.

Only his smile.

Only her embrace.

Only their love.

dbdbdb

He was hurt. Terribly hurt. Blood stained his dark leather costume. His light green eyes were wide open while he tried to hide away. To hide away from her mad laughter, from her piercing glare, from her deadly powers. But there was nowhere to hide, to escape to. His brothers were fighting for themselves. Not far away, only metres, however, it resembled the distance he sometimes felt separating him from his home planet.

"Deep Submerge!"

Suddenly, there was someone by his side. Someone shielding him from Galactica's dangerous weapons.

"Eternal Attack!"

There were other shadows around him. Rescuing him. Helping him. Comforting him. Two tender arms held him gently tight. Two deep blue eyes stared at the blood. Two soft hands examined his wounds. He knew her. Yes, he knew that sweet scent, connected it automatically to a wonderful music that had always enchanted him, even when they were on the stage together, performing a song for their mission.

"Neechan?" he whispered and saw how she stiffened, knew that he had been right, that he had just discovered her secret identity. But at the same time he knew that it didn't matter. He trusted her with his life, always had for she had been the older sister he never had. A sibling he hadn't know he had been looking for. Not after he had met his brothers.

"It's okay." He coughed and knew that he had hardly enough strength left to not fall unconscious. There was no way for him to be able to hold on to his mask. He took a deep breath and felt how his costume changed to his normal clothes.

His brothers came running and he could hear Tahiki curse. Now their disguise was blown up by Sailor Galactica. Literally, judging by her weapons.

"Healer!"

"Shit!"

"That's not happening. Please, tell me that it's not happening."

"Fuck!"

Sailor Neptune turned around and glared at the other Star Lights in disbelieve, although she knew their doubts, knew them all too well.

"Call an ambulance and wash your mouth." She whispered and tightened her embrace in case they wanted to drag their injured brother away from her. Away from her help. Away from her music. Away from them.

"But… you just… he… we… fuck!"

"Call an ambulance, it hurts, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Baka!"

"Can't be that bad if they're still fighting like old hags." Sailor Pluto shook her head but dialled the number on her mobile phone, nonetheless. Sailor Moon, who had been able to chase away Sailor Galactica, even though she could not defeat her, stepped closer to the uninjured Star Lights and put a comforting hand on both of their shoulders.

"Welcome to our team."

Then she turned back into her human form. Her Senshi followed her suit.

Sailor Fighter's dumbstruck face would have been worth it, even if they hadn't been on the same side.

dbdbdb

Back and forth.

She knew she should have called her doctor. Or at least the always so friendly smiling nurse. She had promised to call them. It had been the condition on which they had allowed her to leave the hospital. On the other hand she hadn't wanted them to interrupt. To take this moment away from her. To destroy it with their vain attempts to lengthens a life long gone. To avoid the unavoidable.

It would have caused him even more pain. She couldn't face all this hurt any longer. Couldn't see it in his blue eyes looking silently up to her. Begging. Pleading. Hoping.

All in vain.

Everything.

_I'm so sorry._

Mechanically, she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair. An old rocking chair. Their rocking chair. A chair in which she had held him for the first time. Now she held him for the last time.

Back and forth.

_I'm so sorry._

Carefully, she held him tight. Held him warm in his favourite blanket. A green blanket. A soft blanket. So warm. So soft. So cold.

The sun was setting outside, but she did not move. Did not stand up to turn on the light. No, she kept sitting in the rocking chair, letting the wood take over the actions for her.

Back and forth.

It was a comforting motion. Comforting for her, but most importantly, comforting for him. She knew that he didn't feel any pain. Not any longer. She didn't let them pierce him any longer when it was clear that it wouldn't help, that it wouldn't change anything. That it wouldn't save her soul, her sanity, her dream.

Around her, outside the big windows, the huge city came to life. To a nightlife she had never experienced even though she was young enough to dance all night, to get to know people her age, to have a never ending party in one of the countless clubs down on the streets.

In the night's hollow neon lights she could see a golden object sparkling on the table nearby. Yes, she had tried everything. Anything. Even holding that damn stick. Promising her eternal life to any god available. Selling her cursed soul to the devil. Nothing helped. Nothing changed. Not even her stupid supernatural powers could make a change. Nothing could. Nothing…

_I'm so sorry._

She hugged the bundle in her arms tighter, wondering why he was so light, remembering that he had never been heavy. Full of life, full of joy, full of laughter, but never heavy. Always light. Always smiling at her. Only at her. Frowning at the nurses, crying at the doctors, but never at her. He had loved her as she had loved him. Adored him. Would have sacrificed herself for him. Would have gone to hell for him. To hell and back. Twice. Thrice. A thousand times. Whatever helped.

Whatever… if there had ever been a whatever. An if. Any possibility at all. She would have done anything. Anything to stop feeling so helpless. To stop actually being so damn fucking helpless. To be more powerful. To simply make it go away. To take it away. To defeat it. To kick it away. To drag it away. To punch it until it would never return again.

But that's not the way the world worked. Not at all.

_I'm so sorry._

It was unfair. So damn fucking unfair. Why couldn't it have been her? Why wasn't she the one being cuddled in a warm, soft blanket. Why weren't her arms pierced? Why wasn't her skin swollen? Why wasn't she pale and silent. Oh so silent. So damn fucking silent?

_I'm so sorry._

Why hadn't she been the one to experience that pain? Or take away some of it. At least soften it when the drugs stopped working? When nothing could take away the pain. Nothing expect that blissful moment. That damn fucking blissful moment…

_I'm so sorry._

She held the bundle even tighter. Not wanting to ever let go. Never to let go again. Not like she had to do only moments ago. Minutes ago. Hours ago. Days ago. Weeks ago. Months ago. Years ago. An eternity ago. Again and again. Only once.

_I'm so sorry._

She buried her face in his fluffy hair. Hair that smelt like spring. Like the flowers he had loved so much. White lilies. Not knowing their meaning but loving their appearance, their scent, their tenderness. She had washed this soft, this light hair with his favourite shampoo only yesterday. It smelt so good. So fresh. So like him. Like it would smell never again. Only yesterday. Only a moment ago. Already a lifetime ago. Never to come back. Never. What a cruel word. What a cruel world. What a cruel life. Damn fucking unfair.

_I'm so sorry._

Francis H. Miller simply gave up and started silently to cry.

_I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, little one._

dbdbdb

Setsuna looked exhausted. Exhausted, but also very proud. And very, very happy. The bundle of joy was sleeping deep and tight in her arms, but she knew that she shouldn't feel too safe. It was all going to change. Soon nights would turn into days and this little being would demand her attention no matter how tired she or her partner were.

She could hardly wait to walk out of the hospital and to begin her life anew. Together with her family.

Setsuna looked over to her partner and her smile deepened on her exhausted face. Her small family.

Someone knocked on the door and she could hear different existed voices trying to whisper outside, but obviously failing to do so silently. Her big family.

"Congratulations!" They all shouted in unison when Elza finally took pity on them and opened the door. Setsuna didn't want to know how many nurses and doctors they'd actually bribed to get all those gifts into her small hospital room in the middle of the night, however, there they were. Her friends. No, more than friends. They were all there. Makoto with a huge cake, Ami with a book that had the promising title _The Wonders of Birth_, Minako with a micro in her hand, always ready to sing a song to the new born, Rei with a talisman to bring her always good luck in her life, Usagi with tears in her eyes and holding firmly on to her boyfriend, surely thinking of Chibiusa. Even the Three Lights stood in a corner and seemed to be puzzled that there was really so much space in the small hospital room to fit them all in.

And then there was Michiru, her closest friend. The one who had supported her in her crazy idea of becoming a mother. Of actually taking all her courage and asking Sailor Moon for help. Asking her partner if she would want to be the baby's other parent. Then trusting fate and Sailor Moon. Again.

"So, that's our little brat?" Michiru's voice sounded shaky and there were tears in her eyes, as well. Her hair was messed and she was wearing a crumpled silk dress. Oh, right, there had been a concert the last evening. Setsuna remembered slightly and knew that Michiru surely had literally flown from the stage the moment she got to know that her best friend was in labour. Probably, she didn't even finish the concert. Probably, her expensive Stradivarius was still there somewhere, hidden behind all those crazy gifts all those mad people had brought Setsuna. Mad people she loved so much.

"Say hello to our little Hotaru, auntie Michi." Setsuna smirked as she carefully lifted the light blanket and held her daughter to Michiru's outstretched arms. The sea beauty gasped and her blue eyes over flew. Tears spilled silently down her cheeks while she rocked the tiny girl in her soft arms. A girl she had loved before. When she had been Mistress 9. When they had to defeat her. Before she was reborn. To a new life. To a better life. With loving parents and a damn mad horde of crazy aunts and uncles.

"Hello, Hime-chan." Whispered Michiru and laughed shakily as Hotaru yawned tiredly and smacked in her dreams. Obviously, she wasn't disturbed by all the noise her new family was creating. "Welcome back."

"Okay, enough cuddling. You can have her back as soon as we need a baby sitter, but on her first day I'd like to have her, as well." Elza's words sounded hard, but a cheeky grin betrayed her feelings. Carefully, she took her new born daughter in her arms and tenderly kissed the tiny forehead. She was only 22 and still in her sport studies, however, she had agreed when her partner had asked her to have a child. Elza had known Setsuna for ages, had been together with her for over four years now and had known everything about the Sailor Senshi business, as she called it. Of course she had happily agreed and welcomed the new life in their world with her own tears of joy.

"Hey, let me have a look, too." Minako suddenly appeared next to Elza and not even Ami was able to pull her back. There was no need for that, really, no use since Rei appeared on Elza's other side and together they "oh"-ed and "coo"-ed over the baby, all looking deeply in love with the newborn.

Michiru stepped back and looked around. Seeing her crazy family. Knowing at the same time that one person was missing, felt the old ache deep inside her heart, knew that it would never stop to hurt no matter how many years passed. No matter what happened. No matter if her life changed to the bad or to the good.

There was always someone she was missing. Badly.

dbdbdb

Tiredly, she rubbed her burning eyes. Again sleep hadn't come last night. Wouldn't come. So she decided to stand up when the first light dawned. Of a new year. Of another life. Not a new life. Not even a better life. Only simply another life, different from the one she used to have lived. She used to have loved. She knew was over.

Emotionlessly, she looked at all the paper piling up on her desk. Bills, medical records, letters, sheets of music, photos, last wills, bank notes, books, computer printouts. Even an old application form. To a university she wouldn't want to go to. Not any longer. There was no sense in attending it. Not any longer.

Slowly, she tore it to pieces and threw it into the dustbin. Photos, book and computer printouts followed and soon she was looking down at her past in the dustbin. Detached. Empty. Hollow. Thrown away like the paper there.

She grabbed the next thing on her desk and stilled when she saw the too familiar handwriting. A neat handwriting. A woman's handwriting. The handwriting of a highly gifted musician. Almost as famous as her husband. She wrote the music which he played. Which he loved. As much as he had loved her. As they had loved each other.

_It had been her most favourite piece of music._

The young woman stared at the desk, gulped and pressed her eyes together as the music started to play in her mind. Tried to block it out. Tried not to think, not to remember. With a desperate gesture she pushed the sheet of music into a big envelope and frantically closed it, glued it, sealed it. Tried to seal away her memories, her pain.

_As it had been mine._

She rose from the chair and shuffled over to the big window. Her walk looked like that of an old woman, not of a merely 22-year old. Her shoulders were hunched and her green eyes lifeless. Around her stood packed boxes of all sizes and shapes. She didn't want their contents any longer, as she didn't want to stay in this flat. It held too many memories. Too many hurting moments of hope, realization and downfall.

Slowly, she turned around, grabbed the big envelope and a small bag whose contents she simply couldn't part with, and left the now abandoned flat. A flat that once had been filled with laughter and nursery rhymes. She didn't look back. Not once. She only looked forward. Knowing that there was still one thing she needed to do before she could end this madness.

dbdbdb


	2. Chapter 1: One Moment In Time

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

**Chapter 1: One Moment In Time**

Haruka didn't know how long she had already sat on the bench when he dragged himself over to her. To sit down next to her looking as if he didn't want to get up again. Not very soon anyway. He slumped into the hard wood and breathed in a forced way, gasping hard for air. Ice cold air. Winter air.

Haruka raised her head and silently watched the snow fall. Little flakes sparkling like diamonds in the street lights danced all around them. Night was falling fast, but neither she nor the other one did move to stand up. She didn't want to. He obviously wasn't able to.

"…" Surely, he wanted to say something, maybe even to curse, but he didn't have enough breath to do so, didn't seem to have enough breath to do anything else than simply sitting there, crouching there, coughing there.

Slowly, Haruka turned her head and looked at the small person sitting next to her. He was not very tall which was no surprise for a Japanese. However, he seemed to be too small even for a teenager. A teenager he was, maybe 16, maybe 17. No adult yet, but still looking quite old for his age. Small but experienced. Experienced in pain.

He looked up and their eyes met. Her dark green eyes grew wide behind her sunglasses as she stared in light green ones. Then he slowly bowed his head again, pushed his blue cap deeper over his light hair. Maybe it was as blond as hers. She couldn't define it in the street light's orange shimmer. He seemed to shield away from her, to escape, although he was not strong enough to run away, to do anything else than sitting there next to her and breathing very hard.

Haruka was tempted to stand up and walk away. Simply walk away and pretend to have never seen him. To have never thought about him. To have never noticed him at all. She didn't want to get involved with other people, especially not today. But then she had looked into his eyes, had seen the pain and the silent plea there, had stared in eyes that had been so familiar. So cruelly familiar.

"Can I help you?"

She put her sunglasses away. Her own personal twilight had already settled into the real world; she didn't need them any longer.

"…" He shook his head and moved his lips, but no words escaped him. Instead he turned his head away, clearly blocking her out. A reaction she knew too well.

"You're not feeling well. Let me help you." Haruka glided over the fresh fallen snow nearer to him until their bodies almost touched on the ice cold wood. She could feel how he trembled. Obviously, his thick jacket couldn't warm him any longer.

Again the answer she received was a shook of his head, fainter this time, more slowly. He was losing strength. Suddenly, she was determined to help him. To get him out of the bitter cold. To be useful, at least this one time in her life, even if it was today of all days.

"Do you want me to take you home? Shall I get you a cab? Is there anyone I should call?" Haruka put a comforting hand on a small shoulder, felt the teenager stiffen, trying to get away from her. Trying but failing.

"…no…" was all he finally managed to gasp after several tries. Tears sparkled in his light green eyes, threatened to wet a ghostly pale face.

_No?_

Did he mean that he had nowhere to turn to? That there was no one to call, to search for him, to worry about him? Or did he really not want her to call someone, anyone, didn't want her to get involved?

_Tough luck! Now you're stuck with me!_

Haruka carefully touched his chin and forced him to look at her. His eyes were wide and glassy, staring right through her into nothing. She could feel his temperature right through her glove.

"You have a fever, little one." She whispered and made up her mind. Of course she didn't want to take care of him. Not today. Not any other day, but especially not today. On the other hand there was no way that she couldn't take care of him. He was a small boy and he needed her help. It was as simple as that. Even though he obviously disagreed, didn't want her help. He would get it anyway.

"Can you tell me where you live?" she tried again and again she didn't receive an answer. Therefore, she had no other choice.

Haruka took a deep breath before she finally rose. Then she leaned forward and gently took his arms to pull him up to her. He tried to defend himself, but he was too weak to be successful, so he couldn't stop her from literally carrying him away from the bench, not knowing where she would lead him.

"I'm Haruka and I live just around the corner." The tall blonde smiled comfortingly down at him, but he didn't feel any better. On the contrary, he felt worse with every moment, felt more tired and more exhausted. He only wanted to lay down and sleep. Simply sleep.

_You just live around the corner! Live! Ha!_

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth, either. Haruka had booked a small room in an even smaller pension and she had paid the rent for only two weeks. Tomorrow this time would be over and she didn't even know why she had paid for this night in the first place. Twenty minutes ago she had thought that she wouldn't return to that sticky little room again.

However, only five crossings later she entered the small building, dragging the teenager behind her who had given up all resistance. Now he hang in her arms like a sandbag. But he was still gasping for breath and that was all that counted to her.

She pushed open the door while trying not to stumble over her boots as she kicked them into the corner. Then she threw the key on the ground and closed the door with her right foot. The teenage boy leaned all the while against the wardrobe and tried hard to breathe. Only to breathe and nothing more.

"Sorry that it's so messy. I didn't have time to tidy up."

_Never had intended to ever tidy up that mess at all._

She gave him a goofy grin, but didn't expect any reaction anyway. Therefore, she carefully took his arms again and guided him over old newspapers and used clothes lying on the ground towards her bed. It wasn't very big nor did it look very comfortable. She hadn't slept in it at all. But now it came indeed in handy: its thick mattress and its warm blankets. Gently, Haruka pushed her guest down on the bed and took off his jacket and his boots. He wore a pale blue suit. An extremely expensive looking suit. Very unusual for a teenager. She had expected worn out jeans and a crumbled pullover, just the way she had looked only 5 years ago. An eternity ago. He, however, looked more like he came from a wedding. Or from a funeral judging his gloomy stare.

Haruka blinked and concentrated on the task before her. She had other problems than wondering about his clothes. Her major task was to keep him warm and call a doctor. As she reached for his dark blue cap he came up with the rest of its strength and grabbed her wrists to hold her back. Panic was plainly written all over his white face and he obviously didn't want her to have his cap. However, he was too ill and she too healthy, therefore the struggle was a short one.

"…no…" mouthed the teenager and some tears ran over his hollow cheeks. He bowed and closed his eyes, not seeing how hers grew wide. How she went on her knees in front of the small bed. How she shook her head in disbelieve. How she stretched out her suddenly trembling hand. How she wanted to reach him, to touch him, to feel that he was real, but couldn't. Simply couldn't, because she knew that it was only an illusion. A coincidence. A cruel trick of an even crueller fate.

That it could only have happened today. On a day like today. On a day on the edge.

Especially today.

_Get a grip!_

Haruka gulped and forced herself to stand up again. Her treacherous hands still trembled as she stroked gently through silver strands, feeling his fever that brought her back to her senses.

"You just lay back and I'll bring you something to drink. Hai?" she whispered and smiled a shaky smile as he looked up. This time his eyes were full with surprise and doubt. And finally resignation. He didn't have enough strength left to care any longer. Therefore, he let her push him gently into soft pillows, let her cover him with a warm blanket that felt so much nicer than the bench's hard wood.

Only seconds later she was back, holding a glass with nicely cold water in her hands. She helped him to drink, soothed him as he had to cough, wiped away the spilled water without complaining. His eyes felt so tired and he laid back and sunk into a deep darkness, still hearing her moving around, feeling something cold being pressed against his burning forehead moments later.

He knew that he had to tell her his name. Obviously, she hadn't recognized him. Maybe she didn't like pop music, maybe she didn't even listen to any music at all. However, he felt strangely safe and secure. She wasn't a reporter selling his story to a stupid magazine. She wasn't a sick fan kidnapping him. It seemed like she was just an ordinary woman extraordinarily helping him. Yes, he should tell her his name. As he should tell her to get his mobile phone from his jacket and call his brother. There was only one number on his mobile and it was linked directly to his oldest brother. Just in case. Just in a case like this. Only that he didn't have enough strength to call him lest alone tell a total stranger who he was and how to reach his family.

He tried it, nevertheless. Tried and failed. Again.

"Hush. It's okay. I'll call a doctor and soon you'll be fine again."

Haruka changed the wet flannel and then went to hunt down her own mobile. Of course she owned one of those pesky little bleeping things, but there had been no one to call during the past couple of months, therefore, it had started to get lost at every opportunity. Feeling embarrassed, she stroked through her short blond hair and chewed on her lower lip while she looked around. Just as she decided against her better judgement to tidy up in order to find it did a strange melody evolve in her room's silence. She needed some time to understand that it surely wasn't her mobile that was calling out to her. Haruka had never changed her first ring tone. Looking around in confusion, she followed the persistent sound which lead her to her patient's winter jacket. Briefly, she hesitated, but then grabbed into its pocket and pulled a tiny, very modern mobile phone out. Right at that moment it stopped and Haruka already wanted to kick herself for not having been faster as it started again.

"Moshi moshi?" she said after some very awkward attempts to open it.

"_Who's there?"_

The voice on the other end of the line belonged to a man. He was apparently not pleased to hear her. To be honest she wasn't, either. Whoever he was, he should have been by her patient's side and not far away, only calling on a stupid mobile where he wouldn't have been able to help anyway.

"Haruka."

"Who?"

"Do you happen to know a teenager with silver hair and a really bad cold?"

"Yaten?"

Now she finally could put a name to her ill stranger, although that didn't help her much.

"What have you done…"

"Calm down! I'll give you my address and you can come over if you care. Then I'll hang up and call a doctor. Is that clear?"

It was clear.

They arrived even before she had finished dialling for an ambulance.

dbdbdb

"Yaten?"

They didn't greet her, didn't really acknowledge her when they rushed into her tiny room. They were older than her patient and she had no idea who they were. But all she needed to see was the fear in their eyes when they spotted the pale teenager in her bed.

"Fuck, Tahiki, he's practically burning!" Cursed the one with the long black hair and sat down on her thick mattress to carefully touch a pale face. "Why did you have to leave our rooms, baka?"

"Maybe because you blamed him for cancelling our concert yesterday and he didn't want to tell you that he wasn't feeling any better." The other man's voice wasn't angry, but Haruka saw that he wasn't happy, either.

"But Michiru-san already agreed to play some more solos so that our concert's covered tonight."

The one called Tahiki gently but persistently pushed the other one from the bed and leaned over Haruka's hard breathing teenager. She didn't trust the dark haired guy one bit, but she felt that Tahiki wouldn't hurt her patient. He was strong and he was in control. Obviously, he knew what he was doing.

"Maybe you should consider your words better in the future, Sejya." Tahiki glanced meaningfully at Sejya. "He may not show it, but you can hurt him easily, especially you."

Sejya's face turned red, then white. Then he looked away.

"… niichan…" whispered Haruka's patient while she stood strangely detached in front of her wardrobe. Tahiki gently took the teenager in his strong arms, together with her blanket. However, she didn't mind. She hadn't used that blanket and she surely wouldn't start tonight. If it warmed her patient they could keep it.

"Everything's okay. We're here, Yaten. We'll take you home." Smiled Tahiki and walked out of the small room without a second glance at Haruka. She knew that he didn't do it on purpose. His mind was simply centred on the hard breathing teenager in his arms. She could forgive him. However, she couldn't let the other one escape that easily. Just as Sejya wanted to ignore her, as well, she grabbed his right arm and held him back.

"Who the hell are you?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment, before he pulled himself free. He opened his mouth for several times and closed it without actually forming a word. He looked extremely like a dumb fish in an aquarium, staring at her through thick glass without really seeing her.

"His brothers." He finally managed and shook his head in disbelieve, although Haruka couldn't quite define what was so disbelieving about this situation. Maybe it was his own stupidity.

"Then you should take better care of him."

"Yeah…" he muttered, although he had wanted to shout at her to mind her own business at the first moment. But then he remembered that she had saved Yaten and therefore it had been her business, as well. "Yeah…" Sejya still felt too stunned about the fact that she hadn't recognized them to be able to form a more intelligent sentence, any proper sentence at all. He was too surprised that she didn't know who they were. That she wouldn't tell the press all about this so that they could read it in all its glory the coming morning.

_We should thank her._

"Arigatou." He felt stupid and she looked stupid. Well, not exactly stupid, more dumfounded as if she hadn't expected his gratitude. Before the entire situation could get even more embarrassing and before Tahiki's cab would drive away without him, he reached into his cloak and pushed some sheets of paper into her hand. Then he turned around and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, never looking back.

Haruka frowned and closed the door. Turned around. Leaned against it. Only then did she look down to the crumbled paper in her hand. She had expected to see notes there. Maybe some thousand yen. Money she didn't need, didn't want. However, the strange trio's reward hadn't been of financial nature.

Instead Haruka stared at a thin leaflet showing a violin surrounded by three sparkling stars, illuminated in front of a dark background.

And a ticket.

dbdbdb

_Why am I here?_

Haruka glanced cautiously around and felt incredibly uncomfortable, and incredibly stupid. Today was special. There was something she had to do. Needed to do. Before she could finally walk away, forever. No, she didn't have to rush, however, she didn't want to go there in the middle of the night. And the middle of the night it would be, she was sure as she read the programme again which they had given to her in the entrance hall.

_Why did I come?_

She surely had no intention in sitting on a too soft chair for hours. Or at least one hour, then a thirty minute break and then another hour. Endless minutes trapped in a stupid opera hall.

_Why didn't I tear it up and left it at that?_

Haruka had no idea why she had stared at the trio's ticket for five minutes, grabbed her black cloak and ran all the way to the opera hall. To stare at the posters telling her that a concert of the Three Lights would start soon. A boy group who performed in an opera hall! Together with a classical musician, if she was to believed what the leaflet told her about Kaioh Michiru, 22 year old granddaughter of Kaioh Sonoko, the grand dame of Japan's classic music, the opera star of her time, still today. Michiru, as the leaflet continued, held her first violin in her delicate hands at the tender age of 3 and was after her parents' early death raised by her grandmother to be a famous violinist. Haruka had never heard of her before. Nor had she ever heard of the Three Lights. A boy group that obviously needed a grand piano on their stage along to their songs. Even though Haruka rather wanted to get up and go, she knew that this performance would be interesting. Would there be screaming teenagers around? Fainting when one of their idols winked at them? Crying hysterically when they sang the evening's last song? Haruka suddenly wished to have taken some aspirin with her. Wished she would have stuck to her original plan.

"I've heard that one of them is ill."

"What a pity!"

"Hai, it's Yaten."

"Oh no, not the cutest of them."

"The cutest? I think Sejya's the cutest."

"No, it's definitely Tahiki!"

_There they go._

Haruka rolled her eyes and crept even deeper into her chair as the Three Light's unofficial fan club sat down next to her. It seemed like it was going to be a long evening indeed.

"So no piano music today."

"Looks like."

"At least not from him."

"Let's see what they'll do instead."

"Yeah."

Haruka wanted to hide inside her cloak as they actually started to enfold big banners with stars and hearts on them. She swore silently when she remembered that she had to leave it at the cloakroom. On each banner glittered another name written and since the girls knew that the youngest member of their favourite boy group was ill they put the third one under their seats. It was already hard enough to hold two banners like that.

_I haven't the slightest idea why I'm here._

Haruka groaned in pain as the lights were dimmed and the girls next to her started to shout, to wave with their arms and to try to get an empty stage's attention.

_I've saved a teenager's life and that's what I get for it._

Although Haruka had got to know that Yaten wasn't a teenager. Surely he was the youngest member of the Three Lights, but he was already 20 years old, even though he didn't look his age, not at all. His brothers, on the other hand, didn't act their age. They should have taken better care of him so that he wouldn't have fallen ill in the first place or at least that he didn't wander off in his weakened condition.

_You're the one to speak!_

Haruka clenched her fists and was grateful for the curtain to rose to interrupt her dark thoughts leading her down an even darker road to a nightmare she wanted so badly to leave behind, to finally end. To never have happened in the first place.

The fan club calmed down a little bit and Haruka congratulated herself for not having kicked them already. She looked up to the stage and knew why the teenager's enthusiasm was somehow lessened, because there were no Three Lights, or better this evening Two Lights, coming out behind the curtain. Right now in the middle of the stage stood a young woman. She wore a long evening dress. Its hem almost touched her bare feet and seemed to slightly move in an invisible, unnoticeable wind. Haruka could not make out its colour, but it looked like freshly fallen snow in the stage's spotlight. Or like feathers.

_Like an angel…_

"I know that you're waiting for my colleagues right now." The young woman smiled in an apologizing way and stepped closer to the microphone standing in front of her. Haruka was surprised not to see wings on her back. "But the boys need some more moments to get ready. And I thought that only I couldn't decide which clothes to wear."

There was amused laughter in the audience.

"So I think I'll give them a couple of minutes and step outside the programme. I know that this is probably driving the hall's manager crazy, but don't worry, after that we'll stick strictly to our programme. You don't have to fear for your champagne to get warm."

More laughter. It seemed like the audience liked her, even though she was the only female member of a group consisting of three cute boys every teenage girl wanted to have for herself. Obviously, they weren't jealous of her. Or they simply didn't see her as a threat, as a rival. Although Haruka couldn't imagine how anyone could have ever ignored her. Her smile. Her dark blue eyes. Her slender hands absently touching an old instrument very gently.

"I'm going to play a little song to you which I only got a couple of weeks ago. Well, to be honest, my grandmother got it couple of weeks ago." The young woman stroked her curly green hair on her back and put the violin on her shoulder. "I don't know where it came from nor who wrote it, but we both like it very much. So wherever you are, stranger, thanks for it." She smiled into the dark auditorium and closed her eyes. And started to play.

Haruka caught her breath.

"_Do you like it, honey?"_

_Cherry blossoms floated weightlessly in warm spring wind. The sun was shinning, bathing the awakened garden in a peaceful light. She was a child again, wearing her beloved yellow summer dress. Even the air was still a little bit too cool for not freezing in it. However, she didn't. She danced around, sprang around, literally flew around on the grass trying to catch those tender snowflakes that didn't melt in her small hands._

"_Hai." She nodded enthusiastically as her mother put her instrument down. As always she was wearing a beautiful kimono. Her beloved oka-san. And she was her beloved daughter._

"_It sounds like a spring day. Like this day." She turned around and ran over to her mother. Her wonderful mother who crouched and took her little tomboy in her arms, rocked her, swung her around, laughed with her._

"_You're such an intelligent girl. My little girl." Blond strands hang into her young face and she wanted to stretch out her hand to feel them. To feel her mother's soft hair on her still clumsy fingers. "I love you, my little girl."_

"_Luv ya, too, mommy."_

Haruka blinked as the audience started to clap. Hesitatingly, slowly. They had liked that song, very much, however, it had been so silent, so tender that no one dared to interrupt the silence that followed. Kaioh Michiru lowered her violin, opened her eyes and smiled at all the people sitting in the dark around her illuminated stage. Then she bowed deeply and the applause gained strength and confidence. She bowed again and the excited screams were mixed into her applause as two long awaited young men entered the stage. They both grinned and the oldest stepped forward to take the microphone.

Haruka never heard what he had to tell her, or rather, to the screaming and crying and hysterically waving girls next to her. She got up and stumbled over the unfolded banner on the ground while she tried to get out of the row as fast as she could. As she tried to escape. As she tried to run away and hide where no one could see her. Her and the tears burning in her eyes. The girls were annoyed as she pushed past them, but she ignored them. Ignored the music evolving on stage. Ignored the startled young man on the entrance trying to stop her. Ignored the nice woman at the cloak room. Ignored the cab driver calling out if she needed a lift when she stumbled down the snow covered steps of the opera hall's staircase. Ignored that she had forgotten her cloak. Ignored the bitter cold engulfing her body like a wild snake.

Tried to ignore the images raging in her mind.

Tried to ignore the memories overtaking her sanity.

Tried to ignore the pain eating her soul.

Haruka slipped on the icy ground and fell hard on her knees where she crouched for the next eternity. Gasping hard for breath.

Trying in vain.

dbdbdb

Haruka didn't know what she had expected. Some mysterious light at the end of a dark tunnel? Some hidden door leading her to a far away land ? Some secret window showing her a time long gone?

All she saw now was an abandoned house. Abandoned five years ago, preserved always in the hope of return. One day. Soon.

Now she had returned. Alone. To a house by the sea that looked ghostly in the moon's light. She could hardly believe that this was the same place she had always dreamed of. Together with her parents and later on together with him. To walk through the rooms and to ran through the garden. To laugh again. To be happy again. To be home again.

Haruka gulped and wrapped her arms around her slim body in a protecting gesture. She didn't even feel the winter's cold through her thin pullover, didn't see the snow dancing around her shadow like cherry blossoms. Like the cherry blossoms the tree behind the house would soon carry. She didn't have the strength to go into the garden to look at it. She didn't have the courage to step into the old house. She didn't have the power to face what would await her once she'd closed the front door behind her.

Memories she could not bare.

Shattered hopes she could not face.

Unforgotten dreams she would not survive to see again.

_It was all in vain._

Haruka sat down on the front steps and covered her face with her ice cold hands.

_I've failed you._

She didn't want to get up again. She hadn't planned anything beyond this point, anyway. To come back, settle all formalities, take care of their last wishes and take a last glance at her childhood. And then? She hadn't renewed her room, hadn't paid tomorrow's rent. Her fridge was empty and she had given her last cash to a beggar near the opera hall. Of course she always had her credit card, but she hadn't even planned on using it once she had stepped out of the plane and felt her home country's soil beneath her feet. No, she had simply wanted to get through the past weeks to come to this house and to sit down. To search for her childhood and maybe to stay there. In the past. When she had been happy. When they all had been there. When he had laughed with her and had made her feel special.

_I'm so sorry._

Yes, it sounded logical. To stay here, on these steps, in the end of this world. Her world, anyway. To stay here and wait for them. She knew they would turn up. If she'd wait long enough they would turn up and tell her how sorry they were for leaving her alone. That everything was fine now, that they'd found her. That she had found them.

It was a lesson she had learned early in her childhood. If she wished hard enough and waited long enough her dream would come true. All she had to do was sit here like the good girl she had never been. She had been too tomboyish, too wild, but still loved by her parents. No matter what. And she had loved them. As she had loved him. As they all had loved him. Right from the very beginning. Right from the moment when they met him. Ignoring what it meant, ignoring the pain, ignoring the consequences. Knowing that he would be worth it.

Haruka sobbed quietly and curled up on the hard steps.

He had been worth it. Every moment. Every nightmare. Every laughter.

_I'm so sorry._

Yes, she would stay on these steps until they would come and take her home. Finally take her where they had gone. Where she belonged to.

Soft music slowly evolved in the night's silence, snaked its way through the curtain of snowflakes, grew stronger. Grew more tender. Grew more hopeful. It brought with it a high voice humming along. Giggling when it missed a note. At first, there was only a violin urging the snow to dance for it. A violin and a self-confident voice. Then there were soft piano notes, sneaking into the duo's harmonic play. They, too, grew stronger as the giggle turned into bright laughter. Happy laughter. Carefree laughter.

_Once more!_

And so the song started anew. Fresher, bouncier, funnier.

Haruka peered through her stiff fingers and could almost see the shadow dancing through the snow, throwing it into the air and turning around while spreading its arms to catch most of it. Almost she could see sparkling eyes glancing up to her, showing her to come over. To dance, as well. To be happy, as well.

_Once more!_

The shadow didn't have to tell her twice. Both piano and the violin kept on playing, kept on floating, kept on dancing. Weightlessly. Carefree. Hands clapped to the rhythm of the music and warm fingers seemed to take Haruka's ice cold ones. She didn't feel her body any longer as she was lead onto the snow covered street. However, she felt the shadow by her side. Guiding her, holding hergently tight, swirling her around.

_Once more, Haru!_

Her legs wouldn't carry her any longer and so she went on her knees, watched with wide eyes the shadow dancing in circles around her. Touching her arm. Stroking her messed hair. Wiping her face. Then it was gone, took the music with it. The light. The laughter. The happiness. Left her in the dark. Alone. Tired. Cold.

Haruka gulped and raised her head. She looked over to the abandoned house, to the lonely steps, to another hour of waiting until they would come and take her.

She sighed in exhaustion and stumbled to her feet to drag her freezing body over to the place where she had been sitting the past hour.

_Once more, Haru!_

Haruka stiffed and turned around, but the street behind her was empty. Gloomy. Frightening. There was no shadow. Only silently falling snow. White snow and the faintest notion of a violin playing the most gentlest of songs.

_Once more._

dbdbdb

"Finished playing with the big boys?"

Setsuna grinned as the door opened to the big suite the Three Lights were staying at right now. Although Michiru had her own flat in Tokyo and was welcomed in her grandmother's house as with her friends all over Japan, she had decided to share the suite with the brothers. It was easier to talk to them about their concerts, about their mission and to agree on rehearsal times. And it was also a lot funnier than staring at her flat's white walls or talking to her grandmother's various guests. She loved the old lady dearly, however, she wasn't always in the mood to talk to the most famous pianists or flautists after a long and tiring week on stage. Her friends mostly had their own lives now and as much as she loved to visit them from time to time she knew that she would have only been a nuisance no matter what a freshly wed Usagi or a hard studying Ami told her otherwise.

"Finished feeding my most favourite goddaughter?" smirked Michiru and carefully put her Stradivarius down before she fell into the nearest armchair to throw her aching feet over the armrest.

Yes, Michiru didn't want to burden her friends and her grandmother, wanted to start to live her own life, even if that meant to start it in hotel rooms. Luxurious hotel rooms, but hotel rooms, nonetheless. With the exception of Setsuna. Somehow she was always around. She always had a key or an entrance card or the code to their suite. The staff knew that she practically belonged to the Three Lights and she was free to roam the backstage. Maybe it was due to the fact that they were both Outer Senshi. Maybe it was simply because they had been friends for such a long time.

"You only have one goddaughter."

"Don't tell her that."

Michiru grinned as she glanced over to the cradle that stood next to Setsuna's couch. No matter where they went there was always a cradle in their rooms. Just in case Setsuna decided to use her free time to visit them, even if they weren't in Tokyo or even in Japan. Elza once had put it in a nutshell: Setsuna, being on maternity leave, simply had too much money and too much time, therefore she easily got bored and whenever she was bored she had to annoy Elza and if her beloved partner was at university she had to annoy Michiru.

The young violinist loved her for being bored.

"How's he been doing?" Of course Setsuna knew what was going on. Sometimes it occurred to Michiru that maybe she knew even more than they did which could have something to do with her being the Senshi of Time. Or extremely clever. Or simply a good listener.

"Still feverish. But we've already managed three concerts without him and there are only two more to go before we'll have a break." Automatically, Michiru looked at one of the closed doors which led to Yaten's bedroom. After his foolish stunt three days ago he had hardly left his bed and took his medicine without complaining. Probably, he had seen his own stupidity in running out into the cold feeling sick. Or he didn't want to anger his brothers any further. While Tahiki had mostly looked very concerned, Sejya had not been able to hide his frustration about such a _silly baka_ like his youngest brother.

"Five concerts in row? You know what they call that, Michi." Setsuna stretched her long legs. It was long after midnight and she looked a little bit tired herself, although little Hotaru had completely changed her sleeping rhythm.

"No. What?" Michiru glided from the soft armchair and robbed over the soft carpet, not caring if she crumbled her white evening dress by doing so. She knelt next to the cradle and peered into it. A proud smile blossomed on her face as she saw her goddaughter sleeping, covered in soft blankets. Little Hotaru was only three months old, but she had already bewitched them with her cuteness and her charm. They all loved her and would have done anything for her. Except maybe changing nappies, although Michiru doubted that Setsuna wanted Sejya to bath her daughter. He might be a great singer, however, he was only 22 and still a child in Setsuna's eyes, especially when he behaved like a complete idiot. Which was almost always.

"Slavery."

"Well, at least it's funny slavery." Michiru leaned back and told Setsuna about the last concerts while she unconsciously rocked the cradle. Hotaru smacked in her dreams and smiled a happy baby smile. She told her about the audience, about Sejya's performance and Tahiki's improved guitar play - and her new song.

"So they liked it?"

"Liked it? They loved it! Whoever wrote it must have been a genius." Michiru smiled tiredly and tried to hide her yawn, but Setsuna had seen it.

"Go to bed, sweetheart. I'll make myself home on this couch."

"Does Elza know where you are?" Michiru rose and stroked some curly strands out of her deep blue eyes.

"Hai, and she's jealous like hell." Setsuna laughed good naturedly. "She has an exam next week and therefore she's happy when we're not around: no crying baby and no demanding partner. Enough time to learn all those stupid muscles."

"So you've decided to have breakfast with the famous Three Lights instead."

"If I can't avoid it. And with you, of course, my bestest friend."

"Bestest friend? And here I thought I'd talk to one of the most successful new generation writer Japans."

"Artistic freedom."

"Of course."

Michiru giggled silently, but decided not to ask Setsuna how her new book was doing. Probably suffering through long nights with a crying baby, or prospering because of it. Setsuna had always been a night owl, spending half her nights before her computer screen writing fantastic stories that didn't sound as fantastic if you belonged to her Senshi team, if you knew that she was indeed Sailor Pluto. Not even her literature courses at university early in the morning could change her inner clock. Michiru still wondered how she had managed to sleep through all of them and still pass her exams with distinction.

"Oh, and can I ask you a favour?"

"Trying to take advantage of my tired body and exhausted mind?"

"Always, Michi."

"Then come out with it."

"Well… it's our anniversary next week and I've wanted to go out with Elza."

"Let me guess: Candlelight dinner and a hot bath and a warm bed and all the other romantic stuff."

"Right."

"Wouldn't be great if Hotaru started screaming right in the middle of it."

"Double right."

"So you ask me to baby sit my most wonderful goddaughter for a night."

"Arigatou, Michi. You are the bestest."

"Hey, I haven't even agreed."

"We all three love you, you know."

Michiru only laughed silently and waved her best friend good night. Of course she would baby sit little Hotaru as she had done several times before. As great as it was to become young parents as great it could be to simply sleep an entire night without being woken up by a loving but very demanding little girl. Michiru helped whenever she could, whenever there was no concert or rehearsal to keep her out all night, as well. She loved the little girl and always tried not to be jealous that Setsuna had found the love of her life while her soulmate had turned around and simply walked away from her.

dbdbdb

Sejya stubbed out his cigarette before he entered the hotel suite. Tahiki didn't like the smoke but he could not press his brother to give up his bad habit. Therefore, he had strictly permitted him to smoke inside their hotel rooms. Tahiki's word was law and so the popular singer sticked to it, even though it sometimes annoyed him endlessly.

Sejya briefly glanced over to Tahiki's closed door. It was long after midnight and he knew that he had better not disturb his older brother. Right now Tahiki was probably sitting at the open window, no matter how cold it was, and listened to the silent night, hoping to hear her calling out for them, for him. Somehow. Hopefully.

Setsuna's sprawled body on the couch didn't surprise him at all. It had merely astonished him to not have seen her the past couple of days. Maybe she had had some appointments with her doctor or some baby swimming courses to do. He had no idea. She was Michiru's best friend, although he respected her. As one of the raising writing stars in Japan she had resisted to write a book about the Three Lights during the past years, although she had more than enough dirty linen to wash in public for them, had enough unbelievable tales to tell which were exactly those stories their female fans hungered for.

However, she didn't. And he thought highly of her for it.

As silently as possible he crossed the room to peep into Hotaru's cradle just like Michiru had done some hours before. The little girl slept deep and tight. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists and she had drooled on her left one. Sejya leaned forwards to correct the white blanket. Then he sneaked as quietly as possible over to the room's other end.

While Setsuna liked to sleep in semi darkness and there was always some little light shinning, it was complete darkness that welcomed him in this sleeping room. Sejya would have stumbled if it weren't that each of their room looked the same. He knew that there was a mean chair right next to the door in front of an even meaner desk and therefore tried skilfully to avoid a loud and crashing collision. The window was closed, nevertheless the air was fresh. Probably, Tahiki had been here shortly after the concert and shortly before he retired to his own room to listen and hope.

Sejya loosened his tie and opened the first buttons of his suit's shirt. Carefully, he sat down on the bed and waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, waited until he could see the figure under the thick blankets. Sleeping. Breathing easier than yesterday. Sounding better, even though not completely healthy yet.

Slowly, Sejya leaned forward and touched a warm forehead. Warm, but no longer so dangerously hot. Stroked soft strands of silver hair out of a sweaty face. As silver as a star. _Our little star_, as his mother had always called him.

"Sej?" Yaten's voice was full with sleep. Sejya wondered for a moment how his little brother knew that it was him, but then he was reminded bitterly that there were only two people left who would come to Yaten in the middle of the night. Well, now there was Michiru, as well, who cared for the three brothers beyond the stage and their concerts, strangely enough, but Michiru used a sweet perfume which neither Sejya nor Tahiki would touch even if their life depended on it.

"Did you take your medicine?" Sejya sounded stricter than he had intended to. Maybe he was really tired and should go to bed, too.

"Hai. Michi-oneechan gave it to me when the concert ended."

Sejya nodded into the darkness and tried to ignore the unease he felt when Yaten called their violinist that way. Not Michiru-san or even Kaioh-san, although Tahiki tried really hard not to be so formal to her. After all, Michiru had been part of their group for the past four years. They hadn't become a family, even though they fought together as Sailor Senshi against Sailor Galactica and other monsters. But still they had become very good friends.

Yet it felt strange when Yaten called her in such a familiar way.

"Then go back to sleep."

"How was the concert?" Yaten's small voice sounded anxious.

"It was okay." Sejya felt suddenly irritated and angry. "Although I doubt that we'll have reached her with our performance today. Michiru-san's doing her best, but it's us she's looking for. Us and not some stranger from a strange planet."

He hadn't intended to say all those things. Not aloud. Not yet.

_Shit. I'm definitely more tired than I thought._

Sejya felt terrible as he heard Yaten's shaky intake of breath, as he saw how the small figure curled up even more under the soft blanket.

"I'm sorry. I'll be fine tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't worry. Michiru-san already agreed to play some more solos and we already announced that you'll be sick for the rest of the concerts. There are only two more left, anyway."

"But…"

"Get back to sleep, get well soon and for once stay it longer than just a couple of days." Sejya clenched his fists and wanted to kick himself. But as always his anger had taken the better of him. Maybe he should stop talking to Yaten altogether. Although he doubted that Tahiki would tolerate that. He believed that it was natural for two brothers to fight the way they did. That it showed that they both cared for each other. It only showed Sejya that it simply didn't work. Not this way. Never had, never would, no matter what Tahiki would ever tell him. No matter what their parents had wanted them to be.

"Gomen…"

Sejya didn't respond anything, didn't know what to say. Silently, he shook his head and left the room via his entrance route. Only when he had closed the door of his own bedroom behind himself did he dare to take a deep breath and kick the next chair.

dbdbdb

"I can't believe that you've only given him a ticket."

Setsuna buttered herself another roll and shock her head in disbelieve. Her daughter slept fitfully in Michiru's arms and the young mother tried to get as much of the delicious five star hotel breakfast before Hotaru would wake up hungrily and demand all of her attention. Not wanting to share it with any rolls, no matter how tasty they looked to her mommy.

"What should we have done instead?" Tahiki stirred sugar into his black coffee and tried his best to wake up. "We were in a hurry to call a doctor and get back to get ready for our concert in time."

"You could've at least given him two tickets. I mean, maybe he would've wanted to take his girlfriend or anyone else with him. I mean, who wants to got to a concert all on his own?" Setsuna leaned back and enjoyed her roll in her left and her hot cacao in her right hand. She was still nursing little Hotaru and therefore wasn't allowed any caffeine. However, she discovered very quickly that cacao was an excellent substitute drug.

"I think he didn't even want that ticket. I had to push it into his hand." Sejya shrugged and sucked at his spoon, wishing it to be a cigarette instead.

"Did he come?"

"How should I know?" Sejya's raised eyebrows made it clear that he really had no idea. "It wasn't marked in a special way, if that's what you ask. Maybe he came, maybe he didn't."

"Maybe he sold it on ebay."

"There wasn't enough time left, you crackpot."

"Likewise."

Sejya and Setsuna grinned at each other. They understood each other or at least knew that they never actually offended each other. At least not as long as Setsuna was still able to write books and threatened them lovingly to put him into one of her crazy stories.

"You should at least have thanked him in an appropriate way." Interrupted Michiru while rocking little Hotaru gently. "I mean, he obviously didn't know Yaten and yet he helped him."

"You're right, Michiru-san, but there was no time for heroic deeds."

"She's always right." Setsuna was very proud with her intelligent statement and decided to reward herself with another roll. A small one. Or a bigger one? She was a nursing mother, she needed the calories after all.

"Maybe we should thank him now. For his help and especially for not going to the press and telling them all about it."

There was not really much _all about it_, however, Tahiki and Michiru knew too well how much the newspapers could exaggerate. Last year he had given Michiru roses for her birthday on stage – in name of the Three Lights and all her friends. Only one day later the rainbow press had declared them a couple and not even one week later they were officially married – with exclusive photos and interviews. Michiru could only guess how desperate you had to be to manipulate some old concerts photos and to make up silly interviews on a computer. Well, not all of them could earn their money with music or imaginative, but at least well written books.

"Hm…" Tahiki gazed out of the window and squinted into the snowfall. The sky was overcast and although they were only eating breakfast, it looked like the sun was already setting. So much for a new year and longer days to come. Right now he didn't believe those weathermen on TV one bit.

"Why not? We still have his address. I've wanted to get out of this suite anyway." Sejya jumped to his feet, already thinking of a good cigarette to smoke while they walked through the pleasant cold, hopefully unrecognised by all their fans.

"Better I'll come with you this time." Michiru rose, as well, and carefully placed a waking Hotaru in Setsuna's arms. "Could you stay here until we come back? To see after Yaten when he wakes up."

"Hadn't intended to miss your concert this evening."

"You mean you hadn't intended to miss our five star hotel dinner."

Setsuna and Sejya shared an intimate moment showing each other their tongues like the grown up adults they were.

"Arigatou. See ya later."

"Yup, see ya."

Setsuna smiled in amusement as the three finally grabbed their cloaks and thick jacket and stumbled out into another cold winter's day. At first, she had been very sceptical when Michiru had told her that she didn't want to go to university, at least not right now. Instead she had wanted to play her violin in Japan's big opera halls. No, not alone, but accompanied by the famous boy group called the Three Lights who happened to have seen her live and now wanted her in their ensemble. Of course Setsuna had imagined them to be leery young men who only wanted to have sex with her Michiru. Then she actually met them and discovered that they were quite nice. Tahiki seemed a little bit distanced and Yaten too childlike for an almost grown up, but Sejya had a great humour and they did care for Michiru. Not only as part of their ensemble, but also as a friend. Especially after they had found out about their secret identities and had started to fight side by side in a never ending fight against Sailor Galactica and other monsters. The war was not over, although they had won the first battle, but right now there were not so many youmas around and they had had a relatively peaceful time the past year. Setsuna was grateful for that, because she hadn't wanted to fight in her narrow Sailor fuku while being well advanced in pregnancy with her little Hotaru.

_Not that I would have been able to squeeze myself into it, mind you._

Setsuna cooed in the incoherent baby language only young parents were able to understand, and nursed her hungry daughter.

dbdbdb

Michiru held on tightly to her cap as they slipped through the snow storm. Although only one month parted them from spring, the weather got worse every week. On the other hand it was highly unlikely that anyone would recognize them. They looked like any other Japanese trying to run as fast as possible to reach their goal as quickly as possible. No one would glance twice at them in a weather like that.

Sejya and Tahiki guided her down a small alley and entered a small house only minutes later. Michiru was too happy to be out of the storm to really take a look at it. She freed herself out of her already clammy gloves and tried to shake the snow out of her cloak. They sounded like a small army as they trudged on the rug.

"Can I help you?"

They looked up and saw a woman smiling down at them. She was in her mid seventies and wore a crumbled yukata, probably her usual work clothes.

"Hai." Tahiki pulled his own cap from his wet hair and bowed formally. "We want to visit the young man who lives on the first floor." He smiled friendly back at her and wanted to climb the staircase, but stopped on the first step as he heard her answer.

"I don't have male tenants. I fear I'm a little bit conservative, but I only rent my rooms to women."

Tahiki and Sejya exchanged confused glances.

"But we've visited him only three days ago." Declared Sejya, frowning. "He lives just there." He pointed with his hands upstairs.

"Ah, you mean Haruka-san." The old lady's troubled face brightened up. "At least two head's taller than me, with blond hair?"

"Hai, that's him, I mean, that's her." Nodded Tahiki visibly relieved while his younger brother shook his head in disbelieve, thinking back at the person leaning against the wall, looking so coolly at him.

_That's a girl? And pigs might fly!_

"Easy mistake," laughed the old lady and shrugged her bony shoulders. "First I didn't want to let her in until she showed me her ID and proved me otherwise."

"Well…" Tahiki finally climbed the staircase, only to find out that he could have stayed with Michiru and Sejya anyway.

"She's moved out three days ago."

"What?"

"Nani?"

Both Tahiki and Sejya looked really surprised, because the room hadn't looked as if someone was about to move out. Too many old newspaper on the floor, too many used clothes – and no women's clothes, as that – and empty ramen bowls and water bottles all over the table. Tahiki might have been occupied with an ill Yaten, but Sejya had nevertheless looked around. To see if there was a camera hidden somewhere or even a newspaper reporter.

"You confused her with a boy and now she's not here anymore?" Michiru frowned as she studied the young men critically. "She's saved your brother and you didn't even bother to ask her her full name?"

"Well…"

"You see…"

Two Three Lights looked really guilty and shrunk under her gaze.

"It's a pity that she's moved out. She was a really nice person, you know. Very quiet, never brought anyone home, never turned the radio on too loudly. I really wanted her to stay. It's hard nowadays to find nice tenants. But she had intended to stay for only two weeks and those had been over three days ago. She paid and left." The old lady folded her arms before her chest and looked down at them. She seemed to enjoy this conversation. Surely, she would have asked them to come inside for a cup of tea had her room been big enough to fit them all in.

"Do you happen to know where she's moved to?" asked Michiru, still not believing that her colleagues literally ran into that room, grabbed their ill brother and dashed out of the house again without thanking his saviour. Only giving the poor girl a single ticket for a concert that had started only an hour later. Most likely she hadn't been at the opera house and didn't even receive any reward, probably not even a _thank you_ for taking care of a total stranger, not even knowing that she had just rescued one member of Japan's Number One boy group.

_Men!_

"No, sorry, my dear. She's said that she wanted to stay with some relatives but wasn't sure if she'd stay there, so she gave me no new address."

"What a pity."

"Hai, what a pity."

"Arigatou for your information."

"You're welcome, my dear."

They all bowed and Michiru grabbed one sleeve of each a cloak and a thick winter jacket to drag the brothers out of the small house.

"I can't believe that you've been so ungrateful." She shook her head. Then she pushed her cap into her curly hair which was soon covered with snow.

"Yaten was more important at that moment." Tahiki raised his hands in a defending gesture. "Besides, she didn't look like she wanted a big hug and a million yen cheque."

Michiru sighed deeply.

"She's gone and we can't change it." Sejya wrapped his right arm around Michiru's waist in a playful manner, although they both knew that they didn't flirt. Sejya was surely not Michiru's type and no one knew who Sejya's type was. Probably Claudia Schiffer. "Don't rack your smart brain over something like that, Michiru-san. What's done's done."

_Still…_

Michiru knew that he was right. Yaten's saviour moved out and no one knew where she was right now. They couldn't search for her, not with those two concerts the following nights and even more concerts in two weeks' time in Kyoto. As always they didn't have time and they surely didn't want to broadcast a _Have you seen this woman_? – picture on TV. They should be happy that no newspaper had talked about Yaten's illness and his mysterious rescue, and that no reporter ever would.

_Still…_

Michiru felt bad for the stranger, but then again there were more important things to do. Things that could make a difference. Things that could change destiny. Songs to sings, music to play. Calling out to the Three Lights' princess. Michiru knew that she couldn't thank the woman who had disappeared so suddenly. But she knew that she could help the three brothers in finding Kakyuu.

"Give my chocolate to Setsuna and tell Yaten I said hi." Michiru blew in her stiffened fingers while they fought through the snow storm their way back to their hotel. "I have some music pieces to rehearse."

_Still!_

dbdbdb

"_That was very good."_

_She knew that she hadn't been that good, that she had made mistakes, had missed a note here and there, hadn't strictly kept to the rhythm. However, she had tried her best and as she looked into her mother's smiling face she knew that she knew that. _

"_You've made progress, my darling."_

"_That's not me. That's your song, mommy."_

_The young woman laughed even more brightly, seemed to outshine the sun behind them bathing the wide room in a warm light. Birds were singing outside in the garden and the door that lead to the terrace stood wide open._

"_Let's play it together, honey, to surprise daddy when he comes home!" The young girl's green eyes sparkled and she was sure that she had the most beautiful mommy on earth. She was sitting on her lap and wobbled excitedly with her small legs. She loved to play on her daddy's grand piano, loved to hear the soft music, those wonderful sounds only his piano could make. Together with her mommy's light laughter._

_However, to play it together with her mommy was the greatest thing she could imagine. For her parents it looked like hard work to rehearse to play the big instrument, but for her it was like playing with her toy cars. _

"_Hai!" She shouted excitedly and they both leaned forward to touch the black and white keys. Her mother's tender arms engulfed her and she loved being so close to her, being embraced, being loved._

_Soon a gentle melody filled the evening air of a late summer's day. Accompanied by a girl's high giggle and a woman's lower laughter. They both played as if time didn't exist. As if they could stay this way for all eternity. In their little world. In their never ending dream. _

"_There's daddy."_

"_Daddy! Come! Quickly! We play your piano together! Do you hear us?"_

"_Of course I do, honey. Play again. For me."_

"_Hai!"_

_Without ever waking up._

She wished they hadn't.

dbdbdb

_Four grey walls, and four grey towers,_

_Overlook a space of flowers,_

_And the silent isle imbowers…_

Yaten didn't hear her enter. He was too involved with the book on his lap. An old book that looked well-thumbed. The jacket was missing and there surely had been a time when an outsider had been able to read its title. Now, however, it was yellowed, illegible. None of the three brothers read a lot: Tahiki always read the current newspaper during lunch or at a rehearsal, Sejya a music magazine and Yaten would borrow one of Usagi's mangas now and then. If you were looking for a thick book you had to go to Michiru instead. However, it looked like Yaten loved this one on his lap. Well, it wasn't too thick and she knew that the texts weren't too long, maybe it could count as an exception.

"Don't tell me you've seen one of those stupid programmes that tell you to read Shakespeare to your baby child so that it gets smarter than you." Setsuna grinned as Yaten startled and turned around quickly. A little bit too quickly, because the book escaped his hands and he seemed to double over on the couch.

"Hey, take it easy, you're still ill." Setsuna was by his side the next moment and held his shoulders while he willed the stars to stop dancing before his eyes.

"I know. I just got bored." Yaten leaned back and she saw that he was still very pale. "I didn't touch her, Setsuna-san, so that she won't catch my cold. I only read her some good stuff, although it's not Shakespeare."

"What a pity and I've wanted to have a smart daughter."

"You do have a smart daughter, Setsuna-san."

"Right answer." Setsuna's grin grew and she leaned over to him to correct the warm blanket around his shoulders. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Hai." He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Then he laid his head on his hands and looked up to her. "The concert's still running, isn't it?"

"They probably only started the second part." Setsuna checked her watch and stretched out next to him. Hotaru was awake right now, but she was neither hungry nor wet nor had other things on her small mind that could bother her which she had to tell them about with angry wails. Right now she was in her cradle and watched them with her cute baby eyes. Setsuna wanted to hug her and cuddle her and carry her around all day long, but she knew that she still had to wash her hair and should take advantage of this unexpected baby sitter, even if he was still weak and tired.

"Sejya was very upset."

"He's always upset about something, even if it's the sun shinning or the rain falling." Setsuna shuffled through messed silver hair and smiled reassuringly. "But still try to stay healthy a little bit longer, will you? We were all worried."

"I really do try, but your planet's so cold."

Setsuna sensed that it was wiser not to argue that Tahiki and Sejya hardly ever sneezed or showed any signs of even the slightest cold. They all came from the same planet after all.

"Soon it's spring and then it gets warmer."

Yaten glanced at the window, saw the snow storm still raging behind the thick glass, but said nothing. Didn't mention that he had managed to catch a flu last August, at almost 40 degree air temperature – if you sat in a shadowy place.

"You'll be up and bouncing when you'll have your concerts in Kyoto. Then you'll have a great time."

_As I will have with my Elza at our anniversary._

"Hai…" Yaten shrugged his shoulders and bowed to pick up his book. He quickly found the page where she had interrupted him.

"I'll just disappear into the bathroom. It won't take long."

_Only one hour, two at the maximum._

Setsuna rose and couldn't wait to use the huge five star hotel bath tub. At home she often shared a bath with her daughter, however, she didn't want to embarrass any of the Three Lights in seeing her running around nakedly, searching for Hotaru's fresh nappies, new pyjamas or beloved bathing ducky. Therefore, she would take care of her hair while Hotaru was occupied listening to Yaten and playing with her toy doggy, then she would bath her little princess, nurse her and put her to bed. And wait for Michiru to tell her everything about Yaten's saviour and their concert.

"Don't worry, we get along quite well." Yaten smiled a small smile before he concentrated again on the text, his most beloved poem.

"Arigatou. Shout if you need anything." She had almost entered the bathroom when she turned around again. "Or throw something against the door, I'll hear it."

Yaten shook his slightly aching head carefully and wondered how Elza and Setsuna managed their household. With a tiny baby. No, he didn't want to imagine it. Hotaru was still alive and kicking, therefore it somehow had to work.

_Like our lives somehow had to work after mama and papa's decision._

Yaten sighed silently.

_Like our lives somehow had to work after the battles began._

_There she weaves by night and day_

_A magic web with colours gay._

_She has heard a whisper say,_

_A curse is on her if she stay_

_To look down to Camelot._

dbdbdb

"It's the last concert." Hashitzou, a man as tall as a wardrobe, walked quickly through the opera house's labyrinth of tunnels stretching out behind the stage. He wore jeans and like all his co workers a black t-shirt that read _Three Light Crew_. He was head of almost thirty people and was responsible for all the equipment, for the instruments, for the computers and about 80 miles of cable to be packed up and send safely to their next concerts' location. There they had to be unpacked and put on stage and were hopefully still working.

It was a hard job and he needed nerves of steel to not freak out when they had only three hours and everything went wrong. Today, however, they had more time. An entire week to be exact, because their next concerts wouldn't start before the following weekend. In Kyoto. That was a challenge, but he had mastered greater distances like China or even France the previous year. Nevertheless, he wanted everything packed up and shipped as quickly as possible to Kyoto so that he and his crew would be able to check every cable and every single equipment to be sure that they functioned perfectly for the next tour.

Hashitzou liked his work and he took it seriously. He respected the music his employers made, especially Kaioh-san's violin play, and he was very proud when they talked to him in person and praised his good work. He didn't want to disappoint them.

"Twenty minutes after the curtain has fallen we'll start. Is that clear?"

Several crew members nodded and he frowned.

"Where's the new guy?" he asked and looked around. Normally, he didn't hire new staff during a tour, especially not when he didn't have the time to talk to Kou Tahiki about the future crew member before. However, he had needed the extra help badly since two of his regular co workers fell ill and a third left on maternity leave. The new crew member seemed to have been good luck. He worked hard, even did overtime without complaining and treated the instruments with respect. Hashitzou didn't like people who didn't see the grand piano's value. It's true value, not only the money on its insurance policy but its ability to make the most wonderful music.

Yes, the new guy was definitely well chosen, even though Hashitzou had been in quite a hurry and would have taken almost anyone. However, sometimes he seemed to simply disappear. Only for a couple of minutes but he couldn't be found then.

It made Hashitzou nervous.

"Isn't she playing wonderfully?" Suzanna, a music student being in her period of practical training, sighed longingly. "It's a pity that Yaten-san's ill right now. This violin needs a piano as partner, that's what I say."

"Hai, and I've heard you say that a thousand of times." Hashitzou shook his head and kept looking around. Suzanna noticed it and followed his glance.

"What are you looking for, boss?"

"The new guy. He's done it again."

"Done what?"

"Disappeared."

"Disappeared? No, he didn't. He's where he's always when Kaioh-san plays her solo."

"Where?"

"Well, there."

She pointed behind herself and Hashitzou raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. In fact there was his new employee, standing behind the stage, peering through a slit in the curtain. His face was sparely illuminated, but his eyes seemed to glow as he watched Kaioh-san playing her violin. Her new piece of music.

_It really is a great song._

Hashitzou sighed silently and waited until the song ended. He had intended on calling the new guy, but he had already turned around and walked over to him.

"I want you to work together with Suzanna-san. You're responsible for the grand piano. Don't worry, Suzanna studies this bloody instrument, she knows what she's doing. She simply needs two strong arms to help her."

The new guy pushed some blond strands out of his green eyes and grinned a sheepish grin.

"No problem, boss."

dbdbdb

"Why are you out of your fucking bed?"

Sejya was in an extremely bad mood. Without Yaten it had almost been impossible to perform their most important song, the one with which they tried to call out and reach for their princess. And then he had forgotten his line. Simply like that. The audience didn't mind. The girls sang along anyway and probably didn't even notice his slip. However, Tahiki noticed it and looked exhausted, hurt. Another wasted chance to find her!

Angrily, Sejya had smoked his last two cigarettes and drunk a couple of wine glasses. There was always some alcohol on the buffet in their dressing room, even though Michiru only drank one glass now and then while Tahiki and Yaten strictly stuck to their mineral water and soda. Sejya felt slightly tipsy and extremely pissed off.

Yaten awoke with a start. The book that had been lying on his chest only moments ago tumbled on the carpet, followed by the crumbled blanket as the youngest singer looked wildly around.

_Like a deer in the headlight._

"Do you think that's funny? We did your job the past days and you decide to walk around our suite, even though you had a fever only yesterday!" Sejya didn't scream. He knew too well that Hotaru's indignant wail could drown him out easily. And he surely didn't want to face a raging Setsuna emerging from the bathroom if he located her bad singing correctly. Therefore, his voice was quiet. Dangerously quiet.

"I've only read a story to Hime-chan." Tried Yaten to defend himself and stood up. His legs were still shaky and he supported himself on the couch's back.

"For Christ's sake, you don't even wear socks or slippers!"

"No, because we have an extremely soft and warm carpet in this suite." Yaten's voice was still rough from sleep, but he was slowly getting furious, as well. "We even have an underfloor heating, because this is a five star hotel as Setsuna-san has pointed out several times this evening."

"Did you at least manage to take your medicine?" Sejya leaned nearer and Yaten automatically backed away.

"Of course. I'm not a child!"

"Then stop behaving like one. Start finally to take responsibility for your actions!"

"I didn't fall ill on purpose, you know."

"Sometimes I do really wonder if you really didn't." Sejya blew out an angry breath. "Because I can hardly think of a time when you didn't cough, sneeze or had a fever. Maybe you actually want to be ill so often."

"Are you drunk, Sej?" Yaten sniffed and pulled a disgusted face. "Because you are making no sense."

"Maybe you only want to draw everyone's attention. Just like you've always done since you've been a small child." Sejya moved forward and didn't even notice that he stepped on Yaten's beloved old book. Hotaru didn't hear them, wasn't disturbed by them She had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago and smiled happily in her baby dreams, them probably being about her mothers or the next meal or her toy doggy.

"You are drunk. You stink of alcohol. Take a cold shower and go to bed." Yaten wanted to turn around and go to his room, but Sejya grabbed his right arm and held him back.

"You've ruined it, Yaten."

"Let me go! You are hurting me!"

"This is Tokyo. Our concert was transmitted to many important radio stations all through the country. It was a big chance for her to hear it. To hear us calling. And you've ruined it."

Tahiki hadn't wanted to tell Yaten after he fell so ill, because he hadn't wanted to put him under further pressure, to make him feel even worse. However, Sejya didn't understand why Tahiki always wanted to spare their youngest singer. He was to blame for this evening's disaster and he damn fucking had to live with the consequences!

Yaten's light green eyes widened and his face went as white as the wall behind him. Sejya sneered as he saw that he had driven his point home.

"I didn't know…" stammered the smaller man, still a teenager in their audience's mind, still a child in Tahiki's eyes. Still the same Yaten in Sejya's thoughts.

"Of course not. Why care? As long as you get everyone's attention to fuss about you."

"No, Sej, that's not true."

"Stop calling me Sej, I'm not a child any longer!"

"No, you're not." Tears shimmered in Yaten's eyes and suddenly he seemed to be small again. Small and alone. So damn alone. As abandoned as the first time Sejya had met him. Oh, how he hated that hurt look on the younger one's face!

"You've changed, Sejya." Yaten gulped and was finally able to free himself out of Sejya's clutches. "Sometimes I wonder if you're still my niichan."

_As I have wondered all my life._

Sejya watched Yaten picking up and wrapping the blanket around his trembling body and, after having checked on Hotaru still being sound asleep, slowly walking over to his own room.

"Don't you dare to disappoint us like that again!"

Sejya's voice was not more than a sharp whisper, but Yaten's reaction told him that he had heard him, nonetheless. The youngest singer froze and gulped. Then he nodded, unable to say anything more. Carefully, he closed the door behind himself and silence stopped off once again into the suite's main room. It was only interrupted from time to time when Setsuna remembered another line of her bathing music on the radio and sang very loudly and very wrongly along to it.

_Did I just threaten him?_

"Fuck!"

Sejya let himself fall onto the soft couch and pulled at his dark hair. The plait was long gone and the strands hang into his face, covered his flashing eyes in shadows.

"Fuck…"

He leaned back and discovered the book he had trampled on only minutes ago. Awkwardly, he bowed forward and laid back on the messed couch as he finally held it in his hands. It truly was an old book and he didn't understand why Yaten liked it so much that he literally dragged it around the globe. He opened it and read some of the lines the youngest singer had marked with an ugly neon yellow highlighter.

He frowned and understood less what Yaten saw in this strange planet's poetry.

_But it's only fair enough, isn't it? He doesn't understand me any longer as I have never understood him in the first place._

"That's really stupid stuff, Hime-chan. Don't tell me he read that to you. No wonder you fell asleep."

Sejya shook his head and read two lines out loud whose sense simply escaped him.

_She knows not what the curse may be, _

_And so she weaveth steadily._

dbdbdb

"Hi." Michiru smiled friendly at the two crew members as she walked over the huge stage. The auditorium was empty, the audience long gone home. It was well past midnight and the opera hall was silent except for the Three Lights' crew packing all their equipment away to send it to Kyoto for their next performances. Two women whose names Michiru could not remember right now were taking care of the grand piano. They hardly made a noise and even if they would have Michiru wouldn't have minded. She wouldn't hear them, would only be concentrated on her music.

They both stopped in their work and looked up to her. She remembered one of them, the one with the long red hair. Michiru believed to remember that the young woman studied at Tokyo university and was now in her period of practical training. She wanted to write her final paper about the organization of professional musicians on a tour and therefore hardly ever took a day off. Michiru had seen her often before and was a little bit ashamed that she couldn't remember her name right now. It was something with "S", something foreign, because she was born abroad, only came to Japan to study. Michiru had to ask Hashitzou for her full name again, because she hated to be too distanced to her crew who helped them silently and inconspicuously behind the curtains to make their show possible and moving.

However, she could not remember ever having seen the other one before. Maybe she was a new crew member. Michiru made a mental note to ask Hashitzou about her, too.

"Don't let me keep you up." She said and stepped towards the stage's edge. She was still wearing her evening dress and knew that she would change as soon as she went back to their suite. And then she'd have a long hot shower. But right now she wanted to use those few moments of peace she always felt right after a good concert.

Michiru brought the violin she had still been holding in her hands to her left shoulder and closed her eyes. Then she started to play. It was the new song she had fallen in love with right at the moment when her grandmother had shown her the sheets of music. Michiru did not know where they came from nor who had written this bitter sweet melody, but she loved to play it. In an empty opera hall after a successful concert. After a long evening. When she was exhausted and tired. When her mind, however, was still alter and wide awake. When her violin was almost playing by itself while her thoughts could wander off.

_So beautiful._

Still, something was missing. The song wasn't complete this way, no matter how much she tried, how much she improved her skills, how much she listened to the music to bring it alive each time her bow caressed the Stradivarius.

_So much alive._

Michiru decided that she had to talk to Tahiki again. About the song's arrangements. She didn't want to play it alone any longer. Not as a solo. Not when it had been originally written as a duet. And she wanted to talk to Yaten. To ask him if he could manage to accompany her. If he wanted to.

_So wonderful._

"It's amazing. She just gave five concerts in a row. It's after midnight after a hard week and here she is, playing her violin to an empty opera hall. Don't you agree, Tenô-san?" admired Suzanne Kaioh Michiru and watched her for another moment as if put under a spell. By a magic which had never lost its mysticism.

_So much like her…_

"But we've got some more work to do." Sighed Suzanne, didn't even notice that her co-worker hadn't replied. She turned and concentrated again on the piano, still listening to Kaioh Michiru's perfect violin play anyway.

"We can do it a little bit more slowly, if you don't mind. Normally, she plays for another half an hour. Hashitzou-san won't notice."

dbdbdb

Haruka still didn't know what exactly she was doing on the big stage after another long concert. Her plan for the past three days had looked completely different. It had surely not included an announcement ripped from a newspaper in the next 24 hour diner, a quickly written letter of application which she never sent but took to a very busy Hashitzou by herself, only to have been made a member of his crew merely minutes later.

_Once more._

No, Haruka had wanted to sit on the steps of the long ago abandoned house for those three days. Or longer. Depending on when they would have found her, or at least her body for she had planned her soul to be reunited with her parents. With him.

But then she couldn't have stayed there. Not as she had originally planned. Not after he had come to tell her to try it again, to do it once more. To face life once more.

Haruka turned around and watched Michiru playing to an empty opera hall. The beauty's eyes were closed. She was smiling, being happy to stroke her violin. Looking so much like her. Loving this song just as much.

The blonde gulped and concentrated again on Suzanna showing her what to do with the expensive grand piano.

No, she hadn't been allowed to die on those steps in the winter's bitter cold. Not when there was still a young woman out there who played their song with so much enthusiasm, with so much understanding, with so much love. Just like she had used to.

Not when Kaioh Michiru's violin play brought them back to her. Brought him back to life. In her imagination. In her dreams. With her bitter sweet violin play.

Not when this soft melody kept Haruka alive.

dbdbdb

_She grew up. Grew into a teenager. But still she was her mother's little girl. No matter if she would be old and wrinkled one day, if her blond hair would turn grey or if she would have her own children one day, she would always stay her mother's little girl. As her mommy would always be the young, beautiful woman. _

_Just like her smile would always lighten up her life. Her happy smile. Her right now exhausted smile. _

_Her father was outside, looking for a vase for the flowers, probably driving everyone he met crazy. She briefly wondered if he had behaved this way when he first met her. Probably. Fathers never changed, which was good._

_The walls were white, but the coloured trees made it up outside an open window. Golden leaves rushed gently in the late summer's wind. Rocking gently to a melody her mother hummed silently. Their song. Sharing it again with the people she loved most in her life._

"_Come over, honey."_

_Nervously, she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans and stepped closer, peered into her mother's arms and looked up into her face, was once again met with the most beautiful smile. A smile that told everyone _I love you_, that told her _You are special_, that told him _You are welcome

"_Say hello, honey."_

_She gulped and leaned over her mother._

_And finally met him._

dbdbdb

I hope you liked it so far. I'll be on vacation for the next 2 weeks, therefore expect the next update (and the answers to your hopefully nice comments :) ) by the end auf August.

April


	3. Chapter 2: Twinkle, Twinkle

_So I took what's mine by eternal right,_

_Took your soul out into the night._

**Chapter 2: Twinkle, Twinkle**

"Somehow everything went wrong, Kaki-chan."

Tahiki sighed and gazed sadly at the old photo he always put on his desktop or his table or even his bedside table, depending on what their new suite or their separated hotel rooms offered. This time, it was a small table near the window. The photography was slightly yellowed, the frame scratched, but still he could see the young girl clearly smiling up to him through the broken glass.

"Yaten is still ill, or should I say again?" He stroked carefully over the glass, over her everlasting smile. "Sejya's mood is as dark as this stupid dungeon in your father's castle, if you do remember." The real Kakyuu would have surely remembered and burst out into peals of laughter. Her image only stared silently back at him. "No matter what I do he's upset or, as Michiru-san would say it in her moments of impatience, pissed off. Yaten is simply unhappy with the entire situation." Tahiki sat down on his bed with another sigh and closed his burning eyes for a moment. He hadn't slept much the last night when they finally flew from Tokyo to Kyoto. He was the oldest brother, he was responsible for his sibling. Therefore, he had spent half of the night taking care of a still coughing Yaten and a cursing Sejya and the other half he tried to keep them away from killing each other. Verbally. With death glares. With pillows.

Thankfully, they had been the only passengers on the small Jet. Thankfully, their crew was used to their escapades. Thankfully, Michiru only rolled her eyes, pulled her headphones over her ears and watched the movie shown on their 2 hour flight across Japan.

But Tahiki hated to see his brothers fighting. Fighting against each other. When they should have fought against Sailor Galactica instead. When they should have united their strength to find their princess instead. When they should have been happy instead. Happy that they still had each other, that they survived their flight to earth, that they were able to escape Sailor Galactica's slaughter. Upon their parents' sacrifice.

"I can't always look after them. Not all the time. Not when I want to find you." Tahiki laid back on the too soft mattress and spread his arms on the warm blanket. "I need time to write new songs that might reach you, Kaki-chan. I can't spend all that time baby sitting them as I can't make them understand that there are more important things than arguing with each other like merely three-years olds!"

Tahiki opened his eyes again and studied the white ceiling above. It was just like any other ceiling in any other hotel he'd been before. He knew it would be another one he'd stare for hours in too long nights.

"Michiru-san already does so much, I can't ask her to take even more responsibility. I can't ask her to look after Yaten so that he wears his cap and his gloves whenever he sneaks outside to take one of his stupid long walks. I can't ask her to remind Sejya that he should be going NOW to come to his rehearsal in time. I can't ask her get me a damn coffee in the middle of the night without letting the crew or the hotel staff know that I can't sleep. She has already enough work with Hotaru-chan as her goddaughter. She has her own family, I can't burden her with mine, as well."

Tahiki rolled his eyes and stared for a long time at Kakyuu's smiling face. At twinkling eyes. At an understanding look. Comforting look. Loving look.

"Maybe I should find them a baby sitter." He laughed. It sounded exhausted, tired, sad. "But where should I get one?" He shook his head and sighed again.

"Where do you get a baby sitter for a twenty year and twenty two year old world famous pop singer?"

dbdbdb

She was pissed off. Nevertheless, she was determined to have a great evening. It was her first night in Kyoto and she hadn't intended to sit alone in her hotel room or to even brood about music pieces she could still rehearse tomorrow. Tahiki and Sejya wanted to try a new song and they would give her the new music once they were happy with their arrangement. Right now they did not need her.

_Damn Setsuna!_

Normally, she had wanted to go out into the cool Kyoto night with her best friend, but Elza got an unexpected break during her exams and of course flew over to see her family. Right now the happy couple was probably at a good restaurant and Hotaru was already driving all the other guests crazy with her wailing – or she had already captured all the waitresses with her charming smile. Of course Michiru understood. She would have wanted to have seen her family, as well, had she been Elza. Unfortunately, she had no lover and no child and therefore faced an evening in boring loneliness. Tahiki and Sejya would sing their new song and Yaten would sleep. What was left for her was the TV. Not the prospect she had ever wished for as a 22 year old woman.

_I won't give in to sorrow!_

No, if no one would accompany her she would go out alone and have some fun on her own. Well, not exactly on her own. Not in a city she didn't know and certainly not as the famous Kaioh Michiru. But that was a problem she was about to solve.

"May I see your ID card?"

Michiru literally grabbed the first member of Hashitzou's crew who happened to stand outside the crew's quarters in the lower part of the hotel. She seemed to have looked out of the window and turned startledly around. Although she frowned in surprise, she handled her the plastic card without protest. Certainly, she was used to such behaviour from Hashitzou who always made sure that each person running around really belonged to his crew.

"Alright, Tenô-san, let's get out and have some fun!"

"What?"

"I want to get out of here for a while and you're the lucky person to escort me."

"What?"

The blonde looked like a deer and the headlight and Michiru had to fight her giggle.

"I can't possibly go alone. Tahiki-kun would go nuts if I'd do that. So I have to take someone with me and you're the lucky dog to come with me."

"I'm not a dog." The young woman crossed her arms demonstratively before her chest and stepped back until she felt the wall in her back as Michiru stretched her hand and patted her playfully on her unruly mop of hair. The musician had to step on her toes, because she was almost one head smaller than the blonde, but she had the element of surprise on her side. The crew member did not react and for a moment Michiru felt soft strands running through her slender fingers. They truly felt a lot softer than they looked.

"You do have the fur." Now she had to giggle as she saw the offended look in deep green eyes.

"Then watch out. I might bite you."

"I'd really like to see that." Michiru's giggle turned into a bright laughter as the other woman actually started to growl – or better, her stomach started to protest, because she had obviously treated it like a mangy dog.

"Grab your jacket and I'll treat you to dinner. Please." Michiru bowed her head slightly and glanced up to the blonde through her eyelashes. It was a look that always worked when she wanted to have something. And mostly it worked. Even on Tahiki. Well, when he was tired, exhausted and lost in thought anyway.

_I shouldn't go with her._

Haruka studied the young violinist before her and blushed as her stomach gave another rumble. She had been so busy with the equipment all day that she totally forgot to eat. A nice warm dinner sounded tempting. To get out of this hotel, to get some fresh air and maybe to talk to the person who made her live worthwhile while playing her instrument. They didn't have to be out for long, maybe for an hour or two. No one would notice, not even Hashitzou who would be in bed soon, especially after such a long, exhausting day.

_I shouldn't get involved._

Haruka sighed and nodded whereas Michiru clapped excitedly in her hands and did a small jump.

"That's great." She rejoiced. "You won't regret it, Tenô-san."

Haruka hoped that she was right.

dbdbdb

Kyoto was warmer than Tokyo. The snow had long since disappeared and you could feel that the air was still cool but already full of an approaching spring. While snow storms were still raging over Tokyo you could already see crocuses and other spring flowers carefully breaking through the still barren ground.

Michiru felt the climate change immediately, but still she held on to her cap and her scarf, because she didn't want to be recognized. Surely, she loved her fans, but sometimes she simply wanted to be herself, didn't want to give any autographs or explain why she had played this song and not another one during the last concert.

Sometimes she wanted to be a normal young woman just like the rest of the world. Or at least as normal as she could be as a Sailor Senshi.

"Kyoto truly is a big city." Michiru looked around with wide eyes. Although the old emperor's city was not as big as Tokyo, it was huge. There were advertisements flashing from all the skyscrapers around them and half of the city's population seemed to be up and about. They were surrounded by thousands of people, but Michiru enjoyed it. No one reacted strangely or wanted to take a photograph of her. Here she was an anonymous person in an anonymous crowd. Thousands of strangers who didn't know her. Michiru felt great.

"Maybe I should convince my boys to visit the emperor's palace while we're here." She turned her head and looked up to the illuminated building on the hill to their right.

Haruka didn't reply anything. She trotted behind Michiru like a loyal doggy, indeed, and watched out for any strange behaviour. But no one seemed to connect the excited tourist in front of her with the world famous Kaioh Michiru, so it seemed that her only job this evening would really be to escort the musician and get some hopefully delicious food in exchange. At least she didn't have to fight off stupid blokes.

"What do you like to eat, Tenô-san?" After another thirty minutes of commenting how beautiful this city was and that she wanted to see it during daylight, Michiru finally remembered the main reason of her leaving the hotel. Or better, Haruka's very loudly protesting stomach reminded her of her earlier promise.

"Whatever you like, Kaioh-san. I'm just not very fond of sashimi." Haruka shrugged and zipped her jacket. It truly was a night that promised an early spring, however, she shivered, a feeling she had got used to during the past years. She always felt cold when she hadn't got enough sleep. However, she didn't dare to sleep a lot in her room which she shared with three other crew members for she didn't want to wake up, horrified and shaken by a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that simply would not let go. That would never disappear. That was part of her for the rest of her life. As an eternal punishment…

"Don't call me Kaioh-san. Otherwise you can hold a poster over my head and advertise who I am." Michiru on the other hand opened her robe and took a deep breath of fresh air. Yes, it was better than always being in the hotel or Kyoto's music hall. She felt freer. Happier. Like a bird on the wide ocean.

"Michiru-san isn't any better, because it's not such a common name." wondered Haruka puzzled. Of course she knew the Japanese tradition and she didn't want to be on a first name basis to the young singer. Actually, she never wanted to call someone by his or her first name ever again, no matter who it was.

_I don't want to get involved._

"Call me Aiko-san." Michiru smiled as she saw the blonde's confused look. "It's my mother's name. I always use it when I walk around incognito." The young musician frowned as the taller woman paled, but then put it off as a trick of the light. "So, no sashimi. Hm…" Michiru walked along the road and looked into the little restaurants they were passing by. One looked more invitingly than the other. Her own stomach started to rumble and she knew that they could continue their tourist tour later. After a delicious meal.

"What about rice balls or sushi?"

"That's fine with me."

"Then let's try it!"

Michiru grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her into the next restaurant. Haruka was too surprised to even react.

dbdbdb

"_Search for your love…"_

Sejya stood at the stage's rim, holding the microphone gently in his hands. He preferred the music hall to be full with dancing fans, all singing along to his lines. However, I knew that it was necessary to rehearse, even though he hardly liked that particular song any longer. They had sung it too often. Far too often. But he knew that they still had to perform it for it was the song which would hopefully reach their princess. Therefore it had to be perfect. For the sake of their princess. As for Tahiki's sake.

Sejya held the micro tighter in his hand. Normally, they used mini micros attached to their costumes, but somehow they were not working with this music hall's equipment. Hashitzou had been distraught and promised them more than once that they would work until their first concert the coming weekend. The dark haired singer did not mind. They had started with old micros five years ago when all they wanted to do was to search for Kakyuu. Never had they expected to get so popular on this strange planet so far away from their home. Now they had the most modern equipment, but Sejya secretly loved the old micros you had to hold in your hands. He thought it made him look sexy.

Sadly, everyone else disagreed. Except maybe his fans.

"Stop." Tahiki looked up from his guitar with this serious expression that he always wore when he was working very hard. Sejya groaned silently, but nodded and started again when his brother told him to repeat the refrain. He knew how much it meant to Tahiki to find her, therefore he would sing that damn song even if it was the last thing he would do in his life.

_Fuck for your fuck…_

Instead he sang the lyrics accordingly to the lines in his head. He always learned the lyrics by heart while Tahiki or Yaten still had some sheets of papers to look at if the music was still new. While his brothers were able to play an instrument, Sejya only sang. He was the lead singer and after having tried to play the flute in his early childhood, his family silently agreed that his voice was nicer than all his vain attempts on instruments. At least it did not scare away their fans.

"Try the refrain again, please."

_At least he said please_.

Sejya closed his eyes so that Tahiki would not see him roll them, then he started again, singing his heart out to an empty audience.

"Maybe a little bit softer? You surely don't want to scream at the audience." Sejya could only hear Tahiki's voice and he willed himself not to strangle his dear brother here and now.

_Here we go again._

"_Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai"_

He really tried to give his best, but he instinctively knew that it was no good. Not today. Something was bugging Tahiki, probably the looming failure of their mission. Neither Sejya nor Yaten dared to even think the words, but they both knew that five years of endless, fruitless searching came dangerously close to a failure. They didn't know how long their quest would last, or how long it was sane to continue it. Probably, they would do it until they were old and had to be wheeled onto the stage as long as it made their big brother feel any better. But would it still make sense?

_Why hasn't she answered yet?_

Sejya was interrupted again. Patiently, he listened to Tahiki's suggestions of improvement, nodded, and started again in a song they all knew by heart. That their fans knew by heart. Hell, that probably even their critics knew by heart.

_Isn't she able to answer?_

" _Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi"_

_Or doesn't she want to answer? Why?_

As always Sejya got no answer, so he concentrated on his lyric, although the words came automatically out of his mouth. But he didn't want to mess up. Not today when Tahiki seemed to be so sad, so near the edge. Therefore, Sejya opened his eyes – and missed his line. He also forgot the next line and stared stupidly into the dark audience.

"Touto-chan?" Tahiki looked up from his guitar and frowned as his brother exploded.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed? You were still sneezing the last time I've checked! Our concert starts in three days and we can't afford you to be ill again!"

Sejya switched off his microphone and pressed his hands against his hips.

_Baka!_

"Exactly! Only three days. I don't want to ruin the concert, because I could not rehearse." Yaten wrapped the thick jacket tighter around his body as he stubbornly went behind the stage. One moment later he reappeared and sat determinedly behind his grand piano. Silently, he opened it and stroked gently over the black and white keys. He had missed his baby, as much as he had missed his music.

_Now I can finally play again._

"I won't get ill again."

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Sejya and Yaten stared at each other and Tahiki sighed inwardly.

"Stop it, you two." He put his guitar carefully away, then he got up and walked over to Yaten who was wearing warm clothes and his furry boots. The smallest singer did not seem to be cold and Tahiki had to agree that he needed to rehearse. They all needed to play their songs before the next concert – together. "We'll play some old songs and then try some new ones for an hour and then you'll go back into our hotel suite, okay, Yaten?"

"Okay." Yaten beamed up at him and his hands hovered weightlessly over the keyboard before they automatically started to play their most popular, even though not their most favourite song.

"It's your risk, Tahiki-niisan."

Sejya took a deep breath, turned around, switched on the micro and started again to sing, not waiting for Tahiki to get back to his guitar. He was too angry with his brother to care. Too angry with himself that it was not him who decided over their fate. Too angry with Yaten that he was able to keep up so easily with his changing pace.

_It's your risk!_

_Yes, at it has always been._

"_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)"_

dbdbdb

Haruka could hardly believe her luck. She had expected Kaioh Michiru to drag her into a sushi restaurant. Oh, she loved most fish, however, what she loved even more was okonomiyaki. No matter how good an Italian pizza would ever be, it stood no chance against an okonomiyaki. And the musician happened to have dragged her into a small but very cosy okonomiyaki restaurant which also sold sushi.

They sat in a corner next to a window. They could see nocturnal Kyoto from their small table that was designed for only two people. Michiru sat near the glass, although she did not look outside to admire the sparkling lights of a city that probably never slept. Haruka sat opposite to her. Between them sparkled a little candle and the atmosphere was almost romantic. A stranger who didn't know them would have called it a date. Haruka called it a well deserved dinner.

Since the smaller woman had told her that she would invite her for her bold kidnapping from the hotel and that she should chose whatever she liked, Haruka had ordered the biggest okonomiyaki they had. It said on the menu that it was originally for two people, but Haruka had not eaten okonomiyaki for such a long time and had not had lunch this very day that she ignored the waitresses astonished look and Michiru's amused, not very well hidden giggle. The violinist ordered herself sushi and already ate while Haruka still had to wait for her meal. The blonde glanced hungrily to the kitchen door which stayed closed without mercy.

_Strange, can't remember the last time I've felt so hungry._

Haruka knew that she had to eat in order to live. However, she had lost her appetite last autumn and everything seemed to taste like sandpaper. It got better during the past weeks in Hashitzou's crew when there was always someone around to eat with her. Or better to eat at the same table. To talk about their work or about his or her family waiting home for them to return from a concert or an even bigger tour through Japan and the rest of the world. It was different from the silence that had normally greeted her in her small room. And it was completely different from a grinning Michiru.

"Do you want some of mine?" offered Michiru and watched amused as Haruka's eyes flickered to the still closed door for the umpteenth time.

_The restaurant had been a good idea. She doesn't look so distant any longer._

"No." Haruka shook her head and decided to stir some sugar into her tea. "Arigatou."

"When I was a kid I didn't understand why people liked cold fish." Michiru put a sushi between her chopsticks and looked at it, smiling in old memories almost forgotten. "I used to put them into the oven or into the microwave giving our guests a heart attack. My grandmother only laughed and let me have them the way I liked them." The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "I still do it from time to time and then I do something really disgusting, Tenô-san…"

Haruka could not imagine Kaioh Michiru doing something disgusting. Not when she played so wonderful music. Not when the blonde had seen so many really disgusting things herself.

"What, Ka… uh…Aiko-san?" Of course she had to stumble over the secret name, although Michiru didn't so much as acknowledge her slip. Nevertheless, Haruka had to listen to the young woman, because she was strangely curious.

"… then I eat them with ketchup!"

Michiru grinned, not in the least embarrassed about her eating habits. Instead she had to giggle and the sushi escaped her chopsticks and fell back onto her plate. She tried to grasp it, but it was no use for she had to laugh even harder. They escaped her sticks for three times and she even considered taking them with the tea spoon when suddenly two sticks pierced right through her struggling shushi, cutting off its way of escape.

"My mother was always proud of her cooking skills and wanted us to eat properly. I mean, I was three and my father still wanted me to use the spoon so that I wouldn't kill myself." Haruka was surprised about her sudden courage. About a courage actually remembering something that had happened in her childhood. In a childhood long gone. To remember it and to actually telling it to a total stranger.

However, it felt good. It felt great with a smiling Michiru sitting opposite to her, nodding her head knowingly, probably thinking of her own childhood.

"But my mommy wanted me to finally eat with chopsticks." Haruka moved her right hand and the sushi seemed to flow through the air like a small plane, twice almost crashing into the candle until Michiru got it out of harm's, or better Haruka's way. "That's what I always did, Ka… uh… Aiko-san. Every single time my mother made sushi I would pierce it with my sticks and eat it and would refuse to try otherwise, because it took too long."

"And what did your mother do, Tenô-san?"

"The same your grandmother did: She didn't want her child to starve, so she accepted it until I was able to use it one day."

"One day?"

"I guess I had been eight by then."

"Your poor mother."

"Your poor grandmother."

They both giggled and Haruka was stunned by how wonderful it felt. Just like a dream. Or like a life she had never been able to live: To sit with a nice girl in a restaurant and talk about total nonsense. Funny nonsense. Simply like that. Without worrying about the future. Without fearing what the next day might bring. Without thinking the unthinkable.

Although Haruka knew deep down that she would immediately change her life back if she could change anything that had happened five years ago, over thee months ago. She would endure it all again if that meant that she could see them, could see him again.

"I also hated kimonos, Tenô-san. Now I sometimes wear them and it's great fun when you have someone who's able to get you into it. But as a child they were too tight and too good. I could not run in them and not play my violin." Michiru leaned forward as if they were two FBI women on a secret meeting. "So I hid them in my grandmother's wardrobe for old clothes, because I knew she would never look there. Then I would sit in my own room and cry until I was allowed to wear my light summer dresses instead."

Yes, Haruka would have done anything to turn back time. However, right now she enjoyed herself for the first time in months, probably even years. She knew she would feel guilty during the coming, endless, sleepless night. But right now she was here with Kaioh Michiru, heard her funny stories and drank the sweetest tea of her life.

"You were a really naughty girl, Aiko-san."

"I never said otherwise."

"Well, I didn't even want to wear dresses to begin with, at the least kimonos." Haruka had really no idea why she was telling Michiru so much about her childhood. And why that didn't hurt as it should have. Maybe because the young woman was actually listening to her, liking her stories, liking her laughter, liking her presence.

_Maybe because she doesn't know me._

Haruka ignored her inner voice for once and let Michiru eat the caught sushi from her chopsticks before she told her an old story about her silver kimono which had always made him giggle silently. It made Michiru laugh loudly.

"… and then I had to go to them, all of them, the way I looked…"

Michiru's deep green eyes were shinning with amusement and Haruka's pale face was redden with excitement. They did not interrupt their talk as Haruka's okonomiyaki finally arrived. While Haruka dug in Michiru told her another funny story about her past.

"… you should have seen their faces.."

They spent more than three hours in the cosy restaurant. With two excellent dinners, two delicious ice cream deserts and six teas. Talking. Laughing. Gesturing. Remembering. Simply having fun.

Neither of them noticed that they hadn't talked about the next concert or work.

As if they were normal people.

As if they were friends.

dbdbdb

"Give me a break."

Sejya was fed up after they had rehearsed all their songs which took them almost two hours. Of course Yaten was still sitting behind his grand piano and it didn't look as if he would go back to their hotel suite anytime soon. The lead singer knew the smaller man's stubbornness, but he had expected his brother to be stricter and send Yaten back earlier. However, nothing had happened and Sejya knew that he had to get out of there before he would scream at them or kick something or even someone.

_Why did we have to sing all our stupid songs? It's not like they are new or something._

Sejya almost growled in frustration.

_If Yaten's ill again I'll seriously kill someone._

"I'll be back in five minutes."

The young man grabbed his coat and jerked the package of cigarettes out of a pocket while he jumped off the stage and walked towards the exit in big strides. He didn't look back and with a loud bang of the door he was gone.

"I wish he'd stop smoking." Yaten sighed deeply and suppressed a shudder. Although he wore his thickest jacket, he felt cold again. His fingers were stiff and he wondered how long he would still be able to play along to Sejya's voice without missing a note. But he knew that he had to rehearse. He had to play his piano again if he wanted to be a good pianist in three day's time. If he wanted to make it up to Tahiki for the last times when he had been too ill to play and sing for their princess.

_I wish he'd stop being so angry_.

"I'm still hoping that he sees how senseless and unhealthy it is."

"Keep hoping." Yaten shook his head and played some more notes. Surprised he looked up when some music sheets were put on the piano's lid. Of course he knew all their songs by heart, even though he knew where to look if he forgot a melody. However, those notes were new. Curiously, he looked at Tahiki who had put down his guitar and now stood at his side. Then he leaned forward and took the sheets in his slightly trembling hands.

"This…" he read the notes and hummed the melody silently in the opera hall's huge emptiness. "This belong to Onee-chan's new piece of music, doesn't it?"

"It's the piano's accompanying melody." Agreed Tahiki, nodding. He sat down next Yaten on the small stool and pointed right at the beginning.

"Michiru-san's grandmother received them together to the main violin voice. Michiru-san wanted to try if our audience likes a classical song like that without getting you involved in case they'd have disapproved of it." He turned the page and his finger traced the notes dancing on the five lines. "It's not very easy and we didn't want you to practice it all in vain."

"But now they accepted it and you'd like to perform it as a duet." Yaten put the sheets back and touched the keys, playing a single note, stopping, humming the melody and playing some more notes.

"Hai." Tahiki nodded and rose. "It's not very easy and you don't have to be able to play it before our tour through Japan."

"Hm…" Yaten had already been consumed by the music. He bit his lower lip and played some more lines. It sounded insecure and weak, but Tahiki knew that Yaten would practise very hard and very concentrated and that he would be able to play it in two months' time. He would not ask or even push his smallest brother again. Tahiki knew the way Yaten played his best. He did not work well under pressure but when was left on his own, trying the melody and the rhythm again and again until it was good enough. Until he was satisfied. Then, and only then, he would talk to his brothers again and present them his hard work. And only then he would dare to play with Michiru, accompany her perfect play which he thought he would never achieve, even though the young violinist often tried to convince him otherwise.

"I'll be right back." Tahiki touched Yaten's shoulder, felt that the smaller man shook slightly. "We'll rehearse our most important song once more when I'm back and then you'll go straight back to your hotel room, take a hot bath and go to bed, okay?"

"'kay…" Yaten was clearly not listening to him for his eyes were fixed on the new music and his fingers were caressing the grand piano's keyboard. The youngest singer was so involved into the so well known and at the same time so new melody that he didn't hear Tahiki leave nor Sejya enter.

"Isn't this a bit too hard for you?" asked the singer while leaning over Yaten's shoulder, glancing at the sheet of music before studying the smaller man silently. Originally, he'd wanted to ask him how he felt, if he was feeling dizzy or even sick. However, he couldn't voice his concern so he said the next thing that came to his mind. Seeing Yaten stiffen and his expression darken, and he knew that he had said the wrong thing. Again.

"I have two months to practice. Thanks for your trust."

"Whatever." Sejya set a white plastic mug on one of the sheets lying on the grand piano and turned to look at the empty rows before him. He didn't feel like anymore singing. Not even his smoke had lifted his spirits. In fact he wanted to get out. To explore Kyoto. To do something completely crazy. But he knew that he wouldn't go. Not alone. Not when Yaten was still, technically at least, ill. Because then he had no one to hide behind when they saw a Ferries Wheel or a small shop selling candy floss. Then he had no one who could be able to ask for all these nice things for him, without leaving him wide open.

_He should have been in bed long ago._

Sejya looked at Yaten from the corner of his eyes. The youngest singer frowned and carefully took the mug in his hands. He raised his eyebrows in surprise; probably he had only discovered that it was indeed hot. The way the younger man was holding the mug between his palms, Sejya instinctively knew that Yaten was not thirsty; that he wasn't even curious to see what his older brother had bought. No, the pianist wanted to warm his hands, because he was feeling cold. Sejya didn't dare to step closer again, but he sensed Yaten's shiver, nonetheless.

"Where's our boss?"

"Tahiki-niichan? He'd said he'd be back in a coupla minutes." Yaten brought the mug closer to himself and now Sejya actually saw him trembling.

_Tahiki's completely nuts!_

Right now he really wanted to kick his big brother's arrogant ass. Tahiki better took care of those who were still with him instead of only thinking of those who were far away. Out of sight, but not out of mind. Yet still unreachable.

_Yeah, you're the one to speak..._

Sejya sighed deeply before he jumped off the stage again. He's had enough. Although he didn't know what he would do for the rest of the evening, he precisely knew what he wasn't going to do.

_I won't let him freeze any longer._

"Tell Tahiki-niisan that I went out. I won't come back." Sejya sounded cool and relaxed, even though he was steaming inside. He knew very well how unhappy Tahiki would be about him disappearing like that, but he also knew his older brother too well to be sure that he would not finish the rehearsal. After all it was no use to practice their songs any longer without their lead singer.

_Maybe he'll come to his senses then and send Yaten to bed._

"Where're you going, Sej?"

"Not your business."

_No idea…_

"May I come with you?"

The soft question startled him and he turned around, the door already half opened before him. Yaten looked expectantly at him and it hurt him to crash these hopes.

_Maybe when you're well again._

Sejya shook his head, seeing the disappointment flicker over a pale face before Yaten stared at the mug in his hands again.

_Maybe when Michiru-san and her crazy friends will come with us._

"Nope." He wanted to say much more to the sad looking young man, still a small boy in his eyes. So much more. But as always he did not find the correct words, would probably never find any words at all when faced with one of Yaten's crazy requests.

_Or do they only sound that crazy in my ears?_

_Maybe they'd be normal for anyone else but me…_

"Drink your cacao before it gets cold."

Sejya reached for his cigarettes again as he left the opera hall for the second time; this time without intending to return again that night. He did not hear Yaten's silent _hai_ echoing behind him.

dbdbdb

They could have gone home after their delicious meal. It was near to midnight and they could have truly said that they had had a long and lovely evening, that they had enjoyed their dinners and that they had had a wonderful time talking to each other.

Most of the tourist attractions were closed by now anyway and the last shows in the cinemas had already started, so it was no use to try and watch a movie at this late hour. Really, no one would have thought it strange for them to return to the hotel. Michiru would have been able to tell the Three Lights and especially Setsuna how great her evening out had been and Haruka could have tried to get some sleep in her own room.

Yes, they could have easily gone back.

However, none of them really wanted the evening to end, at least not yet. They both felt still wide awake and too old have anyone of Tahiki's or Hashitzou's unofficial curfews interfere with their further plans, even though they had no idea of how they looked like nor did they behave very mature. In fact, they were more giggling than actually talking, behaving extremely childishly.

Or happily.

"Now that we've seen the famous Kyoto Palace in the dark and know that it won't open before seven in the morning, what're we gonna do now?" Michiru nestled with the small digital camera in her arms before showing it back into her pocket. Surely, there would be hardly any signs of the old building on her photos, nevertheless it had been fun to shoot them while pretending to be a brilliant photographer which of course she was not.

"Dunno. Whatever you like."

While Haruka still had refused to come with her in the hotel only hours ago, she seemed to be more relaxed after having eating a big meal.

_How to tame Tenô-san?_

_Give her a huge okonomiyaki_.

Michiru chuckled at that thought and looked curiously around. She didn't know this city, however, she knew exactly what she liked.

"That'll be great." She grabbed the blonde's right hand and dragged her over a crossing. They both were lucky that the lights turned green right at that moment, thus stopping the traffic around them.

"Karaoke?" frowned Haruka as the young musician finally stopped before a big building with many glamorously shimmering signs. Of course, she had told the smaller woman only minutes ago that she would be fine with every activity she chose, however, there were two things in life she wasn't able to do, no matter what, even if her life depended on them. One of them was singing.

"No." Michiru shook her head, smiling. "But we'll have to do that one day with the Three Lights. No one's better in Karaoke than those boys." The young musician pointed at another sign that was right next to the advert for Karaoke. It read only three single letters and Haruka's mood brightened instantly. It was something even she could manage to do, as long as she didn't have to hum or even sing along to the melodies.

"DDR?"

"Yup."

"Great, let's do it!"

"Yup."

Ten minutes later found Haruka and Michiru hopping before a big screen. Although the game was called Dance Dance Revolution by full name, their movements couldn't be called dancing. Not at all, for they were not graceful enough, especially not while they had to laugh and hop back and forth to get their feet into a bizarre sequence in order to catch the arrows on the screen. Sometimes they missed an arrow and staggered for a moment to get back into the rhythm. Or they jumped quickly around on the mat in a vain attempt to catch the missed arrow.

The music was fast, the beat clearly recognizable. Haruka didn't know the music. Probably it was what was currently played in Japan's Top Twenty, but she could have cared less. Most likely she wouldn't have even been able to name the most popular pop songs from the country she had spent the last years in. There had been only one kind of music she had been interested in during that time…

_Their music._

Haruka pushed the unwelcomed thought determinedly aside and concentrated again on the screen before her, seeing that the young musician was leading.

_She's really good, even though she claims differently._

"Don't jump into the middle. You have to run from side to side." Gasped Michiru and made a little jump that looked like her legs would cross in the air and form a neat ribbon with a tight knot.

"Uhu." Haruka only nodded and stepped into the middle nonetheless. Otherwise she would have lost orientation and possibly stumbled over her own feet and fallen down. She could remember vaguely having played this game before, but it was now such a long time ago that she was practically a beginner. However, that did not darken her mood, not in the slightest. She came here to enjoy herself and not to win. There had been times when she had wanted to be the best, when she had wanted to win no matter what. When she had wanted to show them just how special she was. Until that very day that had taught her that it all didn't matter, never would again.

_Don't think about it!_

Haruka missed two arrows while Michiru effortlessly managed to hold her own rhythm. Her face was reddened and her smile was amused. Her jacket and her cap hung behind her over a backrest. At first, she had been concerned that anyone would be able to recognize her, although she knew that she would have never been able to play DDR properly with all her winter's clothes on. But it was too dark in the amusement arcade, or at least in their corner with all the computer and other screen games. In order to watch them properly the light was dimmed and no one would have spotted her here, lest alone expected her in a place like this.

Michiru felt fairly safe and was determined to enjoy herself as much as possible. No one knew what tomorrow held. Or the next week. Or the next month. Even though she had spent most of the last years on a stage together with the Three Lights, she still was a Sailor Senshi to the bone. Whenever her Queen called her she would abandon everything else and fight. They had not defeated Sailor Galactica yet, not fully, therefore there was always the threat of another battle, another war, another injury, another dangerous situation..

_Don't think about it it!_

Haruka and Michiru shortly exchanged a glance and both missed three arrows. They both didn't care, only giggled like school girls.

_Please, don't think about it. At least not for the next hours!_

After another thirty seconds the song ended and a red screen indicated them how badly they had danced, or rather, had stumbled.

"Let's try it again!" Michiru rummaged in her purse and fished out some coins she had gotten at the entrance. "I want to get my prize!"

"Your prize?" Haruka eyed the screen in front of her sceptically. She had thought that the young musician needed the special coins to make the machine going. "You can win something by hopping around like a maniac?"

"Of course you can." Michiru's grin broadened. „I'll show you."

"Okay." Haruka positioned herself in the middle of the mat despite the younger woman's protest to use the edges instead. "Then let's try again."

"Some song in particular?"

"Not really, but a clear rhythm helps."

"How many feet?"

"As many as it takes to win something, anything."

"Good."

Michiru made the adjustments and the screen awoke to new life and new arrows. She already jumped for the first ones as she heard the blonde's confused voice beside her.

"And what exactly are we able to win?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Perfect."

They both laughed and quickened their pace after they'd missed a beat.

dbdbdb

_But in her web she still delights_

_To weave the mirror's magic sights_

Hopefully, Yaten looked up from his book when he heard the suite's door open. But it wasn't Sejya finally coming home. Instead he heard Setsuna's by now well known giggle. It sounded like she had had a great time with her wife and daughter. Yaten glanced at his watch and slightly shook his head. It was past eleven. He hoped that little Hotaru was fast asleep in her baby seat and that her future development wouldn't take any damage while being dragged around in restaurants with her crazy parents.

_They love her. They won't hurt her._

And Yaten sensed that Hotaru only felt really happy when both of her parents were around, no matter where she was. The young singer also knew that Setsuna and Elza would never hurt the little child. Surely, they had been in a silent, smoke-free restaurant, playing with little Hotaru until she fell asleep.

_Maybe she'll sleep through this night._

Yaten didn't really mind to be woken up in the middle of the night. He could easily return to his sleep again. What troubled him a little bit was the fact that the little girl wailed to get her parents' attention quickly. Yaten had heard too many screams in his life to not feel his heart racing at the unhappy sound.

Another door was opened and closed and silence returned to the suite. Yaten sighed quietly and brought his knees to his chest. He already was in bed and had wrapped himself in his warm blankets, thankful that the maid had washed his softest pyjamas.

_I wish he'd come back soon._

Although he knew that they would only argue. Probably, Sejya would go into his own room without wanting to speak to him. What would they speak about, anyway? Their next concert? Their songs? All this boring stuff that didn't really interest him. True, the Three Lights business dominated his days and mostly even his nights, but it wasn't his life. It shouldn't be neither his life nor theirs. It had been a temporary solution to search for Kakyuu. Temporary. It turned out to have lasted for over five years already, without any end in sight.

Of course Yaten wanted to find Kakyuu, the strong and understanding princess he liked so much, his brother loved so deeply. But Yaten also wanted to have his life, to have his brothers back. Tahiki only seemed to exist to take care of their concerts, of the newest song's arrangement and of the next city they would play in. Nothing else seemed to be of interest to him anymore. Yaten couldn't remember the last time he had seen his oldest brother laugh, really laugh, happily and carefree. Sejya on the other hand started to keep his distance from them, especially from Yaten, although he couldn't think of a reason why. The youngest singer used to know Sejya very well; what he liked to eat, what he liked to do in his free time, what he thought when he was staring unseeingly out of the window. Now Yaten didn't even have the slightest idea where the lead singer was right now.

_I want my family back!_

It was extremely selfish and Yaten knew it. Never would he have dared to voice these thoughts aloud, for they would have hurt Tahiki endlessly and confirmed Sejyas suspicion that he only wanted to draw attention.

_Still I want them back!_

Yaten knew that they wouldn't return to their home planet as long as they hadn't found Kakyuu. They definitely couldn't go back until they hadn't defeated Sailor Galactica. And Yaten wasn't sure if they really wanted to go home. If their home still existed. If their parents were still alive…

The young man gulped and fought desperately against the burning sensation in his tired eyes, blinked away the revealing tears. No, he didn't want to think about this possibility. Maybe their home was destroyed, but their parents _had_ to be alive. They had had the same chance as they did when Sailor Galactica attacked full force. Surely, they were on a planet far far away, not knowing how to contact them. Certainly they were searching for them as they were searching for Kakyuu. One day they would be reunited. However, until that day Yaten needed his brothers as the only family that was left to him. He needed them to trust them, to rely on them, to tell them his fears and to face Sailor Galactica together. But the more time passed the more it seemed to everyone of them fought on their own, simply not having the time nor the strength to care for the other one. A fight Yaten would ultimately lose. He had never been a strong fighter and without his brothers he was certainly lost.

_I want my Sej back!_

The Sejya who had laughed with him, not over him, who had talked to him and shared secrets strict and responsible Tahiki wasn't to know. Who had cared about him. Who had hugged him occasionally…

Yaten wiped awkwardly some tears away before he pulled the book closer. He put it on his knees and concentrated again on the poem. There was no use to cry over spilled milk, as there was no use to be afraid of a future he wouldn't be able to change. Not alone.

_For often through the silent nights_

_A funeral with plumes and lights_

_And music, went to Camelot._

dbdbdb

Sejya heard the muffled laughter as he entered their suite right after the big clock in the hotel's entrance hall stroke midnight. He hadn't really been to any place in particular, mostly walking around in the dark, looking at Kyoto's colourful nightlife without really seeing it. At some point he bought himself a hamburger from these terrible fast food chains you could now find everywhere in Japan. It didn't taste, but he was afraid that someone would recognize him if he'd sat down in a real restaurant. So he only grabbed the little plastic bag and ate the warm, meat filled roll while walking again across Kyoto.

When the cold got unbearable, his feet tired and his mind bored, he decided to go back. It was late enough and hopefully his brothers would already be in bed, sleeping deep and tight. Sejya wasn't in the mood for one of Tahiki's sermons preaching him not to run off without giving them any notice or at least a warning.

_It's not as if I wouldn't be able to defend myself against crazy fans._

Sejya shrugged off his cloak and let it fall unceremoniously over the living room's couch.

_I'm a Sailor Star Senshi, for heaven's sake!_

That was one of the reasons why they didn't have real bodyguards. Of course Hashitzou insisted on them and often hired strong built, dangerously looking guys in black suits, with gelled back hair and watchful eyes always hidden behind dark sunglasses. However, neither the Three Lights nor Kaioh Michiru approved. Always, they were able to escape their protection and for Hashitzou it only seemed pure luck that had prevented worse yet to happen to the popular musicians, because he didn't know the truth, didn't know that they had Senshi powers and could very well look after themselves. There had been some crazy fans once and even a rivalling boy group whose members had tried to harm Michiru, but none of them were ever able to get close to them. In fact, the singer of the unfriendly boy group almost drowned in one of Sailor Neptune's infamous waves and all the other dangerous fans were too mad to be actually believed when they told the police that their idols were fighters from another planet.

_I'm Fighter._

Only sometimes did they accept Hashitzou's bodyguards. At least for some days, just to make him happy and feel like he was doing a great job in protecting them. However, today hadn't been one of these rare days. Sejya had wanted to be alone, to think to himself, even though he doubted he'd ever get an answer to all the questions spooking around in his mind. Still, it felt better to kick a rubbish bin when no one saw it.

Sejya sighed deeply and looked around in the dark suite.

As expected he could only see light under one of the doors leading to their different sleeping rooms. It was the guest room which their suites always had due to Michiru's numerous friends, and Sejya could make out Setsuna's voice and Elza's unmistakably high laughter, although they at least tried to be silent. Surely, they didn't want to wake their daughter up. Sejya really didn't want to hear little Hotaru cry in the middle of the night, especially not because her crazy mothers celebrated one of Elza's successfully passed exams a little bit too loudly.

Thankfully, Sejya noted that Tahiki's room seemed to be dark. There were two possibilities: Either the young man was sleeping or he was sitting on his balcony, staring at the sky, watching the stars like he had done during so many nights. Like Sejya had done, as well, until he decided that there were more important things to do than mourning over old memories, old times that would not return. He was also strictly convinced that looking at the planets so far away wouldn't bring their princess back. However, he understood that this gesture might comfort Tahiki and so he let him be. At least he was not the one who always caught a cold so easily. He could stand a night in the early spring's cold without sneezing the entire next day.

_Being cold…_

Which reminded Sejya of the reason why he had left their rehearsal without another word to Tahiki, without a second thought at all.

_I really hope he didn't have a relapse._

Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn't there? Sejya slipped out of his boots and didn't care that they now laid on the soft carpet, right next to the couch. Silently, he opened the day and tiptoed into the room. It was smaller than in their last hotel, but this time each of them had their own bathroom which compensated and made many things easier, especially in the morning and especially with Setsuna and little Hotaru as their guests.

_Yaten-chan?_

Sejya didn't dare to call out for the younger man for he didn't want to wake him. However, it wasn't necessary for him to say the other one's name; he found Yaten where he belonged: In his bed. The small singer was fast asleep. Sejya saw him sprawled on the mattress in the little lamp's weak light that stood on a small table right next to the bed. An open book lay on Yaten's chest and Sejya supposed that he had fallen asleep while reading his favourite poems. Writings that the lead singer would never understand. Probably, Tahiki was right whenever he was angry with him and he really was too stupid to understand something like that.

Sejya slowly stepped forward and carefully put the book aside. Then he covered the small form before him with the soft blanket and smoothened the pillow. Yaten turned on his side and curled up like a small child, as he had always done. However, he didn't wake up nor did he look as troubled as he had during the past days. His face was not so pale any longer and his cheeks where slightly redden, but not from fever. Maybe he just dreamed about something nice, probably something from their childhood, when he had smiled as happily as he did right now.

_Yaten-chan…_

Sejya sighed softly and leaned over the sleeping figure. Gently, he examined Yaten's forehead which fortunately was as warm as his own hand. The fever seemed to have finally gone. There hadn't been a relapse. The rehearsal hadn't harmed the young pianist as the lead singer had initially feared.

_Sleep well, Yaten-chan._

Sejya stroked softly through silver strands. Then he switched off the light and went back to the common room where he'd watch boring TV for the rest of the night.

_Sleep well, little one._

dbdbdb

"Two hours of hard work for something like _that_?"

Haruka stared disbelievingly at the object neatly snuggled under her left arm. Two brown eyes were looking back at her with a doggy expression in them, literally.

"I think it's kinda cute." Michiru drank a gulp from her milk shake and giggled at the blonde's indignant face as she held the big, brown plush puppy into the air.

"If it's so cute why don't you carry it then?"

"Because my hands are already full." Michiru bought herself a milk shake, and because she felt hungry after having jumped around for hours, a sandwich. She ate it slowly on purpose, because the young woman looked almost sweet with her in shame reddened cheeks. Still, she did not drop the cuddly toy, but carried it bravely through Kyoto's night.

"Look."

Suddenly, Haruka stopped and looked up to the sky. Right now they were near a park and there were less streetlights around, so that they could actually see some stars, at least the brightest right above.

"They look beautiful, don't they?" Michiru followed the blonde's look and squinted slightly. One of the stars was the brightest, the most beautiful, although she had now idea how it was called. That's why she asked the taller woman.

"Do you happen to know which star's that?"

"It's Sirius; it's the dog's star."

_The dog's star? Really? That's cool! Is it able to bark?_

Haruka's hand clenched unconsciously around the soft puppy's left ear as she heard the high voice in her mind again; as she had heard it during every long night since then.

_Can it bark? Waou waou!_

Again she heard the happy laughter, a noise only she could hear, only she could remember. She knew that one day it would drive her crazy and she could do nothing against it.

"That's the best star for our trophy, isn't it?" Michiru stepped closer to her and incidentally, their arms touched. Haruka jerked away, but Michiru didn't notice. She was too occupied in looking at the stars, trying to remember any constellation she had once learned at school. Therefore, she didn't see the look of panic crossing the blonde's suddenly very pale face, slowly disappearing the longer the taller woman stared at her. She didn't see Haruka taking a deep breath and slowly calming down, returning back into the now and here, forcing her demons back into her mind, so that she didn't have to face them until she was alone again.

"I can't remember the last time I've actively looked at the stars." Michiru chuckled and sighed in content.

"Yes." Agreed the blonde and took a big gulp from her suddenly too sweet milk shake to banish the bitter taste from her suddenly dry mouth.

A fresh wind blew through the streets and the trees nearby rushed. Michiru shivered a little bit and ate the rest of her sandwich before she pulled the cap deeper into her face. Slowly, it was getting cold.

"Let's get going."

"Yes."

She didn't notice Haruka's short answers. Instead she listened to a church's clock strike somewhere in the dark. It indicated that it was now past three in the morning and so they decided to stroll back to their hotel. Still they took their time and Haruka relaxed. They were again talking about some other childhood memories or the game they've just played. They hardly knew each other, yet they felt strangely comfortable with the other one. It had been a great evening as if they had known each other for years. As if they were real friends.

_Why not?_

_Why shouldn't she be my friend?_

Michiru took another sweet-cold gulp and nodded determinedly to herself. She would soon ask the blonde again if they could go out again. Maybe they could go to the cinema, then. There were many nice movies Michiru never really had the time to watch – or no one to go with her since the Three Lights weren't really interested in Hollywood or other earth films at all. They called them unreal and boring. The only time when Sejya decided to watch TV was when he was incredibly bored or pissed off.

_Or we could all go and sing Karaoke._

Yes, that would be great fun. Michiru only had to convince Setsuna that the blonde was a nice person. Nice and trustworthy since Setsuna was always very sceptical about strangers, and extremely protective whenever it concerned her best friend.

_Does she want to be my friend?_

Michiru glanced at Haruka who almost dropped the big puppy, but was quick enough to save it from a bath in a cold puddle. The blonde hadn't reacted as crazy as her fans sometimes did: Not seeing the normal human in her, but only the image they saw on posters, CD covers and on the stage. However, this young woman had treated her like any other person, except for sometimes stumbling over her name, or better, her mother's name.

"By the way, what's your first name?"

The question sounded strange even in Michiru's eyes. They'd just spent a great evening out in Kyoto, had had much of fun and had laughed a lot, and yet she didn't know the blonde's first name, knew her surname only from the crew member's ID card.

_My first name?_

Haruka blinked surprised. Only six hours ago she would have refused and not told the young musician such an intimate fact of her life. She had spent enough time of her life in Japan to understand the question's meaning, or at least its looming indication.

O_nce again!_

Strangely enough, right now she didn't care. Not at the least. She gulped the rest of her own milk shake and threw the beaker into the next dustbin.

_I've never wanted to be close to someone again, not even as a friend._

But right then, right in that moment, it didn't matter.

"Haruka."

"Scent of the wind?"

"Well, my mother liked it at that time." Haruka scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders. Then she blinked in surprise as Kaioh Michiru slightly bowed before her.

"Arigatou for that great evening, Haruka-san." Then she smiled at her again which broadened into the smile Haruka had seen so often during their contest against the DDR machine. "You can call me Michiru, if you like."

"No more Aiko-san?"

"Well… as long as there are no strangers around."

Somehow it warmed Haruka's heart that she was no longer considered to be a stranger by the young musician.

_I really shouldn't do that._

Again she didn't care as she bowed in return.

"Great to hear that you had a good time, Michiru-san."

"Did they put something into our milk shakes for all this formality?" Michiru peered into her own beaker and chuckled. They had strictly stuck to non alcoholic drinks, however, she still felt slightly tipsy.

They started again to walk, only to notice that they had already reached their hotel. The entrance hall was sparsely illuminated. There was only one very tired looking man behind the reception. They both giggled silently and sneaked through the hall. Haruka escorted Michiru to the elevator where she had to say goodbye. Her own room was on the ground floor and she knew that she had to be really silent to not wake the others up. They had to get up early the next morning and they wouldn't be very happy to be interrupted in their sweet dreams by her turning into a night owl.

"We'll have to do that again, Haruka-san."

"Hai, Michiru-san."

They both smiled sheepishly at each other and the young violinist stepped into the elevator as it arrived with a high noise that sounded very loud in the nocturnal hotel.

"Arigatou again for the evening."

"You're very welcome."

Michiru wanted to say something more, but the elevator's door had already closed before her and she felt it going up with her. Briefly, she wondered why the name Haruka did ring a small bell in her subconsciousness, because she didn't know any other Haruka in her wide circle of friends. But then she forgot about it as she had to yawn. Suddenly, she realized how tired she really felt and was thankful that she could sleep a little bit longer tomorrow for their planned rehearsal would not begin before two in the afternoon due to the fact that Yaten had to see a doctor in the morning to make sure that he was really well again and able to join them in their rehearsals and concerts.

Enough time to sleep, take a hot bath and eat a big breakfast.

And maybe to think of how to convince Setsuna in meeting Haruka.

dbdbdb

It was in the middle of the night. No sounds could be heard as a shadow tiptoed through the suite. Every door was softly opened and closed. In two rooms the figure stopped for a little moment longer, examining the sleeping forms silently.

Only when Tahiki was sure that everyone was back and safe in their beds did he return to sit on his room's balcony, looking at the stars and waiting for the dawn.

dbdbdb

So, that's been chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for all your nice reviews and yes, I did have nice vacations _laugh_.

Sorry that the beginning of my story seems to have confused so many people OO. I just didn't want to give away the entire plot yet, but wanted to give some hints to make the story more interesting. Maybe it was too confusing for some of you? I thought it was quite clear. However, it's always hard to see for me since I (as the writer) know exactly what will happen and how the end will look like. But please try again. Maybe it'll get clearer soon. I hope this chapter helped to make it clearer. I just wanted to build some suspension _drop_.

Someone told me that Tahiki, Yaten and Sejya are spelled in another way. I'm sorry, but I'd like to keep this spelling since I've seen it this way in a fansub. Since Haruka's name is written completely differently quite often (Tenô, Tenno, Tenou, Tennou, etc.) I guess it's the same with the Three Lights' names. Please accept them this way, because I've always written them this way and I guess I can't change now.

The names are in Japanese and therefore it's probably normal that there are so many versions around. I'll stick to the fansub version.

Expect the next chapter next Monday (I'll try to upload one chapter or at least 20 pages of a new chapter each Monday -).

April


	4. Chapter 3: Little One

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for a while._

**Chapter 3: Little One**

"I feel really bad."

Setsuna's words were spoken by a sincere voice, however, the gusto with which she ate her late breakfast betrayed her. She had had a great evening and simply felt too good to be absolutely shattered, although she had to admit that she felt a little bit sorry for Michiru whom she had dumped on such short notice when Elza had called her from the airport, wanting to see her lover and their daughter.

"Don't worry, Sets. I've had a fantastic time out." Michiru sat opposite to her best friend and stirred her coffee. It was already noon and the three brothers had left the suite hours ago. Michiru had actually heard them, had heard Sejya and Yaten argue with each other, but she had felt too tired to stand up or even to open her tired eyes. She hadn't looked at the clock when she returned, but it had been after three in the morning and after she had taken a quick shower she crept under her blankets which she didn't want to leave at dawn. Not even when the Three Lights left to visit Yaten's doctor. Probably she should have gone with them, Yaten's health was important to her, as well. She decided to make it up to them once she had eaten some breakfast which she promptly shared with Elza and Setsuna who didn't look any more awake. The only one who seemed to have had her full share of sleep seemed to be Hotaru who laid in Elza's arms and gurgled happily while hugging her right foot.

"Really? All alone?"

"I wasn't alone." Michiru smiled as Setsuna chocked on her roll and looked sharply up to her. Then realization dawned.

"You've kidnapped one of Hashitzou's crewmembers again?"

"I've only done it once. Don't make me sound like a dangerous criminal. Besides, Suzanna-san had wanted to watch that movie, as well, so it was a lucky coincidence that we've met at the entrance."

Suddenly, Michiru was able to remember the red haired girl's name. Only days before it simply wouldn't come to her mind and now she remembered it from one moment to the other. Strange. Maybe she should always go to bed late and oversleep, it seemed to have helped her memory a great deal, even though this practice would probably drive Tahiki mad.

"You've watched that movie about those two cowboys,then , haven't you?"

"They were both quite cute."

"To hear that from your mouth makes me cry."

"They were also in love with each other."

"Okay, but still not enough sexy women in there for me."

"That's why I went there with Suzanna-san and not with you!"

"It would have been a lot funnier with me."

"That I can vividly imagine."

"There you are!"

Elza rolled her eyes and ignored their infamous bantering. They didn't mean it as the wide grins on their faces showed and they were immensely enjoying it. Elza knew that they could tease each other for hours, however, she was really interested in Michiru's evening and wanted to hear how she'd spent it, especially after she had abducted her best friend on such short notice yesterday.

"Who was your victim, then?" She boldly interrupted them, leaned forward and pushed a chocolate cookie in her girlfriend's gesturing hands. For a moment Setsuna looked confused, but then she understood and stopped to speak. The cookie looked truly delicious and she indeed wanted to hear Michiru's story, as well. Therefore, she bit into it and decided to listen instead. She could still tease her later on. Maybe she could even tease her better the more she knew about Michiru's so called _fantastic time out_.

"It wasn't Suzanna-san. I've thought of her, but then dismissed it." Michiru shrugged and drank a gulp of her nicely hot and strong coffee. "It was her time off, so I figured she's probably been away with Sanji, anyway."

"The guy she has a crush on?" Setsuna simply couldn't stop her outburst and helped herself to another cookie as she saw her love's warning look. Michiru only admired Setsuna for her knowledge that included not even the Three Lights' most horrible secrets, but also so many information about a constantly changing crew.

"Exactly, the one. I hope she'll be soon able to tell him that she likes him. I guess she has to return soon to her studies or something like that." The young violinist decided to try one of those chocolate cookies, as well. They were really delicious. And she loved to see the curious, impatient looks on the other women's faces.

"So I grabbed the first person I could find. I don't think you've met her yet, because she's new."

"New?" Now there was concern in Setsuna's voice.

"Don't worry, Sets, I've seen her working with Suzanna-san before and besides, she had a valid ID. You know Hashitzou and his paranoia; he changes the IDs in irregular intervals and always uses a different colour so that it's quite hard to fake one."

"So you've went out with a total stranger last night, sweetheart." Setsuna briefly argued with her conscience and took a third and last cookie. "And you actually had fun?"

"It was great!" confirmed Michiru and leaned back in her chair to look out of the window. The sun was shinning and it all was a little bit too bright for her still tired eyes, but the view was fantastic. No wonder that the Three Lights were said to be one of the most successful boy groups of Japan. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able always get these kind of suites normally reserved for high politicians or nobility.

"What did you do?" This time Elza only nodded at Setsuna's questions being as curious as her beloved girlfriend.

"At first, we walked around and had a look at Kyoto." Michiru shrugged for it was obvious that she thought of Tokyo where she was born as one of the most beautiful cities in the world. "Then we went into a small restaurant where I ate sushi." Now the young violinist had to giggle softly, still staring out of the window. "I've never seen someone eating such a big okonomiyaki, but she managed it, together with a huge ice cream." For a moment Michiru was lost in her thoughts and Setsuna and Elza both bowed automatically forward, both representing female curiosity in its most common form.

"And then?" They both mouthed in unison.

"Well, we've spent there a couple of hours talking about everything and anything."

"Everything?"

Michiru turned her eyes towards Setsuna who suddenly looked very serious.

"No, of course not. We even didn't even talk about my work. That's really something new. Do you remember that strange guy who won that competition of that crazy youth magazine and I had to go eat dinner with him? He only talked about my music and how much he adored it; it had been the most boring hour in my life. If it hadn't been for the children I wouldn't have…"

"What did you talk about?" asked Elza, not really wanting to hear the old story again. Maybe another time, but not now.

"Mostly about our childhoods. It was amazing."

Setsuna's eyebrows raised sceptically, but she decided not to comment on it. There had been moments in Michiru's childhood which she wouldn't call amazing, but obviously they had found something to talk about that hadn't hurt the young violinist.

_Probably Michi made it sound like her parents were still alive…_

"So you've spent all night in a restaurant, eating delicious food and talking about your memories." Concluded Elza and was astonished how much Michiru's evening sounded like their own one. Only that she certainly didn't have to change nappies. Twice.

"Take care of your body, it would be a pity if you wouldn't fit into your nice dresses any longer."

"Likewise."

"I'm only a plain writer. I only sit behind my computer screen and write."

"Still, people want to hear your lectures and want an autograph from you."

"Damn."

"Exactly."

Setsuna and Michiru grinned at each other and both leaned forward at exactly the same moment to take another chocolate cookie. Elza only watched them and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at her daughter, wondering if Hotaru knew just how crazy her mother and her godmother were – and if she'd be just like them when she grew up. Elza counted on it.

"You haven't been home when we returned, quite a long dinner." Elza had decided to study sport a long time ago, but she would have been a great policewoman, as well. At least she knew how to interrogate someone and to find the main evidence.

"Afterwards we danced DDR."

Setsuna who had decided to gulp down her cookie with a nice hot chocolate swallowed the wrong way and started to cough devotedly.

"Nani?" she croaked when she caught her breath again. "You did _what_?"

"We went into a pashinko hall and danced DDR for the next hours. It was great."

"You actually convinced someone to play this stupid game with you?"

"Hai, and it's not so stupid."

"Well, it's not exactly my cup of tea."

"But she liked it. We even won something." Michiru briefly wondered where their cuddly prize had gone, but decided to wake up a little bit more before starting a big quest to search for it. Did Haruka still have it? Or did they leave it somewhere unintentionally? Maybe while they watched the stars?

"To sum it up… you had a romantic candle light dinner with that woman, walked around Kyoto like two tourists and ended up dancing DDR the rest of the night?" enumerated Elza and grinned as she shared a glance with her girlfriend. It surely was good to hear that Michiru seemed to have finally met someone nice. They couldn't say if it was going to become something more serious, but it was a beginning, especially after the drama five years ago when Michiru's supposed soul mate turned around and walked away from her. It had broken Michiru's heart even though she had never admitted it, not to the other Senshi and friends and in the least not to herself. The Senshi of the Sea kept fighting against Sailor Galactica as if nothing had happened, but Setsuna and Elza, who was no Senshi but knew everything that was going on, was informed by her girlfriend and saw just how hurt she had been. How devastated.

"You have to introduce her to us."

Setsuna's words sounded like an order and maybe they were. She wanted to see this woman with her own eyes and convince herself that she was as great as Michiru's sparkling eyes told her. She didn't want her best friend being so sad again.

_This woman better had to be good!_

"Of course." Michiru smiled and leaned again back in her seat. "But do me one favour, okay?"

"Whatever you want, darling." Deadpanned Setsuna, but had to giggle as she heard her love's sigh beside her.

"I wish she'd say that to me, especially in the middle of the night when Hime-chan cries."

"Don't play amor, Sets, Elz, okay?"

"Amor? Did I grow wings over night?"

"Please be serious, I mean it." Michiru crossed her arms before her chest and looked pleadingly at her best friend.

"Is it because of that bitch?"

_That bitch_ had quickly become a synonym Setsuna used for Sailor Uranus. At first, Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi had tried to stop her, but they soon gave up and not even Michiru flinched any longer when Setsuna laid all her disdain, all her hate in her voice when talking about the one who had left them, who had walked away. Who had betrayed them.

"No…" Michiru sighed softly and looked again out of the window. Suddenly the view wasn't so appealing any longer. "Maybe. I don't know." Helplessly, she shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't easy to get over a partner destined by the stars. Michiru had over five years to forget her and the longer it took to ignore the pain in her heart, the more she asked herself frightenedly if she'd ever be able to go on or if there'd always be a shadow haunting her.

"Right now I just want a friend."

"You have us."

"I know." Michiru looked back and smiled at Setsuna's well practiced pout. "And I love you dearly, you know, but I guess I want to talk to someone who isn't neither a Senshi nor a fan. I don't want to talk about Sailor Galactica nor about my music any more."

"We can talk about the coming Cherry Blossom Festival in Tokyo if you want."

"You know what I mean, Sets."

Setsuna studied her for a moment in silence. Then she nodded, her eyes never leaving Michiru's deep blue ones.

"Hai, I know, darling."

_That's why I love Elza even more._

"Besides, I don't want her to be embarrassed on her first meeting with you guys."

"Hai, Sejya-kun will be embarrassment enough."

Both, Setsuna and Michiru, turned to Elza and all of them burst out into peals of laughter. Hotaru blinked sleepily at the funny noise and yawned, slowly waking up. It was time for her own meal. Setsuna looked at her wristwatch before she scooped her daughter gently into her arms.

"Maybe you can invite her for dinner tomorrow evening, Michi. Tonight's our big night, but tomorrow we're free and you guys also don't have a concert." She said and went into their room to first nurse her little princess and then change her nappies. Elza watched her thoughtfully, then she turned to Michiru.

"It's okay for you to baby sit her today, isn't it? I mean, it was kind of a short notice yesterday and if…"

"Don't worry, Elz." Michiru smiled and let her legs dangle over the chair's armrest, now holding an apple in her delicate violin hands. "We all love Hime-chan and we're more than happy to take care of her. You go out and have a great anniversary, okay?"

"Thanks, Michi, you're the best."

Michiru smiled as Elza got to her feet and followed her little family. Her smile faltered a little bit as she her thoughts lead her back to the day five years ago. The moment that determined her fate forever.

_I quit._

She would never forget these words. Always they were around, like a never ending echo following her wherever she went.

_Forget it. Think of yesterday instead._

The door closed behind Elza and Michiru bit into the sweet fruit. Without her friends she would have been lost then. They were her anchor in a sea too stormy to weather. They were more than friends to her; they had become her family.

"You're most welcome, Elz. Most welcome.

dbdbdb

"I'm taking a bath now."

Yaten already wore his white bathrobe that made him look so much like a small child as he walked through the suite's common room. Normally, he wouldn't have made such a big deal out of his evening's habit, but he had been ill and his brothers wanted to know when he took a bath in order to have a look after him every five minutes to make sure that he hadn't fainted or, worse, wouldn't drown in the warm water.

"Okay." Sejya briefly looked up from the mute TV set. He wasn't really interested in it, but there was nothing else to kill time with. Hotaru slept deep and tight in her cradle next to the couch and Michiru was down in the hotel's pool, swimming her daily lanes as she always did whenever they had enough leisure time that allowed her to do so. Sejya glanced at the clock and knew that she would be back in around ten minutes or so. Tahiki, on the other hand, went out to get their dinner. Yes, they lived in one of the most expensive and most exclusive hotels in Kyoto, however, their big brother was determined to eat a speciality of this city and didn't want to have it ruined by the hotel's haut cuisine. Neither Yaten nor Sejya wanted to argue with him and simply let him be. Tahiki had taken Hashitzou with him, so at least the crew wouldn't go hungry and the oldest brother of the Three Lights wouldn't have to carry all food on his own.

"Don't turn up your radio too loudly."

Sejya pointed at Hotaru being fast asleep and Yaten shook his head in understanding.

"I won't." he promised and disappeared into his room. Two minutes later Sejya could hear water and about five minutes later he made out an Italian opera sung softly by a pop star. It was Yaten's most favourite music and Sejya didn't mind. It could have been worse, much worse for the lead singer had heard other earthly music without music, without rhythm and with a lot of bad language. Sejya knew that many people didn't like the music he sang, but at least he could follow a melody and his fans had something to sing along.

_And I hope to find a princess while doing so._

Sejya crossed his legs on the couch and let himself fall on his side. A pillow engulfed his head and he had to see that the Earth's TV didn't get better just because you've changed your point of perspective. Some sheets of music laid next to the couch on the ground, but he felt too lazy to actually look at them. The Three Lights had spent the afternoon in the big concert hall, rehearsing together with Michiru. It had sounded wonderful and they all were sure to give a worthy performance in two days' time. Therefore, Sejya didn't feel the need to look at his lyric again. At least not today. He felt that he had done enough for today, but he didn't know what else to do. At least not as long as Michiru and Tahiki were still out and Yaten played Captain Nemo in his own private submarine. Besides, he became slowly hungry and wondered what his big brother would buy. It better had to be something awfully delicious, or he had to rob the hotel's kitchen, after all.

Right at that moment Hotaru started to wail. It wasn't just a confused whimper or a sad cry, no, it was a fully-grown wail that reminded Sejya for a second of a siren. A fire siren. The lead singer wrenched his head around to have a look at the small cradle, but he couldn't see any flames or any other reason at all which could have caused little Hotaru to scream blue murder.

"Nani?" he frowned and landed with a loud crash on the carpet as he lost his balance. "What's up, Hime-chan?" He whispered, but wasn't sure that the wailing baby had heard him, and therefore repeated his question a little bit louder. "What's wrong, little princess?"

Hotaru's face was redden in an unhealthy way and thick crocodile's tears were running down her cheeks. Her tiny fists were clenched and her still toothless mouth looked like an abyss to Sejya.

_What's wrong?_

Helplessly, Sejya looked around in the common room. Setsuna and Elza had left on their date about thirty minutes ago. Before they went they had bathed the little girl, changed her nappies and fed her. There were various baby bottles filled with Setsuna's mother milk in the fridge, and clearly marked so that no one of them would accidentally put it into their teas or coffees, but Sejya doubted that Hotaru was hungry. Neither could her nappy be full. Awkwardly, the lead singer pulled the little siren in his arms and sniffed hesitatingly at her baby pyjamas, but they were clean, as he had expected them to be.

"So what's up with you?" he asked and looked into purple eyes, although Hotaru wasn't looking back at him, probably couldn't see anything because of all her tears. Did babies her age see anything at all? At least more than shapes? Sejya didn't know. To be honest, he hadn't really cared. Of course he liked little Hotaru and she and her parents were always welcome, but Hotaru was a three months old baby. That was a irrefutable fact. As well as it was clear that Sejya had no idea what to do with a baby, lest alone a wailing one. He had never taken care of such a small being before and normally Setsuna or Elza were around. Even if the little siren's parents were out, like today, it had always been Michiru's or Tahiki's job to take care of Hotaru. Or at least to take care of her that went beyond watching her or rocking her cradle or reading her a crazy poem from Yaten's old book.

_Shit! Where are they?_

Desperately, Sejya turned to his smaller brother's door, but decided against it. Yaten wouldn't know what to do, either, and he didn't want the smallest singer to run around the suite with wet hair or, worse, with only a towel around his still wet body, probably slipping, falling down and breaking his leg. It sounded unlikely, but at the same time it sounded just like something that would definitely happen to them, as it always had been their luck to slid into strange situations out of which their oldest brother always had to save them.

Oldest brother.

_Where's Tahiki-niisan?_

He should have been back by now. He only wanted to buy some food, right? He didn't went out on a quest to feed the entire world nor did he want to buy a restaurant. Or did they first have to slaughter whatever animal his brother wanted to eat? Then that would take some considerable time, surely. Time Sejya didn't want to spend with a still wailing Hotaru whose screams sounded higher and unhealthier the longer she protested, against which deed Sejya truly didn't know.

_Where's Michiru-san?_

The young violinist only wanted to swim her lanes and then come up for dinner. Normally, it only took her an hour to do her exercise and that hour was long over. She should have returned by now.

Sejya already considered taking the phone and calling the reception to ask someone to get Michiru, but he didn't know if the guy at the reception would have understood him if a baby was wailing through the line along with him.

_Stop or I'm going to wail, as well._

Sejya gulped and froze as someone knocked on the door.

_Michiru-san!_

Probably, she had forgotten her ID card and couldn't get in. No surprise there; it had happened to her before, because there were no pockets in her swimsuit and surely none in her big bath towel.

_Tahiki-niisan!_

Probably he couldn't reach his ID card, because his arms were full with hot, delicious smelling and tasting food.

Whoever it was, whatever the reason, it was alike to Sejya. Out there was help, and he was determined to get it.

"Finally…" Sejya lost his speech for a moment as he opened the door and stared in confusion at the person standing outside, holding a huge cuddly toy in her arms, which seemed to be a dog or a puppy or something like that. The lead singer had no time to inspect it carefully. "_You_?" was all he managed to coax, although it was probably unheard over Hotaru's still angry screams.

_What she's doing here? In Kyoto!_

"Seems like…" Haruka started to speak, but was interrupted when Hotaru's protesting wails reached a new level in loudness. The blonde forgot her original concern and instinct took over. She stepped into the suite and set the plush doggy on the ground. Then she reached out for Hotaru and took the baby in her arms. Arms that knew how to hold a child, to comfort it, to make it all better. Or at least to try to…

Haruka didn't think of what she was doing; she simply did it. It all felt so familiar like an old memory she had almost forgotten. Little Hotaru let herself being hugged in a warm embrace that resemble so much her mother's. She didn't know the person who was holding her, didn't know her scent, didn't know her voice; but she knew the soft voice humming a sweet melody. It was a song all babies knew for it told them that they were safe, cared for, loved. Deeply loved.

_Nani?_

Sejya couldn't react. He stepped automatically back into the common room and let the stranger take Hotaru from his awkward arms. Although he was Star Fighter and knew how to defend himself and the little baby entrusted to him by her mothers, he didn't attack Haruka or even tried to get their little princess back. He was too stunned. Sejya stood right next to the blonde and openly stared at her. Heard the soft melody, probably an earth lullaby he didn't, couldn't know. Watched in total amazement how his little siren calmed down and actually started to fall asleep on a woman she had never met before. Normally, Hotaru didn't trust strangers so quickly, at least not when her mothers weren't around. But right now the little girl yawned and her little fist clutched weakly the thumb of the blonde's right hand. Then Hotaru actually closed her eyes, red from the recent crying, and fell fast asleep.

"That's much better, isn't it, little one?" whispered Haruka, not even noticing that her body rocked in a slow motion. Her eyes were focused on the tiny being in her arms, leaning against her upper part of the body so trustingly, sleeping as if she would know that nothing could do her harm while this person was near.

_I'll always protect you._

Haruka gulped, because she had made that promise before, a long time ago. Hard she had struggled and fought long days and endless nights, only to have to break it in the end. The baby in her arms had fluffy dark hair and she had seen her purple eyes; and it was a beautiful little girl. However, she reminded her so much of him that it hurt. Hurt almost physically. Opened a wound deep in her heart, deep in her soul.

But at the same time she knew that she wanted to hold this baby a little bit longer. Only just a little bit longer. So that she could sleep. At least until her parents returned, wherever there were. Whoever they were. It didn't matter. All that mattered now was that this little girl could sleep safely in her arms.

_Sleep tight, little one._

Although she didn't know whom she had addressed by this.

"How… how did you do that?" finally, Sejya was able to find his voice back again. Still feeling utterly confused her went over to the couch and sat down. Then he mentioned her to follow him, to sit next to him. There was no way he would let her go right now. Hotaru had finally stopped crying and he wouldn't let this opportunity pass to have an unexpected baby sitter for her until either Michiru or Tahiki returned.

"You were holding her incorrectly." Whispered the blonde who obviously didn't want to wake up the small being sleeping in her arms.

"But she started to cry before I took her out of the cradle." Protested Sejya softly and sighed deeply. He had always told Tahiki that he wasn't good with small children, but his older brother had never believed him. Now Sejya had proven him wrong.

"Probably she had a nightmare or something else frightened her. Your uncomfortable hold only strengthened these feelings." The blonde shortly looked up to him, then she watched again little Hotaru sleep. "Are you her father?"

This question took him totally by surprise.

"Nani?" he chocked and shook vehemently his head, again convinced that she had no idea who they where. If he'd managed to father a child, the newspaper would have gloated about it and written it in big ugly letters.

"No? Who is she?"

"Hotaru's my niece." Well, she wasn't biologically related to him, but all of the Sailor team technically became aunts and uncles of the little girl. Sejya made no exception.

"Little glow worm." The blonde smiled and suddenly Sejya wondered how he could have ever thought of her as a boy. Well, she wasn't attractive in the classical sense. For a Japanese woman she was too tall and too thin, and he really couldn't imagine her in a kimono, either, but she had a special aura which could have made her pretty if she had been his type.

"Where are her parents?"

"It's their anniversary today, so they went out and we've decided to baby sit." Sejya wondered briefly why he let himself being interrogated this way and why the hell he even replied so kindly, but then again little Hotaru was sleeping so peacefully that he would have done anything to not hear her wail so angrily again.

"Doesn't look to me like you have any idea how to handle a small child."

But she did. It was plain obvious.

"It's Michiru-san's or Tahiki-niisan's job. They went out for a couple of minutes and should return any time soon." Defended Sejya automatically his friend and his brother, and then himself. "Hime-chan was fast asleep and I thought I could handle the situation."

Clearly he couldn't.

"Maybe you should let them show you how to hold her properly. She's your niece, after all." Suggested the blonde and all Sejya could do was nod. On any other day he would have screamed at her and told her to mind her own business, but right now it was so great to see little Hotaru sleep so peacefully that he passed over her remark and agreed without protest.

For a moment they sat in silence that surprisingly wasn't uncomfortable. Haruka still rocked the little girl while Sejya stared at the TV screen without seeing the show on it. Both were lost deep in thought.

"I don't really know what you're doing here… your name's Haruka, right?"

"Yes." Now it was her turn to be startled.

"I mean, first you rescue my brother in Tokyo and now you suddenly blow in at our suite and baby sit little Hotaru, Haruka-san."

The blonde didn't know if she should hit him for using her first name like that, without invitation, without even the slightest hesitation. But then she concentrated again on Hotaru. Maybe it was simple the way famous people were: Speaking without thinking. She wouldn't call him Sejya-kun, that's for sure!

_I'm not his friend._

But she became Michiru's friend, although she still didn't know how that had happened. She had never wanted to have another friend again in her life. Ever. However, as the young violinist simply kidnapped her, everything changed. The plush doggy was a silent proof. Haruka thought all day, fought with herself. Then she decided to go to Michiru. Of course she wanted to give her the prize she had forgotten the night before, but deep in her heart she knew that the puppy was only a lame excuse. Actually, she wanted to see the other woman again.

_I want her to be my friend._

It was as simple as that and at the same time as complicate.

"Did I miss something that you appear whenever something happens around here?" Sejya turned to her and knew that he had watched too many earthly TV soaps when he asked her his next question that sounded extremely stupid, even in his own disbelieving ears. "Are you some kind of a guardian angel?"

_A guardian angel?_

Haruka stiffed and Hotaru made a disturbed face in her sleep as her pillow lost its comfortable softness for a moment.

_A guardian angel?_

She turned her head and her green eyes grew wide as she stared at him, not sure if she should laugh or start to wail, just like Hotaru had done only minutes before.

_I wish I could have been…_

_Now she thinks I'm nuts._

Sejya gulped and backed away from her, suddenly longing for a cigarette.

_Maybe I am._

Now the silence between them was uncomfortable. It was broken by the opening of the suite's front door.

"Hello, I'm back from…" Michiru's voice died as she turned around. She still wore her swimsuit and her hair fell wetly over her shoulders. She had wrapped herself into one of the hotel's white towels and left puddles in her wake. For a second she stared at Haruka in surprise and then the most beautiful smile bloomed on her face. It was more intense than every smile Sejya had seen before on stage when the young violinist bowed before the audience or got a bouquet of flowers or even an award for her music.

_This smile is pure happiness._

"Haruka-san, that's great! I've been looking for you." She smiled. That explained Sejya why she was extremely late. However, it didn't explain why she had apparently walked through the hotel only in her swimsuit. Her wet swimsuit.

_Maybe we're all nuts._

Sejya shrugged, not really caring. Other questions were more urgent.

"You knew that she's here?" he asked Michiru and rose; but he didn't go away from the couch, because the blonde was still holding little Hotaru and even though he didn't think that she'd kidnap the baby, he still wanted to be sure.

"Why, yes. She's a member of our crew. We had dinner together yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at a rehearsal with your brothers and besides, since when are you interested with whom I eat dinner." Michiru wasn't angry, she simply wasn't getting Sejya's point.

"She…" he pointed at Haruka accusingly. "… she's Yaten's saviour."

"She's _the_ Haruka?"

"Hai."

"How should I have known that? She doesn't look like a boy to me!"

"Still you could have said something."

"I did."

"When?"

"At breakfast, to Sets and Elz."

"Not every hard working musician around here is allowed to sleep until noon."

"So she's _the_ Haruka?"

"Hai, she is."

Haruka had watched them for some minutes, slowly raising both her eyebrows while still rocking little Hotaru.

"I'm still in this room, you know." She deadpanned, but had to chuckle as two stunned pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michiru held her slipping bath towel tighter and the carpet now showed a big ugly spot where she stood.

_Because I'm not a bloody hero!_

"Because it wasn't important. He's better, isn't he?"

"Well… right…" Michiru shook her head. "Still, you could have asked for a compensation. I mean, they only gave you a single ticket for our performance. Guess you didn't even manage to come."

Not wanting to be reminded of that day, Haruka lowered her head and watched little Hotaru sleep instead.

"I didn't help because of money."

No, she didn't need money; she had enough of that golden stuff. Wealth that hadn't been able to help him. In her eyes it was as worthless as this damn fucking medicine. As all their stupid modern machines. As herself.

"Then they should at least treat you to dinner." Michiru turned to Sejya, again grabbing for her slipping towel. "Tahiki-kun's out to get some special Kyoto food, isn't he?"

"Hai."

"Then let's eat together and these bakas can thank you in person, the way they should have done earlier."

"We are no bakas." Pouted Sejya, but he was promptly ignored. Michiru had taken over control and there was no way he could contradict this woman. At least not when she was cleaning the mess he and his brothers had produced.

"Then let's wait for Tahiki-san. By the way…" Michiru turned her head and some drops sparkled in her sea green hair like little jewels. "… where's Yaten-chan?"

"In the bath." Which reminded Sejya that he hadn't looked after his brother the way he had promised. Suddenly he felt guilty. Again.

"Go call him. I'll get something to dress and then we'll have a nice dinner together. Do you agree, Haruka-san, Sejya-kun?"

Both of them looked into Michiru's grinning face and gulped.

"Hai."

"Yes."

They nodded obediently.

dbdbdb

Haruka watched two doors close and rocked little Hotaru in her arms silently, feeling the familiar weight on her body. The little girl yawned and tiredly opened her eyes. She didn't start to cry, at least not immediately, but Haruka sensed that something was wrong. Because there had been times when he hadn't been able to express his feelings and thoughts through words, she had learned the hard way to notice little reactions, small body signs.

Hotaru wasn't in pain, but she was really feeling uncomfortable.

"What's up, little one?"

Haruka frowned deeply, but didn't have to ask for another time as she smelled the unequivocal scent. She didn't pull a face, instead she looked up and searched the room with her eyes, but all she could find was a white cradle standing next to the couch. For a moment she considered going after Sejya or Michiru, but since their destinations were bathrooms and wardrobes she figured it wouldn't be a good idea to simply walk into their private matters so boldly.

_What should I do?_

Haruka couldn't imagine that Hotaru's parents had went to their rendezvous without having left some nappies behind. She didn't care to knock at the door next to Michiru's and simply opened it. Her mood was lifted when she saw that she was lucky: There was a carrycot standing on the bed and on the table next to it laid a soft planking and a pack of fresh nappies.

"Let's get you clean so that you can sleep on, little one."

Haruka didn't hesitate. Again she let instinct and experience take over. Carefully, she laid Hotaru on the table and gently undressed her. The little girl watched her curiously and started to giggle when the blonde couldn't resist and started to tickle her.

"Where's my little one? Where is she?"

Haruka didn't even notice that she started to speak to her in baby talk, but Hotaru's high laughter was reward enough. Purple eyes sparkled and little hands tried to grab her own.

_Just like his laughter…_

Three minutes later the baby was cleaned and had a new nappy.

"You know how to change nappies?"

Michiru, who had been looking for Haruka, was surprised to find her together with her laughing goddaughter in Setsuna's room. She was even more surprised when she discovered that Haruka had managed to change the baby's nappies without getting them killed, something she had always to protect Tahiki from doing, no matter how often she showed him how to do it. However, the oldest member of the Three Lights was at least able to hold Hotaru comfortably, something his younger brother had yet to learn.

"I'm an older sister, you must know." Said Haruka as if it explained everything. And maybe for Michiru it did, although she had never had any siblings and although Tahiki and Sejya were older brothers, as well, they hadn't held a baby in their arms for such a long time that they seemed to have forgotten how to do it.

_At least I used to be._

Haruka gulped and finished to dress Hotaru. She gently pulled the little baby into her arms again and turned to Michiru.

"You're full of surprises, Haruka-san."

_You have no idea._

"Not really. I just didn't want her to cry again."

"Again?"

Haruka, who didn't want to discuss Sejya's greeting half an hour ago, ignored her question and went back into the common room. Michiru followed her. She wore a jeans skirt and a white t-shirt. Her hair was still damp, but she had gathered it to a loose ponytail. She wouldn't catch a cold, even though it was only early spring outside, because inside the hotel's central heating was making sure that the suite was nicely warm.

"I've brought your prize." Haruka sat down again on the couch and nodded over to the big doggy lying abandoned on the soft ground.

"Arigatou." Michiru picked up the loyal puppy and took a seat next to the blonde. First, she looked at the young woman and then at Hotaru in her arms. She had never seen her goddaughter trusting a total stranger so easily. But then, Haruka wasn't really a stranger any more. Maybe Hotaru had felt it. Somehow through the bond that connected them all. All Sailor Senshi.

_She's a friend now._

"It's also been your prize, Haruka-san."

"You've danced better than I."

"Maybe…" Michiru smiled at her and Haruka couldn't help but return it gently. Then the violinist leaned slowly forward and placed the cuddly toy next to the blonde, so that its soft nose almost touched Hotaru's head.

"I'd like to give it to Hime-chan. What do you think?"

Haruka nodded, wondering why she felt so comfortable with a little girl in her arms and a much older one sitting so close to her. But somehow she did and she really didn't want to think why. At least not right now.

_I haven't felt this way for years._

Like this was the place where she belonged to.

"Great idea, Michiru-san."

And the young woman next to her nodded in contend and gave her one of her bright smiles.

dbdbdb

Yaten was still lying in the big tub when Sejya entered his bathroom. It wasn't in every hotel that each of them had their own bathroom, therefore Yaten used his change to sit in the warm water as long as possible, even though his stomach had started to rumble at least ten minutes ago. As long as Tahiki wouldn't be back with their dinner it had no use to get out of his nice bath, anyway, so he stayed where he was, listened to soft music that came from the small CD player standing on the toilet's lit, and stared at the white ceiling, thinking of nothing in particular and everything in general.

"Nii-chan's back?" he asked and slowly sat up in the water. The surface was still covered with foam, looking a little bit like whipped cream, although the small singer would have never tried to taste it.

"Nope, but he should be by any minute, so hurry and get out." Sejya looked around and grabbed a big towel which he handed to Yaten without glancing at him. Instead he seemed to be more interested at the small paintings on the wall, showing a small fisher boot chasing a big whale right into the door. He heard a splash and knew that Yaten finally left his own ocean.

"Get some nice clothes to wear."

"What's so wrong with my pyjamas? It's not like I'd want to go out." Yaten had wrapped the towel around his body and pushed himself past his older brother who still stared at the little paintings, briefly wondering if he had the same in his bathroom, too. He hadn't paid any attention before, although he couldn't tell why he did now.

"We've got a surprise guest outside, even though she has seen you in a worse condition than your nightclothes, come to think of that." Sejya turned and followed the young pianist who stood before his wardrobe and looked critically at all the different suits. The lead singer could clearly read in Yaten's face: He didn't want to wear one of his formal Three Lights outfits today, not when all he wanted was to have a nice evening with his family, eating whatever stuff Tahiki had thought worthy for them.

"A surprise guest? A girl?"

A sudden thought crossed his mind and his face fell.

"Don't tell me it's a fan who won a dinner with us."

At that Sejya had to laugh.

"As tempting as that may sound for many of our female fans, I doubt Tahiki-niisan would allow any magazine to put that as a prize on their cover."

"Then, who is she?"

"Your saviour's sitting outside on our very couch."

"_That_ Haruka? You're kidding!" Yaten turned around and his wide eyes studied his brother, not knowing if he could trust him or if Sejya was only pulling his leg. There had been a time when he had been able to distinguish between a simple joke and seriousness; now Sejya's blue eyes were unreadable, at least to him.

_When did this happen? When did we get so estranged?_

"The very one." Sejya sat down on Yaten's bed and watched the younger singer staring at his wardrobe in blind panic. He definitely didn't want to wear any of those stupid suits, but he also didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the woman who had saved him not even two weeks ago.

_Maybe a fan would've been the better option, after all._

"What she's doing here?"

"Dunno. She brought a cuddly toy for Michiru-san."

"She did… a _what_?" Again Yaten spun around, a totally stunned expression on his face. The towel slipped and Yaten grabbed it just in time to not stumble over it during his turn back to the wardrobe. Unconsciously, he pulled it tighter around his waist and glanced again helplessly at his clothes.

"It was a big dog or something like that; it had big ears." Sejya shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. "Don't ask me, I can't make head or tail of it. But obviously Michiru-san was very pleased."

"I'd be pleased, as well, if someone gave me a cuddly toy."

"You get them from your fans all the time."

"That's something different and you know it."

"Maybe she's a fan, too."

"Then she would've treated me differently. She didn't even know my name, remember?"

"Hm…"

_What's so special about such a stupid toy?_

_Now he thinks I'm still a child._

Sejya grabbed the smaller towel that was folded next to him on Yaten's bed and patted the mattress beneath it. It only took him a moment's hesitation to make up his mind.

"Come over, Yaten. I'll dry your hair." He said and surprised both himself and his smaller brother by his offer. The young man wheeled again around and again almost lost his towel why doing so.

"Or do you want to look like an exploded poodle?"

"I never look like a pet."

Yaten crossed his arms before his bare chest and pouted.

_You have no idea._

"You can do it by yourself if you're so keen on it. I only wanted to help." Sejya was about to rose as Yaten practically ran over to the bed and slumped into the mattress with a shy smile on his face.

"No, it's okay. Arigatou."

Sejya only nodded and started to gently rub Yaten's silver hair dry, just like he had done so often in the past, in their childhood, when they had still been living in their parents' castle. When everything had still been alright.

_I miss them so much…_

Yaten was two years younger than Sejya and because Tahiki was the heir and often busy with his duties as the oldest Kyou son, it had been Sejya's task to take care of their youngest brother, especially when Lady Kou accompanied her husband and her oldest son on one of their numerous travels. Then Sejya had been the one responsible of his little brother and because Yaten's hair had already been very long back then, he had helped him to dry it so that he would be able to comb it afterwards without too much pain.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Who?"

Sejya blinked as he was brought back from his memories. His hands had automatically worked on soft strands while his mind had been far away.

"That Haruka, you nitwit."

"Baka."

He couldn't see Yaten sticking out his tongue, but he knew that this was the way his brother reacted, nevertheless. Sejya couldn't suppress an amused smile.

"What are we going to do with her?" There was the hint of impatience in Yaten's voice as he repeated his question.

"Dunno. Michiru-san wanted to invite her for dinner. She seems to know her pretty well, although she had no idea that she had been your saviour."

"Would be great for Neechan to finally find someone."

"I don't think that this is the reason for her being here."

"Maybe…"

Yaten shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Sejya's gentle touch. Forgotten were their arguments and his older brother's strangely threatening words only days before. The young singer felt much better. His fever was long gone and their rehearsal had been refreshing. He didn't miss one single note and his brothers had been very satisfied with their programme. Tahiki even started to joke, even though he was a bad comedian. They had laughed, nonetheless, and Yaten had felt great for the first time in days, maybe even weeks.

He felt Sejya leaning backwards and then brushing carefully through his hair. Yaten didn't mind, although his hair was now dry enough to stand up and find an answer to the nagging question of which clothes to wear. It was nice that Sejya plaited his hair right away, so he didn't have to bother with it. To be honest, Yaten hadn't been in the mood to deal with it, anyway.

_That feels so good._

It felt much better than when they were arguing or even screaming at each other as they had done so many times the last months. Too often. Right now they seemed to understand each other again. To be friends again. To be the close brothers they used to be when they had been little. Or at least when he had been a little child.

_Little kitten._

Sejya couldn't resist but ruffled gently through Yaten's hair, trying not to undo the plait he had just done. On one of these occasions Yaten had actually started to purr and Sejya had used every chance afterwards to tease him about that. Sejya hadn't used that nickname in a long time and wondered why he remembered it right now.

Softly, he laid the plait over Yaten's right shoulder and could see the naked back. A small back. A scarred back if you knew where to look. Sejya knew.

Yaten immediately stiffed under Sejya's cold fingers' touch and suddenly struggled to get away. He didn't care if he'd lose his towel or that it only was his older brother sitting next to him on the bed. His sudden panic only allowed one clear thought in his clouded mind: To run away.

"Oi, Yaten!" Sejya's reaction was faster. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding his trembling figure tight. "Gomen, little one." He whispered and meant it. It weren't some carelessly dropped words, but a sincere apology.

Yaten only shook his head, his eyes tightly closed. A small whimper escaped his lips which he firmly pressed together in a thin line.

"It's only me, little one, your stupid older brother." Joked Sejya silently, although is voice lacked all mirth. "You're safe here."

Slowly, reluctantly, Yaten relaxed in his embrace, but still he didn't open his eyes, probably looked at desperately ignored memories, at a past long ago, but still not too long enough.

"Everything's alright." Soothed Sejya and sighed softly. Then he seized the blanket and gently covered the smaller singer with it. To warm him and to give him something to hide, just as he had done numerous times before. As he hadn't had to do during the past years.

_You complete asshole!_

Silently, Sejya cursed himself and hesitantly rose from the bed. Yaten didn't move nor did he open his eyes. He sat on the spot like a statue.

"Tahiki-niisan'll be back any moment."

"Hai…"

Sejya remained at the door, clenched and opened his fists several times, not knowing what to do nor what to say. As always he had messed it up, although he couldn't quite name what exactly.

"I'll be right there."

Yaten's voice was nothing more than a whisper and he didn't move to stand or even go back to his still opened wardrobe.

"Hai…" Sejya's hand hovered over the doorknob and he turned back to the silent figure on the bed.

_You can hardly see them._

_I could only see them, because I know you so well._

_You're still beautiful, little one._

"Take one of your white tracksuits, Yaten. I'm sure Haruka-san won't mind." He murmured instead, knowing that he would never be able to give voice to his thoughts.

"Hai…"

Yaten's silent words hurt more than all of their recent arguments.

dbdbdb

To say that Tahiki had been surprised by the blonde's presence in their suite was an understatement. He almost let go of the boxes he was holding in his hands and it was due to Sejya that they didn't have to go to bed hungry that evening. He jumped bravely forward and saved their precious dinner which turned out to be okonomiyaki. Hashitzou had convinced Tahiki that it was very delicious food, indeed, so the oldest member of the Three Lights decided for a nice restaurant and ordered five okonoiyakis. He always bought one meal more than necessary, mostly for Setsuna or any other friend of Michiru. There was always someone from the Sailor team around, so that he got used to always add one person to their group.

Now he was extremely glad about his strange habit as he saw Haruka sitting on their couch. _The _Haruka who had saved their Yaten and only got a single ticket for their concert that was about to begin as thank-you. At least now he could thank her properly with a nice meal or whatever else she wanted to have. Now that he had finally found her.

"You're a member of Hashitzou's crew?"

_Nice introduction, Tahiki, really smart!_

But it had been the first thought that came to his mind when Sejya and Michiru had finished their story on how Haruka had ended up in their suite. He even used Hashitzou's term, because crew was normally used to describe the members on a ship. Probably, the strong man saw them all on a big battle ship, sailing through the seas of music. The way Sejya was grinning right now at the delicious smelling boxes, it looked more like they were on a pirate ship and Tahiki wasn't sure if he really was their captain.

"Hai."

"Why didn't you come to us any earlier?"

"I didn't see a reason."

"But you've helped our brother a big deal."

"And I got a ticket as a thank-you."

"Then why do you work in our crew?"

"Because I needed a job?"

Haruka didn't really mind his interrogation, although she started to turn her answers into questions. Michiru wanted to protest, but Tahiki already continued in his interview. Somehow Haruka found it funny. Probably, she would've reacted in the same way if she'd been in Tahiki's place.

"Why are you holding Hime-chan?"

"Because she cried?"

"And why didn't take Sejya or Michiru-san care of her?"

"Because they were dripping wet?"

"Why were they dripping wet?"

"How should I know?"

"I came from the pool." Finally interrupted Michiru Tahiki's interview and now had to giggle as she saw Haruka's smile. Tahiki was a great singer and manager of the Three Lights, but he would also have made a good police man. "And now stop it, Tahiki-kun. Let's eat instead."

The tall man glanced at Haruka, then at Hotaru and back into the blonde's face. Finally, he nodded and seemingly gave up to understand the situation.

"Okay, let's eat."

Sejya's rumbling stomach agreed loudly.

dbdbdb

"You actually went to the concert?"

Michiru helped herself to another slice of those delicious okonomiyakis. They had been good yesterday, but now they were simply outstanding, even though they were slightly cold. They had put them all on a big plate in the middle, together with a big knife, and decided to share them, so that everyone was able to have a taste of every flavour.

"I got a ticket, didn't I?" Haruka still had a slice on her plate and was right now occupied with her glass of soda. They had put a sleeping Hotaru back into her cradle and now sat all around the common room's small table, Haruka and Michiru on the ground, Sejya and Tahiki on the soft carpet and Yaten in an armchair between them. The lead singer noticed that his smaller brother was still pale, but he thanked Haruka with a firm voice and already ate his second slice of fish okonomiyaki. Hopefully, he felt better, so that maybe Sejya could start to feel better, too.

"Did you like it?"

There was no vanity in Tahiki's question, only honest curiosity and professional interest.

"Hai." Haruka put the glass back on the table and took her plate instead. "I've seen an advert in the next day's paper and decided to ask for the job."

"You really had no clue who we were?" It was out before Sejya could hold himself back. He didn't want to sound like an arrogant rock star, believing that everyone must have heard of him and his music.

"I'm not much into music these days and I have to give in that I haven't been to Japan the last years, so that I hadn't got the chance to follow the top ten."

"Where've you been?"

They had talked about a lot the last evening, but somehow they hadn't managed to get beyond their kindergarten time, at least not in their memories.

"In America."

"Wow." Yaten's eyes sparkled and finally he smiled again. "I'd like to go there."

"We've been there last year, you remember?" reminded him Sejya, but there was no scorn in his voice; he didn't want to upset his smaller brother again.

"But only for two concerts and during the Music Awards." Pouted the smallest brother and helped himself to another slice covered with tuna.

"I've been asked by some people; maybe we'll have a tour to America this very year." Said Tahiki and for him it seemed a topic as normal as other people discussed their vacation plans. Probably it was.

"That would be great!"

"Don't forget to include a visit to Disneyland California or Florida." Sejya only rolled his eyes as Yaten's smile grew even brighter.

"I won't."

For the next moments they all ate in thoughtful silence until Hotaru opened her eyes and started silently, but unhappily to whimper. Soon her cries got louder as no one seemed to answer to her distress. Haruka who sat right next to the cradle turned to her and bowed over the little baby.

"What's up, little one?" she whispered and stretched her arms to embrace the little girl before Tahiki could rose or Yaten come to aid. Carefully, the blonde placed the baby in her right arm and rocked her gently.

"It's time for her bottle." Michiru glanced at the clock and stood up to go into Setsuna's room to get one of the prepared bottle from the mini bar.

"It's kinda mean, we're all eating and you have to go hungry." Haruka's voice was very soft and Hotaru seemed to listen intently to her. At least she had stopped to cry and waited curiously of what was happening now and if it, hopefully, included a bottle of her beloved milk.

"You know how to handle a little child?" wondered Tahiki aloud, although he was more astonished about Michru's and Sejya's reaction. As if they had seen her comfort little Hotaru before. True, Haruka had held the little girl when the oldest brother returned with their dinner, but he had thought that it had only been some kind of showing off little Hotaru to Michiru's new friend; a reaction everyone had to the little girl: To hold and to cuddle her. However, normally those people couldn't feed her, as well.

Haruka could.

Soon Hotaru, still lying comfortably in strong arms, smacked happily as she drank her milk.

"I'm an older sister."

Haruka didn't look up, instead watched intently little Hotaru drink.

"I'm those bakas older brother, too, but I can't remember any of that stuff after all those years."

"You didn't feed me." Sejya looked terrified as Tahiki nodded, grinning. "And I survived? Astonishing!"

"Baka."

"I'm not a baka."

"Sure you are."

Yaten giggled silently as they stared at each other indignantly for a moment, before they decided that their okonomiyaki was more important and got themselves second helpings.

"My parents decided to have another child when I was seventeen." Haruka held the bottle a little bit tighter, not really knowing why she gave them an explanation when she didn't owe them one. "So it's not that long ago."

"Where are your parents and your brother now?"

"Home."

_Together. Hopefully._

"Here in Japan?"

"No, in that other land." Haruka held the bottle higher and put a small towel Michiru offered her over her left shoulder. Then she helped Hotaru do her burp.

"That's a good girl."

They all assumed that her family was still in America, probably emigrants, because Haruka's Japanese was perfect and she looked too much like a Japanese, although she was a little bit too tall and her hair was too bright. To be able to speak Japanese on this level she had to be born in Japan or at least to be raised by native speakers.

"Why are you in Japan, then?"

Yaten glanced at the boxes, but suddenly his appetite was gone. What would he have done to be with his parents again, at least for one single day. To know that they were okay, that Sailor Galactica didn't hurt them, that they survived, like their sons did.

_I miss you so much._

"To travel the world and to see my mother's country again." Haruka gave Michiru the towel back and cradled Hotaru gently who fell fast asleep again.

"And that includes working for a boy group?"

"That sounds like we're the Mafia, Tahiki-kun." Laughed Michiru and closed the door behind herself. Then she came over and sat back next to Haruka.

"Well, what should I say?" Haruka stroked through fluffly dark hair. "The people are nice, the money's good and I've already seen Tokyo and yesterday a lot of Kyoto."

"Right." Michiru blushed slightly and seemed to be happy with her explanation, as happy as the Three Lights.

So they moved on to lighter themes, since none of them was too keen to talk about their families they had lost or left behind in a war against Sailor Galactica. They talked about their concerts, about Kyoto, about their planned tour through Japan and about Hashitzou's crazy idea to hire new bodyguards.

Through all of this they didn't even notice that time was flying by. Not until the entrance door opened and two women entered. They were holding hands and had kissed each other passionately when the door swung open. Startled, they separated as they saw the musicians all gathered in the common room and blushed slightly, but only slightly. They had been a couple for years and parents for over three months, after all.

"You're still up?" It was Setsuna who first found her voice back. Elza only squinted at the clock and giggled even more, although she didn't know why twelve o'clock sounded so damn funny in her mind. Maybe it had something to do with the champagne she had drunken all evening. Or the wine? Or the sake? She really didn't know.

"Didn't you want to stay in another hotel? I believe to recall something about a big bathtub." Michiru raised a suggestive eyebrow and enjoyed to see her best friend blush even deeper.

"We already had our tub." Giggled Elza and pulled the door close behind her. Still holding her partner's hand, she came over to them and sat ungracefully down on the white carpet, right next to Yaten whom she greeted with a shake of her hand. Automatically, he waved back at her.

Haruka only looked at them, wide eyed.

_What?_

"But we've wanted to be with our Hime-chan, then."

The Three Lights and Michiru smiled knowingly.

_Young parents._

It was their anniversary and they knew that their daughter was in good hands; still they didn't want to spend all night out while they could cuddle Hime-chan instead. The others understood them.

"Well, we've found an adequate baby sitter in the meantime." Michiru pointed at Haruka who was still holding little Hotaru. The blonde indicated a small bow, not wanting to disturb a peacefully sleeping baby.

"Who's that?" Elza was too tipsy to get up and take her daughter away from the stranger; but on the other hand neither did Hotaru scream terrified nor did the others seem to mind, not even Setsuna, who was normally very protective about her small child.

"You're Haruka-san, aren't you?"

Again Setsuna proved that she indeed was Michiru's best friend. Either that or she miraculously developed clairvoyant abilities.

Haruka only nodded, a clear question mark in her confused look.

_Who are they?_

Haruka had been part of Hashitzou's crew for almost two weeks, but she had never seen those two women before. Women who obviously were deep in love with each; and no one seemed to mind. Memories of screaming classmates, pointing an accusing finger at her, flashed through the blonde's mind. Did Japan change so much while she had been away? Somehow Haruka couldn't imagine people changing so quickly; humanity simply didn't abandon thousand year old ideas, no matter how stupid. Either something had indeed happened while she had been away or she was lucky and the Three Lights were very tolerant people. Maybe their business had taught them to not judge before having a good look at what they were about to damn; for they were quite often the journalists' targets.

_She's pretty. No wonder Michiru talked so excitedly about her._

Setsuna ignored her drunken inner voice and grinned in amusement.

"I'm Meioh Setsuna, Michi-chan's bestest friend." Introduced the Senshi of Time herself. "And the helplessly giggling beauty over there is my girlfriend and the love of my life." Setsuna bowed, but was met by an outstretched hand. She frowned, but then remembered that it was a tradition in other countries to shake hands. So she took the blonde's hand that didn't hold her daughter gently and shook it tightly.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you."

_Nani?_

Setsuna couldn't define it, but there was something about the blonde, some kind of aura. She had never seen her before, however, she felt familiar. As if they actually had met before; in a different life, maybe in a different time. Setsuna knew a lot about time and she knew that all Sailor Senshi were born again; Hotaru was the living example. But then she couldn't find anything that felt similar to a Senshi aura on the tall woman. Only some kind of a strange _déjà vu_, which she simply couldn't assign.

_Maybe it's because she's Michiru's friend_.

Outer Senshi were closer to each other; just as the Inner Senshi and the Star Lights knew each other better than the other fighters in the bigger Sailor Team. Probably, Setsuna was simply feeling Michiru's excitement and familiarity with the blonde and automatically interpreted her best friend's subliminal feelings as her own.

_What?_

Haruka saw Setsuna's dark eyes bore into her body, her soul. She didn't know why the other woman studied her so intently and didn't like it at all. Was she checking if she was worth to be in her _bestest_ friends company? Or didn't she trust her to hold little Hotaru? So why didn't she take the baby away, then?

No, there was no hospitality in the older woman's look, but something else. Something completely different Haruka couldn't put a name to.

"Is she always so kitschy?"

Sejya's laughing voice brought Setsuna and Haruka back into reality. The Time Senshi let go of Haruka's hand and shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then she grinned at the lead singer, ignoring the blonde's confused expression.

"Only when it's our anniversary." Groaned Elza, but had to giggle again.

"Oh, right."

"But that doesn't explain why she knows her name." Put Yaten their most important question in a nutshell.

"Michi-chan told me everything about her last evening. Together with Haruka-san over there" Setsuna answered and pointed over to Haruka who blushed slightly as the Three Lights suddenly listened very closely. There hadn't been enough time for them to discuss Michiru's evening before. First, Michiru slept until noon and then they had a long rehearsal during which they had talked about their new programme but not about their private adventures. Tahiki was smart enough not to argue with Sejya about his sudden disappearance last night, especially not when he was singing so well and not complaining at all when Tahiki wanted their special song repeated for the third time in a row.

"Last evening?"

Three brothers, three similar thoughts and three identical questions.

"Hai." Michiru leaned back and sipped on her soda. "We danced DDR."

"We even won a cuddly toy for Hotaru." Said Haruka, because she wanted to add something, too. As Setsuna stretched her hands towards the baby, she handed little Hotaru slightly reluctantly over. The green haired woman seemed to be the little girl's mother. Or one of her aunties. The blonde couldn't really tell, because she didn't quite see through this strange patchwork family. But she felt that Hotaru belonged to this woman. This was the place where she ought to be.

_As he belonged once in my arms…_

"A cuddly toy? Great!" Elza clapped in her hands and giggled even more as she saw the big puppy sitting next to the now empty cradle.

"DDR dancing? You, Michiru-san?"

"Without us, oneechan?"

"Hopefully no fan saw you."

Suddenly Michiru and Haruka were faced by three very curious boys and together with Setsuna's memories from her talk to her best friend over breakfast and Elza's happy giggles, they told them all they could remember about their evening out in Kyoto.

dbdbdb

"What do you think, Kaki-chan?"

Tahiki turned and looked through the open balcony door back at the photo, smiling silently at him. As always, no one answered. He sighed deeply, leaned against the balustrade and glanced up to the sky where millions of stars and planets sparkled down at him. Somewhere there was even his galaxy, so far, far away.

It was well past three in the morning when they had finally decided to go to bed. Elza had been fast asleep for the past two hours and Yaten yawned widely, almost cracking his jaw while doing so. They had one last big rehearsal tomorrow and in the evening an important interview with a music magazine before their first concert in Kyoto would take place. They needed their sleep and Tahiki sent them all to bed. Astonishingly, none of them protested; probably they had all been too tired to care.

"What should I do, Kaki-chan?"

Only after a few minutes, the blonde hadn't felt like a crew member at all, but more like a good friend. Michiru had smiled all evening as much as Tahiki had never seen her smile before. In fact, he couldn't recall the last time he had seen the young violinist so happy. Yes, he had often seen her smile and even laugh, especially when Setsuna or the other Senshi were around, but he had never seen her so truly happy before. Yaten was thankful and seemed to trust her, not only because she had saved him, but also, because she was a pleasant person to talk to, although Tahiki knew how difficult it was for his youngest brother to trust total strangers. He had needed a long time to have faith in Sailor Moon and the other Senshi. Michiru had been the only exception. Well, she and Setsuna. But it was very hard to be shy or even frightened of someone after you have seen this person drunk and later, well advanced in pregnancy, waddling around and cursing fate for being a woman. Sejya instantly got well along with Haruka, because he immediately started to banter, and Haruka deadpanned and teased him mercilessly in return.

It was perfect.

_As it is mad!_

Tahiki had seen Haruka's room back in Tokyo. It had been a mess; and that was a nice paraphrase. Still, she couldn't be so messy in her crew rooms, otherwise Hashitzou would have made her get a move on. During their conversation Haruka had confessed that she couldn't cook. But that wasn't really a problem, was it? They couldn't cook, as well, at least not his brothers and he; and Michiru had no time for something like that. That was one of the advantages of living from hotel room to hotel room; they could always order something from the kitchen or buy some takeaway, as they had done today. No, he wouldn't expect her to cook. No, he wasn't looking for a chef, but more of a baby sitter, not only for Hotaru, although she had proven that she was indeed able to handle the little girl. No, he wanted her to take care of his brothers, as crazy as it sounded.

Would she agree?

_Will she laugh?_

Tahiki felt that he should discuss this matter with his brothers, first, but then decided against it. They wouldn't understand. They were only the smaller brothers. It was him who had taken the responsibility when Sailor Galactica attacked their galaxy. It was him who had promised their parents to take care of them when they had to flee from their planet. And it was him who slowly but definitely couldn't handle the situation any longer. Not when they both grew up. Not when he had to search for Kakyuu in addition to that. Not when he was so damn alone in his task.

"Should I ask her, Kaki-chan?"

Although the picture still didn't answer, Tahiki had a feeling that his princess would have agreed, with a smile on her beautiful face not much different from the one on the photo.

dbdbdb

It was almost four in the morning when Tahiki walked through the hotel's silent corridors. He didn't know exactly in which room Haruka slept nor did he really know why he couldn't wait until tomorrow. Surely, the blonde was already fast asleep and he wouldn't only wake her, but also the crew members she shared her room with.

_Michiru-san kills me when she finds out._

Just like his brothers would kill him when he'd tell them that he was looking for a baby sitter. They were already twenty and twenty two, for Christ's sake. But on the other hand they were only twenty and twenty two and at least Yaten needed someone to look after him; that he wore his thick jacket; that he didn't forget his scarf; that he didn't lose his cap or if he did that he'd get a new one soon. And Sejya? Maybe he simply needed someone else he could talk to or could even scream at so that he'd stop arguing with Yaten at every possibility given. That he would stop to make a mountain out of every molehill. That he would stop to hurt his little brother, even though he probably didn't want to, certainly wasn't aware of that he did so.

_What am I doing here?_

Tahiki sighed deeply and stopped near a big window. He leaned his forehead against the cold glass and looked up to the blinking stars, hoping that Kakyuu would see them, too. Somehow. Somewhere. Hopefully...

„Tahiki-san?"

He winced as he heard the soft voice behind him. He dropped his gaze and saw Haruka's face in the glass' reflection.

"Gomen, did I wake you up?" His words made no sense, because he hadn't knocked on her door, still didn't know which one hid her room. But either Haruka didn't notice or she didn't mind.

"I'm not much a of sleeper." She admitted and leaned her back against the pane, crossing her arms before her chest while doing so. "Did you forget something or did I do something wrong?"

Tahiki frowned, but then it dawned on him that she no longer talked to him as a friend but as an employee. He sighed again and rubbed his tired eyes with the palms of his hands. Suddenly, he felt very exhausted.

"No, Haruka-san. Actually, I've wanted to ask you a favour."

"A favour?" Haruka raised one eyebrow, but he couldn't see it, because he was staring at the floor as if he hadn't seen anything more interesting before in his young life.

"I…" He took a deep breath. „To make it plain: I'd like to hire you as a watchdog for my brothers."

Watchdog sounded completely wrong in his ears.

As it did in Haruka's.

"You mean, as a spy?" Her warm voice dropped some degrees, became unmistakably colder, more distanced.

"No!" Tahiki shook his head, trying desperately to clear his thoughts. "No, more as a nanny or a baby sitter."

Those words sounded even more wrong to him.

However, they sounded quite natural to Haruka.

"What do you mean by that, Tahiki-san?"

Her voice was warmer now, friendlier and it surprised the oldest member of the Three Lights that she hadn't called him an idiot and gone straight into her room. Yes, he was her boss and yes, her job depended on him, but she surely knew that he would never dare to fire her, because if he did she could go to any magazine and make an extremely embarrassing story out of their conversation, which was already embarrassing enough.

"I know that Sejya and Yaten are both adults by their age, I'm not blind, Haruka-san, but still they're not real adults to me. Guess for me they'll always be little boys." Tahiki laughed silently; it sounded sad, exhausted. "Yaten, for example, is extremely clumsy. He always forgets his jacket or loses his gloves and his scarf, although he knows that he catches a cold or a flu quite quickly. And when he feels under the weather, he doesn't tell anyone and instead of taking it easy, he pushes himself further until he has a high fever and almost breaks down. Only then we're able to notice and mostly then he's suffered unnecessarily for hours, maybe even days. Sejya, on the other hand, never knows when to shut his big mouth and hardly ever looks at his watch, although he has five, I've given him all of those during his past birthdays, as well as the past Christmas and even Easter holidays. Therefore, he's mostly too late for rehearsals and sometimes has to really hurry up to make it to our concerts."

Tahiki shook his head and kneaded his suddenly ice cold hands.

"I used to take care of them, Haruka-san. I'm their older brother and it's my task to make sure that nothing happens to them, that they're always safe."

It was the promise he'd made to their parents when Sailor Galactica attacked and they had to flee to save their lives.

Sometimes, the tall man believed to have failed them.

"But this whole Three Light business is getting bigger and I can't always be there for them, no matter how much I try. Michiru-san isn't any better, at least not much. I can't ask her to have an eye on them for me. She's enough work on her shoulders with our concerts and her violin play. Besides, she's the one who runs around the hotel in the middle of the night, only dressed in a wet bathsuite and a towel, because she wanted to swim some lanes in the pool and forgot her bathrobe."

Helplessly, he shrugged his shoulder.

"You'd get a room in or near our suite and you'll get enough money, that's not the problem, Haruka-san. It's just that they seem to like or at least to tolerate you. I can't get a bodyguard to do that job, because they would detest him or her. They don't want to be protected. You don't have to protect them, Haruka-san, only to take some care of them, simple care which they often forget, especially during a stressful week between concerts."

Tahiki didn't know what else to say to make her understand. Maybe there wasn't anything; maybe she would never understand.

"I guess I'm too overprotective, but I suppose I have to be as an older brother. You see, Haruka-san, they're my only family. I'd do anything for them, but right now I have the feeling that I can't do anything at all."

Again she didn't answer and he ran a trembling hand through his long, brown hair.

_Only family._

_Brother._

_Do anything._

Haruka's head was in a whirl. Words were tumbling around and she felt suddenly extremely dizzy.

_Overprotective._

_To protect._

She felt cold and slightly sick. The world seem to spin around her and all thoughts disappeared from her aching head until only one remained. Unshakably.

_To take care of them._

Wasn't that her vocation? Hasn't it been her destiny all along? To take care of others? To make sure that they were alright? To fight for them, even if the battle was in vain? Wasn't this the reason for her being in this world? To take care of others? Of little brothers? No matter if they were her real siblings or not? They needed someone to take care of them and she needed someone to be taken care of. Wasn't it that simple? Wasn't it that damn complicate?

Wasn't this the reason why she hadn't gone home two weeks ago, but returned to the opera hall instead, and asked for a job to be near Michiru's music and to see if the small man, still a boy in her eyes, was alright? Wasn't this the reason why she had helped him in the first place and didn't let him sit and maybe even die on the cold bench in an even colder night in the coldest snow storm? Wasn't this the reason why he looked so strikingly like him; the same eyes and the same hair colour?

Or was it simply a coincidence?

Or was she slowly going mad?

Hadn't she already gone totally nuts?

She didn't know; she couldn't have cared less.

_To take care of them._

"I'm sorry to have bothered you." Tahiki slowly broke away from the pane and turned around to go back to his suite. However, he didn't feel too disappointed or even ashamed; suddenly he simply felt tired, incredibly tired of it all: The war against Sailor Galactica, their search for Princess Kakyuu and their constant fear that they would never ever see their parents and their home planet again.

_To take care of them._

"I'll do it."

Haruka's voice was steady, but Tahiki couldn't see her face as he glanced back over his shoulder, surprised. The blonde stood in the night's deep shadows. She, too, had left the window and she seemed to be strangely determined.

"It's really not much that I ask of you, only to make sure that they don't forget their stuff or the time."

No, it wasn't very much he asked of her.

They both knew that.

At the same time it was much too much.

Only she knew that.

To take care of two little brothers, even if they weren't hers, even if they didn't really belong to her, it sounded so tempting. It was an offer Haruka couldn't refuse; for that she wasn't strong enough.

"I'll write it down into your new contract." Tahiki's words were business-like; his voice, however, wasn't. Far from it.

"I don't need that."

"Pardon?"

"I'm an older sister; I know what to do."

"Oh… okay."

_To take care of somebody._

Haruka had never wanted to be responsible for somebody else again. Ever. But at the same time it sounded too much like a second chance. Like a chance to prove that she was worthy.

_Look, Haru-neechan! Look at the dragon I've drawn!_

"Arigatou, Haruka-san."

The blonde nodded. Then she turned around and walked quietly into the night's darkness.

_It's a red dragon and I like it a lot._

This time, she swore to herself, she wouldn't fail.

_But ya know what? I like ya even more, Haru-neechan!_

dbdbdb

The first concert in Kyoto was a great success. Finally, Yaten was able to stand on the stage again, to play his grand piano and to sing together with his brothers. Michiru's soft violin accompanied them and their fans, and even their critics only found laudable words about their performance.

They all enjoyed the almost three hours on the stage and hoped to be a step closer to Kakyuu and in finishing their mission. To be one step closer to defeating Sailor Galactica. To be one step closer to a life in peace and happiness.

As always, Haruka stood behind the curtain and watched them play. She still wore the dark t-shirt and the black cap with the white letters _crew_ written on them. But for the first time, she didn't have to carry any boxes or rolled up cable around, as Hashitzou had often told her to do. Instead she held a bottle of water in her right and four plastic cups in her left hand, just in case the Three Lights or Michiru got thirsty.

dbdbdb

I hope you liked it. Did some more things become clear? I hope so. If not, just feel free to ask :).

Right now I'm a little bit busy, but expect the first part of chapter 4 "Snow" (it has almost 40 pages, therefore I'll divide it) next Monday. I'll try to answer every comment and email, but please be kind when it takes some days for me to do so.

Thanks you all for your great reviews :).

April


	5. Chapter 4: Warm Snow Part 1

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

**Chapter 4: Warm Snow**

"Would you please be so kind and tell our listeners what you plan to do during the Cherry Blossom Festival, Kaioh-san?"

Michiru glanced at the white and rosé shadows covering the trees outside the radio station in Tokyo and smiled.

"What every Japanese is doing right now: Having a picnic with my family and friends."

dbdbdb

"Welcome."

Setsuna grinned as she opened the big door that lead them into a big garden. Haruka quickly looked around and could see at least twenty cherry trees in blossom. The garden that surrounded a big, white house looked well-tended. The grass was incredibly green and trimmed. Some dark blankets laid on the ground in the sunlight and she could smell delicious food, although she could not define if it came from the house or if its source was somewhere else.

Elza was already sitting on one of the blankets, holding her daughter in her arms. Little Hotaru did what she was best in: Sleeping. While she wore her normal baby clothes, her mothers had decided to wear something more traditional: Kimonos. Sestuna's was of a deep green, matching perfectly her hair while Elza had decided for a screaming orange one. Her grin told the blonde not to say something about her choice of clothes for she would regret it. Or maybe the young woman simply wanted to have a reason to banter. Or maybe it was her fashion style. Haruka couldn't define. She had been in Hashitzou's crew for three weeks and only seven days in Tahiki's orders. Of course she had learned that those two women were indeed Michiru's best friends, that they were indeed lovers and that Hotaru was indeed their daughter. However, that didn't mean that she knew them.

_That's a nice place._

Because the Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru couldn't simply walk into a park and have a picnic in peace without being recognized by fans, they asked some of Michiru's friends if they could have their traditional picnic in their garden. Her friends immediately agreed, however, Haruka couldn't see anyone else, no matter how much she craned her neck.

"Where are the others?" Michiru looked around in an asking matter and frowned. She, too, had decided for a kimono, but hers was a deep blue, perfectly matching her beautiful blue eyes. It had silver cherry blossoms all over it and the obi was also silver. The young violinist shimmered mystically whenever she moved in the sun's bright light.

"They went with Usagi-chan to the hospital." Answered Setsuna, but her casual voice and her still smiling lips calmed Michiru even before the panic could spread throughout her body.

"Why? What happened?"

Setsuna sat down next to her girlfriend and clapped excitedly with her hands. For a moment she looked like a small child, rivalling her little daughter.

"Usagi-chan's pregnant!"

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Michiru shouted for joy and did a little happy dance, at least she tried to hobble around in her kimono in a very pleased way.

"Finally! Chibiusa-chan's on her way."

"And all of them had to go to the hospital?" Sejya shook his head disapprovingly and leaned against a trunk. Some pink cherry blossoms floated around him, but he didn't even notice them. His mood seemed to have dropped below zero from one moment to the next.

"Guess it's a girls' business."

_Guess it's an Inner Senshi business._

Michiru shrugged and carefully went on her knees next to a huge basket. She looked into it and grinned mischievously. It looked like Makoto, the best cook Michiru had ever met, hadn't forgotten them, even though her duties lay, of course, with her future Queen. The bentos looked simply delicious.

"You could have warned us; then we'd have brought some flowers." Said Tahiki who wore, just like Yaten, a dark Yukata. Only Sejya didn't like the Japanese traditions and therefore refused to wear anything else than his red suit. Tahiki who knew that it was infertile to argue with his younger brother about earthly costumes, let him be. He was content with Sejya's attendance in their little private Cherry Bloom Festival.

"Oh, you'll have enough opportunities to give the lucky parents flowers, chocolate and baby clothes, don't worry. Just let them be in the hospital today and drool over ultrasound pictures and stuff like that." Calmed Setsuna the oldest brother down and smiled happily up to him.

"You're talking from experience, huh?"

"Right!" The young woman took her still sleeping daughter from her girlfriend and watched her for some seconds in silence. "Right…"

"Chibiusa-chan? How do you know that it's going to be a girl?" Haruka knelt down next to Michiru and peered into the basket. She liked what she saw and only wondered briefly where that strange appetite had come from. Food had never been important to her, at least not during the last, the final year. Often she forgot to eat for days until one of the nurses or the doctors reminded her to eat something if she wanted to stay at his side. Now she could actually feel her stomach rumble and started to look forward to a big, lively meal with Michiru and her friends, and sometimes even with the Three Lights. She didn't worry about her weight for she knew that she was underweight. She was only surprised how quickly things have changed. Only a few weeks ago she had been terrified by the thought of the Cherry Blossom, fearing that she wouldn't stand the memories that'd await her in every corner, in every tree, in every pink blossom. But right now she was together with these people and the memories weren't as strong and as hurting as she had expected them to be. At least not right now. Not when she was with them and listened to what they talked about.

_He would have liked the Cherry Blossom._

Haruka raised her head and squinted through the white and pink blossoms to the clear blue sky. It was perfect weather to have a picnic.

_He would have liked them._

"Guess it's female instinctive. Usagi-chan always wanted to have a baby girl so that we all expect it to be a baby girl."

Michiru shrugged her shoulders, not knowing how to explain a fact so obvious to someone so ignorant to their Senshi powers.

_Because we've seen Chibiusa-chan before._

"What if it's going to be a little boy?"

"A little boy?" Michiru looked at the blonde as if she'd never even considered this option.

"You mean a baby with such cuddly toes and tiny hands and such a lovely belly button?" babbled Setsuna, already drifting into baby talk as she did so often when she talked to her little daughter.

"Are you talking about Usagi-chan's baby or about our own daughter?" deadpanned Elza and raised one eyebrow as Setsuna blushed slightly.

"Doesn't matter." Helped Michiru her best friend out. "We'd love him nonetheless." Even though they knew that it was going to be Chibiusa who would be born this very year, Michiru knew that she would love every child born in their crazy patchwork family. She would adore any other child belonging to them, no matter if it was going to be a Sailor senshi one day or not. She would worship Makoto's children as much as Tahiki's, providing they'd find his princess one day. For she could not imagine ever having children on her own. At least it had been a taboo since her partner had left her.

Now, however, she began wondering if she really needed that partner. Hadn't Uranus said she'd quit? Was it worth waiting for her? Did she want to wait for her?

Michiru glanced at Haruka, saw the surprised look in dark green eyes, saw the shy smile on a still too pale face. Hopefully the sun would give her a little bit of a tan after the winter's long dark months.

Maybe she had already stopped waiting long ago…

_Probably they would have liked him just as much._

"So that it's settled that the others are at the hospital, let's start our festival and eat!" Setsuna looked longingly at the basket and nodded in agreement as her girlfriend lifted the lid and started to take out their bentos. Obviously, Makoto had outdone herself, again.

"Why don't you wear a kimono?" asked Elza, handling her hungry lover and mother of her daughter a bento, asking herself when she had decided to be a parent to two children. Critically, she looked at Haruka who had opted for black jeans and a black t-shirt instead. At least her t-shirt was plain and there were no words like _Hashitzou's Crew_ or _Three Light's Crew_ or simply _Crew_ written on her upper part of the body. Sunglasses were put in its neckline and a black cap dangled from a dark belt. Haruka looked slightly out of place between the white and pink cherry blossoms floating through the warm spring's air. She looked very much like the bodyguard neither of them actually wanted to have.

"I don't look very good in those." Admitted Haruka and pointed at Sejya. "And I'm not the only one who's not in traditional clothes."

"Mind your own business." Sejya's eyebrows twitched dangerously. He obviously was in a very bad mood.

_He's probably disappointed that Usagi-chan's pregnant._

Yaten lowered his head and looked at the bento on his lap. Suddenly, his hunger, his appetite and his own excitement about this day were gone.

_Now he'll surely have no more chance to give her the come-on._

"Sejya. Sit down." Tahiki's voice was calm and he smiled at his smaller brother and handed him his bento, but he looked him warningly in the eye. This was their day off between concerts, interviews and rehearsals. Whatever was wrong, Sejya wasn't going to ruin it for them.

"Whatever…"

"She doesn't like kimonos." Giggled Michiru, not having noticed the tense atmosphere. "She told me about her mother trying her to wear a kimono."

"But you didn't like them all too much, either, did you?"

"No." Michiru giggled even louder in fond memories which were also partly Setsuna's memories for she had been Michiru's close friend all those years. Bestest friend, as she always put it. "Of course not. No one in their right minds at the age of three like kimonos. You can't run in them, you can't jump and it takes ages to get them on and off. Oh, and you are never ever allowed to dirty them, because they're so expensive."

"And now you like them?" Tahiki opened his bento and liked what he saw. The rice balls had the form of little hedgehogs and the tomatoes looked like toadstools. Makoto obviously had had a great time preparing them, probably with her boyfriend's help, a famous chef. Rei always joked that he was almost as talented as Makoto, always causing the Senshi of Thunder to blush in embarrassment and the young man in mock anger.

"No, but now I can pay the cleaning." Answered Michiru honestly and shrugged her shoulders, laughing softly. Her cheeks were redden and she really seemed to enjoy herself. Setsuna who could sadly tell the few times Michiru had laughed so happily during the past years, had lost count during the past week. The young woman reminded Setsuna of the Michiru she had known all her childhood and even after she had taken the henshin and faced her destiny as Sailor Neptune. It was only after her partner had betrayed her, had hurt her so badly that Michiru changed and hardly ever smiled. Now, however, those hard, suffering years seems to be completely forgotten. Even if it was only for the moment, Setsuna knew that Michiru would always treasure the memory of this afternoon.

_Whoever she is, she seems to be good for my Michi-chan._

Setsuna studied Haruka who grinned at the young violinist's response and started to tell her a tale about her mother and the kimono too white for a three year old girl and a big oak tree with branches you could climb so easily and have a great view from its top.

_I've hoped he'd stopped thinking of her when she married her Mamoru._

Yaten stared at his bento, feeling suddenly very sick. He knew that he had to eat in order to swallow the last of the pills the doctor had given him weeks before. The physician had told him to take them all for not getting ill again, even if he was feeling much better. But right now only the thought of food made him heave. He had been looking forward so much to this day and now it seemed to get worse every second.

"Hey, everything alright, little one?"

A warm hand covered his icy one and blue eyes looked into his light green ones. He blinked and needed some time to see that it was Sejya who was suddenly sitting right next to him on the big blanket. His own bento laid forgotten next to his knee as he leaned over to his smaller brother.

"Are you cold?"

_I mustn't get ill again, or else he'll be really angry with me!_

"I'm fine." He whispered, but he wasn't able to suppress the shiver running through his body. Yaten winced as he heard his older brother's soft sigh and looked up in surprise as a warm garment was hung around his shoulders. The younger man studied the red jacket and needed a second to realize that it was Sejya's suit jacket.

"But…"

"You don't need to play the hero, little one. If it's too cold for you or if you feel not well, tell me, okay? We can always go into the house. No one will mind."

All Yaten could do, was to nod in silence, stunned by his brother's sensible speech. However, the impression was quickly ruined as the lead singer turned around and threw a half hearted insult at the blonde who quirked her eyebrow and responded equally insulting.

"Guess you simply wanted to spare us the sight, baka."

"Of course. You're my role model, idiot, I'd do whatever you do."

Haruka was one of the few people who ever spoke back to him. She didn't treat him like a holy celebrity and was able to dodge his various insults with another insult of her own. Sejya would have never admitted it, but he enjoyed the bantering. He enjoyed having a real conversation with someone who didn't only want to have an autograph or talk to him about his music and his voice. That Haruka wasn't in the least concerned about her job and didn't fear to be fired helped a lot.

"Then climb that tree and jump down, breaking your neck."

Sejya didn't really mean his words. Neither did Haruka.

"Only if you show me how to do that."

"Makoto-san really did a great job." Interrupted Tahiki one of their arguments to which he got used to during the past days, and pointed with his sticks at a small white hedgehog.

"Hai, we'll have to call and thank her."

"Yup, we have."

For a moment they thought in silence of their friends who were at the hospital right now, looking at the first picture of their future princess, Chibiusa-chan, who would be one day Hotaru's best friend. As they both had been before. In another time. In another life. Before Sailor Moon was able to defeat Mistress 9 and rescue Sailor Saturn, giving her a new life with loving parents.

Michiru looked at the still sleeping girl, watched a cherry blossom flying weightlessly down on little Hotaru, staying on her little right hand.

_She had told me that everything's gonna be alright._

Of course Sailor Moon had talked to Sailor Neptune after Sailor Uranus had simply walked away, abandoned them all, especially her partner by the stars. She had told the Outer Senshi not to worry and to have faith in the future. Then, the Senshi of the Ocean hadn't believed her words, hadn't, couldn't trust her Queen.

Now, however, when she looked at Hotaru, at their little miracle sleeping safely in her mother's strong arms, she wondered if Sailor Moon was right. After all, she had known that she would be able to save Sailor Saturn, as she was now determined to find the Star Lights' princess. Michiru never doubted that she would be able to find Kakyuu, no matter how long it took her. Sailor Moon might be a clumsy girl, but she was a powerful queen, their most powerful Senshi. One day, she would even be able to defeat Sailor Galactica and bring peace back to the brothers' galaxy.

_Why can't I believe her, then?_

Michiru's attention returned to their lunch as Setsuna started another tale. A story about how she met Elza and behaved like a total fool; the way she still acted, as Elza ensured them all. Setsuna blushed and they all had to laugh. The Sea Senshi turned her head and looked at Haruka sitting next to her, holding a little toadstool between her chopsticks and giggling at Setsuna's tale, often interrupted by Elza's explaining words. The blonde's cheeks were slightly redden and her hair messed by the warm spring wind. Some cherry blossoms got caught in her strands and without thinking Michiru leaned forward to stroke the warm snow out of incredibly soft hair. It might look untamed and wild, especially in the morning when Haruka took care that they all ate at least some breakfast, which of course the hotel served at nine o'clock, much too early for their own licking, but almost too late for their tight schedule. But it felt much softer now that Michiru felt the strands between her fingers.

_Almost like velvet._

Haruka frowned, but didn't shrink back from her touch. Instead, she slightly turned her head and looked questioningly at her, smiled in understanding as she saw the white blossoms in Michiru's hands. The young violinist softly blew them from her hand and watched them taking their course again and flying away.

"… and then I had the chance to ask her out and…"

"… and you utterly and completely ruined it."

"Hush! Don't take away all my cliffhangers."

"That's not a cliffhanger, that's a fact, my beauty."

Haruka paid Setsuna's story her full attention again, finally eating the mushroom shaped tomato. Michiru, on the other hand, only listened half-heartedly to her best friend's words. She watched Haruka, silently hoping for another white blossom to get tangled in Haruka's hair so that she had another excuse to touch the blonde again.

_Maybe Sailor Moon's right…_

dbdbdb

After they had eaten their lunch and Setsuna nursed little Hotaru, the conversations became fewer and softer. It was around two in the afternoon and the sun was shinning and the trees rustle in a calming, in a peaceful way. They all laid down on the big blanket and looked up to the blue sky, enjoyed the warm rays of light to warm their bodies. Soon their thoughts slowed and they became tired. It had been a hard last week with four concerts in a row, endless interviews and rehearsals every day. They tried to get enough sleep, but after a concert they were always too excited to sleep immediately and the alarm always went off too early the next morning. Now the stress was catching up and Michiru fell asleep, her head unconsciously leant against Haruka's shoulder who had her eyes closed, as well, enjoying the peace of this garden, listening to the trees around them. Setsuna held Elza in her arms who in turn held little Hotaru softly tight. They both hadn't slept much, because little Hotaru woke them up in the middle of the night. Not only once, but four times. Each night. Right now the baby was sleeping like a little angel and so they used their chance to give themselves enough rest to face another sleepless night.

Tahiki, on the other hand, decided to read a the latest music magazines. They did quite a lot of interviews and he wanted to see how they transcribed them into plain Japanese earthly teenagers probably spoke. The oldest member of the Three Lights knew that he couldn't change the interviews once they were written, however, he wanted to see what answers were misinterpreted to avoid them in the future.

_I shouldn't wear that tie again._

Tahiki wasn't arrogant or self-centred, but he looked at the pictures next to the text, nonetheless.

_And Sejya could try to shave, for a change, even though he thinks it looks cool._

The young man looked up as he sensed the movement next to him. He saw Sejya gathering a sleeping Yaten in his arms and slowly standing up. Upon feeling his brother's eyes on him, the lead singer slightly turned his head.

"I'll take him inside before he catches another cold." Whispered the young man and nodded at Tahiki's words.

"That's alright. I'll call you when those guys wake up again and decide to do something else than snoring."

Tahiki and Sejya grinned at each other as Setsuna, as if to prove his words, actually started very, very softly to snore. Then Sejya carefully made his way over the blanket and towards the big house he already knew quite well. Since they had discovered each other's identities and started to fight together against Sailor Galactica, Usagi had insisted them to be friends and had treated them accordingly. Often they had been invited to the other Senshis' homes and knew that whenever they had enough from their concerts and their hotel rooms, they could stay in Usagi and Mamoru's house. It was very big, too big for the newly wed couple, even if they had a child on their way, now. Sejya suspected that they didn't buy such a big house, because they were the King and Queen of the future Silver Millenium or because they could afford it and showed off now. No, they bought such a huge house to have enough rooms for all of them in case they needed a place of refuge or simply to stay for a night.

_Not only for the Inner or Outer Senshi, but also for us…_

Sejya pushed the entrance door that was never locked open and entered the house which always seemed to be filled with light. There were big windows overall and at the places where there weren't, photos covered the white walls. Sejya could see Usagi and her friends smiling down on him as he walked along the corridor. On some pictures he could see himself and his brothers, as well, mostly looking serious or singing to their fans. Mamoru loved to take pictures and used his camera whenever possible to add some new pictures to the always growing sea of frames. Today he was with his wife in the hospital to have a look at completely different shootings. Sejya mentally made a note to take some pictures after their afternoon nap. He, too, had a camera, after all.

For a moment Sejya stopped near a wide staircase and considered going upstairs and taking one of the guest rooms, but then decided against it. Instead, he walked over to the big living room. The wall facing south consisted only of glass, leading to the terrace. Right now the sun was shinning into the room and Sejya could still hear the trees rushing through the ajar glass door. Nevertheless, it was warmer inside, and more peaceful. The lead singer ignored the TV set and the flowers standing in a vase on a big table near the glass wall. He walked straight over to the white couch that, sure enough, looked quite messy. Secretly, Sejya loved this house. He would have never told Usagi or Mamoru, but they had a nice home. It was clean and stylishly furnished, but at the same time it was obvious that someone lived here. A dark blanket was on the ground before the couch and the pillows were in a mess. A book was opened and Sejya knew after one look that it was one of the romantic novels the young woman with the wide smile and the two blond plaits always liked to read. Probably, she had taken a nap and simply didn't care to tidy up when her beloved husband called her, intending to return to her couch and her novel soon enough.

Obviously, she hadn't thought of their awaited guests at that moment and Sejya liked the messed couch even more. He didn't like people who lived in museums and hardly ever touched their furniture, and got a heart attack when someone else touched them or, even worse, caused a scratch or a spot. Sejya knew what he was talking about; he had more than one crazy family member on his father's side. People he had never liked, nor had his father, for that matter. He believed children should run around freely and be noisy and allowed to cause some chaos, as long as they didn't damage anything or hurt anyone. Sejya's uncle Sebustyan, of course, had disagreed and it had been Yaten who had to suffer his wrath, even though Sejya had done the misdeed.

After that incident Sejya had never said another word to his uncle and made sure to stay near Yaten whenever they had to visit that dreadful branch of their family.

_I haven't been able to protect you, then._

Carefully, Sejya put the smaller man down and bowed to grab the dark blanket. It was soft, Kashmir, just what Usagi liked. Silently, he watched Yaten sleep and gulped as the smaller one curled, shivering. So he had been cold, even though he didn't want to admit it. Didn't want to tell his older brothers, probably didn't trust them any longer, at least not Sejya who had been so rough, so unkind to him during his last illness, not really knowing himself why he reacted the why he had.

_I guess I'll never be…_

The lead singer raised his head and saw the pictures on the wall over the couch. Almost all of them had been taken during Usagi and Mamoru's wedding; she a real queen in a white dress and he her knight in a shinning armour, or better, in a black tuxedo. They both looked so happy that it made Sejya jealous. No, he hadn't been disappointed to hear that Usagi was pregnant. He had never been in love with Sailor Moon; he had only wanted to piss off the other Senshi, especially Sailor Mars who could be so amusingly loud when she was angered. Maybe he had also wanted to piss off his older brother. To rebel against his authority and against his plan to sing all those stupid songs in order to search for Kakyuu. Of course Sejya wanted their princess back, however, he didn't like the shape which their quest took. In the beginning, he didn't want to stand on a big stage, singing love songs to hundreds and then thousands of strangers while he still had to fight with his own feelings, with his own fears about their parents, their galaxy, their future. Nevertheless, he sang, hoping to find their princess soon. However, weeks turned into months and months turned into years without any trace of Kakyuu.

Yaten falling ill, repeatedly, didn't help much, either. Sejya could recall one evening during their first Japan tour when they had screamed at each other, all three of them. They had come very close in actually beating each other and Yaten did what he had always done when he felt uncomfortable at home, or even frightened: He ran away. Of course he intended to come back, but he needed to get out. He went to a small public festival where he heard Kaioh Michiru's violin play for the first time. Miraculously, he convinced his brothers in inviting Michiru for a rehearsal, which saved them, their mission and their sanity.

Then they learned that Michiru was Sailor Neptune and the other Senshi found out that they were the Sailor Stars. Sejya's first thought had been that everything was over now, but then he learned that the other Senshi were on their side, fighting against Sailor Galactica, as well. Suddenly, there were people who shared their battles and their fears. They weren't alone any longer on this strange planet and even though they needed a long time to understand it, they had found very nice and extremely loyal friends.

They hadn't found Kakyuu, yet, but Sejya knew that it was only a matter of time. It had to be! He had seen what miracles Sailor Moon could perform and if she wasn't able to defeat Sailor Galactica and help them find their princess, then everything was lost.

Sejya didn't want to think that everything was lost.

_No, not as long as she's on our side._

The lead singer sighed and finally averted his eyes from the laughing young woman on the pictures, throwing a bunch of flowers, cutting into a three-storied wedding cake, kissing her love in the church of the neighbourhood.

_She's with the person she loves._

Sejya had never had a real crush on Usagi, but he envied her for her family, for her nice husband and for the child that would be born next winter. The lead singer couldn't see such luck for him. Not in his future. Not for himself. He knew that his older brother was suffering right now, but as soon as they'd have found Kakyuu, this life, this wonderful future would be his, as well. For Sejya, it would always be blocked for he would never be with the person he loved. Ironically, that wasn't even Sailor Galctica's fault, but the fate's, or, as Sailor Moon would put it, the stars' responsibility. And probably his own stupidity for falling in love in the first place.

_Can you fall out of love again? _

Sejya didn't know. He had tried for long years now without success. Sometimes he would have given anything for being the person again he had been over a decade ago. When he still had been a child. A spoiled brat who only caused trouble and who really wanted to have a younger brother to play pranks with on the sometimes so annoying adults. A little brother who would team up with him against an always too serious Tahiki. Yes, he wanted to have a younger sibling who was different from his strict parents and his sometimes boring older brother. He was given Yaten, who, indeed, was different…

Sejya lifted the warm blanket and gently covered his little brother's sleeping form with it. He hesitated for a moment and carefully touched the younger man's forehead with his right hand. No, the fever hadn't returned, although they had to take care of Yaten to not catch another cold so easily, even though spring had brought a milder weather with it. The lead singer knew that Yaten was sensitive to cold weather, or at least what felt too cold for his body.

_I should know that._

As Tahiki was supposed to know. Back at their home planet they had always taken care of their little brother and except for a very heavy flu shortly after his arrival, Yaten had never been ill. That he caught one cold after another only proved how much they were occupied with the Three Light business, their search for princess Kakyuu and their battle against an always menacing Sailor Galactica.

_We shouldn't forget him over those problems, no matter how big they are._

Because if there was one thing they had learned from their escape over five years ago, it was to take nothing for granted and to treasure the people you loved, for they could be gone tomorrow, taken away just like their parents or Kakyuu.

_So why can't I live to this motto?_

"Sej?"

The soft voice startled him and as he looked down he could see two tiny light green eyes blinking sleepily up to him.

"Go back to sleep, little one." Whispered Sejya and wanted to pull his hand away, but Yaten seized it weakly, holding it tightly by his chest as if he were holding his old teddy bear he had once possessed as a small child. The one that probably burned when Sailor Galactica set their castle on fire.

"But it's our day off…"

"The rest is taking a nap, as well, you won't miss a thing."

"Hm…" Yaten wasn't listening to him any longer. He had already closed his eyes and his steady breathing told Sejya that his little brother was again fast asleep.

_That's me, singing love songs to millions of listeners, and yet I have no idea of what I'm singing about. Pathetic._

The Three Lights' lead singer stared for a long time at the hand that was holding his weakly tight. It would have been easy for him to slip it out without waking Yaten, but he didn't want the younger man to wake up later and be alone.

_Really pathetic._

Therefore, he made himself home on the thick carpet in front of the couch and waited. And watched his little brother sleep.

dbdbdb

"_They look beautiful."_

_He was holding a cherry blossom in his small hands, looking up to her, smiling brightly, although even this motion hurt. An IV- drip was connected to his thin arms and a mask helped him breathing. Nevertheless, she understood what he was saying._

"_Yes, they're wonderful, aren't they, Aki-chan?"_

_Slowly, she knelt before him and took his tiny hands in her own, holding them tight, warming them in a comforting way._

"_They're soft and warm. I like them."_

"_I like them, too."_

"_They're like snow, Haru-chan. They're like warm snow."_

"_In Japanese you have them everywhere, not only in the parks. People go out and have picnics and enjoy the Cherry Blossom Festival, as it is called back home."_

"_Cool." His light green eyes grew wide and she gulped as she saw him picturing the scene in his mind, picturing himself in it. Running around, catching falling snowflakes that wouldn't melt, that wouldn't hurt his sensitive skin that wasn't used to cold air. Running around without stumbling, without falling, without being out of breath._

Just being a normal boy.

"_I want to go there, Haru-chan! I want to see this warm snow in Japan, in mommy's country."_

Mommy's country.

_He was able to say it without any sadness in his voice, without any regrets, only with a silent longing to someone who was missing in his life. Someone he couldn't remember._

"_We'll go there, Aki-chan. Next year we'll go there."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, little one."_

dbdbdb

Haruka opened her eyes and looked directly into a blooming cherry tree. Some blossoms got lose in the warm spring breeze and danced in a contrasting white against a blue, endless sky. The blonde was slightly out of breath as if she'd run a long distance only seconds before. And it felt like a damn long distance. Her body trembled slightly and she had to force herself to lie calmly on the blanket and not to jump up and run. As she had done so many times before, although she knew that it wouldn't change anything. Not even if she'd run till the end of the world.

_Promise?_

Haruka fished for her sunglasses and put them over her burning eyes. Suddenly, the sun was shinning a little bit too brightly. Her head started to hurt and for a second she closed her eyes, only to open them wide again, because she didn't want to fall asleep again. Not here, not yet. This was supposed to be a great day out with the Three Lights, Michiru and her friends. To have a picnic and do whatever they had planned to do once they all had finished their afternoon nap. She didn't want to freak out and ruin it.

_Promise?_

Of course she had promised to take him back to Japan for the next spring. For this season, right now. Not knowing that he wouldn't live long enough to see the trees standing in full blossom, to be covered in warm snow, as he had called it.

_Promise?_

It had been another promise she couldn't keep. Another one she had to break. Like so many other promises…

_I wish I could have shown you all this._

Haruka gulped and now looked at the world through dark glasses. Suddenly it all seemed to be strangely realer, the colours deeper and clearer.

_You would have loved it, little one._

A warm body snuggled up to her right side, breaking her dark thoughts. Very slowly, Haruka turned her head and saw Michiru lying next to her on the blanket. She was obviously fast asleep and had embraced the blonde's arm, probably mistaking it for her pillow. Her kimono was slightly crumbled and curly strands had escaped her slides that looked like big cherry blossoms. Her face was slightly redden and she smiled in her dreams.

Suddenly, Haruka had the bizarre desire to embrace the smaller woman, to bury her face in her shoulder and to cry. To search for comfort in those so tender looking arms, and maybe even finding it there.

However, she knew that tears didn't change anything. She'd learned it the hard way four years ago. Crying only made her weak and she hadn't been allowed to be weak. Not when she had wanted to take care of him. When she had wanted to save him. Then, last autumn, she had allowed herself to weep upon his death, but after this terribly long and dark night she hadn't had the strength any longer to cry. All during the funeral and the weeks and months that followed she felt too weak and her eyes stayed dry.

That's why she was surprised to feel them burning, to actually feel herself longing for comfort from a stranger who only slowly turned into a friend. Into a friend she had never wanted to have again. But a friend, nonetheless, for she couldn't imagine to go on without Michiru's music and, she had to slowly admit to herself, without Michiru.

_Still, it's senseless, meaningless, stupid!_

Haruka took a deep, shaky breath and turned her head away from the younger woman's peacefully sleeping form. Instead she studied the tree over her again, started even to count the branches and leaves she could recognize from the small distance.

_Promise?_

_Get a grip!_

_Promise?_

Right at that moment little Hotaru decided that she had slept enough and that she felt hungry and wet. Her silent whimpers turned into angry screams quickly and Haruka already debated to stand up and change the little girl's nappies, as Setsuna yawned and sat up. Lovingly, she brought her daughter into her arms and started her baby talk. Carefully, the young woman stood up and went into the house. Elza, whose fire red hair stuck out in all directions, first rubbed her eyes and then the rest of her face. After a long yawn she came to her feet, as well, and started to follow her lover.

"So, you've finished your little nap?"

Tahiki's voice sounded amused and he put his magazine down.

"Suppose." Elza yawned again and shrugged her shoulders. Her orange kimono was also slightly crumbled. "Too little sleep during the last nights."

"That's alright, we didn't have much, either."

"Guess, we'll change her nappies and Sets will nurse her, and then we'll continue our day off, how does that sound?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Karaoke."

"Sounds great."

Both of them were grinning at each other before Elza turned around and went into the house, as well. Tahiki shut his magazine close and rose, as well. Quickly, he brushed the dirt from his Yukata and glanced over to the two women on the blanket. He bent down and carefully shook Michiru's left shoulder until the young woman stirred.

"Whazup?" she whispered and didn't seem to be embarrassed at all that she had snuggled so close to the blonde.

"Hime-chan's awake and the nap is over, Michiru-san. I'll just wake my brothers and then we'll do some more valuable free time activities inside the house. Be in the living room in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Michiru yawned and opened her eyes just for a small slit to watch him retreat. Then she settled back into the nicely dark, warm and cuddly world she had inhabited only moments before. "Valuable free time activity?" she whispered sleepily and giggled softly. "That means karaoke."

"I can't sing." Confessed Haruka in a strangely low voice. Michiru thought that she sounded cute so sleepily and grinned. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well.

"Don't worry, neither can they."

"Hey, common, they're the Three Lights."

"Exactly, my point."

Haruka watched Michiru in silence, not knowing how to decipher her strange words. Ten minutes later Tahiki called them. Fifteen minutes later Setsuna actually came and grabbed their arms to drag them into the house.

Even though Haruka was still shaken from her nightmare, she would have liked to stay a little bit longer with Michiru on the blanket, staring up to the cherry blossoms and feeling the warm body next to her own.

_Promise, little one._

Near the young violinist her memories seemed to be a little bit more yellowed, a little less hurtful.

dbdbdb

Today it's only a small update. Sorry, but I my life is really busy right now and therefore I didn't have so much time to reread more of the story to put it online.

Furthermore, I didn't want to upload 40 pages in one go, but I couldn't cut right in the middle, because the karaoke part alone takes 20 pages (that's what you're going to read next week :). Let's see if you agree with my choice of songs, then.

Thank you again for all your great reviews and expect the next 25 pages of chapter 4 next Monday.

April


	6. Chapter 4: Warm Snow Part 2

That's the second part of chapter 4, and Haruka and the rest of the team are doing karaoke laughs.

dbdbdb

They all gathered in the living room. Yaten was wrapped in a dark blanket and still looked a little bit sleepy. Little Hotaru was awake and laughed as her mother gently tickled her. Elza had raided Usagi's big fridge and a bucket with vanilla ice cream was enthroned on the living room table that could hardly hold all their snacks; the chocolate and a bowl with sliced apples, as well as some pop corn and a package of nuts. Haruka, who didn't want to sing karaoke at all and feared to make a complete fool of herself, busied herself with preparing their servings of ice. Yes, she couldn't cook, but that didn't mean that she couldn't take care of their ice cream, at least she didn't have to use a microwave or even an oven to do so. However, her fears were groundless, at least right now, because the Three Lights looked at each other, grinned and rose like one person to walk over to the TV set. They switched it on and put a DVD into the player.

"That's Minako-chan's karaoke collection." Explained Michiru who saw Haruka studying the big spindle with mixed feelings. Even if there would have been enough ice cream to serve an army with, Haruka was obviously bound to sing. The great range of songs made sure that they would find a song which she had to know, even if it was fifty years old or Spanish, for that matter. Minako's humble collection looked like the girl had collected all songs that existed on this planet.

_Is there any song which I won't find there?_

Haruka didn't know how true her thoughts were.

"Okay, are you ready, guys?" asked Sejya and took the microphone in his hands. There were four of them and obviously there were songs for one till four persons on Minako's DVDs. There were pictures on the screen and a relieved Haruka saw that there was the option of fading in subtitles. At least she wouldn't have to stammer, because she didn't know the lyric or couldn't remember it correctly.

Still, that couldn't cover her terrible voice. The others didn't know what they let themselves in for. Actually, neither did the blonde.

However, all doubts vanished from her minds as the Three Lights posed and started to sing. It was a song Haruka had heard often during the past weeks. She almost knew it by heart, now, although she had never heard it sung in that way before.

"_Search for your love...  
Search for your love..."_

You could see that the brothers' hearts were in their singings, however, their voices obviously were not. Hadn't Haruka seen them perform on stage before, she would have never thought that these three men were the most popular and most successful boy group in Japan. Because the Three Lights were doing a great afford in singing their most famous song as wrongly as possible, having a lot of fun by doing so.

_"Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)"_

Sejya sounded like he had a cold and Tahiki and Yaten immediately missed their entries. The lead singer even started to mumble and only because Haruka had heard the song before did she know what the song was about.

The Three Lights smirked into their microphones and Elza giggled while she helped herself to a bowl with ice cream. She put some nuts and some apple slices on top of it and sat back on the couch, right next to her partner. Michiru also had to giggle, but not so much about the Three Lights performance for she had seen them singing so badly before, but more about Haruka's completely stunned face. As if the blonde couldn't believe her ears.

_"Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa"_

The song faded out and the three brothers even had the guts to bow!

_What?_

Haruka blinked, but didn't react as Yaten took the next bowl from her and sat into an armchair the blonde had organised when Setsuna decided to take over the couch. Neither Haruka nor his brothers minded to sit on the ground, but Yaten wasn't supposed to get ill again.

_What the hell was that?_

"That was great." Said Yaten with great conviction.

"Yeah, perfect." Agreed Sejya.

_That was awful!_

"If you sing a song like that thousands of times on the stage, you need to make fun of it sometimes in order to be able to sing it seriously again during the next concert." Smiled Tahiki who saw Haruka's stunned expression and took one of the ice cream filled bowls, as well, handling another one to his smaller brother.

"Well…" Haruka raised her eyebrows, because his explanation sounded logical. However, the experience had been a spooky one and she preferred not to see and especially hear it again, at least not unprepared.

"Let's get the next one." Exclaimed Elza excitedly and grabbed the remote control. Haruka, upon seeing that the Three Lights were all eating their ice creams and therefore wouldn't sing the next song, too, busied herself with the rest of the bowls and the ice cream. She knew that she had to sing this afternoon, but she tried to postpone the unavoidable as long as possible. She knew that this was a stupid tactic, but it was the only one that came to her mind so quickly.

There were more pictures on the screen and although the first song had been a specially selected one, the next songs to follow would be at random order. The first one was a rap song, but Elza was too fast and it quickly disappeared.

"Hey, that's unfair, love. We've decided to take whatever song the screen shows us."

"But rap?"

"Even rap."

"Okay." Elza hung her head in defeat as the three brothers nodded and Michiru didn't come to her aid, either. But she was lucky and the next song wasn't a rap song. Elza and Setsuna exchanged a glance and grinned widely.

"That's your song, darling." Said Setsuna determinedly and pointed at Michiru who opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by two young women who got to their feet. Gently, Setsuna handled little Hotaru over to Haruka, who decided to take care of the remaining ice cream after the next song.

"First you celebrities, then it's our turn, okay?"

"Okay." Michiru sighed, but an excited smile graced her lips. Differently from Haruka she obviously enjoyed the karaoke and couldn't wait to sing her first song. "So why did you get up, girls?"

"We're your background vocals."

Elza smirked and swung her micro like a lasso.

"Be my guest." Michiru indicated a brief bow, then she smoothed her kimono and took her own microphone. She looked as professional as the Three Lights only minutes before, being used to a stage and to an audience, even if it was normally much larger. Haruka only hoped that her performance wouldn't be as crazy as the brothers' one only minutes before.

The music started and unconsciously, Michiru tapped with her right foot to the music. She, too, didn't look at the screen. Obviously, she knew the lyric by heart. Probably, it was one of her favourite songs.

"_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?"_

Michiru's voice was clear and strong. Her first choice was her violin, no doubt, but she would have been able to sing with the Three Lights if she'd ever wanted to. Her voice wasn't as trained as the brothers' voices, but she had learned to use it well. It didn't break in the height nor did it shake.

"_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need"_

At that point, the background vocals were brought into action. Elza seemed to enjoy it very much, whereas Setsuna seemed to simply go along. The red haired woman danced to the music, ignoring how her lover rolled her eyes, ever so secretly rocking with her. Michiru's smile widened, but didn't let the two clowns behind her influence her performance.

"_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life"_

Michiru's show was really good, Haruka had to admit. It looked like the young woman was really longing for a hero to save her, from whatever seemed to trouble her.

"_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me"_

Michiru enjoyed the song far more than she had done when she had sung it for the first time five years ago. It had been on a new DVD Minako was able to obtain, from wherever she always got her music from. Then, the Senshi of the Sea had actually to stop right at that line, because her voice cracked. For years she had hoped to find her partner, to finally be able to get her own hero and to not longer be so damn alone. Yes, she had been holding out to a hero, but her hero had turned around and left her. Suddenly, there had been no one reaching back for her, no one who was sure, soon and larger than life.

"_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"_

It's said that time is a great healer. Michiru wasn't sure that she was completely healed, but she knew that she didn't need a superman any longer, at least not that treacherous superman who had hurt her more than anyone else in her life.

"_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood"_

Maybe it really was time to move on. To forget what had happened five years ago and to hold out for another hero. For a real hero who wouldn't let her down.

_A hero who truly loves me…_

She didn't have to be strong or fast or fresh from the fight, as Michiru was singing right now. She didn't even have to be a Sailor Senshi and to fight with them. The sea beauty was willing to protect her hero from Sailor Galactica if necessary.

"_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero!"_

Her hero simply had to be there for her, to understand her and to not let her down. That was all she was asking for, hoping that it wasn't too much.

"That was great, Oneechan." Yaten whistled through his fingers in his mouth, almost knocking over the bowl in his lap. It was a close catch, but he didn't spoil his yukata nor Sejya's red jacket which he was still wearing, although he was also wrapped in Usagi's dark blanket.

"Maybe we should reconsider our decision and let you sing instead."

"No, surely not." Michiru bowed and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she grinned at Tahiki. "But thanks for the offer, anyway."

"You're most welcome."

The three woman put down the micro and Elza was already shuffling through the rest of the DVD. Unwillingly, Haruka gave Hotaru back to her mother and tried to hide behind the ice cream bucket. She wasn't ready to sing yet. Maybe she would never be, even though she didn't want to be a spoilsport. But her voice sounded not in the least as beautiful as Michiru's. She didn't want to torture the others.

Tahiki, who saw the blonde's inner tumult, felt slightly quilty for dragging her into their crazy team. He set down his own ice cream as he saw the next music title.

"May I?" he asked to Elza, noticing Haruka's immense relief.

"Of course, but no Mickey Mouse voice to that one, alright?"

"Never." Tahiki looked at her in mock shock, before he took a chair from the kitchen and put it next to the TV set. Then he sat down on it and took the micro in his right hand.

"Don't make it too melodramatic." Teased Sejya and helped himself to a chocolate bar. "I don't have that many handkies."

Tahiki only rolled his eyes and concentrated on the song as Elza pushed the start button.

"_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blond hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

His voice was low and slightly harsh, showing that he was indeed an adult whereas his brothers could have been mistaken as teenagers. He, too, knew the lyrics by heart and closed his eyes while singing with all his heart. His performance couldn't have been more different from the mock show of their most popular song.

"_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

Although Elza didn't smoke, she nonetheless produced a lighter from her kimono and held it into the air, rocking it from left to right in the song's tender rhythm.

"_I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you."_

It was a simple love song, but it was the most beautiful love song Tahiki knew. There had been a time when he had even debated for them to sing it on the stage, but since Sejya was their lead singer and Tahiki didn't want to sing solos, he finally decided against it. Even if they would have got the artist's permission to sing that song, Sejya would have never been able to express its true meaning, the feelings behind each line.

Feelings Tahiki understood all too well.

"_It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,"_

It was indeed a simple love song about a simple love between a proud husband and his wonderful wife. About a simple life Tahiki wanted so badly to have with Kakyuu; his princess who had disappeared five years ago and who they couldn't find, no matter how hard they searched for her.

_I miss you so much, Kaki-chan…_

All Tahiki wanted to do was to tell her how much he loved her and how wonderful she was. To take her in his arms again and to never let go, ever. And to hold the promise they had given each other all those years before.

"_I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

The song ended and Elza burnt her fingers on the hot lighter as she knocked appreciatively on the table in front of her. Tahiki took a deep breath, then he bowed before his audience and went back to his ice cream, although he didn't finish his dessert, only holding the bowl tightly in his suddenly icy hands.

"I wonder why you don't sing any solos." Asked him Yaten and smirked meaningfully at Sejya, who actually started to growl, before he got to his feet and grabbed the micro, much to Haruka's relief. It seemed that she was again saved. At least for the next five minutes.

"I'll show you why I'm the Three Light's lead singer." He pushed the chair aside and looked expectantly at the screen. Evidently, he would sing whatever Minako's DVD suggested, and he would show them just how good he was. After all, his reputation was at stake, or so he thought.

Yaten only grinned happily and held his empty bowl to Haruka to receive a second helping. He loved to watch his older brother sing, which was one of the few reasons why he still held on to their crazy mission. Even though he had sung "Search for your love" so often to last a lifetime, he never tired of hearing Sejya sing. He had a really good voice and made a really good show. Yes, he cearly was their playboy and he knew too well that he looked damn good and which effect he had on their female fans.

"_So she said what's the problem, baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)"  
_

Neither Yaten nor Tahiki bothered to stand up. They echoed the word _love _from their seats near the glass table. Yaten even had his spoon still in his mouth and it was obvious that they had heard that song before, as well. Surprised, Haruka looked around and saw Elza and Michiru silently singing along, rocking to the song's rhythm.

"_Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it"_

Sejya sung with a lot of enthusiasm and a cheeky twinkle in his blue eyes that would have melted his female fans' hearts.

"_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love"_

The song was a funny one and his audience smirked, smiled, or in Elza's case, even giggled silently. However, for Sejya it wasn't really that funny at all. Accidentally in love… it sounded strange, unreal, but at the same time he knew that it could happen. You could fall in love without really wanting to, by accident. As he knew that there wasn't a cure, at least he hadn't found one yet, and he had searched for a long time. The same time it was impossible for him to ignore it. I had tried that, too, but slowly he had to see that it was absurd. You couldn't ignore your own feelings, no matter how much they hurt. Right now he tried to find out the consequences and how to live with them, if that was even possible.

"_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love"_

Strange enough, he had never been after love, even though he behaved like a playboy on stage and during their interviews. For their fans, he was the big playboy, every teenage girl's dream and probably every mother-in-law's nightmare. In reality, however, he struggled to survive, and he didn't only mean Sailor Galactica's battles.

"_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love"_

Accidentaly in love.

_I wish I weren't_.

Sejya held the micro tighter in his hand and glanced at the screen, which confirmed that the song was really almost over. Maybe they should consider to take it into their programme. At least here he knew what he was singing about, which he couldn't say about "Search for your love" or their other songs Tahiki had written in order to search for their princess.

_To search for his love._

While Sejya's love would never know his feelings.

"_Love ...I'm in love"_

"That's why I'm your lead singer." He crossed his arms before his chest and looked provocatively at his younger brother. Yaten only continued to suck his spoon, clearly unimpressed.

"Anyone can do that." Decleared the young man and leaned against the armrest lazily.

"Prove it!"

"'course." Yaten grinned challengingly and produced a crumbled paper from his Yukata's belts. With slight regret, he put his bowl down on the table, knowing that the ice would melt during the next couple of minutes. Haruka, who had held her breath while Sejya's song ended, exhaled it in a relieved way, again feeling like she had barely escaped razor's edge.

"Children." Was all Tahiki commented as Sejya let himself fall into the armchair. Yaten dragged the chair back to the TV set and set down on it. Backwards. Holding the micro in his right hand like a professional and looking at the crumbled sheet of paper in his left hand. Obviously, he needed the lyrics, but wasn't willing to read them from the screen. Haruka raised her head and looked at the TV for a moment. Now it showed pictures of a full moon and a snowy winter's night.

She frowned as she understood that Elza hadn't shuffled through the DVD this time, but had picked a certain song for the youngest member of the Three Lights. Otherwise, Yaten wouldn't have been able to hold the right lyrics long before the song was chosen.

_What?_

She recognized the song immediately. While she hadn't known either Michiru's nor Tahiki's or Sejya's song, she would have identified this song anywhere. Three bars were enough to surprise and utterly confuse her, because she wouldn't have expected the Three Lights to even know this song. Probably Michiru knew it, after all, her violin suggested a classical musical education. No, the blonde would have never expected Yaten to sing it.

But the young man did.

"_Tonto el que no entienda._

_Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna  
Hasta el amanecer.  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé."_

He even sang it in its original language. Spanish wasn't Yaten's native language, but Haruka couldn't hear any accent. He pronounced the words as if it was the most natural thing to do.

_Incredible…_

_"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
Piel morena,"  
Desde el cielo  
Habló la luna llena.  
"Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él.  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer."_

However, what astonished her the most wasn't his ability to sing fluently in a language that couldn't have been more different from his mother tongue, but the way he did this. His voice was high and clear. He hardly glanced at the sheet in front of him, but concentrated completely on the difficult melody, the complex rhythm. This song was demanding, much more demanding than their normal songs, but he managed to sing it without missing a note or a beat. His high voice never wavered, never broke, never shook.

_An angel's voice._

A small smile appeared on Yaten's face and his pale cheeks were slightly redden. He put all his feelings into the song, as if he really understood its meaning, not only the Japanese translation behind the words.

"_Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel.  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Hijo de la luna."_

_Hijo de la luna._

_Moon's son._

At first, Yaten liked this song because of the tender melody. Ami had been listening to the song while she did her homework. The young singer, who sat downstairs with Rei and Makoto to help them prepare dinner on Usagi's 18th birthday, heard it and asked Ami if he could get a copy. She didn't even provide him with the original CD with a nice cover of a full moon, but also gave him the Japanese translation. That was just the way Ami was, because she didn't want him to listen to words he couldn't understand.

_Moon's son._

Oh, how he understood them.

"_De padre canela  
Nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo  
De un armiño,  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna --  
Niño albino de luna.  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo."_

_Niño albino de luna._

_Moon's albino child._

He had been such a moon's son, born twenty years ago on a desert planet in a galaxy far away from the Milky Way. He had been born from a cinnamon-skinned father and a beautiful mother. He, too, had been hated for what he was. All his childhood. Until he met the Kous who became his family. Until he met Sejya and Tahiki who became his older brothers.

_A bastard child._

As a small boy, he never understood those words, only knew that they were mean and that they hurt him. Tahiki had been very upset when his blood relatives used this word and Sejya even threated to bite them, which showed that the lead singer had always been hot-tempered, but also loyal. He had been one of the first persons in his life who defended him, who actually wanted him in his life, even if it meant to take care of a little brother who wasn't as wild and as cheeky as he had expected him to be.

Yaten quickly glanced at Sejya. The lead singer gently moved to the music, but his ice cream had all his attention.

_Sometimes I've been a real burden._

But neither Tahiki nor Sejya ever let him down. Certainly this was one of the reasons why he still sticked to this crazy quest, even after five long, infertile years of searching for Kakyuu. And it surely was the reason why he always fogave Sejya for his outbursts, for their arguments and the lead singer's rash spoken words. He knew that his older brothers were simply concerned about their princess and their regular fights were thoughtless and surely meaningless. However, Yaten felt again the desire to turn back time, to be eight again and be welcomed in Lady Kou's warm embrace, the first in his young life.

"_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,   
Hijo de la luna."_

_Hijo de la luna._

_Moon's son._

It was Sailor Moon who taught him that it was not wrong to be different, to be a Sailor Senshi. She, who literally was the Moon's child, felt that he was unlike his brothers, yet that there was still a strong bond between them. Sailor Moon was a lot like their princess. Kakyuu always knew everything, even secrets you had never told anyone. Maybe this ability made a true princess and queen; and Sailor Moon truly had it. She was understanding, kind and took them into her team without asking any questions; probably, because she didn't need them answered for she already knew everything about them. Or so it seemed.

It was enough for Yaten to trust her, although Sejya only saw her as a beautiful girl to flirt with shamelessly, not caring that she was married happily to her Mamoru, and Tahiki still doubted her, as he was sceptical of everyone expect his brothers. It was a strange world, after all, and a dangerous one, as well, with Sailor Galactica as a constant looming shadow over their heads, just like the sword of Damocles.

_If someone's able to rescue us, it's Sailor Moon._

Sometimes, Yaten wanted to take Usagi with them on a tour, even though the young woman couldn't sing at all. He was sure that they would have a higher chance finding Kakyuu with Usagi's help than singing the same songs repeatedly.

_Hijo de la luna._

_Moon's son._

But he would do whatever Tahiki asked him to, even if it meant to sing the same songs for another five years, in vain. As he would follow Sejya anywhere, even to the final battle against Sailor Galactica. They took him in. Him, the moon's son, who no one wanted, no one loved. They became his family and he owed them his life.

Still, he was very egoistic and knew it. He wanted to turn around and run away. To take his brothers with him and to leave it to Sailor Moon and her team alone to defeat Sailor Galactica. Maybe he would just do that once they'd find Kakyuu. Take his brothers' hands and run. Run as fast as he could. To hide somewhere. Because he wouldn't survive seeing one of them being harmed. Seeing Sejya die…

_Hijo de la luna._

But there was nothing he could do. Not the weak, always sickly son of the moon. All he could do was to have faith in Sailor Moon and to hope against hope that his brothers would never leave him. Just like his own parents had abandoned him twelves years ago…

"_Y en las noches  
Que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño  
Esté de buenas.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna   
Para hacerle una cuna."_

The song ended and he blushed as Haruka actually started to applaud. Normally, they didn't applaud when they sang karaoke, because they sang to have fun and not to show off. It wasn't a competition for them, but only a game, especially since Setsuna and Elza truly had no chance against the Three Lights and Michiru with her musical education.

They showed their appreciation in any other way, like whistling, cheering, knocking on the table or stomping on the floor, but they never applauded like they would normally do in a concert, no matter if pop or classical music was played.

"That was bloody brilliant!"

Haruka's green eyes sparkled and he smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to say. Instead, he giggled as he saw Elza's evil grin.

"Guess it's your turn, now."

She pointed with her right forefinger at the blonde and there was no way the young woman could hide or pretend that she wasn't there. Unfortunately, the ice bucket was also empty, so there was nothing for her to do to appear too busy to sing. Haruka, who had just looked at him like he was the eightth worldwonder, paled slightly and he felt suddenly sorry for her. Obviously, she couldn't sing or at least thought so. During the last thirty minutes she had tried every red herring to distract them and now she was trapped by Elza. Yaten knew too well that you couldn't escape Elza, or Setsuna, for that matter.

"I don't want to torture you." Mumbled the blonde and peered at the apple slices, clearly thinking what she could do with them to point out that she had another task to do than to waste her precious time in singing stupid songs.

"You won't." Elza clapped in her hands and already browsed through the songs, hopefully trying to find a nice one with an easy going melody.

"Come, let's sing together."

Yaten took pity on Haruka. He rose from the chair and picked up another microphone to hold it out to her. He literally offered her to sing the song, no matter what Elza chose, while all she had to do was stand next to him and at least try to read the lines from the screen and hum not all too wrongly and not all too loudly.

Haruka's dark green eyes quickly glanced at him and then at the door and then back at him. The blonde sighed and, seeing that there was no chance of escape, came to her feet.

"That's the spirit, girl." Cheered Setsuna while rocking the cradle in which little Hotaru was now fast asleep, obviously used to her mothers' behaviour and their loud voices singing songs she didn't understand, yet. But she knew that she was surrounded by a loving family and that the noise meant that they were still there, took care of her, loved her. Therefore, she could dream happily, not feeling at all disturbed by their karaoke.

"You won't have to worry with Yaten as your partner." Assured Michiru and helped herself to another slice of apple, chewing it with an expecting smile on her face.

"No… no… definitely not! No… yes! That's the song!"

Haruka didn't want to know which songs Elza didn't want her to sing, although she also didn't want to know the one that was about to begin. It didn't help her much that Yaten stood right beside her. She wasn't a great singer, she knew that. Even though her mother had always sung lullabys with her, the blonde had no illusion that she only endured them, because she loved her daughter and not because Haruka's voice was so sweet. The blonde wasn't unmusical, on the contrary, but she had never been a singer.

Yaten held the micro closer to his mouth and smiled encouragingly at the blonde who in his eyes only wanted to have a job and to see Japan. Now she had to give in to her fate.

"Hope will never come 

_It'll keep on living in tomorrow_

_And the last thing you need is to_

_Become addicted to your sorrow"_

Haruka's eyes grew wide as she recognized the song. It was the first contemporary piece of music she really knew, aside from the Three Lights' song, which she also hadn't known a mere month ago. No, she had heard the soft guitar play before, as she knew the lyrics, by heart. Nevertheless, she stared at the screen, believing neither her eyes nor her ears. Yaten started to sing in a sure voice, following the beams on the mirror in a perfect pattern. Haruka's astonished humming destroyed his efforts, but the young singer didn't seem to mind.

"I caught the last train to Chicago 

_I'd be there by the morning_

_Smoking cigarettes_

_A suitcase full of faith_

_An unwritten story"_

The blonde's hand started slightly to tremble and she grabbed the micro tighter between her cold fingers.

_Bill gave me that CD._

Originally, he had bought it for his daughter who had already gotten it from a friend. So he gave it to Haruka, hoping to make her happy or at least to ease her pain, not knowing that it would cause her even more, especially this last song. For it expressed her feelings at that time, voiced the thoughts she couldn't say herself, at least not aloud.

_Bill gave it to me two months before…_

Haruka missed three words while Yaten sang self-confidently, smiling friendly at her, mistaking her pale face for her nervosity to sing in front of the others. Her voice was soft and unsure, but she didn't sing as bad as he had expected her to. Well, the blonde only had to sing one song. After that Elza would be satisfied and the others could take over the micros, Michiru and his brothers who were keener on singing karaoke.

Haruka missed some more words, but her humming stayed strangely in tune.

_Akito-chan loved that CD._

That's why the blonde hated it and threw it away. And now she was standing in front of grinning faces. In front of strange people who employed her and, even more, claimed to be her friends. Who invited her to okonomiyaki in Kyoto and ate picnic under blooming cherry trees in a friend's garden somewhere in Tokyo.

"_And all the lights burning bright_

_In the Midwest tonight_

_They burn for you_

_Well, what could I do_

_I walked around all night_

_Thinking of you"_

It was sheer madness.

Again she was asking herself what she was doing here. Why she was holding a micro in her hand. Why her belly was filled with delicious food and cool ice cream. Why she agreed in the first place to take the job offered by Kou Tahiki.

_To take care of them._

As she had taken care of him, her little Akito-chan.

Probably, it was fate and she couldn't do anything against it. Maybe, even if she walked away right now, there would be someone else waiting around the next corner who needed her help. Who needed to be looked after.

Who would look after her.

She didn't know. She didn't have the strength any longer to care. To ask herself if she was going mad to stand opposite a young man with silver hair and light green eyes. A boy who looked so much like him…

Haruka raised her head and gasped, completely forgetting the song, although Yaten carried on, unsweringly.

"And it's a long road 

_Leave you tired at the end of the day_

_And every mile we travel_

_Home_

_It seems so far away"_

Next to the young singer Haruka saw a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a long red dress that matched perfectly her reddish hair that almost touched her hips. Her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she looked at Yaten, appearently only seeing him. She sat next to the young man on the now unoccupied chair and tapped her foot so softly to the music's rhythm that Haruka couldn't hear it clearly.

_So, that's it._

The blonde, completely ignoring the song and the pain in her heart, rubbed her eyes, but the image before her didn't change.

_Now I'm really mental._

Haruka was used to her family appearing in her dreams, even if it wasn't night and she not asleep. It became normal for her to see him dancing around, laughing, whenever Michiru played her new song on her violin, putting all her feelings in the soft melody and at the same time pulling Haruka from a never ending nightmare, even if it was only for three minutes and a half.

_My brain's finally snapped._

She was accustomed to see her dead family, but it frightened her that she suddenly saw a total stranger sitting next to the young singer. Why was she imagining a girl she had never seen before? Well, the red haired woman was at least beautiful, but still it made no sense.

Haruka took a step backwards as if to try to have a better look at the screen, although she had abandoned the song long ago. But the appearance didn't change, didn't disappear. Moreover, two tears ran over skin as white as porcelain while Yaten continued to sing, not at once hesitating, although he quickly glanced in her direction. But he was clearly not seeing her. Instead, he seemed to look right through her, appearently eyeing Sejya's ice cream, wondering if there was enough in the small bowl that was worth stealing and enduring his older brother's wrath afterwards.

"Hope will never come 

_It'll keep on living on tomorrow_

_And all the sad things you've done_

_They don't always need to haunt you"_

The red haired woman sobbed flatly and Haruka wondered if she was truly the only one in this room who could see and almost hear her sorrow. Elza's distant giggle told her that no one else could see her.

_Of course not, because she's a product of your sick mind!_

Haruka gasped as the stranger raised her head and looked directly at her. Blue eyes grew wide as the young woman realized that the blonde could see her. She rose from the chair, which should have tumbled over from her sudden movement, but stayed still and silent next to Yaten who sang the last two lines.

_What?_

The red haired woman reached out for Haruka, despair and faint traces of hope mingling in her beautiful face. Then she was gone. From one moment to the other, just as the song ended. As Yaten's voice died away.

"He took the last train 

_He took the last train home"_

_What?_

Haruka lowered the micro and turned around, ignoring Elza's cheers, but the red haired woman was nowhere to be seen; she had left without a trace.

"That was a good beginning." Grinned Elza and already switched through Minako's DVDs again, searching for another song. "Stay a little longer with us crazy bunch and you'll start to love karaoke."

_Crazy?_

_You think you are crazy?_

_You have no chance against me, believe me!_

Haruka nodded only and sat down again, feeling strangely numb and completely irritated. She didn't know what to answer as Michiru asked her something that made no sense whatsoever. Helplessly, she nodded again and held a moment later a glass with cherry juice, probably from the trees outside in the garden, in her slightly shaking hands. She hardly noticed that the Star Lights took over the micros and their small stage again, singing another love song, but this time staying in tune. All the while she glanced around, but the vision or whatever the young woman had been, didn't appear again.

"_If you go away, girl   
You're taking my heart with you  
If you go away girl  
You'll be breaking my heart in two  
If you only stay girl  
I promise you the world  
So please don't ever go away"_

dbdbdb

Two hours later found Haruka sitting on the blanket in the garden, leaning against the cherry tree and looking through the blossoms at the orange coloured sky. It had been a wonderful day and a fantastic sunset followed. The others were still inside, singing and laughing, but she needed a break. Although Elza didn't force her again to sing another song, Haruka couldn't shake off the spooky feeling the appearance had left in her mind. She thought that some fresh air might help. Therefore, she went outside, promising Michiru that she would soon return, putting on a brave face.

_Why?_

This was the Cherry Blossom Festival, the very one she had wanted him to see so badly. Why didn't she see him, sitting backwards on the chair as he had always done? Haruka had seen a piano upstairs when she went to the toilette. Why wasn't he in that room, playing on the keyboard with the little strength all the medications and operations left him? Why wasn't he here with her, dancing in the warm snow as he would have called it?

Haruka knew that she was crazy, at least to a certain point. Her sanity simply had no chance to survive all those years without a knack. But it had never been as bad as today. Instead of her family, she saw a stranger. A young woman she had never met before. It would make some kind of sense, in a twisted way, if she'd have been a doctor or a nurse, maybe even a fan of her father. But this young woman was a complete stranger, she was sure of that, because she would have never forgotten such red hair for it was rare in both her home countries. It hab been even brighter, more intensive than Elza's. No, she was pretty sure that she had seen the young woman for the first time in her life. A crying woman who looked at Yaten with so much love. Who reached for the blonde for… what? Help?

_I'm mental._

Haruka lifted her sunglasses into her hair and rubbed her suddenly very tired eyes. She felt a headache coming and didn't know how to put on a smiling face for the rest of the evening when she was exhausted and sad inside.

_Completely mental._

"You could get some wine or some sake if you want."

The blonde jerked her head upwards as she heard the low voice. She blinked and saw Sejya standing next to her, leaning against the tree's trunk. He pointed at the glass of cherry juice she held in her hands, before he lit the cigarette between his lips and drew a deep breath, exhaling the smoke slowly.

"There's enough in the kitchen, although neither Usagi-san nor Mamoru-san hardly ever drink. Guess Makoto-san needs them for her cooking."

"No, thanks." Determinedly, Haruka shook her head. The cherry juice was surely self-made and tasted delicious. She also didn't dare to touch alcohol, never again. Once in her life, she had been completely sloshed, at that day when she came home and had to realize that he was truly gone. She went into a bar and drank anything they offered in the vain attempt to forget her shitty life and what had happened during the last years. She didn't succeed. Of course, during the night she forgot a lot of things: Her address, her credit card's PIN and finally her name. But she didn't forget all the shit that was going on. She still couldn't remember what happened after the bar closed. She must have stumbled outside, somehow, into an impenetrable night. When she woke up again she had been in a hospital she knew too well, only that this time she was the patient, being treated of alcoholic poisoning. Bill had been clearly upset.

"They only have another half hour before we want to go the park to see the fireworks." There was a big firework planned at a near public festival. Since it would be dark by then and because you had a better view at the park, they had decided to go there, hoping that no one would recognize them in the darkness, surrounded by other people in kimonos and yukatas, eating rice balls and candy floss. "Maybe three or four more songs."

Haruka nodded, not knowing if the lead singer wanted to comfort her or himself. He had clearly enjoyed the afternoon, but obviously by now he had enough. Singing was his job, after all, and even if he could sing some other songs here and sing their own ones completely wrong, two hours were clearly enough, even for this game.

"It was funny. I just can't sing."

"Hm…" Sejya took another puff and the cigarette glimmed red in the upcoming dusk. He had rolled up his shirt's sleeves and opened the first two buttons. Yaten was still wearing his red jacket over his yukata and it didn't look like the lead singer would demand it back any time soon. The air was cool, because it was only spring and the air got colder as soon as the sun disappeared. Still, the young man didn't seem to freeze.

"They love to stand on a stage, but I guess, you need some crazy hobbies to compensate for all the stress." Sejya shrugged and threw the cigarette away, only to lit another one. For a long time, he smoked in silence. Haruka didn't interrupt him and looked up to the sky instead, which slowly turned from a bright orange into a deep red and a dark violet. It struck her how beautiful it looked and how much her Akito-chan would have enjoyed to watch it, while playing with warm snow in his small hands…

"Guess Tahiki didn't tell you all of that when he employed you, ne?"

Haruka slightly turned her head, but she could only see the red fag glimmering in the quickly falling darkness.

"I know why Tahiki gave you this special job."

"Uh." The blonde didn't know what else to say, so she simply listened to Sejya's breathing, again staring at the sky, waiting patiently for the first stars to appear.

"To have an eye on Michiru-san."

_Well, mostly to have an eye on you and your brother._

But again Haruka preferred not to answer.

"I can understand that. We're brothers and the Three Lights, but during our tours she's mostly alone, unless Setsuna-san visits her. But she isn't always around, especially since she's got Hime-chan. You should have an eye on Michiru-san, because she trusts you more than she would trust any bodyguard. Niichan chose you, because she sees more than a crew member in you; she sees a friend in you, Haruka-san."

_A friend…_

_In someone who's as mad as a hatter._

_Great._

Haruka raised one eyebrow, but didn't look away from the sky. A cool breeze ran through the garden. The trees above rushed and unconsciously she wrapped her arms around her chest. The gesture was to keep her warm, but at the same time it looked protective.

"Michiru-san deserves a good friend, but I won't let you disappoint her. She's been hurt badly once and you won't let her down." Sejya took another deep breath and the third cigarette crackled loudly in the night's darkness. The others seemed to have closed the terrace's door for their voices were suddenly mumbled, far away. "If you do, you'll regret it."

Sejya's words were meant to sound menacing, but Haruka suddenly had to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. No matter how hard the tried, the lead singer might be a playboy, but he was definitely not the godfather.

However, his concern for their violinist and only female member did him credit.

"Do you always do this?"

"What?"

"Threatening other people?"

Sejya's only response was embarrassed silence. Haruka shook her head and sighed silently. No, she had never wanted to hurt anybody, even though she had caused him so much pain during all those years. Again and again.

"Did you also threaten Setsuna-san?"

"No." Sejya coughed, but it didn't seem the smoke that made him gasp for breath. "Actually, she treatened us since she's Michiru-san's oldest friend."

Now, Haruka had to laugh.

_I'm as mad as a hatter._

_Guess we'll get along perfectly._

"I mean it, Haruka-san!" Now, Sejya's voice sounded sulking and irritated.

"I know." She answered. "And I respect it."

Sejya wanted to say something more, but was interrupted as the terrace's door was opened noisily.

"Are you coming? The fireworks are about to start."

"Hai."

Sejya stubbed out the remainings of his cigarettes and went back to the house. Haruka took a last glance at the night sky and saw the first sky sparkling there. Then she followed the lead singer.

dbdbdb

There were a lot of people in the park. Some of them sat on blankets, clearly waiting for the fireworks to begin, empty bento boxes on their laps. Others were walking on the narrow paths which were enclosed by little shops selling sweets, snacks and traditional Japanese delicacies. Chinese lanterns illuminated the white covered trees and little children ran around laughing, holding colourful balloons in their hands. Many people wore traditional clothes, but there were some who didn't feel comfortable in a kimono or a yukata, therefore, neither Sejya nor Haruka stood out.

After five tense minutes it was clear that no one would recognize them for it was too dark and too crowded in the park. Noticably, they relaxed and enjoyed the public festival. Although they had already aten a lot, they discovered that there was still enough space in their tummies for candied fruits. Little Hotaru, who rested safely on her mother's chest, wrapped into a soft scarf and two gentle arms, blinked interested in the noisy world around. She was full and warm and therefore allowed her mother to eat a candied banana.

"They'll play music to accompany the fireworks." Explained Tahiki and pointed at the loudspeaker hanging at various trees around them.

"You're so intelligent, Tahiki-san."

"Arigatou, Setsuna-san. The newspaper is quite informative." Tahiki's voice was equally mocking. "You should read it one of these days."

"Maybe, but it's always so funny to read all those articles about you guys in the rainbow press."

Obviously, neither of them considered those papers to be real newspapers.

"Let's just hope that none of their reporters are here."

"Hai." Agreed Setsuna wholeheartedly, although she thought that some of the stories the journalists made up were actually quite funny.

The growd grew thicker and soon it was hard for them to move freely. Setsuna feared for Hotaru's safety and so they searched for a spot on the meadow to be able to watch the fireworks without someone stepping on their toes.

It was then that Sejya noticed that their youngest member, aside from Setsuna's baby, was missing. He resisted the urge to howl in frustration, but wherever he looked, he only saw Japanese people in their traditional outfits and laughing children, hunting each other and their balloons. Yaten was nowhere to be seen.

"Our chibi's gone." He told Tahiki whose head jerked up in surprise. However, his desperate look around was as infertile as Sejya's.

"He's probably got lost in this mass." The oldest member of the Three Lights already gathered up his yukata, but Sejya held him back.

"Why don't you stay with the girls while I search for him? He's still wearing my red jacket, therefore he can't be that hard to spot." Suggested Sejya and pointed at his trousers, indicating that he would be quicker than Tahiki in his traditional Japanese costume. Tahiki saw his point and nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back and if not, then we'll meet again at Usagi-san's house."

"Toutou-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Please, don't start another row."

Sejya raised both hands, showing his palms in a calming gesture. Then he turned around and fought his way through the people, always trying not to draw any attention. But most of them were already staring at the sky, anyway, so there was little danger that any of them would recognize him as a member of the famous Three Lights. The older people in traditional costumes wouldn't have known either his name nor his music and the teenagers were too occupied in the fireworks that were about to begin. Soft, classic music filled the air and Sejya could hear the first explosions above and _Ohs_ and _Ahs_ around him. The world was illuminated by different colours rivaling the sun: Red, blue and green. However, Sejya didn't stop nor did he raise his face to the sky. Instead, he continued his search, hoping that he would find Yaten in time, because he knew that there would be no chance once the fireworks were over and everyone tried to get something to eat from the shops or simply to go home. Then the now immobile standing growd would start to move and it would be impossible to find Yaten, and Sejya wasn't sure if the young man would return to Usagi's house or if he himself would search for them between all those people. That could take them hours in which it would get colder and Sejya didn't want Yaten to catch another cold.

It had been such a great day; he didn't want it to end in a fight or even worse, in tears.

_Shimatta!_

Something caught Sejya's desperate searching eye as a silver light exploded brightly in the dark night sky above. Something or better, someone. A young man who was wearing a red jacket over his yukata.

_Yes!_

Relieved, Sejya released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, and headed over to the figure who stood next to a huge cherry tree, looking very lonely. The lead singer was sure that Yaten couldn't see much from the fireworks from where he was standing, but since the tree was on a small hill, the younger singer certainly tried to catch sight of them, which was a senseless venture since no one of them wore flashy colours to notice them.

"There you are, little one."

Yaten hadn't seen him coming for he winced violently as Sejya suddenly stood beside him. A golden rocket exploded, spread wide branches over the night sky. For a moment it looked like a huge tree and smaller fireworks, all in pink, appeared between those branches. The gigantic cherry tree stood in blossom and many people started to clap enthusiastically.

In the golden light Sejya could see Yaten's eyes grew wide. He held his candied apple in his left hand and it was still in its plastic bag, untouched.

"I got lost." Stated the young man the obvious and looked unsure at his brother, certainly expecting another outburst or at least a cynical comment for he could not yell at him publicly. "One moment you were beside me and then you were gone."

"There're a lot of people here." Sejya shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't really angry with his little brother. The crowd was thick and it could have happened to anyone of them. However, typically, it had happened to Yaten, as always.

"Let's…" Sejya wanted to say that they should get back to Tahiki and the others, but as he looked back he couldn't make out the way he had come. The people had moved with the fireworks and there was no way to be sure where the others were. "Let's go somewhere where we can see the fireworks." He said instead, knowing that they would meet each other at Usagi's house later on.

"Okay." Yaten's voice was very soft, almost drowned out by the loud explosions. Sejya went down the hill and when he turned he saw that Yaten had already fallen behind. Obviously, it was harder for him in his traditional costume to move as quickly as his older brother and to find gaps between the groups of people to fit through without ruining his yukata.

"Hey, I don't want to lose you again, little one." Sejya fought his way back to his little brother and simply took his free hand to guide him through the mass of people until they reached a spot with not so many onlookers but from where they had a good view of the fireworks still drawing wonderful pictures in the sky.

"That just looked like a big dolphin, didn't it?" whispered Yaten excitedly next to him.

"Hai."

Sejya finally turned his full attention to the dark sky and the roses now blooming in a bright red. Suddenly, he had to think of Tuxedo Kamen and the roses he always threw instead of lightening, water, fire or even pink hearts at his enemies, simple, but very effective weapons. Maybe they could really help them to defeat Sailor Galactica one day. To be able to find Kakyuu. To be able to go home. To return to their castle and live a life they had to leave behind during that fateful night.

_To try again to be a big brother._

Sejya knew that fireworks weren't shooting stars, no matter how much the silver and golden waterfalls looked like thousands of them. Nevertheless, the lead singer made his wish.

He didn't notice that he was still holding Yaten's hand, nor did he see the small smile on the younger man's face.

dbdbdb

"Why doesn't Yaten sing a solo?"

Haruka had seen several concerts with Yaten over the last weeks since Kyoto, but the youngest member always sat behind his piano or sang together with his brothers. Another rainbow exploded in the sky, illuminated Tahiki's tired face for a moment.

"He doesn't want to, Haruka-san."

"But he has such a fantastic voice." The blonde shook her head. "He sang Mecano's _Hijo de la Luna_ without preparation and believe me, no opera star would have sang it any better, not even Montserrat Caballe."

"You know this song?" Now, Michiru's musical curiousity was awakened. Quickly, she glanced from the burning dragon to the blonde beside her and back again at the fireworks. She slipped a little bit closer to be able to better follow the conversation in spite of the explosions above.

"It's the only song I knew all afternoon." Haruka gave a soft laught and crossed her arms before her chest. "My mother loved the opera and often took me to concerts, that's why I know it."

"Still he doesn't want to sing any solo at all. I've talked to him, but he says he's fine with his piano and our songs where we sing together." Tahiki shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he had given up long ago.

"It's a waste of talent."

"I know. He's the only one who actually had an artistic education when we were young, but he still doesn't want to." The oldest brother sighed deeply. "I don't want to force him."

"No, then he wouldn't sing at all." Agreed Michiru and edged even closer to Haruka, although she was perfectly able to understand the words spoken. The kimono's long sleeves covered her arms completely, still she shivered at the night's cold. It was spring, but it would take at least another two months until she could walk around in a dress until midnight without freezing. She wondered how Haruka felt for the young woman didn't wear any jacket at all over her black t-shirt. There were goosepimples on Haruka's forearms, but the blonde didn't react to the fresh breeze, didn't indicate in any way that she, too, felt uncomfortable.

"Are you cold?"

Haruka startled as Michiru didn't wait for her answer, but simply pulled her arms around the blonde, covering her naked arms with her sleeves, all the time looking up to the coloured sky as if it were the most normal thing to do.

"That's good about kimonos; they have so much cloth." The young violinst smiled. "Maybe I should never marry."

"Why's that?" Tahiki's question proved that he, indeed, came from another planet. Or simply that he was a man, knowing nothing about women's stuff.

"Because a woman is expected to do all the housework in her husband's household, her kimono's sleeves will be shorter for her to be able to work without ruining it. That's why wedding kimonos' sleeves almost touch the ground, because it's the bride's last opportunity to wear them that long." Explained Michiru patiently, knowing that Tahiki, different from Sejya and even Yaten, would listen and remember that information later on.

"That's a stupid reason and you don't have to follow it, darling. I won't change my kimonos once I'm married to my Elza-chan." Said Setsuna with a very serious voice, although a stunned Haruka could hear her silent giggle.

"If that's a proposal, Sets, then I didn't hear it." Elza pressed her hands against her slim hips and raised one eyebrow in provocation. "I want you to propose to me in a small, cosy restaurant during a candle light dinner, giving me one of your mother's or your grandmother's heirlooms and telling me how much you love me."

"I love you very much, Elza-chan."

Elza only rolled her eyes at Setsuna's cheeky grin.

"I'll send you the description per email and then you can try again, okay?" Nevertheless, Elza bent over to her girlfriend and the mother of her child and kissed her tenderly. "Love you, too, baka."

Now Setsuna beamed and they kissed again. Michiru laughed softly as Hotaru, who had woken up during the fireworks and watched them with her big baby eyes, grabbed some strands of Setsuna's hair, obviously seeking attention which she immediately received. Haruka only shook her head slightly as she watched the two women drooling over their child.

_There are pictures with Mommy and Daddy holding me this way._

She gulped and couldn't suppress a shiver running through her body.

_Holding him this way._

"So you are cold." Michiru's embrace tightened, but in a gentle way. "Maybe you should wear a kimono the next time, as well." The young violinist didn't mention that she also enjoyed the warm body next to her. She leaned her head against the blonde's right shoulder and gazed up at the fireworks, sighing in admiration of the huge cherry tree evolving in the air, as well as in contentment.

_He would have enjoyed these fireworks._

Haruka felt the slender arms around her body and looked down at the young violinist. Michiru was smiling and she could see the red roses' reflections in those deep eyes. Her face was slightly flushed and unconsciously, she squeezed the blonde a little bit as another big rocket exploded in the night sky.

Suddenly, Haruka realized that she enjoyed the fireworks, as she had enjoyed the day of the Cherry Blossom Festival, even though she had to sing. The sadness she had felt only hours ago when he had heard the old song seemed like a lifetime ago, like a bad nightmare she had been able to wake from, just like the one she had experienced during their nap in the garden. Again it was Michiru's warmth that comforted her in a strange and yet so familiar way. Haruka had the odd notion that all she had to do to escape her monsters was to stretch her arms and to embrace the younger woman. She was sure that she wouldn't only find comfort and understanding in those soft arms, but also forgiveness. Forgiveness for the deeds she had done in order to save him, or at least in order to give him a chance of survival.

Michiru didn't know her. She hadn't been there when she betrayed the people who had put their faith in her five years ago. She hadn't acknowledged her taking over her parent's heritage. She hadn't seen her signing all the consents to all those damn operations that brought him so much fucking pain but couldn't rescue him in the end.

No, Michiru didn't know all her sins and with a sudden Haruka wished to confess them to her. Not to hear that it wasn't her fault or that everything was gonna be alright, because she knew that she was to blame and that nothing would ever be alright again. But she wanted to be given an absolution, to be told that she had, at least, tried everything. That she didn't let him down, because his survival hadn't been within her power.

_She's a nice auntie. _

Haruka lowered her head and saw him running over the drew wet grass with a strength he hadn't possessed when he had been alive. He was holding a candied apple in his right hand and was waving at her with his left one. Two white bloosoms were tangled in his fair hair and his light green eyes sparkled happily.

_She's as beautiful as Mommy, isn't she, Haru-chan?_

"That's wonderful." Whispered Michiru and brought her back. Haruka raised her head to look at the silver and golden waterfall falling from heaven to the rhythm of the soft music, knowing that he would be gone the next time she'd glance down.

"Hai." She answered in a soft agreement.

dbdbdb

"You're up so early?"

Setsuna didn't even bother to stifle her wide yawn as she made her way through Usagi's living room over to the kitchen to get her first coffee and maybe then to wake up, at least up to a degree where she would be responsive to the rest of the world aka Elza and her little daughter. Usagi had called late last evening and told them that Mamoru and she decided to visit her parents to tell them the good news and to stay there over the night, but that they were free to stay as long as they liked. Gratefully, they had accepted her kind offer, because sometimes it was nice not to sleep in a hotel bed, no matter how luxurious it was.

"The coffee's over there."

Haruka couldn't cook, but yet she was able to push the start button on a prepared coffee machine. Since she needed little sleep, she had been up early and decided to get fresh rolls at the baker's near the park. Out of curiousity, she had also bought the only newspaper the small shop sold. What turned out to have been a great mistake.

"You're an angel."

_I wouldn't say that._

Setsuna brought the coffee to her nose and inhaled soundly, before she sighed, contented with herself and the world, and pressed a quick kiss on the mug. Then she sat down at the round table that was already set and smelled happily the fresh rolls and delicious cookies. It seemed that Haruka waited patiently for them to wake up, reading the newspaper while doing so.

Although it wasn't really a newspaper, but more a tabloid, one of those magazines she always read during her appointments with Hotaru's paediatrician.

"You bought breakfast?"

"You wouldn't want to eat my cooking."

Setsuna sipped her coffee and considered the blonde's voice, marvelling how the other woman could sound so much awake at an hour so extremely early.

"Thank god for the microwave, huh?" It was a comment from one woman who could even burn water to the other and Haruka chuckled on the remark before she frowned again at the opened paper in front of her.

"What's so interesting?" Setsuna leaned forward and raised both eyebrows as she read the headline. Then she trew her head back and barked a loud laugh.

"Wow, this time they were really quick." Still giggling, she stroked over the paper to see if the ink was still wet, because they didn't have more than ten hours to write the article, to develop the pictures and to print that damn thing. Normally, it took them at least a day, but maybe because it was the bank holiday's edition or because they had nothing better to write about, they didn't wait. Why hesitate? It didn't matter if the story was false and the facts unconfirmed, as long as they had a good headline and the paper sold well.

"How did they do it?"

Haruka pointed at the big picture in the middle, seeing herself gazing up to the stars while Michiru smiled next to her.

_It's again that happy smile_.

Setsuna sipped slowly at her coffee and shifted her chair closer to Haruka to have a better look at the black and white picture for the tabloid couldn't afford coloured ones.

"Special objective lenses for the night with an extreme zoom." She explained like an expert or maybe recited something a specialist had told her earlier when she had been the one asking the same unbelieving questions.

"They think that I'm a _mysterious, good-looking man_." Quoted Haruka and tore her hair slightly in exasperation.****

"That they have the most modern equipment doesn't mean that they can distinguish between a man and a woman, or see the truth, for that matter." Stated Setsuna and rose to get herself another cup of coffee with a lot of sugar and rich crème, marvelling that this was the second best way to start the day. The best way still slept upstairs in one of the guest beds and she didn't have the heart to wake her love. Not when it had been her turn to take care of little Hotaru who fell asleep again immediately after she was fed and her nappies changed.

"They think that I'm Michiru-san's _lover_."

_Maybe that wouldn't be so bad at all._

Setsuna leaned against the sink unit and held the warm mug between her hands, this time stifling her yawn.

"As they think that Hime-chan's Sejya's illegitimate son and Elza's Yaten's secret love." The older woman shrugged her shoulders in indifference. "Just like Michiru and Tahiki have even been engaged at one point, but they split up, because he fell in love with another woman. Guess it had been Usagi-chan or Mina-chan he congratulated to her birthday or something like that."

"That's stupid." Haruka, whose cheeks were slightly flushed, stared again at the picture showing Michiru in her kimono smiling at Haruka who she had embraced and who was gazing at the fireworks, being completely****oblivious to the young violinist's attention.****

"Of course it is, but that's the show business for you." Setsuna drained her mug and put it next to the paper to read the amusing article being hilariously titled _Kaioh Michiru's Attractive Stranger._

"Welcome to the team, Haruka-san."

dbdbdb

That's been the second part of chapter 4, "Warm Snow". I hope you liked it and liked my choice of songs. I thought they'd fit to the characters :). At least they did perfectly when I walked along the beach in Brighton and listened to my big collection of mp3s over and over again. Some songs simply seemed to have been made for Michiru and the others laughs.

Here is the original version and the translation of _Hijo De La Luna. _I guess you've all watched the fifth season, Sailor Stars, therefore I don't think there's much need to translate the Three Lights' song, _Nagareboshi he (Search For Your Love),_ to you. Disclaimers and such stuff will follow in the end of the story.

Thank you all for all your kind reviews bows. After a long day (and before an even longer night) they simply make me happy and smile. I try to answer as many as possible, but right now I'm really busy, but I try to answer them later on (just two more weeks of practical training and then I hopefully will have a little bit more time again).

Expect the first part of chapter 5 next Monday (it'll be called "Whispers In The Wind").

Hijo De La Luna 

Tonto el que no entienda.

Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna  
Hasta el amanecer.  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé.

"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
Piel morena,"  
Desde el cielo  
Habló la luna llena.  
"Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él.  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer."

_Estribillo:_  
Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel.  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Hijo de la luna.

De padre canela  
Nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo  
De un armiño,  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna --  
Niño albino de luna.  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo."

_Estribillo_

Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
Se fue a su mujer,  
Cuchillo en mano.  
"¿De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo."  
Y de muerte la hirió.  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandonó.

_Estribillo_

Y en las noches  
Que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño  
Esté de buenas.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna.

**Son Of The Moon**

_Foolish is he who doesn't understand._

_A legend tells of a gipsy woman  
Who pleaded with the moon until dawn.  
Weeping she begged  
At the break of dawn  
To marry a gipsy man._

_"You'll have your man, tawny skin,"  
Said the full moon from the sky.  
"But in return I want the first child  
That you have with him.  
Because she who sacrifices her child  
So that she is not alone,  
Isn't likely to love it very much."_

Chorus:_  
Moon, you want to be mother,  
But you cannot find a love  
Who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, silver moon,  
What you intend to do  
With a child of flesh.  
__A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Son of the moon._

_From a cinnamon-skinned father  
A son was born,  
White as the back of an ermine,  
With grey eyes instead of olive --  
Moon's albino child.  
"Damn his appearance!  
This is not a gipsy man's son  
And I will not put up with that."  
_

Chorus

_Believing to be dishonoured,  
The gipsy went to his wife,  
A knife in his hand.  
"Whose son is this?  
You've certainly fooled me!"  
And he wounded her mortally.  
Then he went to the woodlands  
With the child in his arms  
And left it behind there._

Chorus

_And the nights the moon is full  
It is because the child  
Is in a good mood.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle._


	7. Chapter 5: Whispers In The Wind Part 1

_And I still hold your hand in mine,_

_In mine when I'm asleep._

**Chapter 5: Whispers In The Wind**

Haruka walked through their suite, trying to get used to it since they had only arrived yesterday. They would be staying for only three days and then move on to the next city as the Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru were currently on their tour through Japan. The blonde opened the window in Sejya's room to let in the fresh air. Although he wasn't allowed to smoke inside their hotels to avoid unnecessary fire alarms, his room smelled suspiciously of old cigarettes. For a moment, she stayed at the window and marvelled over the fantastic view over Osaka bay. Even though this suite wasn't as luxurious as the one in Kyoto for it only had one big bathroom, the view justified the enormous bill.

The sun shone brightly from a cloudless sky and she could hear the sea gulls scream. The air was very warm as spring moved on and slowly, but definitely turned into summer. The Cherry Blossom Festival had been three weeks ago and all trees were green now. Even the evenings and nights weren't so chilly any longer and seldom Haruka wore her jacket, although she still insisted on her black jeans and a black t-shirt that showed the words _Three Light Crew_ in white over her chest and listed the dates of their Japan tour on her back. A small ID card hang around her neck at all times, allowing her to move around freely in the hotel and in the backstage area. Not that it was really necessary, because Hashitzou and the other crew memebers knew her. Michiru tried to convince her to wear something different instead that didn't make her look so much like a bodyguard, especially with her sunglasses on, but she didn't want to change. She felt fine in dark clothes and didn't want to explain to every manager of a hotel or a concert hall who she was.

Haruka took a deep breath of the refreshing spring air, then she turned around and walked into Michiru's room. The young woman was in the hotel's swimming pool, swimming her daily lanes. Tahiki wanted to meet with someone important to discuss their probably upcoming America tour whereas Yaten and Sejya promised to rehearse in the opera hall to get used to it for their concert this evening. Tahiki and Michiru would join them within the hour. They were scheduled with two concerts, one today and one the day after tomorrow, and an important interview, tomorrow evening. The next three days were booked up and it was Haruka's task to see to the minor things.

_Minor things…_

Haruka shook her head as she saw the bathrobe lying on the messed bed, clearly forgotten. She picked it up and stopped on her way through the common room to pick up a small, but very important folder from the glass table. Absent-mindedly, she took the remote control and switched off the mute TV set. They hardly ever watched TV, howevever, Sejya always switched it on, turning down the volume. He never really looked at it, but it seemed like he needed some movements when he was alone in the living room. Or it was simply a bad habit Haruka was sure she wouldn't be able to break in a 22 year old celebrity. As long as it wasn't annoying the others the blonde didn't see a reason to do so.

Haruka emerged from the lift five minutes later, walking determinedly along the corridor. Since Michiru tried to swim her lanes every day as long as their tight schedule permitted her to do so, the blonde always located the swimming pool right after their arrival, because when the young violinist wasn't on the stage or in their suite she surely was in the water, provided that Setsuna wasn't around. In fact, the young woman stayed in Tokyo this time, even though her girlfriend still had some exams to do. Firstly, there were some more appointments with Hotaru's paediatrician and secondly, she decided to continue her new book since her manager had nagged her the past couple of months and Setsuna wanted to be left in peace again.

Sure enough, Michiru was in the water. The blinds of the huge windows were closed to hinder curious journalists to take photos. Therefore, the pool area was bathed in twilight. However, Haruka had no problems recognizing Michiru diving and returning to the surface in regular intervals. The young woman swam like a fish and reminded Haruka in her elegance of the mermaids her mother had told her about in her fairy tales at bedtime.

"Haruka-san?"

Michiru had reached the end of the pool and noticed the other's presence.

"Another 80 lanes or 100 today?" Haruka stepped closer to the water and put the bathrobe down on a chair on which already a big towel was. Obviously, Michiru had decided to sneak back to their suite in the towel when she discovered that she had forgotten her bathrobe. Time was precious and she didn't want to waste it in going back to their suite. Haruka, on the other, didn't want her to run around in her wet swimsuit, catching a cold or, even worse, a naughty journalist.

"Arigatou." Michiru stroked some wet strands out of her face and beamed up at her. Normally, nothing could bring Michiru down, but sometimes it did happen that her mood sank and then it was the swimming pool that helped her to recover. When she was in the water, there seemed to be no problems, no urgent appointments, no upcoming concerts, no stagefright. When the young violinst was in her element, she seemed to Haruka to be the happiest girl on earth.

_I like that smile._

"100 lanes today, of course. Do you remember our last night's dinner?" decleared Michiru and pushed herself from the rim to swim the lane in what seemed to be record time. Haruka chuckled as she was reminded of the delicious rice balls and the fried fish they had devoured after a long day travelling to Osaka. She turned to leave the hall as she heard the young violinist's voice behind her.

"Don't you want to join me?"

It sounded tempting. Very tempting. Haruka hesitated, but the folder in her hand told her that she had other things to do and that it wasn't, unfortunately, not her job to swim with Kaioh Michiru, even if she was her secret bodyguard, at least according to Kou Tahiki.

"Thanks, but no. Tahiki-san forgot something important." She waved the folder in the air and shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "Besides, I don't own a swimsuit."

"Okay." Michiru waved at her, turned and plunged back into the clear water. Haruka checked her wrist watch, mentally making a note to check on the young woman again in half an hour so that she wouldn't be too late for her rehearsal. Then she made her way through the hotel, greeting the other crew members as they passed by. She needed only two minutes to find Tahiki in the lounge who was very happy to see her, or better, to see the folder she carried with her.

_Mission accomplished._

dbdbdb

The last fans had left the opera hall an hour ago and even the crew members were slowly leaving. It had been a good concert and the audience in Osaka had liked it very much. One by one the lights were switched off and the computers administering all the equipment shut down. Haruka looked around in the backstage area, making sure that the others hadn't forgotten anything important, and was just about to go back to the hotel, as well, as she heard the soft music evolving from the long deserted stage.

What? 

She knew that the Three Lights already left for Sejya had proclaimed loudly that he wanted to use the suite's shower first whereas Michiru only wanted to creep into her bed and take a shower the next morning, or to swim some more lanes for that matter. But tomorrow. Not today. Not right after midnight.

Haruka slipped through the curtain and entered the stage. One spotlight was still on and it was centred on the piano. Yaten, who still wore his Three Light outfit, sat behind the black instrument, playing one passage again and again, missing the same note again and again. Finally, he stopped and heaved a sigh. He looked very tired and for Haruka suddenly very sad.

"Yaten-chan?"

Maybe it was his young appearance or his sometimes very childlike behaviour, but no one called him Yaten-kun or even Kou-san, at least none of the people close to him. And since Michiru always called him Yaten-chan, Haruka started to use this suffix, as well. The young man didn't seem to mind, because he didn't correct her or even frown.

He winced and looked wildly around, but relaxed as he made out Haruka who stepped from the opera hall's semi darkness into the light he was sitting in.

"Oh, it's you, Haruka-san."

"What are you doing here, Yaten-chan? It's past midnight."

"I rehearse." He lowered his head and played the same passage, again. Again, he missed the note and bit on his lip in apparent frustration. "Damn, it's never perfect!" He slammed his hands on the keyboard and the loud sound seemed to startle him for he drew them back as if he'd burned himself.

"Damn…"

It wasn't more than a whisper and the boy looked very lonely in Haruka's eyes with a sudden. Surely, his brothers didn't know that he was here, playing the piano after a long day and an excellent, but still very exhausting concert. Maybe they thought that he was already in bed, sleeping deep and tight, unknowing to the fact that he sat in the cold opera hall, risking to fall ill again, only because he couldn't play a passage perfectly. A failure his fans hadn't noticed, probably his own brothers hadn't noticed, because it had been an accompaniment to one of Sejya's solos and, to be honest, no one paid much attention to the other two Three Lights when the lead singer was acting his best playboy image, no matter how stupid Haruka thought that was.

"You won't improve in the middle of the night, believe me." She stepped closer to the piano, but there was no sheet music to look at. All the sheets were in a folder that laid closed on the ground next to the grand piano. Right now, Yaten played the music by heart. "Move a bit."

Yaten was too deep in his self-pity so that he obeyed. Haruka sat down next to him on the wide chair and looked at him, trying to ignore the keyboard in front of her, the temptation that arose in her, the twitiching in her fingers.

"You shouldn't worry too much. You're a great pianist, believe me."

_I know what I'm talking about._

"I still have to improve so much."

"Of course you have." Haruka quickly fought with herself and then made up her mind. "The moment you think you're perfect is the moment you stop to be a true musician. There's always something new to learn, no matter how good you are." She smiled encouragingly and deciding to get his mind off his dark throughts, she produced a crumbled paper from her jeans' pockets. Carefully, she unfolded it and stroked over it to smooth it out. Then she put it in front of Yaten's eyes who frowned as he read the notes and the lyric written beneath.

"What's this?" he asked and his fingers automatically flew over the keys without really touching them, playing silently a music he had never seen before.

"Someone wrote it a long time ago." Haruka didn't have to look at the sheet; she knew the notes by heart. "I want you to have it."

Yaten's finger stopped abruptly, glancing at the blonde in astonishment, not understanding why she wanted to give him something so precious, because it was a moving melody and very poetic lyrics. He didn't know who wrote it, but obviously, he or she had known a lot about music, and about the feelings of the listeners.

"Why?"

Was all he could think of to ask her, already staring back at the black dots dancing on five parallel beams.

"Play it." Instructed Haruka softly, and hesitatingly, Yaten's finger returned to the keyboard, this time actually touching the keys, creating the sweetest melody he had ever heard. It sounded like a lovesong and a lullaby, at the same time happy and sad. There was a longing within those notes he couldn't define, yet it touched his heart deeply. The lyric was mysterious and it wasn't clear whom it was written for nor by who. Still, he crasped the main idea, the main feeling behind those words.

You're beautiful… 

His hands faltered for a moment, but the music didn't stop. Surprised, he looked up and saw Haruka sitting next to him, playing the incidental music. It took Yaten some moments to understand that she had played the music part written for the singer.

"You play the piano?" Yaten was more than astonished. Haruka only shrugged her shoulders, not at once glancing at the crumbled sheet of paper in front of them.

"A little bit." But the way she played the piano's keys showed that it was a huge understatement. No, she didn't want to talk about it. Actually, she never wanted to lay hands on that stupid instrument ever again, but the keyboard had looked at her in such a tempting way that she simply couldn't resist. The song sounded even better when she accompanied Yaten, playing the part of the singer.

_It's to cheer him up._

Haruka tried to convince herself of that throught, not allowing herself to admit that she had missed the piano, had missed its sound, had missed the power to create so tender music. His music. No, her music.

_She composed the music he played._

_The music we all loved._

_I loved them, still do._

Yaten seemed to recover and again joined her in the music. They played together and suddenly he wasn't nervous any longer to do any mistakes. It seemed that with her he didn't need to be afraid to miss a note for he didn't falter, didn't hesitate. He didn't need to search for their princess when he shared the keyboard and the music with her. She didn't know. No, Haruka didn't judge him by the success or better, the constant failure of their mission. She only judged him by his play and his music. With her he felt strangely, but wonderfully free.

_That's truly a beautiful song._

Yaten smiled happily and the sadness and frustration he had felt merely minutes before were forgotten as were the reasons for these depressing feelings.

_Maybe it would have been just like that if he'd been allowed to grow up._

Haruka turned her head to the young man sitting next to her and her eyes grew wide as she saw the young woman standing on the other side, leaning against the grand piano, watching the youngest member of the Three Lights fondly. It was the same woman she had seen only three weeks before. Haruka, who still had no idea who she was and why she had day dreams about a total stranger, would have recognized her anywhere, would have always recognized that bright red hair. She was still wearing the same red dress, but this time she wasn't crying; actually, she was even smiling a little bit. Haruka could see Yaten's reflection in her deep blue eyes and suddenly had the bizarre feeling that the woman loved him. Loved him deeply. No, not like lovers do, but more like a mother would love her child.

What? 

Haruka blinked confused and tried to think of a way to draw her attention to her, although it seemed fairly stupid to her wanting to distract an illusion. Since when had the creations of her mind ever responded to her will?

Why now? 

She had been watchful the past three weeks, always looking around and expecting the unexpected every waking and sleeping hour, for that matter, but there had been no trace of the young woman as if she had vanished into thin air. Haruka finally decided to blame her crazy mind, but now that she was seeing the same young woman again, she wasn't sure what it meant, not that she had had any clue in the first place.

Why now? 

However, before she could contemplate any longer about this question did the song end and the woman disappeared again, together with the music that hang in the air for another moment and then ceased. Only Yaten's presence stopped her from reaching out and grabbing for something that wasn't there, never had been there.

"Why?" Yaten's question startled her and she didn't understand its meaning. Silently, she looked at him and he fidgeted slightly under her stare. "Why do you want to give it to me?" He pointed at the sheet of music and slowly, Haruka returned from her world of craziness back into his, into the real one. She rose, not daring to look back at the spot where she had seen the young woman, a _non_ existing woman, only moments ago, although she knew that she was gone and wouldn't return. Her mind's creations never lasted long in the presence of others, of _sane_ people.

"Because your brother wouldn't be able to sing it the right way, would he?"

Yaten raised his eyebrows in surprise and stared at the sheet music for a long time in silence. Finally, he nodded and took it with cold hands.

dbdbdb

"You don't sleep much, do you?"

Haruka, who had been kneeling at the backside of the hotel, tieing her shoelaces, looked up and slipped her sunglasses over her eyes to be able to squint against the already very bright sun.

"Who threw you out of bed?" She glanced at Sejya who was also wearing a tracksuit, although his was a dark red whereas hers was plain black. His hair was tied together in his neck and plaited to one pigtail. He was smoking a cigarette.

"My older brother decided to squeeze a photo shooting between breakfast and lunch, therefore taking my jogging time." Sejya shrugged indifferently, stretching his arms and legs carefully. A mp3 player was hanging around his neck and Haruka wondered briefly what kind of music he'd listen to while jogging.

"Don't tell me you want to go jogging with that hanging in your mouth." Haruka and Sejya didn't actually dislike each other, but they enjoyed to tease each other. Especially Sejya liked it that Haruka treated him like a normal person and not like a half god the way his fans normally did.

"You don't look any more smarter to me with that stupid backpack."

Haruka rose and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's to transport your breakfast." With those words she started her daily sport programme. It was an old renmant from her teenage days. Back then, she had been in the athletic club and one of the fastest pupils in her school and therefore trained every morning to be able to win at the next competition. During the years that followed she kept that habit, mostly, to run away from her demons, even if it was for only one hour or two. To keep fit to be able to carry him if the need arised.

"I'll never understand why you can't order something from the hotel's kitchen. I mean, that's what a hotel is there for, after all." Sejya flicked off the cigarette and followed her. For a couple of metres they struggled for control until they found a tempo that suited them both.

"It's too complicated to explain what everyone wants every time we check into a new hotel." Haruka turned off left along a small alley that would lead them to the nearby park. Sejya followed without complaining. "Besides, this way I know that the stuff is fresh."

"You don't trust the hotel's chef?" Sejya sounded honestly amazed.

"I trust no one."

"Hm… it's your free time." Grumbled the lead singer, not knowing how true her words had been just now. Secretly, he was glad that Haruka decided to take care of their breakfast. Since then, it was truly much more delicious and somehow Haruka managed that the coffee was always hot and fresh, no matter when they finally woke up after a long concert or after an even longer night. Dinner was another affair, but mostly they no time for that anyway, because the next appointment, concert, photo shooting or interview already awaited them. There were times when breakfast was the only meal they had time and muse to eat all day and therefore it was important that it was sufficient and tasty.

They reached the park and for the next half an hour they were jogging silently side by side. Sejya's thoughts returned to the long day that lay ahead of him and what he should wear to their photo shooting, while Haruka simply looked at the green trees and the dancing shadows in front of them on the path, moving with the wind and the sun. Thankfully, they were almost alone in the park. It was six o'clock in the morning and therefore there was no one around except for some other joggers who didn't even glance at them. Although they probably wouldn't have recognized Sejya anyway. His long ponytail was hidden under his tracksuit's top and like Haruka he was wearing sunglasses and a cap that he had pulled deeply into his face. He looked like any other young man trying to exercise in the early morning before he went to university or to work.

Ouch! 

Sudden, searing pain flashed through Haruka's right ankle and the sun dazzled her. Blindly, she stretched out her hands and was able to prevent the worst when she stumbled and went on her knees which suddenly felt like rubber. Her palms stung and she was aware of the blood that covered her now dirty hands as she pushed her sunglasses into her hair. She jerked her head around to look at the hurting ankle, but there was nothing suspicious. No root behind her that could have caused her fall. No blood on her slightly exposed leg that could have caused the pain. She was happy to have worn long trousers, because otherwise her knees would now look as scratched as her hands.

Damn! 

Blaming her own clumsiness for her little accident, she raised her head to see if Sejya had noticed her fall and if he waited or even tried to help her. Sure enough, the young man stood right beside her, but he didn't look at her. He, too, had taken off his sunglasses, but his blue eyes stared into the direction where they had come from. His face was still flushed from the exercise, but beneath he was pale. Unconciously, he opened and closed his hands to fists and Haruka was not able to judge if he looked nervous or frightened.

"Sejya-kun?" she asked into the morning silence that was only disturbed by a bird courting another. Haruka tried to stand up, but her legs trembled too much and so she decided to stay there on the ground for another couple of minutes until her body recovered from the shock of the little accident.

"I've… gotta go." Stammered the singer and started to run back the way they'd come without looking back at her. Haruka didn't hold him back, because she knew that it would have been senseless. Whether he only remembered another important appointment of which she hadn't been informand or wether he simply wanted to be on his own and didn't know how to tell her, it didn't really matter. From her sitting position she wouldn't have been able to stop him, anyway. Besides, it hadn't been his fault that she stumbled. Maybe he didn't even see her fall. In any case, she hadn't expected his help.

Haruka shook her head and looked at her scratched hands, wiping the blood on her tracksuit's jacket, wondering where they had the first aid kit in the suite, because she didn't want to smear her blood on the others' breakfast rolls.

_Simply great._

The wounds weren't deep, but she had managed to get some tiny stones under her skin which now stung. It didn't really hurt. No, she had endured much greater pain in her life, but it was very inconvenient.

"Don't be so lazy. Get up!" She whispered angrily to herself and clenched her fists to support herself on her knuckles to raise slowly, very slowly. Her leg's consistence hadn't improved much, but she forced her rubber body nontheless to make one step after another. Clearly, her jogging lesson was over for the day, but she didn't want to return to the suite empty-handed. The bakery wasn't too far, because she had already seen it on her discovery tour the day before. She was sure that she would make it to the small shop around the corner and if she still felt this dizzy afterwards, she could take a taxi back to the hotel and recover during the afternoon when there were two hours freetime in the Three Light's schedule which they mostly used to rehearse the next evening's concert or, as in today's case, interview.

Keep going, clumsy idiot! 

Haruka bit on her teeth and stared straight ahead. Therefore, she couldn't see the object lying next to her in the dew wet glass, sparkling golden in the morning sun's bright light.

dbdbdb

She never knew where they came from nor how they found her. One moment, Michiru was swimming her daily lanes in the swimming pool at an early hour due to a photo shooting scheduled this morning, the next moment, she was violently grabbed by strong, inhuman hands and literally thrown out of the water. Too surprised to react, she crashed into the next wall and was for a second strangely thankful that she'd missed the glass door, because it was easier to cover bruised skin than bleeding cuts.

Nani? 

Michiru screamed as she fell helplessly on the hard tiles and wondered fearfully if the cracking in her body had been caused by breaking bones. But she had no time to worry about such trifle things as a broken leg when her major concern was to survive. Michiru could hear them moving next to the pool, could hear their inhuman voices, their incoherent cries. She knew instantly that they were youmas, although she had no idea how they had found her and if they knew that she was a Senshi.

She raised her head to look at the four undefinable shadows looming over her and her searching hand found the familiar staff next to her on the cold ground. Of course, she didn't, couldn't carry her henshin around with her all the time, but whenever she needed her weapon it was there.

"Sailor Neptune…" she winced as she raised the henshin in the air. "… make up!" Her body was long used to the transformation. Her hair still pasted wet to her body, but her swimsuit had turned into her fuku. To throw her spell, she had to stand up, but her right leg gave in immediately as she tried to stand up. Quickly, she dared to look at it and saw the blood on her white sock. Deeply, she sighed and threw her spell, nontheless, knowing that it wouldn't unfold its full power when she was sitting on the ground, knowing that she had no chance against the four of them. Maybe she would have been able to defeat one, but not all four at once when she was injured.

I've been too careless! 

"Deep submerge!"

A huge water planet emerged from the swimming pool, although she knew that she'd been able to produce bigger ones before.

But I've never expected them to attack me in Osaka! 

"Deep submerge!"

Another planet splashed the youmas and one of them started to howl and disappeared in a scream of agony. His partners, however, remained and looked a lot angrier, ready to strike and to kill her.

_They've only attacked in Tokyo before. What happened? What made Sailor Galactica change her mind?_

Michiru didn't doubt for one second that they belonged to their worst enemy whom they hadn't been able to defeat, no matter how hard they had fought all those five long years. Not even the Three Lights didn't make a difference, although they were pretty strong themselves. During the past years, Michiru had pinned her hopes on Kakyuu. If she was as important to the Star Lights and their solar system as Sailor Moon was to them and the Milky Way, then the two princesses had to be strong enough to finally defeat Sailor Galactica.

Michiru didn't allow the thought to enter her mind that the reason for their constant inferiority was their incomplete team. They were missing one Senshi, after all. One of the Outers who were said to be stronger than the Inners.

_What can I do?_

_How can I escape?_

"Deep submerge!"

This time, the planet wasn't bigger than a football and the youma seemed to laugh at it as it destroyed it with its right paw. Michiru looked around in despair, but there was nowhere to hide and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get on her injured feet to run away.

Damn! 

As they loomed over her, ready to attack, she raised her henshin again, knowing that it was infertile. They would defeat her quickly and there was nothing she could do.

Damn! 

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Two of the youmas were hit by planets much bigger than her wretched version of a strong and mighty Neptune. They crashed into a couple of white plastic chairs, throwing Michiru's towel and bathrobe into the water as they skidded over the wet tiles.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Another two planets followed and another youma disappeared. One of the surviving youmas rose, turned around and escaped through the door. Michiru saw Sailor Maker and Healer glancing at each other, before they wordlessly decided that Maker would run after the fleeing youma in order to prevent attacks on the hotel's or the crew's staff, whereas his younger brother was ordered to take care of the last youma. Exactly this youma had remained silent and immobile during the last minute. But now, it remembered its task and turned towards the still kneeling woman. Michiru wasn't qick enough and crashed into the other wall as the youma hit her again. Her right cheek burned where the thing had slapped her and she hoped that her eye wouldn't swell. After all, they had a photo shooting and an interview scheduled this day.

The youma screamed in triumph.

Provided that they survived the next ten minutes.

_It slapped Michi-neechan!_

Healer froze and clenched his fists tighter around his own henshin. He stared in rage at the youma, but in his mind he saw Sailor Galactica. The one who was responsible for his flight five years ago, for leaving his parents and his friends behind, for singing these stupid, fucking songs again and again, in vain, not being able to find their princess. The one who sat their castle on fire, destroyed their family and took away their future. The one who had stolen this second chance from him. The second chance of beng a perfect son. Of being a little brother. Of being a happy person. Finally.

To be loved.

_It hurt my Onee-chan!_

Sailor Galactica was the reason why Tahiki searched in vain for his Kakyuu, why Sejya grew more and more distant and why he, Yaten, couldn't return to Lord and Lady Kou, the first and only true family he'd ever had.

_You'll pay for what you've done!_

Healer raised his henshin, not seeing his older brother enter and waving his hands at him. He didn't hear what Fighter was screaming. He didn't notice Michiru's shaking head. All he saw was the youma looming over the young woman and Sailor Galactica standing in its shadow, laughing madly at him, humiliating him.

_Enough's enough!_

"Stop, Healer! That's a trap! It's too strong! It controls the water!" Star Fighter launched out towards his little brother, but the youma was faster.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Healer's planet bounced ineffectively off its body and both Fighter and Neptune realized that it was the group's captain and therefore stronger than the other youmas. Two water arms shot out of the pool and engulfed the youngest Sailor Star Light to pull him into the waves. Sailor Healer screamed in surprise before he was dragged under the surface.

"Healer!"

"Yaten!"

Sudden silence surrounded him at once and he had to cough as he involuntarily gulped some water. Instead of fresh air it was cold wetness that rushed into his mouth and into his lungs and made him choke. He struggled, but those two strong arms, now invisible in the wet element, held him mercilessly tight. No matter how hard he kicked with his legs or swung his henshin around in slow motion, there was nothing he could do. He turned his head, but the rim was too far away to grab and he had no idea how far away he was from the surface; it was out of reach, anyway.

_Help!_

His anger at Sailor Galactica fell flat and was quickly replaced by fear. He knew that their mission was dangerous, had seen what their enemy could do with only one wink of her hand, but he didn't want to die here and now. He wanted to go home, to see their parents again and to restore the castle. He wanted to survive long enough to be able to hear Kakyuu's gentle laughter again. He wanted to live to the day when Sejya wouldn't be so angry any longer, but be the big brother he had been in their childhood.

_I don't want to die!_

Sure enough, his body didn't want to die, too. It fought hard gasping for breath, but still there was no air, only water. Cold, wet, impenetrable water. His face felt suddenly very hot and the sight before his eyes blurred, although he wasn't sure if it was due to the lack of oxygen or because of the shifting surface above him. Obviously, there was some kind of fight going on. Healer hoped that his brothers were able to defeat this strong youma and to save themselves and Neptune, too.

_Help!_

Surely, they wanted to help him, but they had to defeat the youma, first. It depened on its strength how long that would take, but the young man knew that he had not much time left. His body still tried to gasp for breath, but there was only water and he was sure that his lungs were already filled with the wet element. There was no air anywhere and darkness descented. It came from the pool's rims and quickly spread over the surface. The light above was suddenly dimmed and he felt tired. His head hurt and his lungs still graved unsuccessfully for air. His entire body was jerking and he wished that he'd died another death, not fighting against a simple youma but against Sailor Galactica herself.

That he had died in Sejya's arms…

_Shit!_

The henshin slipped out of his hands and slowly sank to the pool's bottom. The steely grip around his waist disappeared, but he had no strength left to return to the surface. Instead, he was sinking, too. Helpless. Almost unconcious. No longer fighting to live.

_Guess that's it…_

He didn't hear the muffled sounds nor did he saw the sudden shaking of the water's surface. Two shadows loomed over him and then two strong arms grabbed him. But they were different from the grip he had been trapped in merely moments before. They brought him back to the surface. There was fresh air, he knew that it had to be there, because he was pulled out of the water and laid down on the hard underground, but still he couldn't breathe. Then, there were lips on his, but the touch wasn't romantic. It was pushing that precious, longed for air into his lungs. Again and again. Until he vomitted all the ugly water that had hindered him to survive. To live. Finally, he was able to draw a first breath and the fresh air was wonderful, even though it stung like thousand little needles. Someone turned him on his side and he sucked in another breath before he started to cough. There was even more water in his mouth and he spit it out. But he knew that he would survive.

They all would survive.

Till the next fight.

To the bitter end.

"Thank god…"

Healer recognized the voice immediately. He squinted into the morning light, wondering if it was still quarter to seven. Michiru was sitting right next to him, smiling, not caring to wipe the tears from her face. She didn't wear her fuku any longer and he could see that she had been badly beaten by the youma. Although her hair covered most of her face, he could still see her right eye black and swollen.

"Don't you scare me like that again."

That was his oldest brother. Healer slightly turned his head and saw Maker kneeling next to Michiru. Obviously, he had been able to defeat the youma without many bruises, but his face was abnormally pale and there were tears in his eyes, as well. He was also soacking wet and the dark leather uniform pasted to his trembling body.

"I told you to stop!"

Healer didn't have the strength to turn around to face his other brother. Right now, breathing was more important than telling Fighter or Sejya that his warning had been too late and that he really had wanted to kick that youma's ass. It was their mission to fight against those monsters, to fight against Sailor Galactica. They all knew that it could be dangerous, even fatal. But that was no reason to sound so angry.

_Maybe he just needs another reason to fight._

Suddenly, Healer felt incredibly tired.

"Why can't you do as you're told? Just once!"

"Sejya! Let it be." Tahiki, who had transformed back into his true form, put down his henshin and looked warningly at his younger brother. But Sejya would have none of it.

"Let it be? He's just tried to kill himself! Fighting against a water monster all on his own is suicide!" The lead singer clenched his fists and shook his head, not caring that his wet hair slapped against his pale cheeks slightly redden from the rage he felt inside.

"There's no chance in ever finding Kakyuu or defeating Sailor Galactica when he's dead! But he seems to be pretty useless when he's alive, as well!"

_Useless._

Sejya's words hurt more than the youma's fists or the water's deadly grip. Sejya hadn't rescued him because of himself, but because of what they needed him for. His Sejya.

"Kou Sejya! I didn't hear that!"

Tahiki seldom used Sejya's full name, only when he was clearly upset. Yaten didn't care whether his oldest brother defended him or not. He didn't care about anything at all. Not even how they had managed to defeat the water youma. He felt deeply hurt and betrayed, abandoned.

_Useless._

He had heard those words before in his life, spoken by a man who had hardly been older, then. His father had been only 24 when his wife gave birth to a white child. A moon's child born on a desert planet where all people, including his parents, had dark skin to be better able to protect themselves against the hot burning sun.

_Useless._

That's what he had been to his father all his childhood. And now that he grew up he had to find out that he was it again, this time to this family he had had so many difficulties to trust and to love in the beginning. But when he finally did, he had thought that he would belong to them for the rest of his life.

_Useless_.

Sejya knew all this. He would have never used those words carelessly. No, he truly was useless to them if he wasn't able to sing with them in search for their princess. If he wasn't able to fight against Sailor Galactica with them. If he wasn't exact the person they expected him to be. Who he had never been able to be.

_Useless…_

"But it's true!"

Yaten didn't see the fear in an ashen face nor the haunted look in blue eyes. He only heard the anger and wrath in a low voice and that was enough for him.

"Get out." Tahiki's own voice was cold and merciless. "And don't say anything else unless you're able to use that tiny brain of yours!"

"I wasn't the one who almost drowned."

"You could have been."

"But I wasn't!"

A door was slammed and Yaten closed his burning eyes. He didn't listen to the silent conversation developing between Tahiki and Michiru. All he heard were Sejya's angry words over and over in his mind, each time breaking his heart anew.

_Useless._

dbdbdb

"What happened?"

The backpack fell on the ground and two rolls rolled out of it, unseen, as Haruka entered the suite and saw Michiru sitting on the couch. Tahiki was kneeling in front of it, rummaging in what must be the first aid kit, thus releasing Haruka from the task of searching for it.

"I could ask you the same."

Michiru's left eye grew wide as she saw Haruka's torn tracksuit trousers and her bloodstained fingers and forearms. Her right one couldn't, because it was black and swollen. She couldn't even look through it and was slightly irritated by the change of perspective her momentary handicap caused her. She was lucky to know almost all of her songs by heart so that she could play them with her eyes closed. If she'd pull some hair over her injured eye, maybe no one would notice… but then again, Haruka's reaction made it clear that it would be impossible to hide it from anyone, especially not from the curious reporters and their big cameras and object lenses.

"You look awful, Michiru-san."

"Thanks for the compliment." Michiru smiled and winced as this movement hurt, as well. But she was thankful for Haruka's honesty, although she had to lie to the blonde. She couldn't tell her nor their fans nor the press what really had happened. "I've been up early and wanted to play my violin. I guess I've been a little clumsy and fell down the staircase at the opera hall's backstage area." She shrugged her shoulders, thankful that this motion, at least, didn't sting. Tahiki quickly looked up, but said nothing. They had talked about an excuse to her injuries and it was the best they could come up. At least the people who knew Michiru would believe it.

_Fell down a staircase?_

_She looks more like someone beat her up!_

"Sorry to sound sceptical, Michiru-san, but how on earth did you manage to blacken your eye with the help of a staircase?" Haruka went over to the couch and neither Tahiki nor Michiru did notice her slight lameness. However, they both saw her scratched hands.

"I was holding my Stradivarius at that time." Retorted Michiru as if it would explain everything. To Haruka it did. She pulled a pained face and covered her eyes with her right hand, only to wince as she touched the sore flesh.

"Don't tell me that you value your instrument over your life."

_It's only a small bruice, Haru-chan. As long as I could rescue it._

"Of course, Haruka-san. As long as I could rescue my Stradivarius, I'm prepared to wear those old war injuries with pride." Teased Michiru, but had to groan as Tahiki touched her right leg to look after her ankle.

"Okay, that's it, Michiru-san. I'll call a doctor, no matter what you say!" Tahiki raised his right hand's index finger to nip her protest in the bud. Then he turned around to use the telephone in his room to call Hashitzou.

"He's pissed off, isn't he?" remarked Haruka and bowed to get some plasters for her maltreated hands. It looked like Michiru needed them more, but the blonde was still determined to make breakfast and she didn't want to sully their rolls.

"Hai. He had to cancel the photo shooting and is still not sure if we'll be able to go to the interview, lest alone perform tomorrow." Michiru sighed softly. "It's not a problem for me, though. I can still play. Just give me a chair to sit down and I'll play. I don't even need to look at the notes, because I know the songs by heart."

"He shouldn't be angry with you. You didn't do it on purpose and believe me, every musician would have done the same." He smiled painfully, knowing again why she chose the piano over the violin when she was a little girl.

"Oh, he's not angry with me, don't worry." Michiru watched Haruka as she cleaned her hands and arms with disinfected handkerchiefs from the first aid kit, all the while pulling a face. "Sejya-kun and Yaten-chan had a huge fight and he's pissed off because of their childish behaviour." She shrugged her shoulders, knowing that it was better to tell her. Haruka would have found out, anyway. Sejya's face spoke volumes.

"Sejya-kun's been jogging with me this morning, but we separated before I reached the baker."

"Now that you know my heartbreaking story, what did you do to end up this way?" Michiru pointed at Haruka's hands that were now covered with plasters. She looked like she had desperately tried to sew on some buttons or had carelessly touched a hotplate.

"Nothing as exciting as your adventure, Michiru-san. I merely stumbled over my own feet and fell down." She chuckled and put the rest of the plasters back into the kit. "But at least I wasn't carrying our breakfast then, so it wasn't harmed."

"That's good to hear." The young violinist smiled, ignoring her hurting face and her limited visual range. "Because I'm quite hungry."

dbdbdb

Michiru insisted on them having their interview. The doctor bandaged her sprained ankle and gave her an eye patch to cover her eye on which he had rubbed a healing ointment. She was also given some pain killers and joked all the while during a late breakfast that she was now an infamous pirate and that they should give her all their treasures without protest. Tahiki wanted to cancel the interview, but Michiru told him that there was no way for her to miss it and that she would play the next day. She waved her fork around, threatening him to be a really dangerous pirate if he didn't obey her.

Seeing that Michiru indeed was serious and that her injuries weren't as bad as he had feared at the beginning, he finally agreed and didn't call the press nor the concert hall's manager. Coldly, he told his brothers to be ready at five o'clock and went down to Hashitzou to talk to him about the Japan tour. Michiru already hatched plans to escape Tahiki's watchful eye to swim some more lanes, because the water would support her ankle, while Haruka prepared two dishes and took them into the young men's rooms. Yaten had wrapped himself in his blanket, reading his favourite book while Sejya stood near the open window, smoking a cigarette. They both said nothing and Haruka sensed that it was best to leave them alone. Neither of them left their rooms all afternoon nor did they touch their food. But they were ready for the interview on time. Haruka helped Michiru walk, because she refused the crutch the doctor gave her. A pirate as strong as she didn't need one!

The interview was quite uneventful, only that the reporters took one look at Michiru's face and the next two hours the questions were all about the young violinist's accident and a little bit about their Japan tour. Since the Three Lights weren't in the mood for long questions about their music, anyway, they welcomed that Michiru took the lead and told her story down to the very last detail. Haruka, who stood silently in the backstage room, only hoped that they wouldn't twist the story and make Michiru the victim of a robbery while she was only a victim of her own passion, loving her instrument more than her own body.

In front of the town hall, where the interview had taken place, they met some of their fans and gave autographs to happy smiling girls. Therefore, the sun was already setting when they finally made it to their waiting taxi and started their ride back to their hotel.

"I'd like to eat dinner at a restaurant." Michiru's ankle might have been injured and her right eye momentarily blind, but her stomach was rumbling, nonetheless. Expectantly, she looked around, but the three brothers only stared out of the taxi's windows. It was no coincidence that Tahiki was sitting between his siblings.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't want anything."

Clearly, neither Sejya nor Yaten were keen on food, not to mention to go into a restaurant where they had to behave. Where they had to face the other one.

"We can get some take away, Michiru-san."

"I only sprained my ankle, you know. I'm not dying, Tahiki-san." Michiru leaned forward and told the driver to stop. Hopefully, she glanced at Haruka who nodded immediately. "We'll take a taxi once we've eaten something nice, okay?"

Tahiki looked into pleading blue eyes and sighed deeply.

"Okay, Michiru-san." The taxi pulled over and they opened the door to get out into Osaka's night life. "Haruka-san?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of her."

"Of course."

dbdbdb

"That was delicious." Michiru put down her chop sticks and patted her flat stomach that was now filled with rice balls and other delicacies Osaka was known for. "The guys really missed something."

"Are you sure that you can perform tomorrow?" Haruka had listened to Michiru's stories about other interviews in silence, wondering if the young woman really was okay. Her face looked very painful even though Michiru teased more than once about her pirate outfit and that she should consider it for future excursions for no one had recognized her so far.

"I sprained my ankle, that's all, but thanks for the concern." Michiru put some banknotes on the bill and slowly rose. Haruka was immediately by her side and supported her. "As long as my fingers are fine I can play my violin."

"Still…"

"Half of tomorrow's proceeds are for the benefit of different charities helping disabled children. I can't back out now, Haruka-san." Michiru's voice grew serious and she glanced at the blonde, trying to drive her point home. "I was clumsy this morning, but it's nothing that won't heal soon and the less fuss everyone makes about it the quicker I'm able to forget it." She winked with her left, her uninjured eye and took her jacket. It was of a dark blue and together with her navy blue trousers and blouse did she indeed resemble the looming figure of an infamous pirate. All that was missing was the hat with the long feather and a parrot sitting on her right shoulder.

"You'll tell me if you need something, okay?" The real concern in Haruka's voice let Michiru falter for a moment and she was almost tempted to tell her the truth. About Sailor Galactica, about the youmas and the battles. And about Sailor Uranus, her partner by destiny who had decided to leave them all behind, to abandon her. But then again, the blonde wouldn't believe her. No one with a clear mind would believe such a fantastic story like hers. That's why Setsuna wrote quite successfully novels about it. Hell, Michiru wouldn't even believe it herself hadn't she seen all this madness with her own eyes.

"I promise." Michiru smiled sadly, then she turned around and headed, slightly limping, towards the door. "Let's board some ships!"

"Ah yes, the hook is also missing."

"Nani? Did you say something?"

"Nothing important." Haruka chuckled, but her face froze as they stepped outside and stood in pouring rain. They hadn't noticed that it had started to rain while they sat in a far away corner in order to avoid the other guests and not to be recognized by potential fans.

"You'll stay here while I'll get us a taxi." Haruka turned around and ran off into the night. However, it was soon clear that she had no luck. Three taxis didn't stop and then there was no fourth one she could yell at or trow the stone at she had stumbled over earlier in her desperate attempt to attract the other drivers' attention.

"Forget it, Haruka-san."

She wheeled around as Michiru stood suddenly next to her. The rain stopped and the blonde needed some moments to realize that the young violinist was holding an umbrella, even though it made no longer any difference for Haruka, because she was already soaking wet. But at least it would keep the younger woman dry.

"Where did you get that from?" She pointed at the umbrella and stroked wet strands out of her forhead.

"The owner of the restaurant was very kind and gave it to me. He was very sorry that he couldn't call us a taxi, but his telephone is broken and he's still waiting for the service to come and repair it." Michiru shrugged her shoulders and limped closer to Haruka so that the umbrella covered the both of them completely. And I've forgotten my mobile in all that chaos. "It's not that far away. Let's walk home."

"We don't have any other choice, do we?" Haruka took the umbrella from Michiru and let the younger woman grab her right arm in support. Then they started their still long and definitely very slow way home.

"Usagi-chan called yesterday right after we arrived."

Haruka still hadn't met the mysterious young woman, but she nodded nonetheless in recognition at Michiru's words.

"What did she tell you?"

"That they really good ultrasound pictures." Michiru's voice sounded excited and Haruka was sure that she would have performed a little dance of joy had her right leg been uninjured. "She wants to fax them as soon as possible."

"She's one of your close friends, isn't she?"

_She's our princess, our future queen._

"Hai, and I'm very happy for her."

_All Senshi are happy._

They fought their way against a gush of wind and walked on in silence for the next five minutes. All they could hear was the steady noise of the rain and a car passing by, although the traffic lessened, not only because of the late hour, but also because they came nearer to the park where Haruka had jogged only hours ago.

"She's still in the first trimester, isn't she?"

"Hai, although I have no real idea which week, but I'm sure that she'll tell me as soon as I'll call her again."

"Then, don't be disappointed if you won't be able to see anything on the ultrasound picture." Haruka looked straight ahead. She didn't want to oversee another root and fall down, because different from the morning she would hurt Michiru with her clumsiness this time, as well. "At this stage, you're happy to recognize the white dot as a child."

"Oh, right, you have a baby brother, sure you know a lot about this stuff."

_I had._

"Not that much more, but my parents showed me the pictures and explained to me what the doctor had told them. They didn't see either the head nor the back at this early stage, but the doctor said that everything was alright and that was all that counted."

_Only, that she was wrong._

_While they were so proud…_

"I wish I were an older sister." Michiru sighed silently, but put on a brave face. She didn't want sympathy, not from her friends. It was bad enough when her grandmother's guests found out and looked at her with false pity in their eyes that made her sick each time she had to endure it.

"Your parents didn't want to have other children?"

"No, they couldn't." Michiru winced as she put too much weigth on her right leg and her ankle cried out in searing pain. "They died when I was six years old."

Haruka stopped and for a moment all Michiru could hear was the steady beating of the rain drops falling on their umbrella.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haruka's voice didn't sound polite as her grandmother's guests had nor did it sound uncomfortable. It sounded sincere and honest as if she understood her pain, even after all those long years.

"Oh, don't worry." Michiru laughed in embarrassment and made a declining gesture with her right hand. "They died a long time ago and I can hardly remember them. My grandmother brought me up and she's a very nice person."

"Still it hurts, doesn't it?"

Michiru raised her head, but Haruka's face was hidden in the umbrella's shadow and therefore she couldn't see the expression on it.

"I mean, to see all the other children with their parents and to be reminded that something, no, that someone is missing."

_As much as it hurts to see other people with their little children…_

"Well…" Michiru frowned, because those had exactly been her thoughts, although she never dared to voice them, fearing that she would sound ungrateful, because her grandmother really cared for her and did everything in her might to make her little granddaughter happy. However, no matter what the grande dame did, she couldn't fully banish the loneliness and the hopeful longing from that little child's heart whenever someone rang the bell, always hoping that her parents were finally coming to take her home.

Of course they never came. And each time broke Michiru's heart anew.

"Hai…" Her confession was very soft and Haruka squeezed her hand on her arm equally gently. However, whatever the blonde wanted to reply was quickly forgotten as the young violinist slipped on the wet ground and stumbled over her own feet. Her right ankle screamed in agony and Michiru in surprise as her right leg bend. She would have fallen on the ground if Haruka hadn't let go of the umbrella to hold her back.

"I should've gotten us a taxi." Whispered the blonde and helped Michiru to stand on trembling legs. It was obvious that the young violinist wouldn't make it to the hotel. "Are you alright, Michiru-san?"

"Right as rain." The young woman chuckled at the obvious pun, but shivered as the cold drops wetted her hair and her clothes, as well.

"Sure." Haruka bowed and picked up the umbrella which she pushed in Michiru's hands. Then she crouched before the young violinist and glanced back over her shoulder. "Come, climb on, I'll carry you back."

"Nani?" Michiru's eyes grew wide while her desperate ankle screamed at her to take the generous offer or to fuck off. "You mean… by pick a back?"

"Exactly."

_He loved pick a back._

Haruka banned the throught from her mind and looked invitingly to the young woman who stared at her as if she were mad.

"But…" Michiru hesitated, but the rainfall grew stronger and colder and she really wanted to get back to their suite and take a nice hot bath. Haruka, who was again exposed to the wet drops, surely wanted to go back quickly, as well. No, this was not the time to feel ashamed. At least not in front of Haruka who had been so nice and so understanding the past months.

"Okay." Michiru grinned and carefully climbed on Haruka's back, stifling a groan as her right ankle protested in the movement. "Then, let's go, horsy." The young violinist felt Haruka rose and giggled as the blonde actually neighed. Now, the umbrella was covering the both of them again, although it didn't really make a big difference for they both were soaked. But the food had been worth it. The boys had missed a lot. Definitely.

Michiru wrapped one arm around Haruka's neck while the other was fighting with the umbrella and against the increasing wind. A rainy night in Osaka wasn't very pleasant, even in late spring.

Although they made slow progress, they were quicker than they had been before. Haruka didn't seem to mind Michiru's weight too much but was careful not to stumble over hidden roots or to slip in deep puddles quickly forming on the muddy ground.

"What about your hands? Do they still hurt?" asked Michiru after five minutes that had taken them to the park's edge, fully aware that exactly those hands were holding her now.

"Only some scratches, captain, nothing to worry about."

"Captain?"

"You're an infamous pirate. I'm sure that you're also a great captain of an evil crew, Michi-chan."

_Michi-chan._

It was out before Haruka could bit her tongue. Too often had she heard Setsuna and Elza using this nickname when talking to the young violinist that she started to use it in her mind when referring to Michiru.

"I… mean, Michiru-san." Immediately, she corrected herself, knowing too well from her mother how important the right form of address was for a Japanese. A concept that her father had never fully understood.

"Michi-chan is fine." Whispered the young violinist after a long silence in which Haruka had entered the park. Some lamplights shone, showing her the way to the hotel. Maybe ten more minutes and they would be in a dry and warm place.

"Sure?"

"Of course. We're close friends, aren't we?"

Another moment of silence passed between them while Haruka walked over the muddy ground and Michiru listened to the falling rain.

_Close friends._

Not only friends, but close friends like Setsuna and Elza. Like the mysterious pregnant woman, Usagi.

Haruka wasn't sure if she really deserved to be called a close friend, but it sounded wonderful in her ears. Tempting. Strangely right.

_Close friends._

"Yes." Her answer was only a whisper, but Michiru understood her, nonetheless. Happily, she tightened her embrace for a moment to let the blonde know that she had heard and appreciated her response.

"So, how shall I call you, my prince in a shinning armour?"

"I thought I was your horsey?"

"No, you are my fiery steed."

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not."

They both giggled, relieved that the tension of their serious conversation had disappeared.

"Be sure, from your captain it's always a compliment."

"Oh good, then I feel honoured."

Michiru smiled and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. She felt exhausted and tired and hoped to not fall asleep to the luring rain and the constant up and down of the blonde's steps.

"So, is Ruka alright?"

"Of course."

_As long as you don't call me Haru-chan._

"That sounds good." Michiru stifled a yawn and felt her eyes drooping. The pain in her ankle had turned into a steady throbbing which she could ignore. The warm body next to her kept the night's cold at bay and she felt herself being pulled into the dreamland. She hoped that Haruka wouldn't mind too much her falling asleep.

"Then it's Ruka…" she whispered and wasn't even able to finish the sentence as sleep took her. The blonde only smiled fondly as she noticed the regular breaths on her neck and Michiru's relaxing body on her back.

_There's the hotel._

She could already see it in the distance, but she didn't worry any longer to find it quickly. Now, she was more concerned about how to get Michiru back into her room and into her bed without waking her up.

dbdbdb

That's the first part of chapter 5 „Whispers In The Wind". I had to cut it, because it turned out to be quite long. Expect the other 20 pages of this chapter next Monday.

I hope you liked it so far. Thank you again for all your lovely comments and I'm really sorry that I didn't have so much time the past week to answer to all your comments. My life's simply chaotic right now, but I hope it'll get better in October.

Don't worry, the story is already finished; I simply have to reread the last chapters again. Therefore, as long as the internet and work, I'll give you another chapter (or at least 20 pages) every Monday.

Because some people asked: There are 7 chapters all together and an epilogue. However, chapter 6 (Guardian Angel) and chapter 7 (The Moon And The Stars) are about 60-70 pages long, therefore I need to cut them in about 3-4 parts each.

Right now you've read chapter 5 – part 1. So there's a lot more to come (and a lot more storyline to tell :) ).


	8. Chapter 5: Whispers In The Wind Part 2

_Or when the Moon was overhead,  
Came two young lovers lately wed.  
"I am half sick of shadows," said  
The Lady of Shalott._

Yaten tried to concentrate on his most favourite poem, but no matter how often he read it, he couldn't ignore the noise coming from the living room. He had already closed the door and put the blanket over his head, thus reading with a small torch in his hand, but he could still hear the TV set that was turned too loud. Tahiki had left the suite half an hour ago to talk again to Hashitzou about the concert scheduled tomorrow evening and therefore there was no one to reprimant Sejya who sat in the common room, holding the remote control in his right and a burning cigarette in the left hand. He wasn't allowed to smoke as he wasn't allowed to turn on the TV to full volume, but obviously, the young man didn't care.

_He wants to provoke me._

Yaten knew his older brother too well. Right now, he was the only one in the suite, because Haruka and Michiru hadn't returned from their dinner, and therefore he was the only one Sejya could annoy with his immature behaviour. But Yaten wouldn't give in to the temptation and go outside and tell him to be silent and to put that fucking cigarette out before the fire alarm went off. Because that was exactly what the other man was expecting him to do. So that he could scream at him and finally yell all those words Tahiki hadn't allowed him to say at the swimming pool right after the youma's attack.

_Useless…_

Last week, maybe even yesterday, Yaten would have happily taken the challenge and argued with his older brother like crazy. Right now, however, everything had changed, everything felt different. He knew that Sejya's words would only hurt him this evening and he felt too exhausted and too tired to be confronted by the lead singer and his anger right now.

_Useless…_

No, he would stay in his room and wouldn't come out again until Tahiki or Michiru and Haruka had returned. And Sejya couldn't get in, because Yaten had locked the door. He had even put the chair before it, not wanting to admit that he felt safer now. Not wanting to admit that he didn't barricade himself against evil youmas and a dangerous Sailor Galactica, but that he actually tried to lock his own brother out.

_I simply can't stand his mood tonight._

Yaten sighed deeply and laid the book open before him on the mattress, curling himself deeper into his warm blanket. He closed his eyes and thought of his childhood. Of the moment when he first met his new family. He had loved his older brothers immediately, even though Tahiki looked very strict and Sejya disappointed. The younger son of Lord and Lady Kou had expected a wilder boy for a brother and not a shy, always crying one. But Yaten hadn't noticed his initial scepticism. He had admired his older siblings at the very instant and had always done everything to be the perfect brother.

_Guess I've failed._

His eyes burned but he didn't allow his tears to fall. He had been called crybaby often in his life and he knew that tears didn't change anything. If Sejya would catch him crying, they would even worsen his situation.

_He used to be so nice._

They had a rough time in the beginning, but after the first weeks had passed, they got to know each other and as Yaten trusted the Kou family and relaxed, he became more and more the brother Sejya had wished for. They were inseparable the coming years and whenever there was some practical joke going on, be sure, Sejya and Yaten were behind it. Sejya taught him how to ride a horse and how to swim whereas Yaten tried to show Sejya how to draw and at least play a simple song on the piano. They had so much fun together with Tahiki and Kakyuu on those boring official meetings which they knew how to turn into exciting adventures. Everything had been perfect. His life had been brilliant and his future sparkling. Finally, he had found a family he could trust and who loved him, no matter what happened. He had felt safe and secure in the Kou's castle walls.

Until the night when Sailor Galactica invaded their galaxy and turned all his dreams and his hopes into ashes, literally. When she took his new parents away from him and snatched Kakyuu from their outstretched arms.

Until that time when Sejya suddenly changed and obviously found the very idea revolting to have such a weak, sickly boy as his younger brother. During the first months of their involuntarily stay on earth, Yaten had been able to blame Sejya's fear for Kakyuu for his change, but the longer they were trapped on this planet and the longer they searched for their princess, the more frequent became their arguments and the less was Yaten able to ignore Sejya's angry behaviour towards him.

_Useless…_

It hurt more than anything Sejya had said or done before, and made it clear to Yaten that he had lost Sejya, although he had no idea why and exactly when. Maybe Sailor Galactica had been the beginning of the end. Or maybe she had only been the trigger to something much bigger that Yaten wouldn't have been able to stop, even if they'd remained on their home planet and hadn't been forced to flee to another galaxy, to earth.

_Useless…_

There had been phases in the past that let him hope, just like the Cherry Blossom Festival. For weeks, they got along without a bigger argument, but those peaceful intervals grew shorter and shorter and Yaten had the feeling that they had reached the breaking point. Today. At the pool.

_Damn!_

He loved Sejya, but it seemed as if his older brother hated him now. There was no point in talking to Tahiki about it for the oldest of them would blame the stress or their youth for it. They had argued before, hadn't they? They'd manage somehow. Right now, Tahiki had other problems than two younger brothers who were probably still little children in his eyes. And Michiru? No, she wouldn't understand it, either. She had no siblings and even though they were good friends, she was not part of their family, of their history together.

_Am I still part of that family?_

Strangely enough, the only person who seemed to have understood him was the person he knew for the shortest time. Haruka stayed behind after the last concert. She encouraged him in his piano play and even accompanied him on the black instrument. She had given him a soft song, certainly a precious gift, because the sheet of paper looked as if she'd read it fairly often.

Yaten opened his eyes and leaned over to the bedside table. From under his other books, one about Osaka and one about Italian operas, he fished the sheet of paper. Carefully, he unfolded it and spread it out in front of him. He didn't need his piano; the music emerged instantly in his mind. It was enough for him to read the notes to hear the ghost of the melody surrounding him. It blocked out the loud TV set, as well as Sejya's restless steps through the suite, surely looking for something to eat. Yaten wasn't very hungry; he could wait until breakfast. The song before him, however, couldn't wait.

_It's truly beautiful._

Yaten reached for his little notebook and a pencil and set to work, hoping that Haruka wouldn't mind some changes in the lyric. He didn't dare to touch the music for it was perfect, but he wanted to alter the words written beneath for his message was a different one.

Yaten was so encrossed in his task that he didn't notice Tahiki return nor did he hear the soft knock on his door.

_A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd  
To a lady in his shield,   
That sparkled on the yellow field,  
Beside remote Shalott._

dbdbdb

_I like this song, Haru-chan._

He was running around on the stage, dancing to the tender melody. His cheeks were redden and his light green eyes sparkled as he looked up to her. All she could do was to nod at him and smile in agreement.

_I really like this song._

He came back to her and her fingers twitched to mess his fair hair and to correct his red t-shirt that had slipped out of his trousers which were dirty. Right now he looked like a normal, wild boy who rode his bike and climbed on trees. Like a healthy boy.

_And you like her, don't you?_

Because he turned around and looked at the beautiful woman playing the tender melody he danced to, he didn't see the stunned expression on her face.

_Don't you, Haru-chan?_

dbdbdb

Something had happened. Maybe the audience couldn't tell the difference, but Haruka sensed that something was different. Sejya gave his typical playboy imitation, but he looked more tired and not as cheeky as he usually did. Yaten, on the other hand, was able to play through the passage they had practiced only two nights before, but he stumbled over other passages and struggled with the easiest melody. He even forgot his line in their most famous song, _Search For Your Love._

Obviously, neither the fans nor the journalists noticed anything, because their full attention was on Michiru who sat on a chair playing her violin as if she wouldn't look like a robbery victim. Self-confidently, she played her songs and Haruka admired her for her strength to even have her hair tied together in her neck in a tight bun. Everyone could see her eye patch. The young violinist even joked about it and therefore could at least amuse her audience even though she had shocked it only minutes earlier by limping proudly on the stage and sitting down on the chair. At least she wore a long evening dress so that no one saw her bandaged ankle.

_She's really strong minded._

Tahiki had asked her again during breakfast if he should cancel the concert on short notice due to her injuries, but Michiru would have none of it. As long as her fingers were still okay, she argued, she would play from a wheelchair, even from a hospital's bed. The young man saw that he was defeated and gave in, although he didn't like the idea. Neither did Haruka, who had some painkillers in her pockets, just in case, although the young violinist refused to take any medicine before the concert. She wanted to play her best and she felt that she couldn't do that when being drugged.

Michiru only woke up to change into her nightdress when Haruka brought her back. She had really been exhausted and slept all the night through until the blonde woke her up at ten o'clock in the morning, because otherwise they wouldn't have been able to hold their tight schedule and to have a good breakfast.

The audience clapped for the third encore and sure enough did the Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru granted it to them. Haruka wasn't really happy about it and put her hands in her trousers only to find the little note that had been on her bed's pillow when she finally decided to take a nap after she had controlled all windows and switched off the mute TV set.

_Stay with Michiru-san when she swims in the pool the next time._

Haruka had seen enough of Tahiki's folders to recognize his neat handwriting. She didn't really understand his intention. After the last day's events it would have been more logical for her to watch Michiru's rehearsals early in the morning, but she wasn't to ask her employer's order. Maybe they wouldn't let her rehearse alone for the next time and he didn't want her to drown, because the same you couldn't keep Michiru away from a stage and her audience, the same you couldn't hold her back when she saw a swimming pool. It was her nature to play the violin and to dove through the wet element.

Finally, the curtain was drawn and muffled the clapping. After three long hours did the concert draw to an end, at last. Haruka went out to the stage to help Michiru and to ask her if she needed anything. Tahiki was already talking to a technician. It had been their last concert in Osaka and probably he wanted to make sure that the same or different settings would be used in Okinawa where they would go tomorrow. Sejya rushed past Haruka in a hurry and she grinned at the thought that he needed to go to the toilette. Yaten's pale face, however, told her that his reason was another. All day long, and the last day, for that matter, the brothers hadn't talked to each other and whatever argument they had had the previous day, it certainly had been a serious one. It had even effected their concert and they owed it to Michiru and her pirate look that no one had noticed their dark moods.

"Did they set up another buffet in the backstage area for the crew?" asked Michiru and nodded thankfully to Haruka as she helped her to stand. She held her Stradivarius in her right hand and supported herself with her left one on the blonde's arm. Haruka knew better than to ask her to take the violin. Michiru had literally risked her neck on the narrow staircase protecting her instrument; she wouldn't give it away now.

"Yes."

"Perfect! Let's grab some riceballs and sandwiches and eat them watching some stupid TV programmes." She glanced at the clock on the wall as they entered the backstage area. Hashitzou's crew already went on the stage to start to pack up their equipment.

"But not too long, we'll have a long journey tomorrow."

"Hai, mommy."

Michiru's bright laughter made Haruka smile.

dbdbdb

Angrily, Sejya rubbed his hair dry with a too small towel. Hell, they paid so much for those three fucking nights, couldn't they at least give them normal sized bath towels when they had to share this damn bathroom? Certainly, the others were waiting for him to emerge again, but he didn't care. He wanted to be clean, the others could wait. Therefore, he still stood in the shower even ten minutes after he had turned off the warm water. He was slightly cold but he ignored his freezing body and continued to attack his hair as if it were to blame for everything that had gone wrong the past 48 hours.

_Shimatta!_

The door was opened and he rolled his eyes. Yes, it was after midnight and yes, they had a long journey ahead tomorrow, but still, couldn't they give him enough time to finish off with his shower before they nagged him again?

"Hurry up, you're not the only one who's had a long concert." That was cleary Tahiki and he didn't sound all too pleased which brought an evil grin on the lead singer's face.

_You're the one who accepted three encores. Now take it like a man!_

However, he didn't say it aloud, only grumbled something undefinable. Then, he opened the steamed up glass door to step outside, still rubbing his dark strands. But he froze in motion, because the looming shadow outside wasn't Tahiki but Yaten who blushed and tried to look anywhere except him, holding his own bath towel nervously tight around his slim waist. Sejya noticed with jealousy that Yaten's towel was much bigger than his and he quickly considered whom to call and complain to about this outrageous injustice.

Yaten struggled past him into the small cabin and their hips touched, but the young pianist had already slammed the door shut behind him before the lead singer could tell him to watch where he was going. Because there was no place in the shower for Yaten to keep his towel dry, he did the first thing that came to his mind: He threw it over the cabin's edge where he would grab it after he was finished. It slapped Sejya right into the face, fuelling the rage in his mind even further.

"Do me one favour and don't drown yourself in the shower." He sneered and heard that something fell on the ground inside the cabin, probably the shower gel. However, the expected satisfaction about his remark wouldn't come and Sejya felt even more frustrated.

"That was absolutely unnecessary."

Sure enough, there was Tahiki, standing in front of the mirror, preparing his tootbrush. And sure enough, he looked pissed off which finally pleased Sejya a little bit in his hurt pride and other feelings he didn't want to explore.

"Since when do you interfere with our fights?" Sejya crossed his arms before his chest, looking at his older brother in a very provocative way. He would have indeed looked superior had he worn a little bit more than just a towel around his head.

"Since it's not one of your typical adolescent fights." Tahiki put the toothbrush and the toothpaste away, clearly unimpressed by Sejya's hateful stare. "Get over whatever's bothering you, because it effects our music."

"_Our_ music?"

"Your performance today was pathetic."

"_Our_ music?"

"You need to be better than that to find Kakyuu and you know that."

Sejya stared at Tahiki until he had to look away. It was a game the Kou heir had always been able to win.

"_Our_ music? Oh, fuck off!" With those words he spun around and left the bathroom, making sure that he slammed the door loudly behind him. Tahiki sighed deeply and shook his head. He didn't hear any surprised screams outside which meant that Michiru and Haruka still raided the buffet and were spared from the sight of a very angry but also very naked Sejya. However, his hunger and appetite had just disappeared.

Tahiki didn't know what exactly was happening, but he knew that Sejya slipped away from him and he had no idea why. Nor did he know what to do, how to change the situation. It was hard enough with Sailor Galactica constantly looming over them and Kakyuu staying untraceable. Sejya's behavious was a complete mystery to him. The oldest Kou brother had to admit that he was at a loss.

The shower started to run behind him and Tahiki glanced at the shadow moving behind the steamed up glass door.

Yes, Sejya's cross behaviour was unnecessary and hurting.

_Kaki-chan._

Tahiki turned back to his toothbrush, but didn't look into the mirror to see his own tired face staring back at him. He had the feeling that things weren't going to improve. If anything, they would get worse.

_What should I do?_

dbdbdb

"Do you really want to eat all of this?"

Haruka looked at the huge plate full with riceballs and sandwiches they had smuggled away from the buffett, or rather, simply carried out. The Three Lights paid for the food so it was no crime taking something now that they were hungry. Haruka was only concerned about the big amount they had taken, hoping that there was enough left for Hashitzou's crew to eat after they had done their work.

"Why not?" Michiru limped over to the soft couch and sank into it. "We can leave some of it for tomorrow's breakfast."

"Fresh rolls are more tasty, believe me." Haruka sat down next to her and passed her a cheese and tomato sandwich on a paper plate. She opted for two riceballs instead, eating them with her bare hands, not bothering to look for chopsticks.

"I know and I treasure your breakfast service, Ruka, but we'll have a long journey tomorrow and probably won't have time for a real breakfast, anyway."

"No problem, I can get up earlier."

Michiru who was just reaching for a second sandwich, this time with tuna, hesitated and looked back at Haruka to see if she was joking. But, no, the blonde seemed to be quite serious.

"It's already one in the morning, that'll leave you with too little sleep."

"I don't sleep much, anyway." Haruka shrugged her shoulders and got herself a cheese sandwich, as well. Again she was amazed not only about her hunger but also about her appetite.

"I noticed." Remarked the young violinist who had also noticed the dark rings under Haruka's eyes. Surely, it was alright to get up at six o'clock every morning when she could go to bed before midnight. Some people really didn't need that much sleep and were happy with only six or seven hours' sleep. However, the situation had changed since they had started their Japan tour. The concerts never ended before midnight and afterwards they often talked about them, ate a very late dinner consiting of little snacks, took a shower, watched TV or read a book or a magazine. During their tours they never went to bed before two or three in the morning and while they stayed longer in bed the following day, Haruka still got up at six like clockwork, jogging and making their breakfast. It had just been under a week and the blonde already looked tired.

"No breakfast on travelling days, okay?"

"Okay." Haruka's answer was relucant, but it satisfied Michiru enough to finally grab her tuna sandwich and bite into it. She knew that she wouldn't get the blonde to break her daily routine that quickly for she had held it up during the past months, but they travelled almost every second day while they were on a tour so the young woman was supposed get enough sleep.

"Why's the TV always on?" Haruka pointed at the mute set still running, although there was no one around. The common room had been deserted when they came back and since they couldn't hear the water of the shower they assumed that the Three Lights had already gone to bed. Probably, they hadn't been very hungry, especially after a concert like today's one.

"Search me." Michiru got to her feet to get herself a soda can from the mini bar. "Guess I kinda got used to it so that I don't see it any longer." She managed to do one step before she faltered. Had Haruka not reacted quickly and caught her, she would have fallen down and injured herself even further.

"Everything's alright?" asked the blonde as she helped the younger woman back to the couch. Michiru nodded bravely, but her pained face betrayed her. She had put away her eye patch earlier and Haruka knew that she could do nothing to ease her black eye's pain. But she could remember what the doctor had told them about her right ankle.

"Where's the ointment the doc gave you?" she asked while she went over to the mini bar and got the soda for the young violinist who didn't drink it but held it against her forhead to cool it and to hopefully ease her headache.

"Arigatou. Should be in there, too." Michiru closed her eyes and heared Haruka rummage in the small fridge for a while. She felt how she sat back on the couch and blinked as her right foot was lifted in the air and placed on a towel on blonde's lap. "Oh, that's not necessary, I'm really fine." Michiru knew that the doctor told her to use the ointment this evening after her concert, but her foot hurt enough as it was. She didn't want to move it or let anyone take off the bandages, even if it was Haruka who touched her.

"You just lay back and let doctor Tenô do her work." Haruka smiled comfortingly at her. She had removed the bandages before Michiru could react and stared for a moment at the swollen ankle. The skin was a rainbow from a light red to a deep blue and she wondered how much it must have ached the violinist to be on the stage and play her instrument for three hours.

_I've set injections; that won't hurt._

Michiru wanted to jerk her leg away, but the pain decreased instantly as Haruka started to rub in the ointment that stunk a little bit of rancid butter, but helped, and the blonde didn't seem to mind.

"Why does medicine always have to smell?" She tried to joke, nonetheless, because she felt slightly embarrassed. First thing in the morning she would take a long nice shower, washing this stuff off her body.

"Because of the same reason it never tastes." Teased Haruka and very gently massaged the foot after she had spread the ointment.

_I've experienced much nastier things. This smell is nothing._

"Hm…" Michiru's answer was vague and she had her eyes closed again, enjoying Haruka's soft massage. It had been a long day and she was more exhausted than she wanted to admit. It felt so good and Michiru didn't really think about it when she raised her second foot and placed it next to her injured one on Haruka's lap. She heard the blonde's low chuckle and felt how her other foot received the same attention as her sprained one.

"You're employed."

This time, Haruka laughed. It sounded wonderful in Michiru's ears and she could feel the body shaking next to her on the soft couch.

"I already am."

"What a lucky dog I am."

Haruka laughed again and continued in her task. Michiru stifled a yawn and nestled deeper into the cushions. Tiredness grew too strong to resist, but she didn't mind. The Star Lights defeated the youma and strange enough, she felt completely safe with Haruka next to her. Here, no Sailor Galactica seemed to be able to attack her, not while the blonde was there who banished all her fears, all her nightmares.

_What a lucky dog I am._

And Michiru smiled and knew that she was.

dbdbdb

The lights were still on when she woke up, although it hadn't been its brightness that disturbed her dream about a cherry tree in blossom and a little girl running through the park in search for her parents. Her body had rather awakened from the cold.

_Nani?_

She blinked sleepily and sat up. Michiru needed some moments to register that she was still in the common room and that she was still wearing the last evening's dress. The plate with the sandwiches and riceballs still stood on the glass table and right next to it the young violinst recognized the small tube that contained the ointment her doctor had prescribed her to rub into her swollen ankle. Although, it had been Haruka who massaged it in in a very nice way.

_It doesn't hurt any longer._

Michiru felt groggy as she turned her head to look at her foot. The swelling was slowly disappearing and satisfyingly, she felt that the pain was almost gone when she wriggled her toes testingly. She almost screamed when the couch under her started to move and for a second she thought that this was one of Japan's infamous earth quakes. Until her sleepy mind noticed that it wasn't the couch that had moved, unless her furniture was brought to life by some miracle.

_Nani?_

Michiru looked closer and giggled silently as she saw Haruka next to her on the couch. The young woman was fast asleep with Michiru's feet still on her lap. Her head rested against the backrest and some strands of her blond hair had fallen into her face. Michiru suddenly felt the desire to stroke through this hair.

_What time is it?_

Michiru rubbed her tired eyes and slowly rose and limped over to the bathroom, not only to use the toilette, but also to look at the digital clock next to the mirror. It was Tahiki's and it was there to tell them how much time was left until their next concert. So that none of them would miss a performance because they showered for too long.

The clock told Michiru why she was feeling so tired.

_Four o'clock in the morning._

The young violinist yawned widely, not daring to look at her reflection in the mirror as she washed her hands. Some strands of her green hair had escaped her knot, but she didn't bother to redo the hairdo. Instead, she put them behind her ears while she walked back into the common room, only to stop in the middle, because the image before her was simply too beautiful.

_Kawaii._

Haruka, not longer supported or held back by Michiru's body, had fallen over and was now curled up on the warm couch where the young violinist had lain only minutes before. She had cupped one hand under her face while the other was clenched to a weak fist around a cushion which she embraced like a small child would embrace its teddy bear.

_Or like an adult would embrace her lover._

Michiru knew that she was supposed to wake Haruka and tell her to go in her own room and sleep in her own bed. But then, the blonde was sleeping so deep and looking so comfortable that the young violinist didn't have the heart to wake her. Haruka's face was relaxed in sleep and a small smile was on her lips. Shortly, Michiru wondered if she was dreaming and what she was dreaming about. Probably, something wonderful.

No, the violinist didn't want to wake her, even if it was four o'clock in the morning and they had a long day ahead of them. It wouldn't do any harm, after all. The couch was soft, as well, and the Three Lights wouldn't wake up before eight o'clock when Tahiki's alarm clock was set.

_So she had been tired, too._

The young violinist bowed to pick up the blanket that always was on the ground, because neither Sejya nor Yaten ever cared to put it back on the couch, just like the lead singer never cared to turn off the TV set. Now, Michiru switched it off and covered the sleeping blonde carefully with the soft fabric. Haruka didn't wake up. She only curled up even further and her free hand let go of the crushion and grabbed the blanket's edges instead. This time, Michiru gave in her desire and went on her knees before the couch and took that hand into her own one and held it gently tight.

_She's beautiful._

Michiru sat there on the ground for a long time, watching the blonde sleep, feeling the warm hand in her own. And in that night she realized that she wasn't waiting for Sailor Uranus any longer. The Outer Senshi had turned around and walked away and Michiru knew that reason had already told her that she had left her partner behind, as well, had started a new life with the other Senshi and with the Three Lights.

As she was holding Haruka's hand her heart finally realized that, too.

_Sailor Uranus won't be coming back._

Michiru smiled released.

_And I don't want her any more_.

dbdbdb

They decided to use the Shikansen to Okinawa instead of the airplane. It would be quicker to use it and since Tahiki didn't like the feeling to be completely at the pilote's mercy while being so high above ground, he rented an entire carriage for them and the crew members who weren't already on their way in two big trucks. Their next concert was scheduled for the next day so that they had enough time to set up the equipment and for the Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru to rehearse and get used to the Opera Hall. They would only give two concerts in row, but still they wanted to give a perfect performance and wanted to know the place before they stood on the stage and sang to or rather played for their fans.

"Room service."

Haruka opened the door and grinned as Michiru looked up from her sheet music. She got hold of some snacks in the dining car and was now balancing a tray on her hands.

"You spoil us way too much, you know that, don't ya, Ruka?" Nevertheless, she helped herself to an apple and an orange juice. Then she concentrated again on the music. Yaten told her this morning that he was ready to accompany her in her special song and she wanted to have a closer look at the notes again, because it was something completely different to play this song alone, all own her own, or to play it together with Yaten and his piano. She had to be consistened now and couldn't include a rest or even add another note where the script said something different.

"It is my pleasure, Michi-chan." Teased Haruka and chuckled softly as she saw that Michiru didn't listen to her any longer. Quietly, she retreated from the compartement and closed the door softly behind her before she headed to the next one. Sure enough, Tahiki was also brooding over some papers. They looked quite official and the blonde didn't want to disturb him. Therfore, she put the cup of hot coffee and a wrapped chocolate muffin on the small table beneath the window, hoping that he would drink it as long as it was still warm.

"Haruka-san?"

She stopped at the door and turned around as he called her name.

"Yes?"

"I know that I've employed you here in Japan, but could you imagine to come with us to America on a tour for a couple of weeks?" Tahiki was holding his reading glasses in his right hand and rubbed with his left one his tired eyes. Some papers were on his lap and once again it occurred to the blonde that it was the oldest of the Three Lights who arranged their concerts and therefore had the full responsibility.

_America?_

Haruka hesitated only for a second, because even the country's name gave her the creeps. But then she thought of Michiru and the other two brothers and of the task she had taken on. By the way, how high were the chances that they actually came to that city?

"Don't worry, Tahiki-san, I won't abandon you."

"Arigatou." The oldest member of the Three Lights looked as if a great weigth was taken off his shoulders. "I'm still talking to the responsible people, but as soon as I know more details I'll tell you."

Haruka nodded in agreement and left the compartment as Tahiki turned his attention back to his papers, not without noticing with satisfaction that he took the coffee and sipped at it. The blonde closed the door and straightened herself. Sejya had been in a bad mood all morning and she didn't really wanted to encounter with him, but then again, his anger wasn't her fault and she had enough on her tray to force a light lunch down his throat if he started to yell at her, as well. Or if he yelled again at Yaten, for that matter. Haruka didn't really understand what exactly happened in their hurry to pack their stuff and leave the hotel in order to catch the Shikansen, but whatever the reason, it gave Sejya no right to be so mean to his little brother.

_Older brothers should protect and love the younger ones._

Just like she had adored him. Therefore, she simply couldn't understand the lead singer's behaviour. Couldn't accept it. Tahiki interfered in their one-sided fight since Yaten didn't respond anything, only listened to Sejya's ranting in silence. Otherwise, Haruka was sure, she would have started to scream back in Yaten's place.

Yaten went straight into the first compartment when they entered the train so Haruka decided to visit him first and to give him the last of her chocolate muffins. Only if the young pianist didn't want it would she offer it to Sejya; or she would eat it herself.

The door was half way opened and right at the moment when Haruka wanted to knock on the glass to indicate that she was coming in did she see Sejya sitting near the window. His arms were crossed before his chest and he stared straight ahead, deeply in thought. However, he didn't care for the landscape rushing by with an astonishing speed for which the Shikansen was famous for. Instead, he looked at Yaten who sat opposite to him. An open folder laid next to the young man on the seat and some sheet music covered his lap as well as the floor beneath his feet. Haruka stopped in surprise why the two of them didn't argue, but then she saw that Yaten's eyes were closed and that the young pianist had probably dozed off while studying the sheets, certainly the same music Michiru was brooding over right now.

_What's the meaning of this?_

Sejya sighed deeply and bowed to pick up the sheet music from the ground to put it back on Yaten's lap. It occurred to Haruka that he held the younger man's hand on the paper a little bit longer than necessary, but she relaxed slightly as he didn't try to wake the other one up or even to start one of their infamous and very loud fights.

With another deep sigh he stood up and opened the door to step outside. He didn't look particularly surprised to see Haruka there nor did the blonde tried to hide the fact that she stood in front of the compartment. The food on the tray gave them both a reason not to be embarrassed. Sejya hesitated for a moment, then he chose an apple and a wrapped riceball for himself, leaving the chocolate muffin behind. Haruka immediately reserved it for the still sleeping Yaten, being oblivious to his surroundings.

"He's always causing trouble." Sejya rubbed the already washed apple on his red suit's jacket, glancing at the world rushing by. "What should I do with him?"

It was obvious that he had softly spoken to himself, but she answered him nonetheless.

"Love your little brother."

_And never let him go._

That's what she had done. She had loved that small body in her arms, hoping against hope that it would be enough to save him. Up until the bitter end.

_The way I had to let him go._

Sejya, who was about to take a bite from his apple, stopped in mid-air and looked at her with wide eyes. Then he shook his head in disapprovement, indicating to her that she had no idea of what she was talking about. Then he went into the next compartment and slammed the door behind him, locking her out. Locking the world out.

The noise, however, hadn't been loud enough for Yaten to wake up. Haruka put the muffin and an orange juice on the small table and closed the opened window. Fresh air was healthy, but she didn't want the young man to catch a cold. Sejya's wrath would have been enough to drive Tahiki and Michiru crazy, to make his younger brother feel guilty and to awaken the desire in Haruka to strangle the young man.

_I don't understand him._

Just like the other band members and their violinist obviously didn't understand him. Probably, the lead singer didn't even understand himself.

Haruka brought the tray back, took herself a cheese sandwich and an orange and headed back to Michiru's compartment to watch the landscape rush by and to listen to Michiru's soft humming to a melody she liked so much.

dbdbdb

"… _and I don't know what to do…"_

Haruka heard the soft voice immediately as she entered the opera hall in Okinawa. Tahiki went to speak to Hashitzou about their equipment while Michiru busied herself with her luggage. Sejya stood motionless on his bedroom's balcony and smoked a cigarette. They wanted to meet in half an hour in the opera hall to test the already set up equipment and the hall's acoustics. Right now it was three o'clock in the afternoon and there was an autographing time scheduled following an interview this evening. The Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru should use whatever freetime they had, but somehow it didn't surprise Haruka to see Yaten sitting early at his piano. She was, however, surprised that he played the song she gave him only days before – and that he tried to sing along.

"…'_Cause I will never…"_

He missed some notes and his voice grew fainter and finally disappeared. He tried again, this time without singing to it, but still he stumbled over some notes. After a moment of silence he punched the keyboard in frustration.

"This isn't working." He growled and looked up at the crumbled sheet in front of him and back again at the keys. Then he shook his head and it seemed as if he would give up. As if he'd tried the song, saw that it was too difficult and would never touch it again. Which was exactly what Haruka didn't want him to do, because his voice was perfect to sing it. It didn't matter if he wasn't able to play the piano at the same time. He was supposed to sing and not to worry about the background music, after all.

"Let me play, Yaten-chan." Haruka smiled disarmingly at him as she stepped over to the grand piano. She opened it with experienced movements and sat on the chair beside Yaten who stared at her, then at the sheet music and finally back at her again.

"I don't think I'm ready…" he whispered and hang his head.

"Oh, don't worry." Haruka stretched her arms that were still stiff from the long train journey and stroked the keys, ignoring that her fingers trembled slightly. "You've seen me sing and believe me, no one can beat that."

"Still…" Yaten glanced at the empty audience and gulped visibly. "I'm not the lead singer."

"So what?" Haruka played the first accord and nuged him gently with her right elbow to stand up and give her more space to play. "You can still sing it."

"But…"

"It's only me and this empty opera hall, Yaten-chan." Haruka played another accord by heart, not even glancing at the sheet music but looking at the young man instead. "Please?"

Her request seemed to startle and to convince him. He nodded and walked over the wide stage to get a micro which he pulled right into the middle. Haruka waited patiently for him to adjust it to his height.

"Oh, before we start… I've changed some of the lyric. I hope that's alright."

"Right as rain." Haruka bowed over the keyboard and squinted against the spotlight that suddenly filled the stage, drowning the audience in deep darkness. Obviously, Yaten was used to their equipment and knew which switch to turn.

_Maybe it's better this way._

Haruka watched Yaten testing if the micro was on and as everything was exactly the way he wanted it to be, he quickly turned to her and nodded. The blonde concentrated on the melody and her hands stroked the piano in a way she hadn't done for a very long time. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't forgotten how to play. She created those soft sounds very easily as if she had never stopped. As if she had practiced every day like she had done when they had still been alive. When there had still been a chance to save him. So much hope that had been crushed so painfully…

_She wrote this song for him._

Yaten found his entry at the first try and soon his tender voice filled the empty opera hall. His eyes were closed, but there was a sheet of paper on the ground next to his feet, probably his modified lyric, just in case that he missed a line or forgot a word, although it looked as if he knew them already by heart.

"_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure."_

Yes, she had written this song for him. It was her welcome song for him into this world, into their lives. Like Haruka she had never been a strong singer, but she had had a good feeling for the right music and a fitting text. The blonde thought that this song was one of the best she had ever written. Sadly enough, it had also been her last one.

_She wrote it for her newborn son._

Haruka's fingers found their way over the keyboard on their own, never missing a single note. Her own eyes were closed, as well, and she realized that this song wasn't any longer from a mother to her child, but from a person to the love of his life.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'll never be with you."_

Haruka opened her eyes and glanced over to Yaten who had grabbed the micro and sang like there was nothing else left for him in this world than to sing this song. He sang it with as much feeling as Sejya would have never been able to show.

_He sings it from the depth of his heart._

Yaten had turned the welcome song into a sad love song and it still fitted perfectly to the bitter sweet melody.

_As if he knew what he sings about._

And probably he did.

"_And I don't think that I'll see you again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till end."_

This time, Haruka didn't wince as she saw the red haired woman sitting on the hard ground, gazing up at the singing young man. A small smile played with her lips, but there were also tears sparkling in her blue eyes.

_What?_

Haruka was too much a professional to falter in her piano play and her fingers automatically moved on to a melody she had played so many times before. Nevertheless, the young woman seemed to have noticed her attention, because she turned her head and stared directly at her.

-You're taking care of my little boy, aren't you?-

She couldn't physically hear the voice, but still she understood each words, even though she didn't see the young woman's lips move.

_My little boy._

She had heard those words before and although she didn't know this woman nor was she sure if she really existed or if she was only an imagination of her mad mind, she instinctly knew that she somehow belonged to Yaten. There was too much love in her words than that she could be stranger. Too much love in her eyes when she looked at the singing man, who didn't notice Haruka's slight distraction.

_My little boy._

All Haruka could do was nod and see the smile blooming on her now wet face.

-Arigatou.-

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you."_

-It's a nice song.-

She rose from the ground and sat down next to Haruka on the chair. Automatically, the blonde moved a little bit to give her more space, but the young woman didn't need much; she seemed to float a little bit in the air when she sat down.

-I like it.-

Her voice was like a constant whisper in Haruka's mind, but it didn't really bother her, because it was a friendly, an understanding voice. Whatever the red haired woman seemed to say was right and whatever she saw or hear she had the power to turn right.

-That's the original lyric, isn't it?-

The young woman leaned forward and seemed to stay in mid-air while she looked at the crumbled sheet lying on the grand piano. Again, all Haruka could do was nod.

The stranger who didn't seem to be so strange any longer, although Haruka had no idea who she was, sat back and looked again at the singing man.

-He wrote the new lyric for him.-

_For whom?_

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you."_

_For whom?_

Haruka didn't dare to ask her question aloud, but the young woman seemed to hear her nonetheless, because she turned back to her and smiled at her with the most enigmatic smile Haruka had ever seen.

-Stay a little bit longer, Haruka-san, and look closer. Then you'll find the answer.-

_How do you come to know my name?_

But the young woman had already stood up and walked back to the young man. Gracefully, she sat down next to the sheet of paper and glanced up at him with pure love written over her pale face. Haruka knew that look, had seen it many times before. It was a mother looking fondly at her beloved child.

_Who are you?_

Haruka never heard her answer, because the song ended and the young woman disappeared along with the music.

"_But it's time to face the truth,_

_I will never be with you."_

Silence descended over the empty opera hall like a thick blanket. Haruka's fingers stayed motionless and weightless on the keys while Yaten bowed to pick up the text from the ground. He took a deep, shaky breath and wanted to turn to the blonde to ask her if it had been alright this way as the clapping started in the darkness that surrounded the illuminated stage which stood out like a tiny, fragile island against a big, looming sea.

Yaten winced violently and the sheet of paper escaped his hands. He stared wide-eyed at Tahiki climbing the stairs to the stage, closely followed by Michiru who was holding her violin in her right hand, supporting herself on a walking stick. Yes, she was a proud woman, but her instrument was more important to her than her pride and she couldn't always lean on other people, especially not Tahiki whose arms were always full with very official looking papers.

"That was fantastic, Yaten-chan." Smiled Tahiki, but his youngest brother didn't respond. He only spun around and ran from the stage as if bloodhounds were hauting him. They heard him scramble down the stairs in the backstage area. A door was slammed and the silence that followed wasn't pleasant.

"What's wrong?" frowned the oldest member of the Three Lights and watched how Haruka rose from the chair and carefully closed the grand piano. Then she picked up the sheet music and came over to the other two to pick up Yaten's lyric, as well.

"I guess you startled him." Haruka glanced at her wrist watched, deciding to go back to the suite and have a look at her own luggage, even if it wasn't a lot. She hadn't bothered to unpack after she found out that Yaten was missing. "I needed some powers of persuasion to convince him to sing. I don't think he was ready to sing in front of you."

"I know that he never wanted to sing alone in front of a big audience, but in front of us? That's something new."

Haruka only shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she had only been with them for a few months and therefore couldn't interprete Yaten's behaviour as good as his older brother should who had known him for twenty years, after all.

Michiru watched her in silence, a deep frown on her forhead, probably thinking about Yaten's clear voice and his strange refusal to sing a solo.

"I'll go back to the suite. You have one hour before you need to get ready for the interview." Haruka glanced again at her wristwatch and waved at them before she, too, went towards the backstage area, although she walked a lot slowlier than Yaten had done only minutes before.

"Okay, let's begin." Tahiki looked at Michiru who nodded and sat down at the now vacant piano's chair to bring her violin to her left shoulder. Neither of them mentioned that it would be harder to set the equipment without Yaten, but neither of them wanted to search for him, because neither knew what to say to him.

"Are you coming, touto-chan? We don't have all day."

Slowly, the lead singer emerged from the opera hall's darkness and stepped silently into the stage's light. He hesitated only for a moment before he took the micro his little brother had held only minutes before. Although he sung as always, it sounded flat in his own ears. Empty in comparison to a clear voice that had filled the opera hall not long ago. That had been able to bring a love song to life.

Something that he couldn't do, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Search for your love…"_

dbdbdb

The interview was very successful and the journalists didn't notice that Tahiki and Michiru sat between Yaten and Sejya and that the younger brothers looked quite tense. Still, the press plunged at Michiru's black eye while their fans plunged at them afterwards to get an autograph. For another hour they were surrounded by laughing teenagers and signed everything they showed them, even a belly that made Tahiki blush deeply as he tried to autograph a laughing girl who obviously just won a bet. They stayed until the last of their fans left the congress centre with a happy smile on their faces, before they retreated to their own suite, as well. They only ate a small snack after having missed their dinner and they only ate it, because Haruka had organized it and told them to try at least one rice ball or one sandwich. So they didn't want to disappoint her. However, right after their small dinner they disappeared in their rooms and crept into their beds, promising to take a long shower in the morning when they felt more awake, ready to face another long day and an equally long, but surely equally fantastic concert.

Since Sailor Galactica's attack had Tahiki's sleep been light, therefore the noise woke him instantely. He recognized it as a muffled scream. The thought of a mean youma attacking his little brothers let him react on instinct. He grabbed his henshin and dashed out of his room, ready to punish whatever monster dared to harm his family. However, the suite was silent and he stood alone in the common room, breathing heavily. Even the TV was switched off and the couch empty. There were still some riceballs on the glass table, but he didn't pay them any attention. His heart was beating too wildly in his chest and he simply couldn't turn back and go back into his room, thinking that he had only imagined things, because he hadn't. He knew he hadn't.

Carefully to make no sound, Tahiki opened the door and peered inside, but Sejya was fast asleep. The lead singer lay on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out on the blanket crumbled beneath him. The soft snoring told his older brother that he surely hadn't screamed. Next room was Michiru's, but the young woman was wrapped in her blanket. She, too, slept deep and tight. Haruka, on the other hand, was curled up on her bed and the small bedside table's lamp illuminated the room in a strange twilight. Tahiki didn't dare to switch it off, because he didn't want to wake up their secret Marry Poppins. Instead, he closed the door silently behind himself and looked again around in the silent, peaceful, dark suite.

Which only left Yaten's room.

Slowly, he sneaked into his youngest brother's room. He had tried to talk to him after his abrupt flight from the opera hall, but they had been too busy with the interview and the autographs and later on too tired to discuss it. Tahiki knew that Yaten was very shy and didn't want to sing a solo in front of thousands of people. But on the other hand, it would be a shame to waste that voice and that great song. And Tahiki wanted to tell him that there was no reason to be embarrassed that his brothers had heard him sing.

_Little one…_

Tahiki knew instantly what was wrong and that it had, indeed, been a scream he had heard. A scream of horror and anguish caused by a nightmare. Yaten had suffered a lot of nightmares after he arrived at the Kou's castle. Mostly, they had been about his family who had abused him and finally left him behind when they saw a chance of getting rid of the troublemaker. Tahiki was reminded of a little boy with big, terrified eyes and a pale, wet face who came to him in the middle of the night to find comfort and peace in his arms. Of a little eight year old boy who wanted nothing more than a safe place in life and a family, both Tahiki wanted to give him as a thirteen year old brother. As he still wanted to give him now.

"Yaten-chan?"

The figure on the bed winced wildly and jerked around as he heard his soft whisper. Again, Tahiki saw the pain in light green eyes, saw the tears on pale cheeks, saw how the younger man trembled. Again, the oldest brother was thirteen and was told by his parents that this little boy belonged to them. Was told by his heart that he was responsible for him. Now and forever.

"A nightmare?"

In the streetlamp's light that shone through the window Tahiki could see Yaten nod, before he hid his face in his hands, but he couldn't hold back a desperate sob. The young man first wanted to ask him what he had dreamed about, but then dismissed the idea. It didn't really matter if Yaten had suffered from his memories of his producers or of Sailor Galactica. Both were equally bad.

"Come here, little one." Tahiki sat down on the bed and pushed the old book aside that lied open on the mattress and on which he almost sat down. Then, without hesitation and, indeed, without another thought than to heal and comfort, he brought his shaking brother into his strong, reassuring arms like he had done so many times before, when they both had been little boys. Now, they had grown up, were almost adults, but it didn't make a difference to Tahiki. His little brother needed him and he would be there.

_I haven't been there often enough those past five years._

"I've seen them die." Sobbed the younger man and clung tighter to his older brother's warm body. His only lifeline in a too stormy sea. "I've seen you all die and I couldn't do anything… because… because I'm so weak." Yaten hiccoughed and his words told Tahiki what the nightmare had been about.

"We won't die, little one." He whispered and held his little brother gently as another sob wrecked his slim body. "And you're not weak."

"But… the water youma… I couldn't defeat it…"

"You were taken by surprise, little one." Answered Tahiki softly and stroked calmingly through silver strands Yaten hadn't plaited this night. "That could have happened to anyone of us."

"But… but it happened to me. It always happens to me."

The oldest member of the Three Lights sighed deeply and only the trembling form in his arms held him back to go over to Sejya's room and kick him, violently. The trembling form and his vow never to slap his brothers, no matter how stupid or ignorant they behaved. During the past years, Sejya had developed into a real challence not to break that promise.

"Don't take that baka's words too serious, little one."

"But… I don't want to be useless…" Yaten's voice was very silent, but Tahiki heard his desperate whisper nontheless.

_Useless_.

_I'm going to kill him!_

Tahiki already wanted to jump from the mattress and seriously kick his younger brother's ass as Yaten raised his head and looked at him with those green eyes wide with a fear he had often seen in his childhood. Too often.

_Later._

"Don't believe that stupid idiot. Sometimes he says something before he uses his brain." Tahiki took Yaten's face in both hands and wiped away the warm tears that were quickly replaced by new ones.

"You're my little brother, Yaten, and you're most precious to me. Do you understand? You're my family and a Kou. Don't think any less of you."

Yaten didn't respond, only stared at him with his tear filled eyes, gasping for a shaky breath during his desperate sobs.

_Damn Sejya! Damn Sailor Galactica! Damn this stupid war! _

"Do you understand me, Yaten? You belong to us and no matter what you ever do, nothing will change that fact."

_I should have more time for him._

Not for the first time did Tahiki consider to end the Three Light business. Of course, he wanted to find their princess, his Kakyuu, but not at all costs. Yaten needed them, especially after they had to leave their parents behind. After the first eight years of his young life had been a martyrdom, he needed to be assured that they wouldn't change their mind and abandon him, just like his producers had done. But on the other hand he didn't want to give up on their mission. Giving up would feel like giving in to Sailor Galactica.

_Damn you, Sejya!_

The lead singer was pissed off, probably out of the same reasons why Yaten was terrified: Sailor Galactica and the war and their constantly failing search for Kakyuu. Whenever he was angry he lashed out. Tahiki was able to take his wrath and Michiru didn't even listen to him. Haruka, on the other hand, shouted back. But Yaten took all those words to heart, took them too serious. Sejya should know that from their childhood, but obviously, he didn't care any longer.

"Do you understand me?"

Finally, Yaten nodded, spilled even more tears that wetted Tahiki's hands. Another desperate sob broke free and Tahiki pulled him again closer. He held him tight as he cried himself to sleep and didn't get up when he felt the body in his arms relax. Tahiki simply sat there on the bed, unconciously rocking his smallest brother like the little boy he would always be in his memories, in his mind.

Sleep didn't return that night. Instead, he wondered if he had finally reached the so long dreaded point when he had to chose between his brothers and his fiancée, knowing that there was no decision to make.

_As often thro' the purple night,  
Below the starry clusters bright,  
Some bearded meteor, burning bright,  
Moves over still Shalott._

dbdbdb

"You forgot your bathrobe again."

Haruka put the white fabric on a chair and sat down at the rim of the pool. It was not only Tahiki's order that let her stay, watching Michiru swimming her lanes with an easiness as if her accident hadn't happened at all. No, right now she had free time and would have spend it near the pool even if Tahiki would have never put the small letter on her bed's pillow. It was shortly after ten in the morning and she had already prepared breakfast. Right now, the Three Lights were still sleeping and even if they woke up, they would find something fresh and tasty on the common room's glass table and for once they could operate the coffee machine for themselves if the coffee in the thermos flask wasn't good enough.

"Ariga…" Michiru's voice died as her right hand missed the pool's edge to hold on for it for a second before starting a new lane as she saw Haruka sitting at the rim. She was still wearing one of the crew t-shirts, but she had abandoned her black jeans and her socks. Both legs were in the warm water, only the toes were visible at the surface, wriggling.

"So you finally want to swim some lanes with me?" asked Michiru after she had recovered from her surprise, noticing amused that Haruka's underwear was black, too. It obviously was the blonde's most favourite colour.

"Nope. I don't have a swimsuit."

"I don't think that this is a problem." Michiru grinned mischievously and swam as quick as a fish over to the blonde, or, rather like a shark. Only the infamous flipper was missing on her back, as well as the menacing melody that automatically came to Haruka's mind as she watched the young violinist approach.

"I don't think I like that…" She never finished her sentenced, because Michiru grabbed her legs with a sudden movement and pulled her into the water. Splashing wildly around, she returned to the surface, but she simply couldn't be angry with Michiru who supported herself on the pool's edges and laughed happily.

"Now that you're in the water we can swim some lanes." She giggled and swam again closer to the blonde. She really looked like a mermaid in her element. Her right leg was still bandaged and Haruka could see the white material against the pool's blue tiles, but there was not the slightest trace of pain in Michiru's face. Obviously, the water didn't harm her nor cause her any ache. Maybe it even eased it, because in the water her right ankle didn't have to support any weight.

"Or I can simply splash you some more." Michiru's shark like grin grew wide and the next moment Haruka was involved in the biggest water battle since Waterloo. Michiru's laughter was infectious and soon she was giggling, too, shovelling as much water as possible and throwing it high in the air, not caring if she hit her main target or not. This wasn't a competition, after all, but a game to have fun. Haruka sensed that she wouldn't stand a chance against the young violinist, anyway. At least not in her element.

"Do you surrender?" laughed Michiru and the jet of water increased. Haruka coughed as she gulped some water, but shook her head determinedly.

"Never." She answered chuckling and had to squint as a ray of sunlight wriggled through the blinds and dazzled her. The water battle continued, but as Haruka moved out of the ray's spotlight she found herself suddenly alone in the pool. Michiru was gone.

_What?_

„Michi-chan?" she called out and yelled in surprise as the shark found its way from the pool's ground, where it had been hiding, and attacked its victim.

"Do you surrender?" giggled Michiru and embraced the blonde from behind. They both went under the surface and had to gasp for breath as they returned again. Haruka felt Michiru's wet hair on her shoulders and her warm breath on her neck. Involuntarily, she had to shiver.

"I should've know that my captain is a shark." Teased Haruka and raised her dripping wet hands into the air to show her defeat. "I never had a change against this pirate."

Michiru only giggled and her gentle embrace tightened. Then she leaned over Haruka's shoulder and the blonde felt her breath tingling her left ear.

"I like you, Ruka."

The blonde blinked and turned her head a little bit to look directly into Michiru's slightly redden face. Her smile was tender and her wet curls wild. Those deep blue eyes seemed to look right into Haruka's soul and she suddenly didn't mind it one bit.

_She's so beautiful._

But before the blonde could think of something, anything, to reply, Michiru let her go and dove back into the water. This time, Haruka could see her shadow swimming swiftly through the pool. Like a mysterious mermaid.

_I like you, too._

She wanted so badly to say it, but she didn't find the courage to do so. Didn't find the strength, because she had used all her powers in a long battle that had lasted over five years. She wanted to trust this young woman, she wanted it so much, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could. Not after she had lost everything that was dear to her. She knew she wouldn't survive another time to lose a person she loved. Without Michiru she wouldn't have been able to survive the first time.

Therefore, she responded eagerly to Michiru's renewed water battle, enjoying her peals of happy laughter and banishing all sad thoughts from her mind.

_She likes you, Haru-chan._

She was so occupied that she didn't see the little boy sitting at the pool's rim, treading water and smiling cheerfully at the two women splashing around like little children.

_That's good, because you're a very likable woman, Nee-chan._

dbdbdb

Tahiki already wore his yellow suit. The concert was to start in about an hour and the others were already at the opera hall. He had promised them to follow, soon. Warm spring wind blew through the open window, slightly messing his hair, but he didn't care. He also didn't close the window, enjoying the feeling of the mild Okinawa spring night. Of the fifth spring they would spend on this planet so far from their own solar system. So far from their home. So far from their parents.

"We'll go on a tour through America this summer and early autumn." Tahiki glanced at the always smiling picture on his desk; he remembered her merry laughter, but at the same time he also remembered Yaten's desperate sobs. "I've searched for you for over five years now, Kaki-chan. I love you, you know I do." He sighed deeply and massaged his aching temples with his icy fingers. "But I'm the Kou's heir in the first place before I'm your fiancé." He gulped and turned his back to the picture as if he wasn't able any longer to look at the happy girl. "I've promised my parents to take care of my brothers; and they clearly need me."

The oldest member of the Three Lights corrected his blue tie while he stepped closer to the open window, taking a deep breath.

"I'll end the Three Lights business as soon as we'll return from America, Kaki-chan. Gomen nasai…"

dbdbdb

That's been the other half of chapter 5 "Whispers in the Wind". I hope you liked it -. Now they'll go on a big tour to another continent. Believe me, it's going to be fun and drama and simply everything -.

Thank you all very much for your nice comments. My period of practical training is now over and I have one week off before university starts again. I'll reread the rest of "Tenshi", so that you'll have an update for sure every week and maybe I'll reread "No Child of Mine" again (there're still so many mistakes in there _drop_).

BTW, I read this summer that Pluto isn't an outer planet any longer, but a dwarf planet. WTF? Poor Sets, isn't she part of the Sailor Team any longer? And do those stupid scientist have nothing better to do than asking themselves if Pluto is a planet or a dwarf planet? And wtf is the difference?

There goes our tax money…

Expect the first part (roughly 20 pages) of chapter 6 "Guardian Angel" next Monday.

April


	9. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel Part 1

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,_

_You can't break my spirit – it's my dreams you take._

**Chapter 6: Guardian Angel**

"Is that your hand luggage, Kaioh-san?"

Of course they would fly with a private jet over the wide ocean to start their America tour in the west of this big country. Nonetheless, security affected them, as well, no matter how famous the Three Lights were in Japan and how much they were awaited by their fans in the USA.

"Hai." Michiru nodded and carefully put her violin case and her small black bag on the counter. Then she opened them to show the friendly smiling flight attendant first her violin and then her brand new reflex camera.

"That's the newest Canon, a very nice model." The woman looked at it longingly and it was clear that photography was her hobby. Quickly, she checked the bags for needles, weapons and other dangerous objects and nodded, because she found none, as she had expected. "Then I wish you a nice flight and many photo opportunities."

Michiru bowed and grinned widely.

"Arigatou. I'm sure I'll have lots of them."

dbdbdb

"What's so special about it?" Sejya leaned over the parapet and looked into the white fog beneath. He couldn't see the water, only the bridge and its famous piers were visible and it looked as if it stood in a sea of clouds. As if it were not only the Gate of the West but also the Gate of Heaven. "It's only a bloody bridge."

"But it's _the_ bridge." Tahiki, who had bought a guidebook, browsed through the different pages and his younger brother groaned, because he knew that a lecture about this famous building was to follow. "It was built in 1935 and…"

Sure enough he started to talk about the facts which he had read in the book, even though no one really listened to him. Their first concert would start in the evening, but they decided for a sightseeing tour in the morning instead of another rehearsal. It was their first time in America and they wanted to see as much from this land as possible. Who knew when they'd be able to return to their solar system. If they'd return…

"That looks great!" Yaten bowed over the parapet and spreat his arms as a cool breeze played with his silver hair. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky and they felt like they had entered midsummer even though the season had only started ago in Japan two weeks. "It looks like candy floss."

"Sure it does." Chuckled Haruka and stepped closer to Yaten to hold him if he'd lose balance. Right now her job didn't include to look for forgotten scarves and gloves, but to take care that the youngest brother didn't forget to use his sun lotion. The weather was indeed very nice and the Three Lights were wearing sleeveless shirts and short trousers; only Haruka stuck strictly to her dark jeans and a dark tour t-shirt, no matter how much Michiru tried to convince her to wear clothes more suitable for this hot summer weather. Right now, the young violinist stood next to them, holding the screw cap of her camera's lens between her lips while she crouched to take a nice photo. She wore a white summer dress and her straw hat had slipped from her plaited hair to her back.

_Cheese._

"Feef!"

The others didn't really understand her mumbled word, but they turned around nonetheless and smiled at her.

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"This casino is completely different from our pashinko halls." Michiru wasn't sure if she was allowed to take any pictures, therefore she had smuggled the camera within her handbag into the big casino. There were slot machines everywhere. Everything seemed to glimmer in a golden shine and there was music in the air, but it was distant and almost inaudible, because the slot machine noises were too loud, as were the falling coins.

"Well, you can lose your money either way." Haruka shrugged her shoulders and looked around. She clearly wasn't impressed by the casino, but Michiru knew that she couldn't wait to go to the white tiger show for which the Three Lights got free tickets, because they volunteered to perform a song in the end, as kind of a little bonus for the normal audience. It would start in about two hours and Michiru caught Haruka at glancing at her wrist watch every now and then. Obviously, she didn't want to be late in order to get a seat in the front row to have a good look at the tigers. The young violinist was happy to know that the tigers would leave the stage before they would make a surprise appearance.

"They like it and I don't think that they'll lose too much." Michiru pointed at Sejya and Yaten, both feeding the slot machines and enjoying the funny sounds they made. Tahiki stood behind them, looking interested, but not nearly as obsessed as his little brothers. Yaten screamed when he won five dollars. One would have thought that he'd just hit the jackpot.

"Look at those pathetic fools, Sarah."

A middle-aged man pulled his black cap deeper into his face as he headed through the rows of slot machines. He was carrying a Nicon in his hands, catching Michiru's attention. If he was allowed to use it, it was surely okay for her to use her Canon, as well. No sooner said than done, she pulled her own camera from her handbag and switched it on. However, she couldn't take a photo instantly, because a young woman crashed into her. She was holding a Nicon, as well, and they both would have fallen to the ground if Haruka hadn't grabbed their arms and held them back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The young woman stroked some strands of her shoulder long, dark hair behind her right ear and raised her hands in an apologizing gesture. "I didn't see you."

"No problem, no one was hurt." Michiru's English was overshadowed by a thick Japanese accent, but she was understandable. Most of the people in this place were tourists, anyway, and therefore grasped at least the meaning, because their English wasn't any better. Haruka mostly did the translation work for the Three Lights, but Michiru wanted to try and improve her English, even if it meant to say her sentences more than once or consulting her small dictionary which she always carried around with her. Now, the young violinist smiled at the young woman and pointed at the Nicon. "Nice camera you got."

"Yes…" She returned the smile and looked around as if she were looking for someone. "Wish it were mine. Bye." With those words she turned around and they saw her running through the rows until she caught up with the older man who was holding the other Nicon, apparently waiting for her in impatience.

Haruka and Michiru watched them go, but were distracted by Yaten's happy scream. As it turned out, he had won ten dollars this time, in ten cent coins. It wasn't much, but it looked like a big win. Therefore, his joy was huge and his happy cries very loud.

"That guy was right, Michi-chan." Chuckled Haruka and shook her head. "They're fools."

"But they're not pathetic." The young violinist put the screw cap into her handbag and looked through the view-finder. Yaten was now dancing while Sejya tried to nick some of the ten cent coins. Tahiki looked clearly embarrassed. Michiru grinned and took aim. "They're simply funny."

**Click.**

dbdbdb

It wasn't their first open air concert, but it would surely be their most impressive one. The scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. The stage was positioned next to a huge canyon and the show would start at eight in the evening so that the highlight would coincide with the sunset. Although the first fans had already arrived and sat in front of the huge stage, did the Three Lights wander around to look at the nice landscape. True, the Fujisan was nice, but these mountains were different. They looked wilder. Untouched. Untamed.

_We've always wanted to come here._

Haruka stood near the abyss, looking out to the wide land before her, stretching out until the horizon, maybe even beyond. It seemed proud and free and she was suddenly reminded why she had loved it. A long time ago. Before they were taken from her. Before she lost him. Before nothing mattered any longer: Not her native country nor the one where she had spent most of her childhood.

_But we never found the time._

Warm wind blew through the canyon before her and tugged at her hair and her black t-shirt. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the element surrounding her. For a moment she was a teenager again, sixteen years old with a family and a bright future. She had believed to be as strong as the wind, then. Only to see five years later that she was weak and didn't resemble the nature's wild element at all.

_And then we couldn't go any longer._

"This is quite deep." Yaten seemed to have appeared out of thin air beside her. She opened her eyes and automatically stretched out her right hand to grab his shoulder and to hold him tight at the crumbly abyss. However, someone else was quicker. A steady hand took Yaten's right one and as Haruka looked up, she noticed in surprise that Sejya was standing next to his little brother. For the first time in weeks he didn't tell him to watch out or criticize him for being careless again. They didn't start to fight, or better, Sejya didn't start to argue while Yaten stared unimpressed at his feet as they had done many times before, especially since they had started their tour through America. Now, the two brothers were standing side by side, looking in evident awe at the beautiful landscape in front of them.

"It's wonderful, Sej."

_That's a great view, Haru-chan. It's wonderful here._

"Hai, it is."

Behind them she heard a by now well-known noise, but she didn't turn around to smile or wave stupidly. Nor did the two brothers move.

_Yes, it is, Aki-chan._

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"Howdy."

Haruka turned around and burst out into laughter as she saw Sejya strutting through the stable. She let go of the brush with which she had been curry combing her horse and doubled over as he came nearer. He was wearing what he as a Japanese thought was typical for a cowboy: Washed out jeans, a flannel shirt that was even chequered in white and blue and boots that seemed to be too big for him, because he struggled not to stumble over his own feet. However, what had caught Haruka's amusement was the incredibly big cowboy hat. It was too big for Sejya's head and threatened to slip into his face or on his back with every movement. To top it all, it was coloured in white, red and blue, like the Stars and Stripes, American's national flag.

"You're only jealous." Sejya pulled a face and grabbed the saddle as their guide had told him to do. He was a professional and didn't even wince when he saw the Three Lights' outfit for the first time. But to see the guys in their clothes and to actually see them trying to walk or even ride in them was more than Haruka could take.

"Sure…" She held her aching belly and wiped the tears from her eyes, but burst into another peals of laughter when Sejya stumbled over his feet that got tangled in the saddle's stirrups. Undoubtedly, he was a fantastic singer, but he failed terribly as a cowboy. Hopefully, he wouldn't try singing a country song in that outfit during their next concert. Haruka knew that the Three Lights already rehearsed _Ghostriders in the Sky_ and _Ring of Fire, _because these were songs which you simply had to play in a place like this. However, it would surely cause several of their fans to die of a heart attack when they saw their idol stumbling around in these so called cowboy boots in which no real cowboy would have ever been able to catch a cow, lest alone ride his loyal horse. To say nothing of that crazy hat which only a foreign tourist would buy and then even wear with pride.

"You'll be amazed how good my riding is." Sejya pulled the saddle close to himself, wondering why it was so heavy. His horse's saddle had been lighter and he had worn different clothes than these. But he bought them in a souvenir shop, so they had to be authentic, hadn't they? Silly Haruka simply had no idea!

"You're able to ride a horse?" Now, the blonde sounded really surprised. Slowly, her laughter died and she forced herself to stand up again and to take the horse's reign. She rode a horse when she was very small, because her father had liked those animals, but she was sure that she now had forgotten how to gallop. The black mare struggled against her, standing stubbornly in her box.

"Hai. My parents used to have horses." Sejya pushed the saddle in Haruka's hands and took the reign. There was a quick, silent argument between the lead singer and the animal, before the horse trotted out of the box and the stall. Haruka followed the both of them, stunned, because Sejya obviously knew what he was doing, even though he looked like a typical tourist, a greenhorn as the land's inhabitants would call him.

Outside, Tahiki and Yaten had already mounted their horses. Their clothes weren't any better than Sejya's, but the both of them looked like they were experienced riders, too.

_Well, they'll surely get a good laugh once I'll try to gallop._

"Cheese!"

Haruka turned around and looked at Michiru who was holding her beloved Canon in her hand. She had already taken thousands of photos in the first two weeks of their America tour and right now she was either holding her camera or her violin, but was hardly ever seen with empty hands. She seemed to enjoy her new hobby and they liked her pictures.

"Cheese." Echoed Yaten while the others only smiled at Michiru who was wearing old jeans and a lumberjack shirt. However, her clothes seemed to fit her and the cowboy hat seemed to be a real one, at least it looked old and had a normal brown colour. Only a small sticker on her camera's ribbon in the colours of the national flag betrayed her as a tourist. That and her heavy Japanese accent, although her English was a lot better than the sorry attempts of the Three Lights. Quickly, Haruka became their unofficial interpreter and accompanied them wherever they went.

Michiru looked through the view-finder and smiled happily. She looked beautiful, although Haruka had to confess that a kimono was more her style.

_As long as she's with us it'll be worth it._

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"I like this music."

Michiru put down her fork and watched the singer. She was a strong woman with a skin like chocolate as Yaten had put it when they entered the small restaurant. Her voice was powerful and enchanting. A piano player and a young man with a saxophone accompanied her in a sad song. She didn't understand the lyrics too well, but it didn't matter. The music was all that mattered to her. Its language was universal.

"I like the food." Sejya already ate his second helping of a soup which he couldn't really identify, but it tasted fantastic. He knew that their next concert would be a long one, because they shared it with other known singers from all over the world. It was a huge charity project and they knew that it would take more than their normal two hours and in that time they wouldn't have time nor the nerves to eat something, anything. They'd probably wouldn't even drink anything unless Haruka took care of that and carried some water bottles around with her, jogging behind the stage whenever they were allowed to leave it for some minutes. But the concert was for charity to help the victims of a natural disaster. Sejya had seen enough disasters caused by Sailor Galactica, therefore he was willing to take part at that concert and to sing on stage with all the other famous stars a song they had only gotten the last week. It was a nice song and he hoped that his brothers had been able to learn the lyrics by heart, because he didn't know how to smuggle a sheet of paper on the stage when many cameras were watching them, because the concert was transmitted America-wide.

"What's this song about, Haruka-san?" Tahiki didn't share his brother's opinion about the food, because he didn't eat a lot. However, he didn't complain, because the music was extraordinarily good and he wasn't very hungry, anyway.

"Well…" Haruka brought her glass of water to her lips, but didn't drink. Instead, she closed her eyes and listened to the music, ignoring the talking and laughing guests around them. A sad smile appeared on her face. "It's a sad song about a unrequited love."

"Nice." Whispered Michiru and played with her Canon's ribbon. The camera laid on her lap and she had already taken some pictures of their meals. Apparently, she was thinking about taking a picture of the fantastic singer, as well, but she didn't want to disturb her nor her music by acting like a tourist and not like a musician.

Tahiki didn't respond anything. He merely nodded and concentrated again on the sad melody. It didn't matter that he couldn't understand the lyric. It was enough to know the rough content; he was able to imagine the details by himself. His love wasn't unrequited, but still out of his reach. Probably forever.

"For him it seems to be a perfect lullaby." Whispered Sejya, although the music and the chatting people around him were quite loud. Only Michiru seemed to have heard him, because she was the only one who turned her head and saw Yaten slumped on his chair, fast asleep. His own meal was hardly touched, but Sejya didn't have the heart to wake him. He only covered his little brother's slim form with his jacket. Although it was very hot and they all wore short jeans, except of Haruka who wouldn't part from her dark clothes, he knew that Yaten was able to catch a cold even in this humid jungle weather, after all, the youngest Three Light was born and raised on a desert planet. Even though his skin was as white as the moon, his genes were used to hot weather and even the slightest breeze could make him ill.

"It's exhausting to be on tour, huh?" Sejya raised his hand and stroked some silver strands out of a relaxed face. He didn't see Michiru raising her reflex camera nor did he hear the soft noise it always caused when taking a photo, banning a moment in time for all eternity.

_Sleep tight, little one._

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"There's Mickey Mouse!"

There was no holding back when Yaten saw a person wearing the big costume. Sure enough, Goofy and Donald Duck walked on the path before a fairytale castle, as well. Yaten ran over to the figures like a dart, his light green eyes sparkling.

"You wonder if he's really twenty or only two years old." Sejya rolled his eyes and put his sunglasses over them as if they'd prevent him from seeing his little brother behaving like a little child. For Yaten, this amusement park was a dream come true. For Sejya, it was clearly embarrassing.

"Let him be. As long as it makes him happy." Tahiki shrugged his shoulders and the balloon floating on a small string over his head danced slightly. It was shaped like two little dogs eating a plate full of spaghetti.

"I know that happiness is important, but does it have to include that silly cap?" Sejya pointed at the black cap his little brother wore. Two huge, black ears were attached to it and Yaten looked like a big mouse with it. And extremely stupid if anyone would have asked Sejya, which of course no one did.

"I like those caps."

Sejya turned around and groaned tortured as he saw Haruka and Michiru approaching them. Both of them wore such a cap, too. It seemed that no one understood him.

"Traitors." He whispered and made a gloomy face when Michiru pulled her camera out of its bag and started to take photos, including him and his brother with those stupid curs floating between them.

"Common, let's take some pictures of our little mouse." Michiru quickly looked at her Canon's display and grinned at the two brothers and the balloon, then she pointed at the youngest singer who stared at the three figures in awe. They stood around him, obviously talking to him. The stars in his eyes were almost as big as the one they'd seen in Hollywood on the ground.

"This is stupid." Growled Sejya softly and slipped his right hand in his short jeans' pockets. It jingled quietly and Haruka had to grin.

"That's why you bought that Mickey Mouse key chain, right?" She chuckled as she saw the lead singer blush and reached inside her backpack. Before Sejya could react, she had pulled out another mouse-eared cap and pushed it on his head.

"You'll regret this."

"Just try."

Soon, two mice were chasing each other over the grass and through the flowers blossoming in front of the picturesque castle while the real Mickey Mouse shook hands with an extremely happy Yaten.

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"Actually, it was a gift from the French, because they helped America during the War of Independence. Did you know that they didn't only support the settlers financially, but also sent soldiers over the big ocean to fight for them?"

No one listened, but Tahiki studied his guide book all the same way. For him, all these historical facts about a foreign country on a still mostly foreign planet were new and interesting. It wasn't the first time that his guide book mentioned a war, but this name was different. Independence. He wondered how their war against Sailor Galactica would be called in his planet's history books one day. War of Survival? War of Desperation? War of Hopelessness? Would they win, in the end? Would they gain back their freedom, their lives, their futures?

Tahiki put the book on the railing and leaned himself against the cold metal. The view in front of him was fantastic. The skyscrapers' glass fronts glittered golden in the setting sun's light and the skyline reminded the oldest Three Light singer of Tokyo, although it was completely different at the same time. There was no Tokyo Tower overshadowing traditional Japanese temples, but the most modern and highest office buildings in the world, literally almost scraping the sky. Two beams of light emerged between them, mixing with heaven's light.

_War against Sailor Galactica._

Now they had toured through America for over four weeks and still there was no sign of Kakyuu. There was only one place left to go, only four more concerts to perform, two in this city and two during their last stop through this wide country.

_Maybe she really can't hear us._

They'd sung with all their heart in Japan, in Europe the last year and now even in America. Tahiki knew that they wouldn't be more successful in China or Australia, no matter how hard they tried. They had searched for their princess for over five years now. Probably it was time to admit defeat.

"Cheese!"

Tahiki turned around in time to see his younger brothers and Haruka posing in front of the skyline. Yaten wore the same kind of crown the famous building had on which they stood right at that moment. Haruka grinned sheepishly while she waved a small green plastic torch around whose artificial flame glowed. It was likely working on batteries and was sold in the souvenir shop at the monument's foot. Over the past four weeks they had bought so many souvenirs that Tahiki already thought about renting an apartment in Tokyo only to store them, although he didn't know if they'd be able to take them back with them to their home planet. If they'd ever be able to return…

"Why am I punished with those two chibi statues?" grumbled Sejya and tried to ignore the green plastic book which Michiru had asked him to hold, because she already had her camera and its bag in her hands. The lead singer slowly came to realize that she only bought it for him to hold so that she could take this funny picture.

"Common, Sejya-kun, smile."

"Yes, baka, smile."

"Hai, Sej, smile."

Two pairs of green eyes looked at him, one mockingly and one pleadingly. Michiru's face was hidden behind her Canon, but sure enough, he could see her grinning, as well. He took a deep breath and curled his lips slightly, only to burst into a fit of laughter as Yaten, whose crown allowed him to be free handed, saw his chance and attacked his older brother's ticklish belly.

Tahiki watched them in silence.

_Kakyuu always smiled at me._

**Click.**

dbdbdb

"Welcome to CMR, the best radio music programme in Chicago. My name is John Banner and today we have special guests from Japan. They're called the Three Lights and their music is really good, even though my Japanese isn't the best."

The radio jockey, a young man in his mid twenties, smiled at them in a friendly way, all the while speaking to the big microphone in front of him. The radio station looked like any other radio station they had visited before, although the American stations looked a little bit more messy than the ones in Japan, and at the same time more cosy. CDs and sheets of paper were lying everywhere: On the tables, the players and the ground. Michiru liked it. It looked a lot like a room where someone was working with passion.

"Welcome, Tahiki Kou, Sejya Kou, Yaten Kou and their beautiful violin player, Michiru Kaioh." He confused their surnames and family names and pronounced them in a bad way, but it didn't matter. Japanese wasn't an easy language and hardly anyone was able to pronounce their names without stumbling over a syllable or two. On the other hand, the Three Lights had enough problems pronouncing the English words, so it was only fair.

"You've arrived only yesterday in our nice city, but what do you think about America and especially Chicago?" His smile broadened as an interpreter, a young woman with Japanese ancestors, translated his words into fluent Japanese. Originally, they had wanted Haruka to do the job since English was her second native language, but the radio station insisted on their interpreter. Tahiki didn't want to look impolite and accepted CMR's offer.

Of course, the oldest brother took over instantly and explained how much they had enjoyed their tour through America until now and that they were sad that the two concerts in this city would be the last they'd give in this nice country.

_Ruka said that she wants to rehearse her piano play._

Although Yaten accompanied Michiru now in her most famous violin song, he still hesitated to sing the song he had written. He was too much afraid to perform it all alone in front of ten thousands of fans, but changed his mind during his last concert when Haruka confessed him that she was also nervous to play the piano for him while he sang, but that she would do it if he'd wanted her to. Yaten brooded over it all the way from New York to Chicago and made up his mind when they touched down. On their last concert in America he'd sing his new song which he and Haruka had rehearsed very often, but never performed in front of an audience bigger than Michiru, Tahiki and Hashitzou.

_Maybe I'll let my boys discover Chicago on their own while I'll go and listen to her._

"Even though you're super stars in Japan, you weren't so well known in America only weeks ago. But now you've made a run on the charts with your debut single in America, _Search for Your Love_. How do you feel about having been the Number One during the past two weeks?"

Michiru only listened half-heartedly. This interview had been organized for the Three Lights. They were the new stars from Japan. She was only the musical support, the nice and beautiful, but mute violin player in the background. Because she didn't sing and obviously wasn't the girlfriend of one of the brothers, the American press wasn't very interested in her. Michiru didn't mind. The tabloids in Japan had been bad enough for her taste and as long as she could play her instrument and helped the Three Lights in searching for their princess, she was contented. She didn't need all the fame as long as the fans liked her violin play, as well, even though Michiru knew too well that the female teenagers only looked at the nice young men and didn't pay too much attention to their musical skills but more to their looks.

Sure, she had been a twelve year old teenager once, as well, although she hadn't idolized young men but more the female singers and classical musicians.

_And now I idolize a young bodyguard who's able to play the piano._

She smiled at her thoughts while Sejya thanked all their fans for liking their music. Of course they'd play their Number One Hit live once the interview was over. Michiru already held her violin in her hands, although she couldn't wait to exchange it for her Canon and take some more pictures, not only of this city and the Three Lights, but mostly of Haruka who had been hesitant when they arrived in America four weeks ago. However, she got used to the reflex camera and Michiru's obsession of taking photos wherever she walked, which gave Michiru the opportunity to take many nice pictures of the blonde, even though she pretended to be more interested in the wonderful landscape behind her.

"Do you plan to come back to America for another tour?"

This time, all three brothers answered and the interpreter had to translate quite a lot, because they were talking all at once.

Haruka seemed to feel fine with them. Although Tahiki offered her free time and half a day off per week, she never took it or simply spent it with them. She tried not to look disappointed when the oldest brother had to tell her that she wouldn't translate their interview but had to stay back in their hotel suite, however, it was clear that she would have rather come with them. She knew that she wasn't a part of their musical group, even though she practiced one song with Yaten, but she didn't behave like a normal employee any longer, nor did the Three Lights treat her like a bodyguard. She was their friend and whatever she did wasn't because of the money Tahiki transferred monthly to her account, but because she didn't want Yaten to catch a cold or get a sunburn; but because she didn't want Tahiki to forget some important papers in the suite's common room and embarrass himself and his business partners in the music trade; but because she didn't want Sejya to jog all alone in a foreign city where the inhabitants spoke a language he hardly understood lest alone spoke; but because she wanted Michiru to take the photos she wanted so badly to have, even though it meant to climb the highest mountains or to cross the deepest canyon with her.

Haruka never minded when Michiru sat or stood a little bit too close to her or took her hand, even though the ground wasn't that stony and uneven so that she didn't really need the blonde's support. However, her Canon was a good weapon to convince anyone that it wasn't such a good idea for her to fall down. If she treasured her violin with her life, she wouldn't let go of her camera, either, if she were to stumble. Not that Haruka ever asked any questions. She simply held Michiru's hand, only let her go when she decided to take a nice picture of the fantastic view in front of them. Not even once did the blonde try to move away from her closeness and swam with her in the hotels' pools whenever there was enough time or when Sejya's jogging exercise had already ended. Because Michiru was safe in the hotel pool's water whereas Sejya was likely to get lost in a foreign city. Right now there were no youmas and neither the Three Lights nor Michiru believed that one would attack them in America. Still, they tried to be on their guard against Sailor Galactica for their worst enemy was unpredictable.

Haruka seemed to enjoy their concerts, their interviews and their free time activities. She hardly ever told them anything about her life in America; she probably didn't want to show off or make them feel uncomfortable, because she'd already been to Mount Rushmoore or Disneyland, but she didn't miss one of their sightseeing tours or other crazy ideas. She liked the times when they didn't eat in their suite, but went out to eat at a restaurant. Sometimes, the three brothers felt too tired and didn't want to go out. Then Michiru seized her chance and went to a small, cosy restaurant with Haruka who explained her the foreign meals and how to eat them, not minding or maybe not noticing that their dinner looked a lot like a date, especially with the candles burning between them, creating a romantic atmosphere.

_Maybe she feels the same?_

Michiru smiled and nodded as the guy, whom they should simply call John, thanked them for the interview and asked them to play their Number One Hit exclusively for Chicago Music Radio. Absently, she stroked her violin and rose from her chair to accompany the three brothers in their search for their princess and maybe for the peace for all of them.

_Maybe it's time for plan B._

dbdbdb

_I like it here._

Haruka nodded, playing absent-mindedly the song she would accompany Yaten to in only two days' time. Although she knew the melody by heart, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Her fingers stroked the black and white keys of the grand piano while her eyes searched the empty audience. She had been in this opera hall before. A long time ago. Over five years before. It had been here that her father made his debut almost three decades ago. Although he had been born in the South of the United States, he had always loved this city in the North. It had been one of the places where he and his wife bought an apartment to live during his concerts and to raise their children. To raise their little daughter. To take care of their little son who hadn't been able to travel around the country.

_It's a nice place._

Haruka watched the little boy dancing on the stage, hopping around to her music, bursting with an energy he hadn't possessed when he had been alive. Her little brother was born in Japan. Originally, her mother wanted to give birth in Chicago, in their favourite city, but then there were complications and she had to go into Toyko's hospital, not knowing that those complications were tiny in comparison to the ones they would have to face in the future. Haruka had to face. Alone.

_You can play quite well._

The little boy came over to her and sat down next to her on the chair. His light green eyes sparkled and Haruka had to hold herself back to ruffle through fair strands, because she knew that she wasn't able to touch him, even though he always seemed to be around. His presence was the strongest in this city and she wondered if she'd be strong enough to visit him. To show a strength she hadn't possessed almost one year ago.

"Daddy was the piano player." She whispered more to herself and started the song anew. It sounded empty, shallow without Yaten's pure voice accompanying her. "And you would have been a genius, as well, Aki-chan." Haruka sighed and closed her eyes, hardly listening to the soft melody filling the air around her that was mixed with his high laughter. "I'm only average."

His laughter got brighter, merrier.

_She thinks differently._

Haruka opened her eyes and turned her head. She frowned, because the audience was dark. Only the piano was illuminated by a spotlight and she couldn't see anyone. But then she heard the silent laughter she got to know so well during the past months. Michiru smiled and clapped her hands as the song ended.

"I don't think that you have to worry, Ruka. You'll do fine in two days' time, just like Yaten. You both should be more self-assured." Michiru climbed the stairs and crossed the stage. She wore her light blue summer dress; the one she had bought in Texas. Her straw hat bounced on her back as she walked, was half covered by her open sea green hair that floated like cascades over her shoulders. She held her violin case in her hands.

"I don't want to mess up." Admitted Haruka and stroked over the keys again without making a sound. The sheet music was before her, but she didn't really look at it, because she knew the music by heart. "It's been quite a while since I've played the piano."

_Almost one year that I've played it._

_Over five years that I've played it on a stage like this one._

Haruka hadn't told them much about her piano skills. Only that she had learned it during her time at an American high school in a club and that it wasn't really good. Yaten loudly protested, but that was all they learned from her and accepted it. When asked why she didn't tell them earlier, she told them that they weren't looking for a piano player and that it only had been a hobby whereas for the Three Lights it was their job to make music.

"You won't mess up."

Michiru sat down next to her on the chair and for a moment Haruka blinked and looked around, only to see him sitting at the stage's edge, playing with a small teddy bear in his hands. It was blue and had been his favourite toy.

"How was the interview?" Haruka didn't slip away when Michiru sat too close. Their arms touched and the young violinist sighed after a moment of silence and leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. "Where are the boys?"

"The interview was successful, but boring." Michiru glanced at her violin case on her lap and played with the clasp. "Tahiki wanted to do some more sightseeing stuff, but I guess I can do that tomorrow morning."

_When you can come with me_.

"So I decided to help you with your rehearsal and then invite you to a nice dinner. The boys are old enough to take care of themselves for once." She giggled as she imagined them trying to agree on which food to eat. Yaten preferred McDonald's while Sejya always tried to find a Japanese restaurant, no matter how little it tasted like the real ones at home. Tahiki, on the other hand, wanted to try some new meals and therefore they often ended arguing. Mostly, it was Michiru's decision in the end and they all followed her, but today Michiru wasn't with them which could turn out to be a tricky situation.

"Sounds good…" Haruka's eyes were on the sheet music, but her mind was far away. Lost in the city whose streets she knew by heart. No, she hadn't wanted to get out and see more of it than necessary, more than their hotel suite, the concert hall and the park where they would give a charity concert, _The World For Children_, together with other famous musicians from all around the world. But she couldn't disappoint Michiru. When Michiru asked her something, she couldn't say no.

_We'll just have to find a place I haven't been with him._

Although that shouldn't be such a big problem since her little brother had loved fast food like every child whereas Michiru didn't like hot food that you had to eat with your fingers. She didn't want to burn her hands with which she had to play the violin the next day.

"Then let's play."

"Huh?"

Michiru rose and Haruka returned from her deep thoughts. She blinked and looked at the young violinist who had put her violin case on the ground to open it.

"I've said, let's play this song together until you're sure that it's perfect and then let's get something to eat. That interview made me really hungry, especially when the interviewer asked us if we liked the American food."

"These are questions that people are interested in?"

"You have no idea." Michiru giggled and gently pulled her violin out of its protecting case.

"So what are you going to do, Michiru-chan? Are you going to sing?" Haruka had heard her sing before and she liked her strong voice, but it would be quite complicated to sing and play the violin at the same time, wouldn't it?

"No, I'll simply play Yaten's part on this little darling." Michiru smiled and stepped closer to the blonde to have a look at the notes.

"Arigatou."

"No problem." Quickly, Michiru bowed forward and her lips brushed Haruka's in a swift peck. You couldn't really call it a kiss, at least not what the blonde would have imagined to be a proper, a passionate kiss, nevertheless it had felt good. It left her body tingling and her head spinning. It was over too soon and she wanted to grab Michiru's hand and pull the young violinist on her lap and make a real kiss out of the shy peck, but she couldn't move. Couldn't stretch out her hand. All she could do was look into Michiru's sparkling blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

"Let's play, Ruka."

Michiru smiled that beautiful smile and ruffled gently through Haruka's mop of hair, before she put her violin to her shoulder and started to play as if nothing extraordinary had happened. Haruka stared at her for a moment in silence, blinking, trying to get her thoughts and her body under her control again.

_What?_

Michiru played her part clearly unimpressed, still smiling at her. Since Haruka didn't know what to reply, how to react, she tried to concentrate on the music. Only long years of hard practice and her musical instinct let her not miss any notes. Together they played the song and it seemed as if they had never done anything else. Their playing styles fitted perfectly to each other and their instruments complemented one another. Maybe Haruka thought that her skills weren't good enough, but Michiru silently had to disagree. It felt as if the blonde belonged to her music, and to her, too. It was the first time that they made music together, but the young violinist swore that it wouldn't be the last one.

_She didn't wince away nor did she ask me startled questions._

Michiru's grin widened as she watched Haruka play Yaten's piano.

_Looks like plan B works._

_She loves your music, Haru-chan._

Haruka was finally able to tear her eyes away from Michiru, who smiled dreamily and rocked gently to the soft melody, to look at the small boy. He rose from the stage's rim and came over to them. His little hand grabbed the hemline of Michiru's dress and held it tight just like a small child would hold on to its mother. Michiru didn't notice him; her thoughts were concentrated on the music and her violin. And maybe, and that thought made Haruka slightly blush, on the blonde, too. His light green eyes studied her thoughtfully. Then, he looked at Haruka and nodded with a serious expression on his young face.

_She loves you, Haru-chan._

The blonde blinked.

_And you love her, Onee-chan._

And slightly faltered in her music.

dbdbdb

"What do you want to eat, Yaten?"

Sejya put on his sunglasses, although the sun had long disappeared behind heavy clouds promising rain. The chance to be recognized by their fans was smaller in America since they hadn't been popular in this huge country for years but only for weeks. But you never knew and he didn't want to give autographs. At least not now after one of the most stupid interviews he'd ever taken part at. Tahiki had talked all the time and not one of the three brothers trusted the radio station's interpreter. Did she really translate what they told her in Japanese? They really wanted Haruka to do the translation work, but Tahiki decided against it when the radio station offered them their own interpreter.

_And because we always do what Tahiki-niisan says, we had to trust a total stranger._

Sejya was angry at his older brother who didn't even go with them to a restaurant to eat dinner as he had promised earlier. It was alright for Michiru to disappear right after the concert had ended to search for Haruka, but Tahiki was their older brother. Damn, he had _promised_ them to have a nice evening before the two exhausting concerts the following days and their way back to Japan. There, the stress would surely increase, because they were more famous in Japan. Maybe it would be their last free evening for the next weeks, maybe even months. Two months ago when they toured around Japan, Tahiki had said something about recording a new album once they returned. That would take all of their free time and Sejya feared that he would see Tahiki less and less.

However, the oldest brother thought that talking to the organizers of tomorrow's charity concert was more important than eating dinner with his younger brothers.

_Damn!_

"Huh?"

Obviously, Yaten hadn't listened. The young man had pulled his dark cap deeply into his face, but he didn't wear his sunglasses. Therefore, Sejya could see that his little brother was disappointed about Tahiki's behaviour, too.

"What do you want to eat, Yaten?" Repeated Sejya his question in patience, feeling slightly better that Yaten agreed with him.

"Dunno." Yaten wasn't really hungry. Maybe they simply should head back to their hotel and rob the mini bar, no matter how unhealthy a chocolate bar was.

"Let's eat some burgers." Sejya wasn't really the fan of fast food, even though it was a good method to annoy Tahiki who preferred healthy food, especially salad. But he knew that Yaten liked it and suddenly wanted to do something to cheer up his younger brother.

"Really?" Yaten's light green eyes shone with a fragile hope that made Sejya painfully realize that he shouldn't be angry with his older brother when he was the one who often enough neglected his little one.

"Of course." Sejya put his arms playfully around the younger man's shoulder and dragged him along the road towards a shopping centre. They surely would have a McDonald's to spend his last American dollars at. "Let's forget this idiot of a Niisan and have a great time out, so that he'll regret breaking his promise!"

"Well…"

_An evening out with Sejya?_

It had been a long time since they had been out like that in Japan. Simply the two of them going to the cinema or eating Ramen or just talking. However, during the last four weeks when they had travelled around America, the lead singer relaxed more and didn't scream at Yaten whenever he made a mistake. He hadn't picked up a fight during their American tour and even supported him when he wanted to visit Disneyland, whereas Tahiki wanted to go to Cape Canaveral instead. In the end, Yaten won because of Sejya's and Michiru's support. He had been so happy and Sejya even wore this funny Mickey Mouse cap all day, not even once making stupid comments about a world that was built for children and adults who never grew up.

_Just to hang out with Sejya?_

Maybe Sejya simply had been too stressed in Japan and could finally feel free in America where not every teenager recognized him. Their concerts were quite successful and he even praised Yaten's piano play. Still, they hadn't found Kakyuu, but at least this time it wasn't Yaten's fault for he didn't miss a single note in their important songs. He even felt so self-assured that he dared to perform his solo in two days' time, because not only Haruka told him that he could sing very well, but also because Sejya said that it would be a waste to not sing it after the both of them had practiced so hard.

_It sounds almost like a date…_

Yaten glanced in Sejya's grinning face. The lead singer apparently thought of all the ways to repay their older brother for his betrayal.

"Okay." Yaten felt his cheeks redden and smiled happily at Sejya who seemed to have finally overcome his phase or whatever it had been during their Japan tour. Who seemed to have finally become his older brother again. The man he loved so much.

"Then, we'll only have to find a McDonald's." Sejya squeezed Yaten's shoulder gently before he let go and looked around. In New York he had seen the golden arch at every corner, but here it seemed to be harder to find it. For over ten minutes they searched, in vain.

"I'll ask in that bookshop over there. You'll wait." Decided Sejya after another five fruitless minutes. His stomach silently started to rumble and he wanted to arrive at the restaurant before the rain began.

"With your English?" teased Yaten and giggled when Sejya punched him gently, pouting.

"Everyone knows what McDonald's is. I'm sure they'll understand me."

"But will you understand their answer?"

"Oh, be quiet." Sejya rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself to ask the question in a language that couldn't have been more different from his native tongue. They really were lucky that Japanese resembled a lot the language spoken in their solar system or they would have been stuck. "Just wait. I'll be back in a minute."

Sejya turned around and marched into the next bookstore. Of course it wasn't easy for him to pronounce those strange words the right way, but the young shop assistant was very nice and his good looks surely helped a little bit, too, because she was quite eager to explain him the right way to the nearest McDonald's. She even drew him a map so that he wouldn't miss it. He thanked her effusively, bought a book about Chicago and left the book store again, feeling proud of himself. The first raindrops hit him and one look at the dark sky told him that they had to hurry up if they wanted to arrive at the restaurant in dry clothes.

"I've got the answer, Yaten…"

He turned around and froze as he saw his younger brother standing at the place where he had left him merely minutes before. However, the young man wasn't alone any longer. A tall, blond man stood right beside him, talking to him, laughing. Yaten was laughing back.

_Too close._

Sejya's triumphant mood quickly turned into anger and as the man dared to touch Yaten and Yaten didn't shrink away, into white hot rage. Three big steps later, he was next to them. Yaten was still laughing, but his face fell when he turned around and saw the dark expression on his older brother's face.

"Get away from him!" Sejya's English truly sounded strange, but the American understood him, nonetheless. The lead singer's face indeed spoke volumes and his voice told the threats he didn't say out loud. "Get lost!"

"Just go around the next right corner and you'll find the next McDonald's." The blonde had the nerves to reach for Yaten's right hand to shake it, as it was costum in this country, but Sejya was quicker. Violently, he grabbed the American's right arm and turned him around to him, away from his little brother.

"Fuck off." He growled into the other face that wasn't smiling so stupidly any longer. "I won't tell you twice."

The blonde frowned, then he nodded and walked away without uttering another word. He didn't even say goodbye. Sejya and Yaten watched him go and an uncomfortable silence spreat over them, which the young pianist's shocked whisper finally interrupted.

"What the hell was that?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Sejya crossed his arms before his chest and looked provocatively at the younger man who returned his stare without batting an eyelid.

"I've asked him for the way, just in case you weren't successful."

"That was absolutely unnecessary! I'm capable enough to ask for the way. I even got a map drawn by the shop assistant."

"You've asked the shop assistant and I've asked this nice man." Yaten crossed his arms, mirroring Sejya in a mocking way. "I don't see where's the problem that you misbehaved in this way."

"Misbehaved? I've rescued you!" Sejya's face flushed and his voice rose quickly, but he didn't care. He was so pissed off!

"Rescue? Did I come to rescue you from that beautiful shop assistant?" Yaten took a deep breath. He could play this game, as well. No, this time he wouldn't bake down. Not when Sejya had managed to ruin their little evening in just two minutes, even though Yaten didn't understand why.

"That's completely different!"

"Oh, didn't notice."

"That pervert only wanted to kidnap you."

"He didn't even know that I'm a member of the Three Lights. He was only nice, Sej. Relax, not everyone wants to claim ransom."

"Didn't you notice the way he was looking at you?"

"He was just looking the way that pretty shop assistant over there stared at you." Yaten sighed deeply and shook his head. He really hadn't noticed the American's look. Maybe it had been there, maybe it hadn't. Maybe he had simply been a nice man who was used to tourists in his city and only wanted to help him and show the way. Either way, Sejya's reaction was inappropriate. He was twenty! He was old enough to talk to a handsome young man. Sejya was talking to pretty girls all the time and no one got upset because of it.

"I flirt with whoever I want." He said determinedly and turned his head and tried to recall the way the nice American had described to him. His stomach rumbled and he would make Sejya pay the bill for his stupid behaviour. Which meant that he would be able to eat two ice cones and not only one, because he was also short on American dollars since this was their last stop. He could have used his credit card, but it was in his hotel room and he didn't want to bring back the foreign money to Japan where he couldn't spend it, and they surely didn't have the time to go to a bank to change it. Maybe they were famous now and had enough money, but Yaten still remembered his childhood. Ten dollars which were equivalent to a good meal were still a small fortune for him, no matter if they earned thousands of dollars each concert.

"Nani?"

Sejya's dangerously quiet voice brought him back from his sad memories of a small child sleeping hungrily on a rug in a small storeroom. For the toddler Yaten, a small roll had been a precious treasure.

"What did you just say?"

Yaten rolled his eyes and took another deep breath. Right now, Sejya was extremely annoying and he wished he would simply forget the nice American and concentrate on their visit to McDonald's. The evening wasn't entirely ruined now. Maybe they could go to the cinema afterwards. They wouldn't understand a word, but you didn't really need to understand a lot if you watched a typical Hollywood movie. As long as they were able to spend some time with each other to re-establish their cracked relationship as brothers, Yaten would have even walked into one of those boring museums which Tahiki always wanted to visit. Yaten was sure, if he begged enough, Sejya would invite him and maybe even buy him some popcorn, just like he had done so many times in Japan shortly after they had arrived on this planet.

"Calm down, Sej. He was only showing me the way… I think we have to go over there." He pointed at the road in front of them and started to walk in the hopeful right direction. However, Sejya grabbed his left hand and held him back.

"You said something about flirting. Would you care to explain that to me?" Sejya's face was red with anger and Yaten didn't know if he should laugh or cry. Surely, Sejya thought that he was too young to flirt with someone, lest alone to have a relationship. Certainly, he was still a small boy in his eyes, as he was still a little child in Tahiki's mind.

_There's no reason to worry._

Yaten slightly shook his head as he saw the same over protectiveness in Sejya's sparkling eyes he had seen various times before in Tahiki's face. Sometimes he wondered if that would ever change. If his brothers would ever see him as a grown up man, as an adult, or if he was doomed to always stay the eight year old boy who had been so suddenly pushed into their lives and into their responsibility.

_The one I love doesn't love me back._

Probably, he'd never fall in love with someone else, would never have a boyfriend, but that didn't mean that he had to ignore all the other handsome males on this planet. At least not when Sejya enjoyed all the attention he got from his female fans.

_I can play this game, too!_

"You flirt with your fans all the time, Sej, so why can't I flirt with mine? I'm twenty and therefore old enough to do so." He reminded his older brother and wanted to turn around to end this conversation and to head to the McDonald's restaurant instead. However, Sejya's grip turned into steel and he wasn't able to free himself. "Let me go, Sej. That hurts, you baka."

"That was a man you were flirting with, Yaten." Hissed Sejya, not seeing the pain and the growing fear in light green eyes. "My fans are female."

Yaten gulped as he realized what this conversation was truly about. But there was no reason to back out, to fish for lazy excuses. It wouldn't make a difference, anyway.

"Hai, I know; I'm not blind, baka." The young pianist wanted to look strong, self-confident, but his voice shook slightly.

"Nani?"

"You never had a problem with Setsuna-san or Elza-neechan, nor did you ever think less of Michi-neechan." He gulped as he watched his older brother's face turn from a deep red to a sickly pale. "Don't make such a scene, baka. I've flirted with a guy, so what?"

"But… but…" For a moment, Sejya's mind was blank as he stared at the younger man, knowing that his most ardent dream just came true, only to cruelly be turned into his darkest nightmare.

"Have you never notice?" asked Yaten, clearly surprised. "I hardly ever looked at our female fans or wanted one of them to be my girlfriend."

_I only looked at you._

"But you're still…"

"What? Still a little child? I'm twenty, Sej. Maybe you didn't notice, but I grew up! While you were busy with your female fans and fantasizing about Usagi-neechan, I grew up. I'm not longer eight or fifteen years old. I'm twenty! I'm an adult."

"Rubbish, you're still a child…"

_I want you to be a child, because then haven't lost you._

_Right, in your eyes I'm only a child._

"I've grown up, Sejya, and I'm old enough to have a boyfriend."

_Even though I won't have one when I can't have you._

Sejya's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Yaten's other hand when the young man tried to escape, tried to run over to the McDonald's restaurant. The lead singer didn't feel the increasing rain nor did he notice that he pushed Yaten against the next wall, dirtying the younger man's light blue suit.

"That's silly!" he shouted angrily. Being angry with himself for his wrong feelings. Angry at fate for she surely watched this scene, being amused, laughing over his bad luck. Over the past years, Sejya had tried to accept that he'd see Yaten in the arms of a woman one day, maybe one of the other Sailor Senshi, but surely a girl who was as nice as Kakyuu for Yaten had always adored his Oneechan. However, the thought of seeing him with another man, with a stupid guy who couldn't really love him, was driving him crazy.

"Why's it so silly, Sejya? I'm twenty years old and I'm gay." Yaten wriggled in his older brother's iron grip, but there was no chance of escape. Sejya had always been stronger than him; as everyone in his life had been strong in comparison to his weak moon body.

_I'm gay._

The sentence hurt too much to bear. It ringed in Sejya's mind, mocking him in a cruel way. To know that there would have been a way to love this delicate creature in front of him, hadn't it been for the decisions his parents and Tahiki made. Hadn't it been for the promise he made when they had to flee from their home planet to escape Sailor Galactica's wrath. The pain had been bearable as long as he thought that there would have never been a way to be with the one he loved. Now, their family relation stood like a invincible wall between them. Their blood separated him from Yaten.

_Blood that we don't even share…_

"Why are you doing this to me!" He shook the smaller man violently, not caring that Yaten lost his cap, not caring that they might cause a scene. The rain was heavy now and there was no one around, but Sejya didn't notice. He only saw light green eyes reflecting the pain he felt deep in his heart.

"Stop it, Sej. You're hurting me." Now, Yaten couldn't disguise the fear in his voice, couldn't hold back the whimper escaping his throat. "Stop it."

"Do you think this is funny!"

"Please, Sej." Begged Yaten and winced as Sejya's fists even tightened around his wrists. Surely, they were already bruised and would look blue and red the next day. Hopefully, he could wear some gloves tomorrow, because he didn't want to explain to Tahiki what had happened. Didn't want to admit to himself that Sejya hadn't reacted the way he had always hoped when he finally came out to him.

_He's clearly upset._

Yaten groaned as the pain increased in his arms and felt the tears burning in his eyes.

_Is he sickened? By me?_

"Why are you doing this to me?" repeated Sejya his question, clearly not hearing his little brother's silent pleas.

"What am I doing to you, Sej?" whispered Yaten and two tears ran over his also pale cheeks. He stopped to struggle, because it was no use. He'd only hurt himself more if he kept trying to escape Sejya's strong hands. "Nothing has changed. I'm still your little brother." Yaten sobbed silently, knowing that he wouldn't talk to Tahiki about his sexual preferences, ever. Who knew how the oldest member of the Three Lights would react. Obviously, there was a difference between friends loving the same gender and a family member doing so. Yaten felt crestfallen, because he had really hoped for a little bit more support. Of course, he hadn't even dared to dream of Sejya embracing him and confessing his undying love to him, but he had expected him to grin and tell him that he had already noticed and that it was okay. Yaten clearly hadn't expected Sejya to freak out like that.

"I won't tell the press, don't worry. And I won't flirt with other men if it upsets you so much, okay?"

_Not that I want to flirt with other men, anyway…_

"Now let me go and let's eat some burgers, Sej." Yaten gulped and prayed that Sejya would take his offered truce. The evening was ruined, but maybe they could rescue the rest of the American tour and have two good concerts before they went back to Japan. Maybe they would even be able to find Kakyuu during those performances. They never needed to speak about this topic, about this incident again. Yaten just wanted to escape those violent hands and to see another expression on Sejya's face than utter madness. Madness and hate.

"Nothing has changed?" hissed the lead singer in disbelieve.

_Everything has changed. Everything._

"You're still my little brother?"

_And that exactly is the problem, isn't it?_

"Sej?"

"Right, you're my little brother." Sejya shook his head, fighting against the tears in his eyes, even though his face was already wet from the rain. His dark hair covered his face in deep shadows and his clothes clung to his trembling body. "Because _my_ father and _my_ mother made that decision twelve years ago."

"Nani?"

"Tahiki forced me to accept you as my little brother, although I never wanted you as my brother. I already had Tahiki, you see?"

_I wanted you to be my friend and more. But you couldn't be once you were a Kou._

"You see, Yaten?"

"But…" More tears sparkled in light green eyes, mingled with the cold evening rain after a hot summer day. "But I've tried everything to be a good brother and I thought you'd… you'd…"

"No one ever asked for my opinion. No one. Not even once!"

"But… but I love you, Sej…"

… _more than you'll ever know._

… _only as a brother._

Sejya would have done anything to hear that sentence in other circumstances, with another meaning. However, he knew that it was only wishful thinking; a dream that would never come true. He took a deep breath and looked into light green eyes glancing so trustingly up at him, not knowing that all he wanted was to kiss those pink lips, to caress that slim body. To make him his and never let him go again.

At the same time he knew that it would destroy his family, as it would destroy his Yaten.

_This way it only destroys me…_

"Don't be angry any longer, Sej." Yaten stood on his tiptoes and brushed his lips against Sejya's unshaved cheek; a gesture he had often done when they had been little kids and had argued. It was his sign to show that he'd surrendered, that the fight was over. However, right now the gesture was the most humiliating thing Sejya had ever experienced. He reacted on instinct and before he knew what he was doing, he had pushed the younger man away from him. Yaten landed hard on his backside, but he didn't feel the cold rain soaking his trousers. All he felt was his burning cheek and the aching eye where his older brother had punched him. Hard.

_He beat me._

_I hit him._

For a moment they stared at each other in silence. All that could be heard was the steady falling of the raindrops and the distant traffic noises.

"I only wanted to have a family." Whispered Yaten finally and tried to get up. Sejya watched his sorry attempts in silence, without reacting. At last, the young pianist was able to get on his rubber legs. "Gomen when I took yours." He turned around and stumbled away, not really knowing where he was headed to, but it didn't really matter. Everything was better than to see Sejya's cold stare, his behaviour that showed him clearly that he still might be Tahiki's little brother, but that he had stopped to be the lead singer's sibling.

Sejya watched him leave. Then he fished for his sunglasses, which he had lost during their fight, and put them over his blue eyes to cover his hate and his shame.

dbdbdb

"The guys really missed a great dinner."

Michiru rubbed her belly that was filled with chicken wings in satisfaction. The restaurant had been cosy and the waiter even lit the candle between them, giving their table in the secluded corner a romantic atmosphere. The food hadn't really been that romantic, especially since Michiru tried to eat her chicken wings with knife and fork, sniping a small bone at Haruka. The blonde didn't seem to mind. She only laughed her beautiful laugh while she opted to eat with her fingers. Yes, it had been a nice, expensive restaurant, but Haruka told her that she never ate French fries with a fork. Michiru, who was a true Japanese and didn't know a lot about American traditions, ate them boldly with her fork, as well, which seemed to fascinate the waiter. At one point, even the chef came out of his kitchen to ask them if they liked their dinner, surely, only to have a look at the strange woman who really ate her French fries with a fork.

Or maybe Haruka only teased her and translated the chef's words incorrectly and lied about this strange American custom. Whatever, Michiru didn't mind as long as she had a great time with the blonde. Not even the heavy rain could darken her mood when they left the restaurant after ten o'clock in the evening. The rain was freshening after a long hot summer day and didn't feel too cold for her liking. To top it all, Haruka was holding the borrowed umbrella which they had to share. A good opportunity for Michiru to snuggle closer to the taller woman who didn't seem to mind her closeness.

"Well, they won't be hungry." Haruka sailed around an especial big puddle and grinned happily, pointing at the backpack on her shoulders.

"You're spoiling them, you know, Ruka?" Michiru giggled as she remembered the waiter's stunned face when they told him not to put the rest of their meals into doggy bags, but to give them three full meals as kind of takeaway. Now, Haruka was the proud owner of three paper bags containing chicken wings and French fries. Just in case that their boys forgot to eat.

"That's my task, Michi-chan." Haruka chuckled and patted Michiru's hand on her right arm that was holding the umbrella. "That's what I'm living for; spoiling you all beyond repair."

"I know." Michiru giggled and leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder. It slowed them down in their speed, but they had time. They didn't need to be back at the hotel before midnight. They could sleep in, because they didn't have to be at the charity concert, which would start in the early evening, before noon.

"It's amazing that this land already looks so much like autumn." Michiru raised her head and looked at the big trees above while they had to wait at a traffic light. Chicago didn't only have a huge lake, which Michiru could watch for hours, it also had nice parks and was surprisingly green. Or better, golden. "The leaves are already coloured, although it's only the beginning of September."

"The climate here's colder than in Japan, Michi-chan." Haruka followed the younger woman's gaze and heard the wind rushing through the tree tops.

_Golden rain._

"It'll be midsummer when we'll return to Tokyo."

"Good to know. I've wanted to wear that dress some more times. You know, the one I bought in Texas."

"Yes." Haruka nodded, still staring at the coloured leaves above. She could hardly believe that almost an entire year had passed. A year she had been sure she wouldn't survive. Not alone. Not in her despair. However, she had seen snow, cherry blossoms and an hot sun burning from a cloudless sky and suddenly the trees' leaves were coloured again. Here she was, still alive and kicking, actually feeling well.

_You're not alone any longer._

Small steps ran behind her through the grass and although it was raining, she saw dry, warm leaves dancing in the sunshine while they flew through the air.

She turned her head as Michiru leaned her head against her shoulder and had to smile gently as she felt Michiru's left hand leaving her arm and her left arm snaking around her waist to hold her closer.

_Yes, I'm not alone any longer._

"You've been to this city before, right?"

Haruka hesitated, but then she nodded. She wasn't dying to tell Michiru everything that had happened in her life, at least not yet and especially not now, but she also didn't want to lie to her. Not when a white lie wasn't absolutely necessary.

"Yes, a couple of times."

"I thought so when you found the opera hall at once." Michiru sighed in content, happy that she wasn't as famous in America as she was in Japan. There would be no photos covering the tabloids, telling the world that she was in love with this _mysterious stranger_. Even if it was true, even if she was in love with Haruka, it was her private life which she didn't want to drag into the public. She wanted to share her music with her fans, but she wouldn't share her life with them. Although there had been a time when her music had been her life. "I'll have some time in the morning before we'll have to depart for _The World For Children_ concert. Maybe you could show me around a bit."

_There! That's the perfect excuse!_

Although Haruka knew that it was nothing else than a lame excuse. There would be enough time to show Michiru Chicago after her concert had ended. Or she could talk to Tahiki and ask him if they could prolong their stay. It was more important to visit him. To tell him in person that she was okay. That she still missed him. That he'd always be on her mind, no matter how much time would pass. That she had decided to live her life before she would see him again.

_To say goodbye._

"Of course. How about a boat trip on the lake Michigan?" suggested Haruka and blushed slightly as Michiru snuggled even closer to her, nodding her head in happy agreement.

_You're such a coward!_

Suddenly, the blonde had the crazy idea to ask Michiru to come with her. To visit him, as well. To tell her everything that had happened during the years prior to her time with the Three Lights and Kaioh Michiru. But then again she knew that it was too early. Her pain was still to fresh, too strong; she couldn't share it with the young violinist. Maybe she would never be able to do so. Ever.

"That sounds great." The younger woman sighed again in content and almost cursed when the hotel appeared in front of them, too soon for her liking. Hadn't they needed much more time to get to the restaurant? Or did Haruka use some short cuts in order to get out of the rain which was getting colder the longer they walked through the slowly emptying streets? During the day it was clearly still summer, but the nights showed that autumn indeed was approaching, not only in the colourful trees, but also in sinking temperatures.

"Then it's a deal?"

_It's a date!_

"Hai!"

Michiru grinned and let go of Haruka's warm body reluctantly. Haruka shook their umbrella dry while the elevator took them to the right floor. A small plastic card functioned as a key and they realized surprised that the Three Lights were still out. The TV set was switched off and there was no light behind their bedroom doors.

"Maybe they found a nice restaurant." Suggested Haruka and put the paper bags with the chicken wings into the mini bar's fridge. They would still be delicious tomorrow, even though they'd be cold. "Or a nice museum." The blonde rose and wanted to turn to Michiru to wish her a good night when she suddenly felt two soft arms embracing her.

"Michi…?"

She looked directly in blue eyes as deep as an ocean. They sparkled like a precious diamond and Haruka was unable to look away again. She was trapped in that intensive gaze as she was trapped in that tender embrace, but she didn't mind. No, she didn't mind at all. Here, she felt strangely safe, as if the demons of her past couldn't reach her, couldn't touch her, couldn't harm her.

_She loves you, Haru-chan._

Haruka wondered if Michiru could hear her fast heart beat as she put her arms around slim shoulders, pulling the young violinist closer to her, never losing eye contact.

_And I love her._

She wasn't really surprised by that realization, for she had already known it, had felt it deep in her heart, had simply been too afraid to admit it. First, she had only thought that she fell in love with Michiru's soft violin play, but now she knew that she also fell helplessly in love with the young woman, maybe right at the moment when she had heard her play their song for the first time.

Michiru stepped on her tiptoes at the same time when Haruka lowered her head. They closed their eyes as their lips met right in the middle. At first, the kiss was tender, shy, nothing more than their lips touching. Then, Michiru took advantage of Haruka gasping for breath to deepen the kiss which quickly grew more passionate. The blonde's hands gently stroked through sea green hair while the young violinist pulled Haruka's patented tour t-shirt out of her narrow black jeans. They both stumbled over to the couch and fell ungraciously on it, with Haruka on top. They broke their kiss only for the split of a second in which Michiru hauled the black fabric over the blonde's head, helplessly messing her mop of hair, as well. Michiru didn't even have the chance to marvel at Haruka's small but well formed breasts; the urge to kiss her was stronger. Therefore, she pulled her down again and kissed her, hard, all the while caressing naked arms, enjoying the goose flesh she caused there. Silently, she congratulated herself for having chosen the summer dress with the buttons at the front. It was a lot easier to open than her normal concert dresses. Although she seemed to be more skilful. Or maybe she was only bolder than the blonde who was still struggling with her dress' buttons while she had already managed to open the clasps of Haruka's sport bra. The blonde gasped for breath and groaned softly as the younger woman touched her tender flesh. Suddenly, their clothes seemed to be in the way. Michiru helped the blonde with the buttons and then reached for Haruka's belt. Deeply, she looked into dreamy dark green eyes, in a softened face that was surely as flushed as hers. She didn't need to ask; Haruka understood her silent question without any words. The blonde nodded before she leaned forward and kissed the younger woman again. Michiru smiled against warm lips as her slightly trembling hand opened the zipper of the black jeans and snaked inside.

"Nice to see that at least some of us have a love life."

_Caught in the act._

Sejya smirked viciously and slammed the door loudly behind him which he had opened quietly, just in case that Tahiki was sitting in the common room, or worse, Yaten. Sejya didn't want to face either of his brothers, but he hadn't expected to walk right into a private sex show, although the hot making out seemed to be over thanks to his arrival. Sejya's smirk broadened. If he wasn't successful in his love life, why should they be?

"Could you maybe cover yourself or go to one of your bedrooms?" sneered the lead singer and knelt in front of the mini bar to study its content. He pulled out a paper bag and decided for a chicken wing and two cans of beer. The two women hadn't changed their position when he turned around,. Both were still staring at him.

_Like a deer caught in the headlights._

Although Michiru was the one looking surprised and embarrassed, while Haruka seemed to be as pissed off as he felt himself.

"Oh, and don't be too loud, I'd like to watch my soap opera." Provocatively, he sat down into the armchair next to the couch and switched on the TV, turned the volume a little bit louder than necessary. His clothes were still soaked and clung to his body, but he didn't care. Nor did he try to dry his wet hair. It wasn't his armchair, after all. Yes, he would take a hot shower and change into dry clothes, but first he wanted to ruin Haruka and Michiru's evening, as fate had ruined his entire life. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Haruka reaching for her crumbled T-shirt and pulling it over her naked upper part of the body. Again he wondered how they could have ever mistaken her for a man.

"Enjoy your chicken wing, baka." Haruka didn't look at him. She only held her hand out for Michiru to stand up. The young violinist's face was reddened and she was holding her dress together at the neck. Shortly, they exchanged glances, before they headed for Michiru's bedroom.

"Have fun, you two." Sneered Sejya and opened his second can of beer. They didn't respond, because both of them knew that it was senseless to stab the young man, repeatedly, no matter how tempting it sounded. Tahiki would have never approved and they didn't want the chambermaid have to mop up all that blood.

"That was embarrassing!" sighed Michiru as she closed the door silently behind her. Her window was open and the room's air wonderfully fresh, but still her face glowed. Her body trembled, but the romantic mood was gone.

"Gomen…"

"You don't have to apologize, Ruka." Michiru clenched her fists and tore the crumbled dress from her body. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her nightshirt to push it angrily over her head. Haruka was reaching for the door knob when she turned around, binding her hair to a lose plait.

"Stay, Ruka." She touched the blonde's shoulder, leaned her head against the warm body next to her.

"With that idiot there outside?" Haruka blushed as Michiru raised her head and smiled that smile that had taken the blonde's heart by storm. The young violinist took the hot face in her tender hands, before she kissed Haruka again. This time, the kiss was gentle. The passion and the lust they had felt only minutes ago had disappeared with Sejya's rude appearance, but the love was still there, as the need to be near the other one.

"Just to hold each other." Whispered Michiru. "To cuddle a little bit."

Haruka glanced at the big, inviting bed and then back at Michiru, knowing that she couldn't refuse her anything when she was looking this way.

"Okay."

"Great, that…"

Whatever Michiru wanted to say was silenced by another tender kiss. Not that it mattered. In their little world no words were needed.

dbdbdb

And? Did you recognize all the places the Three Lights visited during their tour through America? Did you notice that I included a really good TV show?

That's the first part of chapter 6. This is the main chapter of the story, the climax, as my professor of English literature would call it. I had most of the scenes of this chapter in my mind when I started the story in March: The tour through America, the concerts and especially their stay in Chicago. I only had to work out a story around these scenes to make them work :).

That's why this chapter is extraordinarily long. I simply couldn't stop when I wrote it and it made no sense at all to make 2 or even more chapters out of it, because it is one chapter and all what happens fits to the heading _Guardian Angel_. It's over 80 pages, therefore it's divided into 4 parts (each about 20 pages). Expect the next part to be up next Monday.

I hope that the last questions and confusion may be answered during this chapter.

About the "tried" lemon scenes in this chapter… I'm not really the kind of author to write lemon scenes. I think that making love is a very private thing and personally, I don't like stories that have such scenes (that was the only thing that I didn't like about _The Medicus_… well…), because I think they aren't really needed. You all can imagine what might happen; I don't need to tell you in all details. I guess I'm a little bit like the director of _The Trueman Show_ when they show the open window whenever Trueman and his wife have sex.

However, in this story I had to break my rule a little bit, because these two scenes are important for the story and for the characters (and I couldn't resist writing about Sejya walking in on them _lol_). I hope they're plausible and okay this way, because this is how far I will go – and not a step further (the other scene will be in this chapter, too).

Thanks for your understanding.

April


	10. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel Part 2

_She left the web, she left the loom,  
She made three paces through the room,  
She saw the water-lily bloom,  
She saw the helmet and the plume,  
She look'd down to Camelot._

Yaten sighed relieved when he sneaked into the suite and saw that the common room was empty. It was shortly after midnight and he couldn't see any light under the doors leading to the bedrooms of the others, which meant that they were either already in bed and asleep or still outside, enjoying Chicago's nightlife. Yaten couldn't care less, because for him it meant that he didn't have to confront anyone.

He brought his trembling arms around his shivering body and crept over to his own bedroom. Only when he had closed the door behind him and pushed a chair in front of the knob, did he feel safe and allowed himself to breathe again. He had to sneeze, but didn't care to search for a handkerchief. He blew his nose in his soaked shirt and covered his eyes with his wet arm for a moment, giving in to his knees' weakness, gliding down at the door until he sat on the ground. The wet cloth was cool on his hot face and he had to sneeze again. Tears burned in his eyes and he simply let them fall. He had no strength left to struggle against them.

_I messed everything up._

He winced when his arm touched his cheek's sore skin. Yaten knew that his right eye was as swollen as Michiru's had been months ago during their Japan tour. However, he didn't have the strength to get up and go to his own little bathroom. He didn't want to see the black eye in the mirror's reflection, knowing that Sejya had hit him. Hit him. His Sejya. His older brother who didn't want to be his brother any longer.

_I ruined everything._

Yaten bowed his head and sobbed silently. He brought his legs to his body and wrapped his arms around his knees in a protective gesture, not feeling the trembling of his body, not caring for the stiffness the cold clothes caused.

_Now he hates me._

The young man curled up even more and covered his burning face with his icy hands, letting all his tears fall, knowing that they wouldn't make a difference. Somehow, he had managed to lose this family, as well. No one ever wanted him, the moon child, the bastard. He had really hoped to finally belong to someone, to belong to Tahiki. To belong to his Sejya. But as always it had only been a dream and now that he'd woken up he'd have to face reality, no matter how ugly it was.

_Maybe I'm also only a burden to Tahiki-niichan._

After all, they hadn't found Kakyuu in all those years. What if it was his fault? What if they'd really be better off without him? What if they would have found her quickly without him ruining their perfect music with his imperfect piano play?

_Useless._

Yes, he was useless, utterly useless. No one needed him. No one wanted him. Neither his father nor Sejya loved him. Lord and Lady Kou already had an heir and a spare, they didn't need a third child to secure their lineage. They only took him, because they felt sorry for him. And he had been so stupid to confuse their pity with love.

_No one loves a freak like me._

Yaten let himself slip until he laid completely on the soft carpet which was already damp from his soaked clothes. He instantly curled up like a baby in its mother's womb, crying as silently as possible into his wet suit's sleeve. He knew that he wasn't allowed to be too loud. Then he would wake them up and they would beat him. Like his father had beat him with his bare hands and with that ugly belt of his whenever he was too loud, in the way or simply still alive. He didn't want to be beaten. Not by his father and not by his Sejya.

_My Sej would never love a freak like me…_

Therefore, he cried in silence. Only his sobs and his hiccoughs could be heard in the night's darkness whenever he gasped for breath, not being able to calm down his nerves, to calm down his trembling body. To calm down his fears.

It was dawn that was able to give him a little comfort in his life's gloominess and he fell into an unsteady sleep, still curled up on his hotel room's floor. Freezing. Feeling utterly alone.

_Out flew the web and floated wide;  
The mirror crack'd from side to side;  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
The Lady of Shalott. _

dbdbdb

_She held his trembling form tight in her strong arms, felt his weak heart beat, heard his exhausted coughing, his rattling breath. His light green eyes were closed and she knew that he wouldn't open them again._

"_Haru-nee…" _

"_I'm here, Aki-chan. I'm right here." She buried her face in his short, fluffy hair. Hair that had started to grow again last summer when they thought that the nightmare was over; that they had been able to defeat the demons. Her throat was tight and tears burned in her eyes. Tears she wouldn't cry. Not as long as he was still with her._

"_I'm right here, little one. I won't leave you. Ever." No, she wouldn't leave him, because he was the one who had to go._

_Gently, she rocked in the old chair. Back and forth. His rattling breath became weaker and his body lighter in her shaking arms. He was leaving her and there was nothing she could do to hold him back, to hold him in this world, to hold him in her life._

"_I love you, Aki-chan." She whispered and kissed his burning forehead, feeling the fever, knowing that it would be the last fight his small body would ever have to fight. There had already been too many battles and even if it would destroy her, she knew that at least the pain would stop._

"_I'll always love you, Aki-chan." She held his light form tighter in her arms, rocked him like a baby although he was already five years old. A laughing boy who had liked this world so much. Who had liked her piano play so much. Who had liked her so much._

_She felt his sweaty hand weakly grasping her black shirt. Again, he had to cough and it seemed like he couldn't stop any longer. Hard, he gasped for breath and it sounded unnatural, ill, fatal._

"_I love you. I love you." She whispered again and again like a silent prayer. "I love you, no matter what will ever happen, little one."_

_He coughed again and when the attack ebbed away, she could feel his lifeless hand slipping away from her shirt. From her body. From her world._

"_I love you, Aki-chan…"_

dbdbdb

_NO!_

Haruka woke with a start. Her mouth was open wide in a mute scream and she had hugged her pillow tightly to her body. Blond strands hang damp in her face and her dark tour t-shirt clung to her sweaty back. Her body trembled and she bit on her lower lip not to sob when the nightmare came crashing down on her. She closed her eyes but opened them again when she saw his small form again in front of her. His dying form.

_Shit!_

Haruka rose and needed some moments to realize where she was. This wasn't her room, but Michiru's. The young woman was fast asleep under the blanket, hopefully dreaming something nice.

_Not again…_

Haruka took a deep, shaky breath, but her belly continued to ache. She glanced back at Michiru for a last time but decided against it. It was no use to wake her, as well. Haruka's night was over with that nightmare; she didn't have to punish Michiru, just because this damn fucking city brought back her darkest memories. Memories she wanted so badly to forget.

The blonde bowed and grabbed her black jeans. Then, she silently sneaked out of Michiru's room and into her own one. There, she opened the window and took three deep breaths, although she knew that it wouldn't help. Too fresh was the dream in her mind, too real was his death in this stupid city, in this bloody season.

_Golden rain…_

Haruka stroked the damp strands out of her forehead with shaking fingers, taking another deep breath.

… _rained on his grave when they buried his coffin._

The blonde retched and almost didn't make it to her bathroom to kneel in front of the toilet and vomit her dinner. After his death it had been a normal procedure, because she couldn't keep any food in her stomach, no matter what she tried. It was during the dinner with Michiru in that small restaurant in Kyoto that she had been able to eat more than a single roll or an apple without throwing it all up afterwards.

_Such a tiny coffin…_

She retched until her stomach was empty and her head heavy. Haruka groaned silently, feeling a headache coming, knowing that she had to take an aspirin or to walk around like a zombie for the rest of the day. Her legs felt like rubber as she dragged herself over to her bed to open the backpack which contained all of her belongings. Her real belongings, not the dark clothes she carried from one hotel wardrobe to the next. She rummaged through the worn down bag, feeling for the aspirins which she hadn't taken for a couple of months. She hoped that they were still working. However, instead of the small package she felt something fluffy in her fingers. Carefully, she took it and pulled it out, only to face a small toy. A blue teddy bear with only one ear and brown eyes that had been sewn back on the smiling face more than once.

_His teddy._

Haruka brought the cuddly toy closer to her upper part of the body, pressed her face in its soft belly. Tears stung in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. There was no use in crying. It didn't change anything. It didn't even make her feel any better.

_He always took it with him, no matter where he went…_

The blonde raised her head and looked over to her open window. She could see the first rays of a summer morning sparkling through the slowly awakening city beneath, noticed the gold shimmering between the grey buildings.

_I'd be happy if you'd visit me._

She didn't have to look back; she knew that he was sitting on her bed, cuddled in her soft pillows, looking sleepily up at her. As he had done so many times before, especially during the therapies when he was allowed to leave the hospital for a day or two and she didn't dare to leave him alone. He slept in her bed while she read all his favourite fairy tales to him. Back then, his medicine did work and they really thought that they'd have a chance. Haruka needed almost a year to realize that those days had been the best in her short life with him. For once he'd been a little, laughing boy and she had had a family after their parents' sudden death.

_Now you'll have another family._

The little boy smiled sleepily at her and curled up tighter in the soft blanket without really touching it. His cheeks were redden from the sleep and he hugged his cuddly toy tight to his small body.

_Aki-chan…_

_Visit me once, Haru-neechan, please._

Haruka sighed deeply, running her trembling hands through her messed hair. Then, she managed a shaky smile and nodded.

His happy laughter in her mind was reward enough.

dbdbdb

"I know that she hadn't had a free day in four weeks, maybe even longer, but did she have to take it today?" Tahiki sighed deeply and took one of those so called snacks from the buffet. Sadly, he had to realize that it wasn't nearly as tasty as Haruka's breakfast rolls. The coffee was too strong and he was upset, because Sejya had forgotten the lyrics of the song which they would sing in the end of the concert together with all the other musicians. Tahiki didn't doubt that Sejya hadn't learned the lyrics by heart, even though it looked better not to stare at them.

_Everything's a mess!_

The young man groaned and threw his snack away after only one bite. His hunger was still there, but his appetite was non existent. He glanced around the backstage where many other famous musicians were running around, trying to get ready for the final rehearsal of their united song. The real concert would start in about two hours, but they all had to stay near the buffet or in their tents, because there were no solid rooms since this was an open air concert in the middle of Chicago's biggest park. However, Sejya wouldn't stay there. The lead singer used every moment to stay behind under a tree and smoke one cigarette after another. He obviously was in an extremely bad mood. Yaten, on the other side, hadn't said hardly anything this morning. He hid behind his sunglasses and his book, sitting quietly somewhere near the stage, listening to the other bands' rehearsals, slowly rocking to their music, never looking up from his poems. Which left Tahiki with only Michiru, who held her violin tight in her arms and roamed the backstage with searching eyes. Certainly, she was hoping that Haruka would make a sudden appearance, explaining to them where she had been. When they stood up in the late morning, there had only been a letter on the table telling them that she had something else to do and would be back in the evening, at the latest.

"She's been here before, to this city." Michiru tried the coffee and made a face. She didn't want to die because of a heart attack and therefore threw it instantly away, wondering if it was normal for Americans to drink their coffee that strong and if she as a Japanese simply wasn't used to it. Or if the catering was simply bad. A young man in a tight leather outfit walked by, took a plastic cup and drank without gasping for breath or coughing. Therefore, Michiru knew that it was her stomach that was too weak.

"Maybe she wants to visit a friend."

"Great timing." Tahiki shook his head, then he turned around, fishing his own sunglasses out of his suit. It had rained hard last night and now the day was clear and sunny. Even though the trees spoke of autumn, the sun was as dazzling and as hot as on a normal summer's day. Maybe it was one of her last chances to burn this year. At least in this country, in this city.

"The big rehearsal will be in fifteen minutes. Better I'll search for my brothers." He put the sunglasses over his blue eyes and walked away. "I'll see you on the stage, Michiru-san."

"Hai…" The young woman held her violin tighter. Even though she wasn't, strictly speaking, a real singer, she was nevertheless asked to sing this song, along with other pianists, guitarists, drummers and saxophonists. Well, as long as she didn't have to sing it all alone on the big stage in front of thousands of people, that was okay. What wasn't okay was Haruka's sudden disappearance. Since they had taken her into their team over half a year ago, she had never done something like that, especially not at a day like this when they needed her. Not only to take care of their breakfast or running around with paper cups and a big bottle of mineral water, but also to talk to her, to joke with her, to get rid of her stage fright which she only felt whenever a concert was different from the others. And this one was surely different with all the other musicians singing along with her, and watching her performance with the Three Lights.

_Did I do something wrong?_

Michiru thought of yesterday evening, but she couldn't see that she might have misbehaved. Hell, she didn't even kill Sejya, although the thought had been very tempting, indeed.

_I'll just talk to her when she's back this evening._

Michiru tried one of the snacks and chewed it, slowly, not really tasting the cheese and the tomato. Maybe Haruka simply had enough of all the concerts and wanted to so something else in a city she knew. The much Michiru loved her music and her violin, the same she wanted to do something else for a change, even if it was only for a week. When they'd go home to Japan in a couple of days, she wanted to visit Usagi and look at all the ultrasound pictures. She wanted to hug little Hotaru and listen to Setsuna's crazy conversations with her love. She wanted to talk to the Inner Senshi again and didn't want to be a famous musician for some days. To lead a normal life for a while, no matter how small. To have a kind of a vacation from all her concerts and her duties.

_Other people fly to America to have a nice vacation. I, on the other hand, fly home._

Maybe Haruka had stage fright, as well, and tried to get rid of it by jogging all day through Chicago. Or for once she wanted to have a sightseeing tour without Tahiki telling her all the facts of the famous buildings they visited. Without Michiru's Canon breathing down her neck. Just on her own.

_Who knows._

As long as Haruka returned this evening to be ready to play her piano along to Yaten's song tomorrow, it didn't really matter.

_If she returns…_

Michiru frowned and wondered where that strange thought came from. Of course Haruka would return! She had been there during the past six months, taking care of them, becoming their friend. She wouldn't run away like that, without a reason, without a proper goodbye. Michiru silently hoped that Haruka would never leave her. Would never betray her like Sailor Uranus had done.

_I'm getting paranoid._

The young woman shook her head and walked determinedly to the stage. To rehearse the big song. To give a good performance later on. To go back to the suite and to meet Haruka there.

dbdbdb

Haruka walked through the streets of Chicago, not really looking for the way. She had walked these streets so many times before; she found her way all on her own. The sun shone mercilessly hot from a cloudless sky and she sweat in her dark clothes. At the same time she shivered slightly. She had tried to eat some breakfast, but couldn't bring herself to even bite into it, therefore she just let it be, taking a coffee at the coffee shop which was now cold in her slightly trembling hands.

_I hope they're okay._

She felt bad for leaving the boys and Michiru like that, but this was something she had to do alone. It was something she wasn't able to explain to them; something she wasn't ready to talk about. Not yet. Maybe never.

_It's a big concert, but they'll manage._

They had managed without her before. Surely they'd get something to eat before the concert. They were old enough to buy some breakfast and not to forget their sheet music, their lyrics or their suit's jacket, for once.

_They'll only performe three songs, and one of them with all the other stars. They'll be fine._

Haruka sighed deeply and finally threw her cold coffee away.

_Tomorrow, I'll make it up to Michi-chan._

They had some free time in the morning before they had to go to the concert hall for their last concert in America. Haruka planned on taking Michiru on the promised boat trip on the lake Michigan. Surely, the young woman would forgive her for her day off on such short notice. After all, it was a small deed in comparison to her true sins.

_It's just something I have to do alone. Now._

Because she knew that she'd never have the courage again once they'd return to Japan. Nor the time, because she wanted to stay with the Three Lights and especially Michiru. To take care of Yaten to not fall ill during the next winter, to carry around Tahiki's forgotten, but very important papers, to jog with Sejya in the morning and to swim with Michiru hundreds of lanes in the hotels' swimming pools. If it was her fate to be a dogsbody for them, she'd be happy to be so.

_To be a friend._

She wanted to meet Setsuna and her little family again as she wanted to finally meet the mysterious Usagi whom Michiru was talking about so much. Maybe she liked to play the piano tomorrow, then she could, maybe, play some more songs together with Yaten or perhaps with Michiru.

_To be a girlfriend..._

Haruka stopped in front of a flower shop, but she didn't see the flowers in the window, but her own reflection. Her hair had grown a little bit and her bangs hang into her eyes. She had gained weight and for the first time in years, her jeans did fit. No, she didn't look like a starvling any longer, nor did she look too much like a boy, even though the Japanese tabloids still got her gender wrong. Although she was quite pale today, she knew that she looked a lot healthier than she had done only half a year ago. When she had given up on life.

_You're good for them and they're good for you._

This time she winced as he suddenly appeared beside her. He laid his small hands on the cool glass without touching it, peering through it into the shop's interior.

_It's time that someone finally looks after you._

He smiled up into her ashen face and pointed at the flowers behind the glass, almost sparkling in the bright sunlight.

_I want those flowers. Please, Haru-neechan_.

Silently, Haruka stared at the big sunflowers before she entered the shop and ordered a big bunch of them. It was quite heavy, but his happy dance through the other flowers told her that it was worth carrying them all the way to him. Sunflowers had always been his most favourite flowers and she had done a lot of crazy things during long winters to get hold of some. To cheer him up. To encourage him to face another of those bloody painful therapies. To fight for his and consequently for her life.

_Thanks!_

He grinned and bounced beside her while she paid the flowers with a credit card she hadn't used in quite a while. To sign the receipt with a signature she had thought she would never use again.

_Now, let's go! I'm sure you'll like it. The trees look golden, like chocolate paper._

He talked all the time and hobbled beside her, never standing still, not even when they had to wait at a red traffic light. She listened to him, yearning to hear his high voice again, his funny comparisons, his innocent remarks.

Warm wind rushed through her clothes and she held tighter to the flowers in her hands. The paper rustled and she had to grab her black cap as it threatened to be pushed from her head. The gush of wind was gone as quickly as it came and as she looked up again he was gone. For a moment she panicked, but then calmed down as she saw him sitting on a bench in front of another shop. He swung his small legs to a rhythm only he could hear, all the while smiling as brightly as the sun above.

"I've thought I've lost you again, Aki-chan." She whispered and sat down next to him, leaning back against the bench, feeling that her plain black shirt was soaked with sweat.

_You'll never really lose me, you know._

He laughed happily and stretched out his small arm to point at the shop.

_I like that one._

She turned her head and her dark green eyes grew wide behind her sunglasses.

_It looks like daddy's._

Haruka knew that he couldn't remember his parents. They went away when he had been hardly one year old, leaving an eighteen year old Haruka with a screaming toddler behind. But she had shown him their pictures right from the beginning, because she wanted him to know his parents, at least from the photos. Therefore it was normal that he had recognized the clothing at once. Their father had worn it so often, because he had liked it so much and because he could tease their mother so well with it.

_He's always worn it during his concerts, right?_

Haruka nodded and stroked through short fair hair.

"Right, Aki-chan."

dbdbdb

_And down the river's dim expanse  
Like some bold seer in a trance,  
Seeing all his own mischance --  
With a glassy countenance  
Did she look to Camelot._

His head hurt and he felt dizzy. The sun was too bright and the air too hot in his face. However, the rest of his body was cold and he wondered if he'd ever feel warm again. His favourite book was open on his lap, but he didn't look at the text any longer. Reading made him feel slightly nauseous and the world spun around him as soon as he tried to lower his face. However, it didn't matter for he knew the poem by heart.

_No one ever asked for my opinion. _

Yaten tried to recite the old poem's words in his mind, but no matter what he did, he always ended up in hearing his older brother's angry voice in his head, mercilessly screaming at him. Again he saw the raging, sparkling eyes staring at him. So full of hate…

_No one. _

He had really tried to be a good brother. Obviously, he had failed. Yaten raised his head and looked from the place where he was sitting over to the stage where the last preparations were made. The concert would start in about an hour and he liked the song they all had to sing. Of course, Sejya didn't like it and told them more than once that it was stupid, but Yaten silently disagreed. The song had been written long ago by one of American's most successful pop musicians. It was a song full of hope and of trust. It told about a better world if everyone only tried to get along with each other. Although it was only a far away dream for Yaten, forever unreachable, he liked the song and the wish it expressed: To live in peace and harmony. To belong somewhere. To be loved.

_Not even once!_

Something he would never be.

Yaten coughed and searched for his handkerchief to cover his mouth. Right now, no one had noticed his sickly pale face nor his trembling body and he'd do anything to not let them know. Sejya would be even more pissed off and Tahiki would be disappointed. He might have failed as a little brother, but he wouldn't fail as a Three Light and therefore as a Star Light, either. It was important to perform these two concerts to search for Kakyuu and he wouldn't be ill. No, he mustn't be ill! He had to go out to that stage and perform the best he had ever performed. They didn't need him as a sibling, but they needed him as a musician. And as long as that need still existed, he had to give his very best and prove that he was at least worth his piano play, that he wasn't useless!

_It's only a small cold, I'll manage_.

His cough carried on for at least five minutes and when it finally ebbed away, he had to close his eyes not to throw up. Luckily, he had refused to eat anything for breakfast and no one cared in the chaos that always broke out when they had to be at a concert or another meeting at noon. Haruka wasn't there to force him to eat and therefore he was able to defeat his nausea with two deep breaths. His throat hurt and his head seemed to explode, but he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't be weak again. He'd be useful!

"Fourty-five minutes to go."

He opened his eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight to see Michiru standing next to him, staring out to the stage. She wore sunglasses, as well, and he was thankful for the nice summer day, even though the brightness hurt his eyes. Because this way he could hide his swollen eye behind big dark glasses without looking too suspicious. Most of the singers tried to protect their tender eyes from the sunlight and at least half of the musicians would look like the Men in Black on stage.

"The entrance has opened two minutes ago and look how many people are pouring in." Michiru smiled in anticipation. Even though she felt some stage fright, because she had to sing a song with so many popular singers, she also looked forward to it. To show them how nice Japanese music could be, how similar to the music played all over the world.

"Hai…"

Yaten suppressed another coughing attack and leaned against his chair's back. He didn't know whom it belonged to; he'd found it right after the big rehearsal. But since no one came and claimed it, he thought he could as well use it.

No, he'd rather die than showing his black eye. To admit that his older brother, his Sejya, had hit him. He knew from Michiru's fight with the youma in Kyoto that he'd be safe to put away his sunglasses in about a week. Until then, he simply had to wear his sunglasses, saying that the summer's sunlight was too bright for his eyes. In the suite he had to withdraw into his room and not come out again. Sejya didn't want him to be around, anyway, and Tahiki was too busy planning their next concerts. And Michiru always wanted to be near Haruka. Therefore it shouldn't be too hard to hide his weakness from the others and to not cause Sejya any more trouble. To not make him even angrier.

"I've managed to organize some soda. The coffee'd only make us jump around like crazy cats." Michiru giggled and handed him a paper cup filled with a clear drink.

_Oneechan._

Yaten glanced at the cup in his trembling hands and then up to her, gulping. She had always been friendly to him. Would she still be his friend, even if his brothers wouldn't need him any longer? Wouldn't want him any longer? Would she still be there and care for him, the way she cared for Setsuna and all her other friends? Like she cared for Usagi?

"Thirty-five minutes." Michiru stretched her arms and yawned. Then she took the bottle again, determined to find the other Three Lights, as well. Haruka wasn't here and someone had to remind the boys to drink something in this heat. There was still plenty of time to change into her white dress she wanted to wear during their performance. But only when she knew that none of the brothers would faint because of a sunstroke.

"Stay in the shadows, there it's cooler." She glanced at his suit. "And if it's too hot, get rid of your jacket. There're some musicians walking around in only leather strings, so I don't think that anyone would mind your shirt." She smiled at him and squeezed gently his right shoulder, before she turned around and disappeared again somewhere in the backstage area. Yaten corrected his dark cap, gulping, fighting against the tears burning in his healthy eye. No, he wouldn't take off his jacket, because without it it would be easier to see the shaking of his body. He also feared that someone would be able to see his blue wrists as well as the bruises on his arms. Yaten knew how to hide such signs that were revealing more than he'd want other people to know. Yes, he knew well how to make people not see them. He'd had enough time to practice all his childhood.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Again he heard Sejya's raging voice in his mind, although it was silenced by another coughing attack. He bend over, almost spilling his soda on his blue trousers, trying hard to remember the poem's words.

_Hai, why can't I do anything right?_

_And at the closing of the day  
She loosed the chain, and down she lay;  
The broad stream bore her far away,  
The Lady of Shalott._

dbdbdb

The trees were golden, even though they didn't remind Haruka of chocolate paper. They were high and old, maybe as old as the city around them, outside the stony walls. Coloured leaves covered the small paths between gold shining grass. A warm breeze went through the branches and gold rain started to fall down on her.

_It almost looks like a normal park._

Haruka held the sunflowers tighter in her right hand as she watched the little boy running through the leaves like a young dog, chasing the rain floating around him, laughing as he picked up some of them and threw them high in the air, only to be covered by them, shaking them from his body only to have some of them sticking in his short fair hair.

_But it isn't._

The little boy ran ahead, showing her the way. Although she had only been here once, she still knew where to go, at which corner to turn. The last time it had rained and the weather had expressed her mood. Today, she also wished for a storm or for anything else voicing her feelings, however, this late summer's day was too nice, too perfect to be true. The trees spoke of an early autumn, but Haruka sensed that the bad weather with cold nights and rainy days wouldn't arrive before their departure. She only had this day, this chance. Because she knew that she'd never return again. Not only because it was quite a long way to go from Japan, but because it hurt too much.

_I'm happy that you're finally here._

She gulped and stopped on the path at the right place. Slowly, very slowly, she turned her head and stared at the spot under a huge tree that hung its branches deeply around the white stone that was too new to be already weather beaten. The golden leaves surrounded it like a halo. In an almost protective way. To defend it against all harm. Harm Haruka hadn't been able to fight back. To battle against. To defeat.

The inscription was a mixture of English and Japanese. Her last words which she had spent another sleepless night upon were chiselled in Japanese signs, as well as his Japanese name, which must have been a real challenge for the stonemason. His English name was written in normal English, giving a stranger a clue who was lying here.

_James Miller_

_Akito-chan_

_my brave little angel_

The small boy sat down on the soft grass and leaned against the gravestone, still grinning at her.

_I really like it here._

She gulped and the white bag which she had carried from the shop to the cemetery, escaped her ice cold fingers. It fell on the ground with a low noise, but she didn't notice it. Her legs felt like rubber as she simply stepped over it and on the soft grass, again seeing the black whole in the ground in which his small coffin had been lowered that day almost one year ago. Another autumn day with colourful trees. With rain that hid her tears. Today there were only dark sunglasses covering her eyes. The tears in them burnt even hotter as did the pain in her heart.

_Uncle Bill visits me sometimes._

He grinned and pointed at the bunch of yellow roses on the grave. Haruka had paid the cemetery's management to take care of it for the next twenty years in advance, therefore it was taken care of. There were some more flowers planted on the soft earth and now she would add his sunflowers to them, as well. Her legs gave in and she went on her knees in front of the gravestone and tried to unwrap the flowers. However, her fingers trembled too much so that she helplessly tore at the paper in the end, shredding it into pieces which she threw back on the path behind her. Then she leaned the bunch against the white stone, covering the stony feather that was also chiselled into it. She didn't know where to get a vase and water and she wouldn't have been able to get up again, so she decided to simply leave them that way. They'd wither more quickly, but that didn't matter. Right now, he liked them and she wouldn't see them die, anyway.

_Mommy and daddy visit me, too._

She raised her head and glanced at him, sitting on the grass and playing with a red rose in his hands. There were still some golden leaves in his hair and in the sun's bright light he indeed looked like an angel. Like the little angel he had always been for her. Like the angel that had been taken away from her too soon.

Haruka didn't want to have his birth date chiselled into the stone, because it would have meant to chisel the day of his death, as well, and therefore making it real. She also didn't want to show to strangers that her beloved little brother had died at the tender age of five. She knew that it was always to soon for a beloved person to die. It didn't matter if that person was forty, sixty or even ninety, but to die at the age of five, after having spent most of one's childhood in hospitals and in great pain, sounded like a bad joke in Haruka's mind. A damn fucking joke she couldn't laugh about. Not at all.

_They want to take me with them._

He rose and stumbled on his short legs over to her, saw the tears in her dark green eyes through the dark glasses, heard her pleading voice in his head.

"No…"

_It's been almost a year, Haru-neechan._

"No…"

_You don't need me any longer._

"I'll always need you, Aki-chan."

_I know, but my place is with mommy and daddy._

His smile got sadder for the first time in months. Normally, he appeared and disappeared in her life, always smiling, always laughing, always being as energetic as he had never been allowed to be when alive.

_As your place is with those nice people, with Michi-chan._

"Please…" she whispered softly, knowing that he was right. Her cap fell on the ground and she felt his small hands ruffling through her mop of hair, just the way she had always stroked through his fair strands whenever the pain got too much to bear, whenever he couldn't sleep in the night, whenever he simply wanted to be hugged by her. Haruka closed her eyes and blindly embraced his small form, brought him in her arms for what she knew would be the last time.

"I love you, Aki-chan."

_Luv ya, too, Haru-neechan._

Silently, the golden leaves rained down on them, wrapping them up like a warm blanket, protecting them from all evil. Hiding their little world from reality.

dbdbdb

_There's a place in your heart  
And I know that it is love_

_And this place could be much brighter than tomorrow  
And if you really try  
You'll find there's no need to cry  
In this place you'll feel there's no hurt or sorrow  
_

They stood on the stage together with all the other prominent singers and musicians. Most of them knew the lyric by heart, but you could still hear some sheets rustling. However, there were so many people there that it didn't attract any attention.

Yaten fought hard against another coughing attack and was relieved that there were so many people so that he could slightly lean on Michiru without looking too weak. The young woman stood between him and Sejya, without noticing that the two brothers hadn't spoken to each other all day; that the lead singer hadn't even looked at his brother once.

_I mustn't be weak!_

Yaten forced his voice to raise accordingly to the melody. This concert was important for it was a charity concert for ill children. For abandoned children. For children like he used to be, probably still was. It was almost as important as their concert tomorrow. Their last one in America. Their last chance on this continent to search for and maybe, hopefully, find their princess.

_I mustn't be sick!_

He heard his brothers' voices next to him, as well, as Michiru's more silent one. She was always good at karaoke, but this was different, even if she didn't have to sing all alone. Some musicians smiled at them while they sang. They even tried to talk to them when they weren't at stage to perform their songs, but it had been very hard to communicate without Haruka. Mostly, it had been Michiru who tried to talk to them, using her hands and her feet, gesticulating wildly. She even knew some of them and got some autographs on her sheet music of which she was very proud. Yaten, who had never really cared about this planet beyond his concern for Michiru and her friends and Japanese translations of Victorian poems, didn't know them and couldn't feel as excited as the young woman. Michiru knew the most famous classical musicians, because of her grandmother and her own concerts, but these guys were rock and pop musicians who didn't come to her grandmother's house to have tea with her. They were so cool!

_I mustn't be useless!_

He also needed to sing his song, at least once. A song that was now even truer than it had been when he wrote it. A song he wanted to sing for him, even if he'd never understand its real meaning. He owed it to him, as he owed it to Haruka who had practiced her piano part so hard during the past four weeks.

_Then it feels that always  
Love's enough for us growing  
So make a better world  
Make a better world..._

He really liked this song. It expressed all his hopes, all his dreams, even though they'd never come true. For him, love had always been enough. He would have loved the Kous, no matter of their social status. Yes, they had been a Lord and a Lady and therefore had enough money to buy him new clothes, a toboggan and when he had been good enough on Tahiki's horse, even his own horse, a nice, gentle mare that never threw him off. They had lived in a castle and money had never played a role as important as it had been for his real parents. However, the greatest gift had been their love. As had been his older brothers always taking care of him, never leaving him behind during their childhood, protecting him against his evil kins when they came one day and claimed him back. Sejya threatened his real uncle to actually bite him if he tried to touch is little brother.

Yaten wondered why it all had to change. Why his older brother suddenly treated him like dirt, or worse, like he was thin air. What had happened? Was really Sailor Galactica and their escape to this solar system to blame? Or would they have developed this painful distance, no matter whether there'd been a war or not? Had it been destiny that they didn't get along any longer?

Would his parents still love him? Would they still want him as their son, even though his older brothers didn't want him any longer or were too busy to care? Were they still alive?

Yaten took a trembling breath and tried hard to remember the lyrics of this nice song. He gulped as Michiru gently wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, daring to sing a little bit louder. He didn't know if she had felt his sadness or if she simply wanted to hug him, but it felt good, nonetheless. The young woman's face was redden and even though she was still sad that Haruka hadn't shown up all afternoon, she obviously enjoyed this concert.

_At least one of us does._

Yaten closed his burning eyes and leaned closer into her embrace, imagining that it wasn't Michiru but his Sejya. That his older brother had forgiven him. Or, better, that Yaten had never said those stupid words, destroying everything.

_Heal the world  
Make it a better place  
For you and for me  
And the entire human race  
There are people dying  
If you care enough for the living  
Make a better place  
For you and for me_

dbdbdb

Normally, he came to this place on the twentieth of each month, but he had promised his wife to go with her on a long deserved vacation to Europe next week and therefore this was his only opportunity to hold on to this habit, because they wouldn't be back before October. He wanted to show his wife Paris, London and especially Venice. Together, they wanted to visit again the places where they had spent their honeymoon over twenty-five years ago, having kind of a second one now. Their two children were at university, studying hard and therefore wouldn't miss their parents all too much over their books and during their parties; they were young students, after all. However, he already thought about the souvenirs he'd bring back for them and secretly planned a Christmas party which he'd wanted to spend together with his family. With all his members of his family, no matter what his old mother would think. Somehow, he'd manage to convince his little sister to come, too, and to drag along her girlfriend.

"Here I am, little one." He turned around and wanted to tell his little patient, who had touched his heart the most during his thirty years working as a doctor, that he found his most favourite flowers in a shop around the corner, but stopped when he saw the changes on the grave. When he saw the huge bunch of sunflowers already lying on the ground.

"Someone's been visiting you?" He carefully put his own wrapped up flowers on the ground and picked up the sunflowers to find a vase for them so that they wouldn't wither too quickly. At that moment, something caught his eye. Something blue. He frowned and leaned forward to touch the little, blue teddy bear he had seen so often in his life. In that boy's small arms to hug it whenever he had to give him an injection. Whenever his older sister wasn't around, because she had to talk to the other doctors or had been forced by him to get some hours' sleep.

"She's visited you, Aki-chan?" He put the cuddly toy back on the grave and patted its old ears lovingly. "Francis is here in Chicago?"

He rose and looked around, but there was no blonde to be seen. Although he hadn't paid much attention on his way to the cemetery, he knew that he would have noticed her if their paths had crossed. The doctor sighed deeply. Then he took care of the flowers and switched on his old cell phone.

Just in case. If she wanted to talk to him. If she needed his help.

dbdbdb

The concert had been fairly successful, but neither of them was in the mood to celebrate it. Tahiki had some preparations to make for their final concert in America and went straight to Hashitzou and his crew when they returned to the hotel to give them some last minute orders. Normally, Sejya was curious and wanted to know what exactly they were, but right now he didn't care. Nothing was normal any longer. Nothing had been normal during the past five years and now the abnormal had turned into sheer madness.

Michiru decided to take a long shower, trying not to look too disappointed when Haruka still hadn't returned at eight in the evening. Surely, she would spend the rest of the evening waiting for the blonde, certainly failing in not looking too conspicuous. Yaten didn't say anything; he went instantly into his room and Sejya could hear the lock click. Sejya didn't known what to say, anyway, so he let him be. However, the prospect of watching some stupid shows on TV wasn't too tempting, therefore had he grabbed his cigarettes and headed out into the mild Chicago night.

Right now he was leaning against a railing, looking out to the silent waters of the lake Michigan and the illuminated city behind him.

_Where do we go from here?_

He couldn't pretend like nothing had happened, even though Yaten would probably play along. Like this idiot had always forgiven him, no matter what stupid stuff he had done in their childhood, whatever cruel joke he had played on him, not seeing the consequences, the pain, the hurt when he started in his foolish mocking. Only afterwards had it been that he had seen his wrong actions and every time Yaten had only smiled and told him that everything was fine. Even after the snow storm that had almost cost the small boy his life, because they had had a huge fight over a silly gift, a toboggan. Sejya had slapped him and out of his mind with fear Yaten flew into the night forest. In the middle of the winter. During a snow storm. Only wearing his pyjamas and his slippers. He had almost frozen to death that night and only young Kakyuu with her princess' powers had been able to save him from certain death.

I didn't learn anything, huh? 

Sejya swore that day that he'd never ever beat his younger brother again, no matter how angry he'd be. Yesterday, he had broken that sacred promise and even though Yaten would probably forgive him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. His deed was too terrible. On the other hand, Sejya knew that even though Yaten would be his little brother again when he apologized, he knew too well that he couldn't be his big brother any longer. Not only because of his words spoken in rage, but also because of his heart. He couldn't pretend any longer to be something that he was not.

_I can't be his brother._

Sejya lit another cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply even though it made him feel dizzy. Slowly, he exhaled, watching the smoke dancing on a soft breeze, being taking out to the big lake.

_But I can't also be his lover. That'd break him._

He sighed deeply and wanted to kick the railing in front of him, wanted to kick himself. But at the same time he felt exhausted, paralysed. Again and again he saw Yaten's desperate face in his mind, saw him wearing sunglasses all day long, saw him holding on to his jacket even though the stage had been literally a melting pot.

_If I haven't broken him already..._

The lead singer watched his cigarette glowing red in the night, listened to the rushing of the trees along the shore. Additional to his problems with Yaten came the fruitless search for their princess. For over five years they had sung these fucking songs, but there was no trace of Kakyuu. Probably they'd never find her, no matter how hard they searched. Maybe she was dead, killed by Sailor Galactica who they couldn't defeat, no matter what they tried, no matter how hard they fought. Perhaps, Kakyuu had been killed during that night when Sailor Galactica attacked their solar system, robbed their planets and set their homes on fire. Possibly she had died, just like their parents had died. Because if they were still alive, why hadn't they tried to contact them? Why hadn't they tried to reach their children and tell them that everything was alright, that they were alive, even if their castle was in ashes?

Tahiki wouldn't even dare to think that his beloved Kakyuu might be dead as would Yaten rather kill himself than admit the death of his parents, of his second chance, of the family who had loved him for the first time in his young life. However, they had to face the truth one day. They couldn't hold on to this charade for much longer. Maybe for another year, maybe for two. And then? Would they finally realize that it all had been in vain? Would that knowledge destroy them, drive them into madness? Weren't they already mad, believing in an impossible dream?

Where do we go from here? 

Sejya snipped away his cigarette and buried his hot face in his cold hands.

dbdbdb

That's been the second part of my four-part chapter "Guardian Angel". I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did when writing it :).

Thank you all for your nice comments and for still reading such a long story. Expect the next update next Monday.

University started again last Thursday and because I'll have now exams in three subjects coming up this and the next semester I'm surely be very busy. Therefore please bear with me when my answers take again some days.

That's the reason why I never start to upload unfinished stories. There might still be some grammar/spelling mistakes (which I'd never notice even if I read the story a thousand times…), but you don't have to worry. Because right now I really wouldn't have the time to write anything except my examination preparation stuff…

See ya next Monday :).

April


	11. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel Part 3

She hadn't noticed nightfall. For hours she had walked through the city without seeing where she actually was going. Therefore, it came as a small shock to realize that it had been dark outside for quite a while when she arrived at the hotel, not really knowing how she managed to come back. She had been at the lake a moment ago, hadn't she? Or at the big park where the open air concert had been over for two hours? Or in the shopping centre where all the shops were opened till midnight, even though she didn't know what to buy, didn't feel hungry to eat a burger at the fast foot restaurant where she had studied the menu for over ten minutes and then left without eating anything. The smell of meat made her feel sick and so she decided to skip yet another meal. As she had done when he had been so ill. As she had done before she met the Three Lights and Michi-chan.

Michi-chan… 

She had walked all around Chicago without really knowing where exactly, but she had found back to their hotel. Her feet ached and her shoulder felt numb from dragging the white plastic bag along with her. However, she couldn't have left it at the cemetery, not after he had shown her the wonderful things inside the shop.

He's not here any longer… 

Haruka looked around for the umpteenth time, but there was no trace of him. No wide grin, no happy dancing, no bright laughter. Nothing. The blonde felt suddenly very alone. As alone as she hadn't felt since his funeral.

Shit! 

Slowly, she opened the door to their suite. Not because she didn't want to disturb Sejya in his TV programme, but because she felt so very tired. However, there was no lead singer sprawled on the couch, holding the remote control like a knight would hold his sword; the TV was black. Haruka could see light under Yaten's and Michiru's bedroom doors, but she didn't want to bother them. Tomorrow was their final concert in America and surely they were excited and looked again at their sheet music and at their lyrics to not mess up tomorrow. She didn't want to disturb them. Therefore, she dragged herself over to her room and closed the door silently behind her. She didn't bother to lock it, only threw the plastic bag on the ground right in front of it.

Had her body felt like rubber this afternoon, it now felt like lead. She tore the cap from her head. It landed on the desk which was always empty, no matter in which hotel they were. Tahiki's was always overflowing with contracts and printed out emails and letters, as well, as a picture of a smiling maybe ten year old girl. Haruka had often wondered who she was, because the three brothers never mentioned a little sister, but she had never dared to ask, because she knew too well how much it hurt to be asked about someone dear who wasn't around any longer. She'd never forgive herself if that girl'd died years ago and she would cause him pain with her stupid, meaningless questions.

Haruka's sunglasses followed. They made a crashing sound as they slipped over the table's surface and landed on the ground. She didn't care if they were broken. She didn't care of anything anymore. No, she only wanted to lay down on her bed and disappear. The way he had disappeared. Or his ghost. Or her imagination. Or whatever it had been that had sometimes suddenly sat on her bed or on her chair. Talking to her in her mind. Encouraging her not to give up.

It felt as if she had lost him all over again.

_Aki-chan…_

She let herself fall on the bed and spreat her arms wide. Her vision was blurred as she stared up to the ceiling, counting the patterns in the stone without really seeing them. But she knew that they were there. She had counted them before, endlessly, in another building in Chicago that had the same ground plan as this hotel.

_Aki-chan…_

Again, Haruka remembered the first time she had been allowed to hold him. He had been six weeks, then, because her mother had had a hard birth in Japan, although she originally wanted to give birth in America. In Chicago. In Haruka's parents' city of love. Where they got to know each other. Where they got married. Where they decided to raise their children. Where Haruka was born over twenty two years ago.

However, after long six weeks she sat in her mother's rocking chair, holding the small bundle in her arms, looking into sleepy light green eyes, stroking through fluffy fair hair. At that moment everything had been perfect. Her parents stood next to her to the rocking chair, their arms around each other's waist, looking extremely proud down on their children.

_Why did they have to leave?_

Haruka gulped, but couldn't hold back the sob. Her throat hurt and the tears burned in her eyes, although she felt too weak to actually let them fall.

_Why was he taken away from me, too?_

She had loved her little brother instantly, the little bundle of joy in her arms, yawning widely, sleeping so trustingly in her soft embrace. That had been the best moment in her life. It had been before they got to know how ill the little boy was. Before all the therapies started. Before the tragic accident happened. Before Haruka had to take care of her little brother all on her own, fighting a war she couldn't win.

_Why did I have to go back today?_

She could have gone so easily to the open air concert with Michiru. But then again, she knew that she hadn't really had a choice.

_He was so happy that I finally visited him._

Haruka clenched her fists around her soft blanket, fought hard against her tears. They didn't change anything, only made her feel sick and even more tired afterwards. She had an important concert tomorrow; she would accompany Yaten with his song. Yaten who was surely already excited to perform it in front of a big audience. She wasn't allowed to give in to her feelings now. Maybe she would take some days off once they were back in Japan; she deserved them, after all, but she couldn't disappoint the Three Lights, couldn't disappoint Michiru who were all counting on her and her piano play.

_Fuck! I hate this!_

She didn't hear the knocking on the door nor did she hear it open. There was a soft voice in the air, but she didn't react to it. Only when the light was switched on did she turn her head and stared at the person next to her bed, not comprehending who it was nor what she was doing there. This was her parents' bedroom, wasn't it? The one she had moved in after the horrible accident to be nearer to his room, to his cradle. To take care of him more quickly in the middle of the night when he felt hungry or needed fresh nappies. Or when he was in pain.

Did she forget to lock the apartment's door? Did a neighbour come in? To ask her for some food, because they had forgotten something? Bad luck; her fridge had been empty since his funeral. Or worse, did they want to offer her their condolences? She didn't need their pity. She only wanted her peace!

"Ruka?"

They should leave her alone!

"Ruka? Has something happened?"

Slowly, the words penetrated her confusing thoughts. She closed her burning eyes and as she opened them again after a deep breath, she saw Michiru standing next to her bed, glancing concerned down at her. The young violinist wore her white nightdress that made her look heavenly, as if she, too, was an angel. Her sea green hair was damp and her blue eyes sleepy. Obviously, Haruka had woken her up. The blonde wanted to apologize, but as she opened her mouth no words came out. No sound, nothing.

"Where have you been, Ruka?"

She wanted to tell her that she'd walked through Chicago all day, that there was no reason to be worried. Haruka wanted to assure Michiru that she still wanted to do that boat trip with her and that she didn't stand her up without a good reason.

_I've visited my little brother's grave_.

Still, no words came out and she was sure that she looked like a fish out of its wet element. Silently, she watched Michiru sitting down on the soft mattress, watching her with growing concern in her eyes.

"Everything alright, Ruka?"

_No._

Nothing was alright. Nothing had been alright since they found out how ill her little brother was. Nothing had been alright since her parents' car was run over by a truck with broken brakes. Nothing had been alright since he had a major setback and died.

_No._

Nothing would ever be alright.

"Ruka?"

First, she had failed her so called friends and then she had failed her family. She fought but wasn't strong enough to save them.

"Ruka?"

Haruka needed some moments to realize that those soft hands in her hair belonged to Michiru and that it was a comforting gesture. A calming gesture, a forgiving one. Finally, the stillness fell from her, although she was still not able to say anything. The only sound that escaped her throat was a pained sob. The tears overflowed as she couldn't hold them back any longer. The desire to hug Michiru was suddenly irresistible, just like it had been during the Cherry Blossom Festival in Chiba Usagi's garden. This time, however, she wasn't strong enough to fight against it. This time, she blindly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and pressed her burning face against Michiru's warm shoulder, not caring if her reaction was embarrassing or at least utterly confusing for the young violinist.

"Nani…" she could hear Michiru's voice somewhere above and felt tender arms embracing her, holding her tight. Gentle hands continued to stroke through blond strands and over her shaking back in a loving gesture.

"Sorry…" sobbed the blonde, not really knowing what exactly it was that she was apologizing for. Maybe for her failure or for her strange behaviour, but Michiru felt so good. So familiar. So alive. As if little Akito had been right and there was still someone there for her. That she wasn't all alone on this damn fucking world.

"It's okay, Ruka." Whispered Michiru and tightened her embrace gently. She didn't know what had happened, but it was obvious that Haruka needed her now. "It's alright."

_It's alright._

Although Haruka knew that nothing would ever be alright, she was tempted to believe her Michi-chan. To believe that the sea beauty was mighty enough to change her fate. No, no one could change her past, but maybe it was in this young woman's power that she wouldn't be all alone in the future. Possibly, it was safe to love her, because she wouldn't leave her. Maybe her Michi-chan was strong enough to stay by her side and not to die in a tragic accident or due to a insidious illness. Haruka wanted to love the young woman who was holding her so tenderly. She didn't want to be alone any longer.

_It's alright._

Haruka raised her head and blindly searched for Michiru's lips to kiss her desperately. To feel her. To know that she was still there; that she was still alive. To be sure that she wouldn't disappear just like her family had done. That this beautiful woman would stay by her side. At least for the next minutes, hours, days. Maybe even forever.

"Ruka…" Whatever Michiru wanted to tell the blonde was silenced by another deep kiss. It tasted salty from Haruka's tears, but still it was sweet. It was as passionate as the ones she had shared with the blonde only yesterday, but Michiru could detect other feelings in Haruka's dark green eyes, filled with tears, still overflowing. As she broke the kiss for a brief moment to pull her nightdress over her head and to free Haruka from her dark t-shirt, she could see sadness and a fear in the blonde's face. A mute loneliness that almost made her heart break.

_Who hurt you this way, my Ruka?_

Michiru wanted to ask the blonde, but their lips touched again and Michiru decided to ask her questions in the morning. Later. Right now, she wanted to feel her Ruka, to comfort her. To love her. And to be loved back.

The young violinist fumbled for the belt of Haruka's jeans as a thought crossed her mind. She deserted her action and wanted to get up to lock the door and therefore to make sure that Sejya wouldn't walk in on them this time. However, Haruka's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back into the bed.

"Don't go, Michi…" whispered the blonde and gulped. There were still tears on her face and Michiru only hesitated for one moment. Then she gave in; hoping that Sejya would leave them in peace this night. Otherwise, he'd regret it. Bitterly.

"I'm here, Ruka." Michiru leaned into another passionate kiss that turned more gentle and slower after the young violinist had helped Haruka out of her jeans and their naked bodies finally touched.

Michiru felt loved. Finally.

Haruka felt alive. Again.

The blonde wanted to tell Michiru how much she meant to her. That she wanted to stay by her side. That she never wanted her to go. Ever. However, again there were no words in her mind, only emotions. Her sobs slowly turned into silent groans as she moved her body to the rhythm Michiru set. Her heart was no longer empty, shallow. Now, it was filled with a tender warmth that slowly spreat through her entire body that was no longer cold and lifeless inside.

Haruka smiled a shaky smile at Michiru who beamed back at her. Then they kissed again.

_It's alright._

And suddenly, in her Michi-chan's arms everything was alright.

dbdbdb

It was dawn. Outside the open window the dark sky changed into a deep purple mixed with red and orange stripes on the horizon. The first birds sung and the city slowly awoke to another busy day.

Michiru watched the light becoming brighter and the sun rising majestically over Chicago's skyscrapers. The suite was quiet; the brothers were still asleep in their own rooms. Even Haruka slept deep and tight in Michiru's arms. Sleep had overtaken the blonde after their tender love making and even though the young violinist felt exhausted and tired, she couldn't follow her into her dreamland. Too many thoughts swirled around in her mind. Too many questions she couldn't ask. At least not right now.

_Why did she look so hurt last night? _

And she didn't want to waste this night by sleeping when she could watch Haruka with that soft smile on her face. Lying in her arms. Looking so peaceful and happy.

Michiru gently stroked through blonde strands.

It looked like the blonde hadn't slept the last nights and Michiru wondered what had happened. Obviously, Haruka had had a damn good reason to miss their open air charity concert.

_What has happened?_

During the past six months Michiru hadn't seen the blonde this desperate. True, they hardly knew anything about her and about her life in America, but since they couldn't tell her about their lives as Sailor Senshi, they didn't follow it up, but listened to everything Haruka told them. Yes, they were friends, even close friends, but there were still limits which had to be kept. Now, they were lovers. Maybe now it was time to share those secrets. Maybe Haruka would understand her Senshi power and her mission. And maybe the blonde would tell her more about her person, about her past. Maybe they could trust each others. Just like Setsuna could trust her Elza.

_We can prolong our stay here._

Michiru was convinced that Haruka's sadness had something to do with her family.

They had been in such a hurry to rush from one concert to the next one that they didn't even thought of asking Haruka if she wanted to visit her family. She'd told them months ago that her parents and her baby brother lived in America; surely she wanted to meet them and now those four weeks had rushed by and there hadn't been enough time to go to whichever city or village her family lived in. Certainly, Haruka had been sad for not getting an opportunity to see them and their flight back was scheduled in two days' time. A flight Haruka wouldn't be able to pay from her wages the way the Three Lights did. And even if she'd enough money, she'd probably wouldn't have enough time, because Tahiki already planned their next concerts. To say nothing of the long journey. They had to cross an ocean, after all, and the jet leg was exhausting, as well.

This was Haruka's chance to see her family before returning to Japan for the next months, maybe even years, and they'd almost missed it, because they only thought of themselves, their sightseeing trips and their concerts.

_We're so selfish._

Maybe it wasn't the sole reason why Haruka had cried in her arms, but Michiru was sure that it was part of the blonde's breakdown. At least, she'd be as sad as the young woman only hours ago at the prospect of not being able to see her grandmother for a long time, while she'd be only some hours by train or by plane away.

_I'm the one who has to apologize._

Michiru sighed slightly and stroked again through blonde strands. Haruka didn't react; she was fast asleep. The small smile on her lips told the young violinist that she was dreaming something nice. Maybe she did visit her parents right now, in her dreams.

_I also want to meet Ruka's family._

To be introduced as the blonde's best friend. Or, hopefully, even as her girlfriend.

Michiru stared at the sunrise for another couple of minutes. Then, she carefully left the bed. She tried to be as silent as possible, because she didn't want to wake the blonde. However, right now, nothing seemed to be able to rip Haruka out of her wonderful dreams.

_My Ruka._

Michiru smiled and leaned over the blonde to kiss her gently on her left cheek, silently promising to be back soon.

The young violinist covered her slightly shivering body with her bathrobe and sneaked as silently as possible out of the room. She yawned widely while she started to make her way over to her own room, or better, her own bathroom. However, she froze when she turned around and faced the suite's common room, because she wasn't as alone as she had expected. Tahiki sat on the couch, staring at a picture in his hands. His suit's jacket hung over the rest and his shirt was crumbled. He looked as if he hadn't slept this night at all.

"Tahiki-kun?"

Michiru stepped closer to the couch, wondering if this tour had taken its toll on all of them.

"Oh, Michiru-san." He blinked and glanced at his watch, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "It's six in the morning. Why are you up so early in the morning?"

"I could ask you the same." Michiru brushed her hands through her hair in a vain attempt to look a little bit less like an exploded cushion.

"I couldn't sleep." Tahiki looked at the photo for the last time before he put it into his jacket's pocket with a soft sigh. "It's our last concert today."

"I know, then we'll go back to Japan." Michiru squeezed his shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Tahiki-kun, it'll be a great concert."

He raised his head and watched her silently for a moment. Then he nodded and forced himself to smile. To not give up. To not go crazy. At least not yet.

"I guess you're right, Michiru-san." He rose and stretched his arms. "Since I'm already up, I'll make some breakfast before the rest of the pack awakes."

"Good idea."

_It's our last chance to find Kaki-chan._

_I'll stay in America after this concert to visit Ruka's family._

dbdbdb

Haruka looked at the mirror's reflection, not really seeing herself in it but him. The concert was to start in about an hour and they were all in their changing rooms, getting ready. Michiru simply billetted her in her own changing room since she wasn't as famous as the Three Lights and only performed one song with them. However, the young violinist wasn't there. Some strings on her bow tore and she had to get some new to repair it, without seeing Tahiki that there was some last minute catastrophe going on. The young man was already a nervous wreck, asking Hashitzou again and again the same questions about the light and the sound equipment. Haruka offered Michiru to help her, but she said that something like that had happened before and that she knew better how to repair her violin, anyway. The blonde should hurry up and get into her clothes; she did have clothes different from her crew t-Shirts, didn't she?

Haruka, seeing the panic raising in deep blue eyes, nodded instantly, got one of those sweet kisses and was left alone in the changing room a moment later. That had been twenty minutes ago and she hoped that Michiru would find a solution. The young woman had enough string in their hotel room, but somehow after long four weeks touring through such a big country, she simply forgot her first aid violin kit, as she called it, and had to search for another violin player in the opera hall. She didn't want to go back to the hotel, because there wouldn't have been enough time.

_Or maybe it's because of last night that she forgot it._

Haruka blushed deeply at that thought and tried to concentrate on her mirror's reflection instead. However, her thoughts always returned to last night, and to the morning that had followed.

_I'd really wanted to go on that boat trip with her._

Haruka corrected her black shirt's collar. It had long sleeves and fitted perfectly to her black trousers. The clothes had been very expensive and she was glad that the fabric showed it in its fineness. There would be thousands of fans out there, all listening to Yaten's song, and she didn't want to look shabby in comparison to the Three Lights. She didn't want to embarrass them. The same way she must have embarrassed Michiru with her tears the last night, although the young woman didn't mention her desperate outbreak it the following morning, or better, the following noon, because when Haruka finally woke from her deep sleep, it had been past twelve and everyone was already in a rush to eat something, to get ready and to get a taxi to go to the concert hall. It had been the first time in years that Haruka had slept in and it angered her that it had been this day of all days, because her chance to invite Michiru to a boat trip on the lake Michigan to make it up for her disappearance yesterday and for her strange behaviour last night had passed by the time she left her bed.

_To tell her that I love her._

Michiru didn't say anything about her tears, as she didn't mention their love making. However, she kissed her. More than once. Showing clearly that she had enjoyed last night's activities and that she wanted to repeat them.

_Now, the Japanese reporters are right. Now, we're lovers._

The blonde ran her hands through her already combed hair and blinked.

_Am I her girlfriend?_

She had really wanted to go on that boat trip. To tell her Michi why she had cried last night. To confess her that she was someone special to and that last night hadn't been a fling.

_But I had to oversleep. I'm such a baka!_

Haruka sighed and bowed to pick up the last of the accessories she'd wear on the stage, playing the piano along to Yaten's brilliant voice. There was no use to cry over spilt milk. Right now, the concert was more important. She'd do her best and afterwards when the tour was over and they had a little bit more time, she'd tell Michiru. Maybe she wouldn't tell her everything, because some memories simply hurt too much, but she'd tell her about her little brother and about his grave which she had visited yesterday.

_I want her to be my girlfriend; she has a right to know the truth._

The blonde put the white cowboy hat on her head. The hat Aki-chan had shown her excitedly in the shop's window. It really did remind her of her father, because he had worn a cowboy hat that had looked exactly the same. Too well she could remember her mother always teasing her cowboy for performing on the stage with that outfit, but had kissed him, nonetheless, and had wished him good luck. To perform the classical songs she had composed only for him. To perform the country songs he had loved so much.

_Today, I'll perform one of those songs._

Haruka wanted to sit down on a chair and to wait patiently for Michiru to return when she heard the loud crash in the next room. Knowing that it was one of the Three Lights' changing rooms and guessing that one of the brothers might just have caused an accident, she almost flew out of the chair and over to the next room. She didn't care that her cowboy hat glided on her back nor did she notice the slamming of two doors. The blonde entered the room without knocking and knew that she had been right when she saw Yaten kneeling on the ground. A broken water bottle laid next to him and the puddle spreat quickly. The young man, however, didn't think about getting away from the fluid before it ruined his suit's expensive trousers. Instead, he tried to collect the broken pieces. The blood on his right hand told Haruka that he had already cut himself.

"Stop that." Haruka crouched next to him within the blink of an eye. Gently, she took his hands and shook them until he let go of the bottle's fragments. Then she helped him on his feet and almost carried him over to a chair that stood in a corner, right across his mirror. "It's only a bottle, Yaten-chan. Someone else'll take care of that." She turned his hand carefully, ignoring his weak struggle. She examined the wound and sighed relieved when she saw that it was only a small cut, nothing serious, although it surely would hurt when he'd try to play his piano in about an hour.

"Gomen…" whispered the young man and tried to escape, but she wouldn't let him turn away from him.

"Don't worry, Yaten-chan. Let's get some band-aid, okay?" She pulled a handkerchief from her trousers' pockets and carefully wrapped it around the bleeding forefinger. Without thinking, she turned the young man's hand slightly and the sleeve slid back. For a moment, she saw the bruised wrist before he winced and pulled his hand free.

"I can take care of it, arigatou, Haruka-neechan." Whispered the young man and hid his still bleeding hand behind his back.

"What's that?" Haruka frowned and knelt down in front of him, trying to look into his eyes, but his sunglasses blocked her view. Therefore, she raised her right hand and took them away. Yaten tried to hinder her, but she could see all of his pale face before she felt his sweaty left hand grabbing weakly her right one holding the glasses, trying to hold her back. In silence, she stared at him. At his face that was almost as white as the wall behind him. At the black eye that was swollen. Briefly, she wondered if he was still able to see anything with it and if it hurt a lot. Then, another, a more urgent question sprung into her mind.

"What has happened to you, Yaten-chan?" She asked softly and raised her free hand to stroke some silver strands out of pale face, saw the tears sparkling in his healthy eye, felt the skin burning under her fingertips.

"You've got a fever, Yaten-chan." Said Haruka surprised, because she knew that he had been fine two days ago. Yes, it had rained, but she had made sure that he always wore his jacket. He couldn't have gotten sick because of it, could he?

_What's happened yesterday?_

Suddenly, Haruka felt terrible for not having been there for him the day before. Yes, it had been important to visit her little brother's grave, but Yaten should have been more important to her. He needed her. And he was alive.

"It's nothing, really." Yaten wanted to stand up, but she wouldn't let him. Instead, she pressed her palm on his sweaty forehead, feeling him burning beneath it.

"You've got a real high fever, you're ill."

_You're ill._

Yaten's healthy eye grew wide and two tears ran over his pale cheeks, slightly redden from the fever raging within his trembling body.

_You're useless._

"No, it's fine." He shook his head and bend double as another fit of coughing attacked him suddenly. Yaten feared to choke just as he had done so many times the last night in which he couldn't find any sleep. In which he didn't want to sleep, anyway, because he didn't want to live all those nightmares again.

"You're not!" Haruka held his shoulders when he threatened to fall from the chair. She didn't have a clinical thermometer, but she knew that his fever was very high and that his coughing didn't sound good. He needed to see a doctor. Soon.

"I'll tell Tahiki-kun to take you back to the hotel." Haruka wanted to turn around and search for the oldest Three Light brother, but a small, sweaty warm hand grabbed hers and held her back.

"No… onegai…" pleaded Yaten and gasped for breath. It sounded very sick. "Don't do that…"

"You need to see a doctor, Yaten-chan."

"Not now. I need to perform." More and more tears run over his pale cheeks. He swayed slightly, indicating that he indeed felt very dizzy and ill.

"Forget about this stupid concert! I won't let you go out there and cough yourself to death!" Haruka pulled a second and last handkerchief from her trousers and carefully wiped away the tears sparkling like little diamonds.

_Like Aki-chan's tears…_

"You're in pain, Yaten-chan. I won't have it."

"But it's our last concert in America. It's important." Yaten coughed again and wrapped his arms in a protective gesture around his shivering upper part of the body, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath that couldn't banish the dizziness from his mind.

"You're more important than that, Yaten-chan."

_You're useless._

Haruka's soft voice felt so nice, so warm in this cold world. However, Yaten knew that he wasn't allowed to give in. Tahiki would be disappointed and Sejya would never forgive him. They didn't need him as their little brother any longer, but they still needed him as a singer and as a piano player. If he wasn't able to sing with them to search for Princess Kakyuu he truly would be useless. Then he wouldn't have a reason any more to be with them. To dream a dream of a time gone by. Long ago…

_I never wanted you as my brother._

Sejya's heartless voice filled his mind again and he whimpered as his headache grew accordingly to its loudness.

_Then I mustn't fail as a Three Light, either._

"I have to perform that song today, Neechan. Onegai…" he coughed again and felt her cool hands on his cheeks, winced a little bit when they touched the sore flesh. "Please…"

"But you need to see a doctor, little one."

"I need to perform that song. Maybe it's my only chance."

_Before they're really fed up with me and throw me out._

"But…"  
"We've worked so hard for today, Neechan. Please." Yaten opened his eyes again and blinked with his healthy eye at her, trying to get rid of those tears revealing more from his feelings than what he wanted to show her. To show anyone.

"Please…"

Haruka watched Yaten in silence, heard his pleas, saw again her little brother before her who had wanted to go to Disneyland Florida to meet Mickey Mouse. He had left the hospital the week before and they all thought that he'd survive, that his body finally started to accept the therapies and the medicine. That he'd stay with her. Therefore, she had granted him his wish. One of his last wishes, as it turned out only weeks later.

"Onegai…"

She took a deep breath and glanced at the table. Quickly, she stepped through the room, not caring that the glass splinters crackled under her heavy cowboy boots. She took another mineral water bottle and opened it to pour some water into a glass that already stood there. Probably, it was the one Yaten had wanted to use before he let go of the bottle now broken on the ground. She grabbed the sheet of paper lying next to it and returned to Yaten who leaned against the wall, looking more dead than alive.

"Okay, Yaten-chan." She carefully pushed the glass of water in Yaten's trembling hand and brought another chair next to him upon which she sat down astride. "Drink." She ordered, knowing that it would clear his head a little bit and help to fight the fever. Silently, she cursed herself for not having some pain killers on her, as she had had the past years to help her little brother whenever the pain got unbearable. She watched him drink in small gulps and took the glass back as he had to cough again.

"You'll only sing this song. After that Hashitzou will take you back to the hotel and call a doctor."

"But… that's impossible… there're so many more songs…" Yaten coughed again and shivered, although it was quite warm inside the changing room.

"I'll take care of the piano play and I'm sure that your brothers will manage to sing loud enough to make it up." Haruka looked directly into his healthy eye, biting on her lower lip, wondering if she just made the wrong decision.

Wondering why no one had noticed Yaten's poor health.

_Fuck, I should've been there for him yesterday!_

She gave him some more cool water to drink and gulped when he spilled some of it, because another coughing fit plagued him.

_Instead I had to drown in my self-pity._

"But… you don't know the notes…"

"Then I'll learn them quickly." Haruka leaned forward and stoked some more silver strands out of a burning face. "That's my offer, Yaten-chan. You'll sing your song and go back to the hotel and let a doctor see after you or I'll call the doctor now and you won't be able to sing anything at all." Her voice was soft, almost tender. There was no threat in her words, only deep concern and a hint of a fear he couldn't understand. He only had a cold as he had had so often during those damn five years he had spent on this so often so cold planet.

"I want to sing this song…" whispered the youngest singer of the Three Lights and closed his burning eyes again. He sighed slightly when he felt something nicely cold on his forehead, silencing his headache a little bit. Yaten didn't have to open his eyes again; he knew that it was Haruka's handkerchief which she had wetted with the remaining mineral water and had pressed against his hot skin, cooling it down a little bit.

"Then it's settled. You get your song and I'll get you a doctor afterwards."

"Still… Sejya'll be so pissed off, because I'm sick again…" Yaten took a shaking breath and held the glass tighter in his trembling hands. "He's always so angry." His voice was very silent and he seemed to be talking to himself, but Haruka could hear him, nonetheless. She sat close enough to his small form, all the while pressing her wet handkerchief against his aching head.

"He's so scary when he's angry. I don't want him to be angry with me." Yaten coughed and seemed to curl up on the chair.

_Useless._

"Not again."

Haruka frowned and glanced at his black eye and the bruises around his wrists that looked as if someone had grabbed the fragile young man and held him back, brutally. Suddenly, the young woman understood.

_Fuck, no!_

"I'll kill that asshole!" she hissed quietly, dangerously.

"No, it wasn't Sej." Yaten set upright so abruptly that the glass slipped from his sweaty hands and fell on the ground. It didn't break this time, but another small lake came into existence on the changing room's floor, all the same. "I fell down the stairs."

_And certainly you were holding your piano while doing so._

Haruka took a deep breath and bowed to pick up the glass. She looked around and found another water bottle on the table.

"That's one more reason to see the doctor." She saw that Yaten was too sick, too frightened to talk clearly about what had happened. His fever was too high and the dread of not singing the song too big to tell her the truth.

_First, I'll kick that asshole for causing Yaten-chan so much pain!_

_Then, I'll kick myself for not having been there for Yaten-chan._

"The concert starts in about thirty minutes." Haruka glanced at her wrist watch and rose to open a third bottle and to refill the glass with fresh water. "You'll drink some more of that, okay? I'll search for Michi and then we'll get you once the concert's about to start, okay?" She gave him back the cool mineral water and hesitated for a moment. But then she gave in, because she knew that she couldn't deny him his wish.

_Our song's the third on the programme, he'll only has to endure this pain for another hour, then I'll call the doctor._

Haruka ruffled gently through his silver strands, looked into his light green eye. Yaten tried to smile and failed piteously. Again he had to cough violently.

_Let's just hope that it's not a mistake._

"Neechan?"

She stopped at the door.

"Gimme back my sunglasses, please."

"Uhm… of course…"

"Arigatou."

dbdbdb

Sejya heard the quick steps behind him and his eyes widened when he turned around and saw Haruka trudging towards him. She was wearing expensive looking dark trousers and a dark shirt

_No surprise there._

This time, the clothes weren't labelled, didn't tell the audience that she wasn't a famous musician but merely part of their crew.

However, she wore heavy looking cowboy boots and Sejya burst into laughter as he saw the contrasting white cowboy hat bobbling on her back. But her glaring eyes and the angry expression on her face sobered him up. The grin died on his face as she grabbed his red jacket's collar and pushed him against the next wall with so much force that he wasn't able to breathe for a moment.

"Nani…?" he gasped, but she didn't listen to him.

"You're the greatest asshole I've ever seen!" Her voice was low, hard, cold. She didn't scream, but the silence made her appear very dangerous. Like the calm before the storm.

"What did you just…"

"You hit him!" She shook him and he was surprised to find that his struggle was meaningless. He tried to escape her death grip, but there was no way to get free. Although Haruka didn't look it, she was stronger than he was.

"You hit your little brother."

_Yaten told her; he betrayed me._

Sejya grit his teeth and tried to kick her, but she had seen it coming and stepped on his feet before he was able to rise his knees high enough. With her heavy boots.

"That hurts, you bitch!"

"Not nearly enough, asshole." Haruka seized him harder and suddenly it was difficult for him to breathe. "It doesn't hurt as much as Yaten's black eye or his maltreated wrists."

"He…"

"Fuck! How could you do that to him?! He's your little brother!"

"He's not my little brother." Now, Sejya was really angry. How dared this stupid woman talking about things she didn't understand? That was his damn miserable life and shit, she had no right to rub his own mistakes in!

_That's the last day she's worked for us, that's for sure!_

"What?" She was taken aback and he used his chance and pushed her away.

"He's not my real brother; my parents adopted him." Sejya wondered briefly why he told her that, why he defended himself against her reproaches.

"And that makes you think you can beat him?" Haruka clenched her fists and shook her head. "It doesn't matter, you know. He adores you and you hit him."

_I would have loved Aki-chan, no matter what._

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"You got this precious gift, and you simply threw it away."

_I would have given anything to have a little bit more time with my Aki-chan._

_You don't know what you're talking about._

"Shut! Up!"

He jumped forward, but she could dodge his attack easily. She swirled around and before he could react, she had pressed his arms on his back, forcing him on his knees.

"First, you'll go out on that stage and have this fucking concert that seems to be so important to everyone." Haruka bowed menacingly over him and he was surprised that she was so strong, that he couldn't fight back. Hell, he was a Star Senshi, she wasn't supposed to be so powerful!

"You bitch!"

_I'll take care of my family matters as soon as this damn tour is over._

"Shut up, bitch!"

_It's none of your fucking business!_

"First you sing your stupid songs. Then I'll kick your ass."

He slumbed forward as Haruka suddenly let him go. Sejya jerked his head around to see if she would attack him further, but the blonde only put her white cowboy hat back on her head, turned around and trudged away.

dbdbdb

_Here I am._

The first song had been a solo sung by Sejya, accompanied by Michiru on her violin. It had been a love song too trashy for her taste. The young violinist had tried her best, but even she couldn't save the lead singer's unbelieving performance. Unbelieving in Haruka's eyes. Someone who hurt his family wasn't able to love a girlfriend. Not the way Sejya had sung about, even though their fans had idolized him all through the five minutes, all the same.

_I never wanted to sit here after his death._

Haruka told Yaten to sit behind the curtain out of his brothers' sight and to drink some more cool water. He looked even paler but still insisted on singing his solo. Therefore, Haruka used the audience's applause and the moment when all lights were out on the stage to sneak over to the piano and to sit down behind the black instrument. Yaten's sheet music was already there, but Haruka wouldn't need it, at least not during the next two songs, because _she_ had written them. The first one for her husband and the second one for her son.

_Because I thought it would be meaningless if he couldn't listen to it._

Sejya bowed too often and too deeply for Haruka's taste, but finally turned around and jogged from the stage, leaving Michiru behind to face the slowly silencing audience. The young woman stepped forward to the microphone to announce the next song and to earn the first applause, even though she hadn't even start to play yet. Haruka only listened half-heartedly to her teasing words. She stared at the black and white keys in front of her, softly stroking over the cool material, playing the C as a signal that she was ready to play, just the way Yaten always did.

_If they couldn't listen to it._

However, now it was different. Now she did it for Yaten, to help him catch his breath to be able to sing his song, so that he could go back to his hotel room afterwards and let a doctor examine him. Haruka thought hard, but in the end decided against telling Tahiki or Michiru that Yaten had a fever. They would have been too concerned to let the young man sing and therefore would have destroyed his dream, as she would have broken her promise.

Michiru brought her Stradivarius to her shoulder and closed her eyes. That's why she didn't see Haruka sitting at the piano when the two spotlights were switched on and shone directly on the two musicians. A quiet murmur went through the audience, because Haruka indeed looked different from Yaten. Besides, the young man would have never worn a cowboy hat. Or was that some strange tribute to the big country in which they had given so many concerts during the past four weeks? To honour that this was their last performance in America?

Michiru didn't notice the murmurs nor the flashes of the journalists' cameras. She raised her repaired bow and started to play, smiling to herself when the piano found its entry without hesitation. She played as she had played this song the past weeks, always taking care of Yaten who still struggled with some quavers during the second line. However, today he didn't seem to have any problems. He played those quavers effortlessly and even added the complicated background music they had decided to leave out, because it was too difficult for him. Today, however, it sounded so easy, so weightlessly, as if the piano's melody would float through the air.

_Yaten's been practicing hard these last weeks._

Michiru's smile grew as she heard the silent invitation in Yaten's music: To trust him. To let herself fall and simply play the rhythm and the coloraturas the way she wanted them to play regardless of his notes. He would manage. He wouldn't let her down. He'd carry her on his piano through the air.

Yaten played another complicated passage and she finally forgot her reserve and gave herself into the music. The two instruments fitted perfectly to each other, reaching out and responding in a tender dance of notes.

_That's how the song should be._

Michiru's hands stroked her Stradivarius' strings and although she had known this song for so many months now, she suddenly realized that it wasn't simply a nice classical song a stranger had sent to her grandmother and who had given it to her, because she liked it so much and wanted her granddaughter to play it. Right there on the stage she saw that it was a love song. A tender love song full of promises and a bright future. Of a happy life with the person you were meant to be with.

_So beautiful…_

Haruka stared at the keys. The sheet music laid open on the piano, but she didn't even glance at it; she knew the song by heart. Her mother had composed it for her father. It had been written originally for a violin and a piano; her parents' instruments. It had been her mother's wedding gift to her father and had been their song all through the years. Haruka grew up hearing it as a lullaby. Her mother retired shortly after giving birth to Haruka while her father continued to play the songs she continued to write for him on the stage. However, when they sometimes played together in their house by the sea in Japan or in one of their flats all over America and, of course, in their most favourite city, Chicago, they had always played this song. As far as Haruka knew they had never performed it before an audience bigger than their family.

_It had been their love song._

Haruka's mother wanted the song not to die with her and wrote in her last will that it should be given to her daughter to perform it or if Haruka didn't want it, to her former teacher. Therefore, Haruka searched for the address belonging to the Japanese name written down on the sheet of paper and sent the sheet music to the old woman. She didn't know how Michiru had ended up with the song, but she was happy that it had been Michiru who got it, because she was talented. Her violin play was almost as perfect as her mother's had been and if there ever was a violin player to perform the song in its right mood, it was the young violinist standing on the wide stage in the spot light, not caring for the audience, only caring for the music, playing it with closed eyes. Without hesitation. With feelings. Transforming this classical arrangement into the most emotional love song.

_They had loved each other until the bitter end…_

Haruka raised her head and smiled sadly as she saw the three shadows standing next to the grand piano. Her father was a handsome, tall man with a winning grin. His blond hair was messed, as always. Haruka's mother was almost one head smaller than her husband, but the smile wasn't less brighter than his. Her green eyes sparkled and she wore her golden kimono, her most favourite one, with pride.

_The cowboy and the geisha._

That's what the newspaper had always titled them. Little Akito ran around the stage, even though neither the audience nor Michiru noticed him. He held his blue teddy bear tightly in his small arms. His hair was silver, even though his mother's was as dark as the night and always plaided in a very artistic way, just like a real geisha, although she was a musician, a wife and a mother. Haruka's paternal grandfather had had such silver hair, however, the blonde had never been able to meet him for he died long before her birth. Just like her mother's parents died when she had been in her early teens. Yakoo had practically been raised by her teacher for the three years following her parents' death until she was eighteen and old enough to go with the Tokyo orchestra on a tour to Chicago. Where she had met Jonathan and immediately fell in love with him. Her feelings were returned and even though her teacher protested, they got married only a few months later. Only one year after their marriage Haruka was born and seventeen years later, little Akito saw the light of day.

_We had a happy life._

She heard her father's low voice in her mind, heard his South American accent which she had loved so much, even though her American classmates had sometimes teased her when she talked in that dialect.

_We had everything we've ever wished for._

Her mother, on the other hand, had never got rid of her Japanese accent and preferred to talk to her children in Japanese instead. Or sometimes to her husband when she was angry, because he could only understand a few words. His desperate attempts to speak in her difficult mother tongue had always calmed her in their small fights about a curtain's colour or about a new couch in one of their apartments, although he still liked the old one. Yes, it had some holes and looked worn-out, but it was still cosy to cuddle with her, wasn't it?

_We had ourselves and we had wonderful children._

Haruka watched her father bowing and taking little Akito in his strong arms. Arms that had carried her, too, a long time ago. However, she could still remember the feeling of security which she hadn't felt again afterwards. Only once. Yesterday. In Michiru's embrace.

_Luv ya, Haru-neechan._

_Don't mourn, little lamb._

Her mother stepped closer to her and Haruka smiled a shaky smile as she felt those soft fingers on her cheeks, wiping away the two tears there. She looked into green eyes that were so much like her own. Looked into her mother's face that resembled so much the face she saw every morning when she looked into her bathroom's mirror.

_We'll always be with you, Haru-chan. No matter, where you are._

Yakoo bowed forward and gave her daughter a light kiss on her nose, as she had done a lot during her teenage years when Haruka had suddenly had the impression that only babies and small children were kissed by her parents.

_But now it's time for you to live your own life._

The beautiful woman in the shining kimono stepped back to her husband and wrapped her arms around her love and her small son.

_Be as happy as we had been, Haru-chan._

Haruka glanced at Michiru still playing the song with all her heart, moving slowly to the rhythm, and nodded.

"I'll try…" she whispered so softly that not even the microphone near the grand piano could catch her words. Her family, however, had heard her.

_We'll always be watching over you_

Haruka nodded again and lowered her head, knowing that they wouldn't be there once she'd look up again.

"Goodbye…"

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she felt soft arms hugging her tight for a moment and then simply letting go.

_We'll always be in your heart, my Haru-chan._

_I know…_

Michiru marvelled at Yaten's excellent timing, especially in the ending of the song. No note was too short or too long. They fitted together in perfect harmony. Slowly, the tender song died away and the audience was silent for ten more seconds before the first people started hesitatingly to clap until the applause grew louder.

_Great!_

Those ten seconds told Michiru that they had reached the audience. That they had turned the song into something new, or rather, into what it originally had been composed for, surprising their fans once more.

She opened her eyes and bowed deeply to the audience. Then she turned around to show Yaten a proud thumb up, only to freeze when she saw the figure sitting behind the piano, staring at the keys as if in trance. The sheet with their song laid on the ground, untouched, unseen.

_Nani?_

Michiru stared at Haruka and suddenly understood why the song had been so perfect today: Because Yaten hadn't played it, whatever the reason. Instead, Haruka had taken over without informing anyone except obviously the young singer now walking over the stage, waving at his fans and smiling happily at her. Michiru blinked as she saw the white suit he wore. She had come to be so used to his blue suits that she stared at him dumbfounded for a moment.

_He let her play?_

_And what's with that outfit?_

Michiru glanced from Yaten to Haruka, but the young woman still didn't look up. Her white cowboy hat covered her face in deep shadows. The blonde didn't even bow to pick up the music for the next song. Obviously, she wanted to play it by heart. The same way she had played the last song. With so much feeling. With so much skill. As if she hadn't done anything else in her life than playing the piano. With her…

"Surprise." Whispered Yaten as he stepped closer to the micro. She frowned at his sunglasses, but decided to say nothing. Maybe Sejya's stupidity and arrogance slowly rubbed off on his younger brother or Yaten thought that he needed them to sing this song. They probably belonged to his new suit. Who knew. She was only a violinist.

"That was successful." She whispered back and turned to the audience to announce Yaten's solo to their screaming fans seeing all their dreams come true. Finally, the youngest member had a solo, too, and they were the lucky ones to listen to its premiere.

"Good luck." Michiru squeezed his right arm. Then she walked off the stage. She couldn't wait to talk to Haruka after the concert. About their grand performance and the feelings it had triggered in her heart.

"Arigatou, Michi-neechan."

dbdbdb

_Lying, robed in snowy white  
That loosely flew to left and right --  
The leaves upon her falling light --  
Thro' the noises of the night,  
She floated down to Camelot:_

Yaten needed over ten minutes to change into the white suit he had bought yesterday shortly after their open air concert. The shop assistant had been very friendly and quickly after he had seen his golden credit card. Right now, it seemed to give him the strength to stand on the stage and to sing the song, even though his body trembled and his head hurt. His face seemed to be on fire and he had difficulties breathing. However, he would sing this song. He would prove that he was worthy to be part of the Three Lights, even though he'd never be part of the Kou family again. That had been a nice dream, but now he had finally awoken and had to face reality. He didn't belong to either Tahiki nor to his Sejya, but he could still help them do a good performance and find Kakyuu.

_I'm not useless!_

His trembling hand grabbed the micro without pulling it from its stands. He wasn't sure if he could hold it and didn't want to lose it. Yaten raised his right hand in the sign for Haruka to begin in her piano play. Soon, the soft music filled the air and he started to sing, slightly surprised how strong and self-confident his voice sounded when he felt so weak and insecure.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

The words sounded so wrong in his ears, however, once, they had been true. His life had been brilliant the day when he came to Lord and Lady Kou's castle. When he found a new family and loving parents. When he met his older brother Tahiki for the first time. When he saw his Sejya for the first time.

_Only this song. Then I'll call a doctor and you'll go back to the hotel._

Haruka played the melody from her heart, without even glancing at the keys in front of her. Her eyes were fixed on the trembling form standing in the limelight. Was she the only one who saw that he clung on his micro not only because of his passion for the song, but because he needed the support to not go on his knees? She didn't know why he wore the white suit, but it made him look even paler.

-Because he thinks that he doesn't belong to them any longer.-

Haruka turned her head and saw the young woman again standing next to the piano. Her red hair shimmered like copper in the spotlight and her eyes sparkled with jewel tears.

_You're here._

-I'm always here.-

Haruka blinked confused, but her piano play never failed, her fingers never forgot her mother's lullaby for Akito-chan. Even though Yaten had changed the lyric, it was still a song about love. Maybe not from a mother to her son, but between two other people belonging to each other.

_Who are you?_

-I'm like you.- She sighed deeply and stepped closer, although her feet didn't touch the ground. -I'm watching over them.- Her eyes looked at the blonde sadly. -But it's not in my power to help them, even if they do foolish things.-

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face in a crowded place,_

Haruka listened to the new lyric while her fingers automatically caressed the right keys in front of her.

_Do you think that he's foolish?_

-He isn't, but my little Sejya is.- The young woman crossed her hands before her chest as if she were praying.

_He hit him!_

-I know.- Tears run over her porcelain cheeks. -It's because he's afraid. They all try to be strong, but they're so fragile inside. The whole situation is so hard for them so that they lash out when they shouldn't. So that they hurt the people they love.- She turned her head and looked longingly at the young man singing with all his heart. With all his feelings. With all his despair as Haruka suddenly realized. Yaten had turned Aiki-chan's lullaby into a goodbye song. However, she hadn't thought that he meant it. That it was so personal.

_He thinks his brothers rejected him, because he's getting sick so easily?_

-Among other things.-

_But Tahiki-kun would never do that._

-As would Sejya.-

_That bastard hit him._

-It was an accident; he didn't really want to hurt him.-

Haruka looked directly into her blue eyes, seeing that the young woman meant her words. A strange appearance that seemed to know so much about the Three Lights as if she were a part of their little family, as well. As if she belonged to them. The blonde gave up long ago to wonder why she could see her and if that was sign that she had finally gone crazy. It felt right that the young woman was here, right beside her, next to the piano, watching Yaten sing and her play. That this was where she belonged. Somehow…

_It's such a mess._

-Please, help them. Take care of them, because I can't do it.- She sobbed and took a deep breath. It almost sounded like a scream and Haruka's head jerked around as the young woman sank weakly on her knees, stretching her hands helplessly towards the young man. -Please, help my little angel.-

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with… _

Haruka abandoned her piano play before his voice grew more and more silent and finally died away. She rose so forcefully that her chair crashed on the ground before Yaten let go of the micro. The blonde made a dash for him, almost flew over the stage before he staggered some steps back, losing his balance.

-Help my little angel!-

Haruka caught the young man before his body hit the ground, holding his lifeless form tightly in her strong arms, shielding him away from the journalists' curious cameras, as well as from Tahiki's and Michiru's frightened questions.

-Please.-

"Call an ambulance!"

_And as the boat-head wound along  
The willowy hills and fields among,  
They heard her singing her last song,  
The Lady of Shalott._

dbdbdb

This is a little bit devilish, I know, but I couldn't resist to cut the story right at this point _tries to hide her little horns._. But don't worry, there's a fourth part of "Guardian Angels" next Monday and then you'll get to know more about Haruka's past and about Yaten's condition.

The scene when Haruka returns from the cemetery and Michiru comes to her, as well as the scenes concerning the concert (Yaten's fever, Haruka's anger, Haruka & Michiru playing that song finally together and Yaten's breakdown) where in my head for quite a while and I thought hard about them, changed them, thought them over, altered my notes again and then brooded some more months before I wrote them down in their final version.

I'm satisfied with the way they turned out, even though I had to change the alpha version of this little lemon scene again (Bianca, here's the beta-version, I hope it's better now _drop_, at least I like it somewhat better). I hope you enjoyed these 17 pages as much as I did.

Oh… and some people seem to dislike James Blunt. That's okay and perfectly fine. You can say all you want against his voice and against the melodies. The lyrics, however, are poetic and inspired me a great deal before and while writing this story. And they fitted so well to the mood (and Yaten's feelings _grin_).

April

PS: Sorry, that this upload was so late in the evening (but it's still Monday!), however, there was so much stress at university today that I didn't come home before 9pm.


	12. Chapter 6: Guardian Angel Part 4

It was a nightmare coming back to life. Blindly, Haruka stared at the flash lights dancing through the air, not seeing the shocked fans raising from their seats.

_This can't be true…_

"Haruka-san?"

_I failed again to protect a dear person._

Slowly, she turned her head and looked at Tahiki crouching next to her. Michiru stood behind him, her face suddenly very pale.

"I've called the ambulance; they'll be here soon." Called Sejya who was running over to them. His voice brought her back into reality. She blinked and checked the unconscious form in her arms for the normal signs: Blood pressure, eye reaction, breathing, temperature. The young man's health was poor, but his condition stabile.

_As stabile as Aki-chan's shortly before he had a setback._

_Before he died…_

There were more flashes in the air and she decided to take Yaten away from the stage. She strengthened her soft grip and slowly rose, facing an angry looking Sejya as she turned around.

_He's angry?!?_

"You'll stay here and finish this fucking concert." Her hissing voice made it clear that this was an order. "I'll take care of him."

"Who do you think you are?" Sejya narrowed his eyes and wanted to take his unconscious little brother from her, but she pushed him away with her right shoulder and walked determinedly towards the backstage area. The ambulance's siren could be heard and she knew that help would arrive soon.

"You're fired!" snarled Sejya, holding his aching shoulder.

Haruka's dark green eyes shone with a fury that made Michiru gasp and Tahiki froze in his motion to grab her right arm to hold her back. To talk to her reasonably. To wait for the ambulance together. This damn concert didn't matter any longer. The entire Three Light business didn't matter any longer. Not when it threatened to destroy his family. Tahiki gulped and looked at his hard breathing little brother nestled in the blonde's arms. He hoped that it wasn't already too late…

"Fine."

"Then let him go."

"No." Haruka shook her head and her cowboy hat covered her face in deep shadows.

"You're not longer employed!"

"I'm still responsible for him, though, you arrogant asshole." Haruka took a deep breath, then she left the stage and met the ambulance team. She laid the unconscious young man who was breathing hard on the stretcher and told the two young men wearing neon yellow jackets what she knew about his condition. About his blood pressure, about the time when he fainted, about his high fever. They nodded and didn't even complain when she went with them, advising an IV drip and wanting to be informed about the young man's exact temperature. Although it was forbidden for relatives to drive in the ambulance, they didn't throw her out when she climbed into the car and sat down on a small chair next to the stretcher. Yaten hadn't reacted in any way and his still form frightened her.

"Let's go, Andy." Called one of the paramedics and closed the doors, ignoring the journalists with their stupid cameras, as well as two young men trying to climb into the car. There was not enough room for them and if they belonged to their patient, they had to drive to the hospital on their own.

"That's the first time for me to have such a celebrity…" Andrew Baker, who was simply called Andy by everyone else, glanced into his rear view mirror to have a short look at their patient while he manoeuvred the ambulance through the journalists, all the while letting his sirens wail loudly into the early Chicago night.

"Francis…?" he gasped when he saw the blonde sitting next to the stretcher. She raised her head and their eyes shortly met. However, she didn't respond, only stared at him and then back at the Japanese pop singer. Then, she pulled a small cell phone from her black trousers and opened it, obviously not seeing them any longer.

"You know her, Andy?" asked one of the paramedics who carefully pushed an injection into the young man's thin arm. His colleague called the hospital to tell them what was wrong with their patient and when they'd arrive.

"Yes." Andy shook his head, then he concentrated on the road ahead and the car sped up through the dense afterwork traffic. "You can trust what she's telling you; she knows what she's talking about."

"So she's a nurse?" The first paramedic raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was new to him that pop stars had a personal nurse. Normally, they had a lot of lovers and used illegal medicine and other drugs, but he had never heard of someone with a medical education being part of their crew.

"Kinda."

dbdbdb

"Bill?"

Anne Jones leaned out of the window and waved her left hand to catch her husband's attention. William Jones knelt between his roses which he had wanted to cut before their long vacation in Europe.

"Yes, darling?" He looked up and shield his eyes with his dirty hands.

"There's a phone call for you." She showed him her right hand which held his old cell phone tight. A phone she thought he had thrown away months ago, because the leasing contract had run out. "It sounds urgent."

Her husband frowned and put his small shovel down.

"I'm coming."

dbdbdb

She wandered in a dream. In a never ending nightmare. It was so similar to all the times when they came to this hospital with the ambulance, because his condition got worse and his medicine didn't help any longer. It was too much like last year when they rushed into the emergency room for the last time.

Everything seemed so familiar: The reception, the patients waiting on the plastic chairs nearby, the nurses running around, as well as the doctors in their white cloaks and the surgeons in their green and blue clothes. Briefly, Haruka wondered how many hours she had spent in these rooms during his illness. Certainly not nearly enough as in the hospital above, but it still seemed to be an eternity for her.

"Is that the famous Japanese musician?" asked a nurse with shoulder long, curly hair. Obviously, they had expected them.

_Of course they have, he called them._

Or they had heard it from the news, just like they had heard from the tragic traffic accident almost five years ago. They had brought them here, too, even though it had been too late for the woman. Nevertheless, they had tried everything in their might to save at least the popular piano player. To save eat least the father.

"Yes. He's twenty year old and fainted about half an hour ago on the stage. His blood pressure is…" The first paramedic told the nurse all he knew about Yaten's history while they rolled the stretcher into Trauma One.

"He's not breathing properly." Observed the nurse and nodded as another nurse helped them to lift Yaten's unconscious form from the stretcher to what Haruka had always thought of an operation table, although she knew that the operations were done upstairs in the OR. She hoped that Yaten didn't have to go upstairs.

"Call Dr. Carter!" Ordered the nurse with the curly hair, already feeling Yaten's pulse and checking his eyes with a small flashlight.

"Not necessary. I'll take it from here."

Haruka looked up from the lifeless young man and sighed in relieve when she saw the strong figure stepping determinedly through he door. He still wore his normal clothing under his white cloak, but he had an air of authority and wisdom, so that no one hindered him from entering Trauma One.

"Dr. Jones." Exclaimed the nurse confused. "I thought you'd wanted to go on vacation."

"Rome can wait. First, I've got a patient to attend to."

"Okay." The nurse overcame her astonishment immediately. Briefly, she nodded goodbye to the paramedics who carried their stretcher outside, heading to another ill person who needed their help. Then, she informed him about everything she had just been told concerning the young man whose breathing got slower and slower.

"I see…" Dr. Jones thanked another nurse for giving him the required sterile yellow coat and gloves. Quickly, he glanced at the young woman, standing shaken and pale in one corner and nodded. Then he concentrated on his new patient. He didn't really know who he was, because he was too old to listen to the latest pop music; he preferred American country instead. However, he knew that this young man, almost still a boy, on the table was someone special, because she had brought him to the hospital. To his hospital.

Some more nurses came in and another female doctor who walked on crutches. Haruka watched them in silence, feeling paralyzed, not being able to move, not being able to take her eyes off Yaten. She knew most of the ER's team; she even remembered one or two names of the nurses, but right now that knowledge was secondary, not important.

-Do they help my Yaten-chan?-

It was the first time that the red haired woman raised her voice since the young pianist had fainted. She had been there all the time, but Haruka had ignored her. Her mind had already been enough chaos without her invading it. The young woman had floated right next to her, not saying anything, probably not knowing what to ask. Maybe she had never seen an American ambulance from the inside. Maybe she had never been to an emergency room before. Maybe, and that was most likely the possibility, she wasn't even real.

_But she knows so much about them._

-Of course I do. They're my boys, after all.- The young woman smiled sadly and stepped closer to the table to look over Dr. Jones' shoulder.

_Your boys?_

-They're my family, Haruka-san.- The mysterious apparition leaned over Yaten. Since she couldn't touch him or interfere with Dr. Jones' work, Haruka didn't hold her back. She merely watched how she winced when the older man ordered another IV-drip and set the injection. Machines got connected to Yaten's body. Machines Haruka knew too well, but she refused to name them, because that would have made them real, would have made it clearer to her what was actually wrong with the smallest brother.

-Is he good?- The red haired woman pointed at Dr. Jones and Haruka nodded slightly, crossing her arms before her chest.

_Yes, Bill's the best._

A shiver ran down her spine and she gulped as she watched him intubating Yaten. It always made her feel sick, no matter how often she had watched it.

_He's done his very best. No, he's done even more than that. It's not his fault that Aki-chan died…_

-What are they doing to my little one?-

Haruka heard the panic in her voice and it was strangely comforting that the red haired woman was able to feel emotions she had long abandoned, at least when she was in this place. In front of others. In front of him.

_They help him breathing._

-What's wrong with him?-

_I don't know._

Haruka quickly looked into blue eyes open wide, filled with tears. Then, she stared again at the young man, saw the tube put into his mouth. She had a sense what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to share this suspicion before she hadn't spoken to Bill.

-He's going to be okay again, right?-

Haruka frowned when she heard the fear, the silent reproach in the young woman's voice. Was that the way she had sounded almost one year ago? When Bill tried his best, but had to accept that he had failed? That she had failed? Had she sounded the same out of her mind in fear? In anger? In hate about herself?

Dr. Jones gave the orders and Yaten's table was rolled out of Trauma One. Haruka followed the ill young man with her eyes and frowned when she saw that the nurses and the female doctor were heading towards the elevator. From here there was only one way to go: Upstairs.

"Hello, Francis."

Dr. Jones turned around to face her. Obviously, he was sure that his colleague had everything under her control and that it was better to talk to the person first who had called him to come to the hospital as soon as possible, although he officially was already on vacation to prepare his departure. There had been no hesitation when he received her phone call. He had promised her to be always there for her if she needed him and he wouldn't break that promise, even if it meant to postpone or even cancel his Europe trip.

"It's Haruka now."

For a moment they looked at each other in silence, both thinking of the last moment they had shared almost one year ago. After his funeral. Before she disappeared and he feared he'd never see her again. Alive.

"I see." He nodded, understanding. James had always been Akito to her, after all. Maybe it was easier for her this way. If something like that could ever be any easier.

"What's wrong with Yaten-chan, Bill?"

They had been on first name basis after the first months when it became clear that little Akito would have to stay longer at hospital than normally intended. For him, he had always been Uncle Bill and for the blonde simply Bill. It took the anonymity out of the situation, no matter how complicated and hard it was. It brought back some normality in a life turned into total chaos.

"He has a high fever and I'm concerned about his breathing. I didn't want to risk anything, therefore I intubated him." Bill looked at her and saw the fear in dark green eyes, knew that she had read the signs correctly. She already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from him first. "I'm not sure yet, but he could have pneumonia. That's why I want him to stay in the intensive care unit for the next twenty four hours to be supervised around the clock. At least, until his fever gets down."

The blonde's eyes grew wide at the word _pneumonia_. Her white face seemed to turn even paler. She shook her head before she turned and dashed out of the door.

_That was to be expected._

Bill sighed softly, before he followed her. It wasn't more than a guess, but he knew that he was right when he entered boldly the women's restroom and heard retching noises. He walked over to the window and leaned against the cool glass.

"Even if he has pneumonia, he'll recover, Francis." He couldn't help it, but that name sounded simply more natural in his ears, especially since he couldn't pronounce her Japanese name.

"It's all my fault…" she chocked and her voice sounded like a suppressed sob.

"He's an otherwise healthy young man, Francis. This is no setback, but a young musician probably overdoing his work a little bit. It'll be painful for him, but he won't die." He stepped closer to the cabin and slowly opened the door.

"I didn't notice that he was so ill…" She looked more like a ghost. Bill took a deep breath. He had seen her like this too many times. And even though there had been many occasions like this when she reacted like this after he had to tell her bad news, he still didn't know what to do. He couldn't very well embrace her like he would have done if his children had been so upset. Then, he didn't even have comforting words, because what could you tell a young woman after such a long fight against a serious illness that her little brother was now definitely going to die? It couldn't get any worse and there were no words to ease the pain. No matter how many seminars he'd visit to learn how to behave, it was always a new, a complete different situation when faced with the ultimate end of a patient. To reach his limits, no matter how good he was as a doctor.

However, to give up on that small child was even harder than all the other cases he had treated during his long years of work in this hospital.

"This young man upstairs is not like little Akito. He doesn't have to fight a dangerous illness on top of the pneunomia. He'll survive, Francis." Bill leaned into the cabin and stretched his hands towards her kneeling form. "He won't die, Francis. He'll be in hospital for a while and he has to take a lot of medicine and he'll feel sick and weak, but he will not die."

Haruka stared at him in doubt and he didn't blame her for not trusting him completely. It had been him, after all, who had told her that little Akito would live after the last therapy had been successful. As it had been him who had to tell her the bad news when the little boy had a major setback only two months later and died, because there had been nothing more they could have done for him. Nothing more than to ease his pain and make it as comfortable as possible for him.

"He will not die, Francis."

Bill smiled encouragingly and sighed relieved when she finally took his offered hand and let him help her on her feet.

"It's Haruka now." She muttered and wiped her cheeks as if she were ashamed of her tears. For a moment, she stared at him in silence and he could see how badly she wanted to believe his words. The blonde closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, then she walked over to the washbasin to rinse her mouth and to wash her face.

"So you went back to Japan to become the nurse of some pop musicians?"

Haruka looked at him in the mirror's reflection and a weak smiled finally appeared on her exhausted looking face.

"I'm more a nanny for a twenty year old man. I guess it's my vocation; I simply can't stop messing with other people's lives." She leaned on the cold porcelain and he studied her dark trousers and the white cowboy hat on her back. She had always been extremely slim and if he hadn't known her so well he would have thought that she was anorexic. But now he could see that she gained weight and looked a lot healthier than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair that he had always thought as too short for such a beautiful young woman was also a little bit longer and, left aside her pale face and the sad expression in her eyes, no one would have confused her with a very ill patient today. As some of the nurses and doctors, who were new to the hospital and hadn't known her then, had done.

_Of course she took care of him._

_But it looks like he took good care of her, too._

"I can't stop failing, either."

Bill was brought back from his deep thoughts when he heard her soft voice. He shook his head and stepped closer, putting his right hand on her left shoulder like he would have done if his daughter had been this sad.

"You didn't fail him." Softly, he squeezed the slightly shaking shoulder under his fingers. "As you said, he's twenty years old; you can't control everything he does."

"But pneunomia…"

"He'll recover, Fran… Haruka."

"Akito-chan didn't recover." She shook her head and the knuckles of her clenched hands turned white. "I've failed him and now I'll fail another person trusted to me."

"You didn't fail little Akito."

"He died…"

"Yet, you didn't fail him."

"But he died, Bill! What's more proof of my failure?" She closed her eyes again and he saw that she had changed. Almost one year ago, she wouldn't have been able to talk about her little brother so openly. To show her feelings to him. To voice her thoughts and not just to stay silent and stare mutely at him and all the other people coming to his funeral, telling her how sorry they were.

_Maybe she could trust again, in this young man._

"You've went with little Akito all the way. You've been there for him all those years and fought together with him. You never left him, Haruka, not even when he died. He knew that you were always with him as he knew that you loved him." Bill squeezed her now harder trembling shoulder again. "I've seen a lot of shit out there." He pointed at the door with a disparaging movement of his head. "And believe me when I tell you that you didn't fail him. No, you've done everything that was in your might."

She opened her eyes again and raised her head. He wanted to stroke through the mop of blond hair, but knew that she wouldn't have liked it. Just like his son or his daughter didn't like him messing their hairstyle.

Bill grinned and ruffled through her blond strands, nonetheless. Surprisingly, she didn't mind, didn't wince away or even yell at him as she had done the last time he had tried to be something like a father figure for her.

"You didn't fail little Akito, Haruka, as you won't fail your boyfriend up there."

"He's not my boyfriend, but a very good friend."

"Then we'll go upstairs and look after him." Bill took both of her shoulders and guided her towards the door, silently thanking that no one of the female staff had had to use the restroom during their conversation. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you when he awakes."

Haruka nodded, but stopped when he opened the door, ignoring a surprised nurse walking by, looking curiously at them.

"I can't simply go into the intensive care unit. I mean, I'm not a family member."

His grin widened and he gently pushed her through the door towards the elevator.

"Even as an older sister you've never paid attention to any rules, Haruka." He chuckled as they entered the small cabin. "Besides, you're allowed to go anywhere in this hospital as long as I'm here."

Haruka gulped.

"Thank you, Bill."

His grin widened even more and he patted her right arm, before he turned towards the closing door, already concentrating on his task to take care of a young man who probably had pneunomia. He wouldn't die, but it would be painful, and he wanted him to recover as quickly as possible. This time, he could finally help her. Successfully.

"You're most welcome, Francis."

dbdbdb

They didn't finish the concert, of course. Michiru merely apologized to their fans, while Sejya and Tahiki tried to get into the ambulance, but the doors were closed in their faces and the car drove away, lights flashing and sirens wailing. Therefore, the two brothers returned to the stage, apologized to their fans, as well, asked the concert hall's manager where the nearest hospital was, ordered a taxi and went there as fast as possible.

Right now, Tahiki was talking to the guy at the reception while Michiru stood in the entrance door, always stepping aside when someone came in or walked out. However, she didn't know where else to go and surely didn't want to sit down on one of those stupid plastic chairs, so she simply stayed where she was. Surely, Tahiki would get the information soon and she didn't want to be left behind.

_Yaten-chan simply fainted._

Michiru massaged her suddenly ice cold hands and looked around, not seeing the curious glanced of the nurses and the other patients. After all, she was still wearing her white evening dress and Tahiki his concert suit. They looked completely out of place, but she couldn't have cared less.

"What do you mean, intensive care unit? And why can't you show me where that is?" Tahiki's voice grew quickly louder. The young man was out of his mind with concern for his little brother; he wouldn't tolerate a stupid man telling him to sit down and wait. Wait! Him! Didn't he know who he was?

"I want to talk to a doctor. Immediately!"

Michiru left her place near the entrance and came over to him to hinder him to strangle the man in front of him, although he looked very big and strong. Sailor Maker would have defeated him, but she wasn't sure if Kou Tahiki would be able to win. On the other hand, she didn't want to cause any trouble. She only wanted to see Yaten and know that everything was going to be alright.

_He has to be okay!_

"Tahiki-kun, please…" She laid her hand on his arm, but he shrugged her impatiently off, still staring hotly at the man in front of him who seemed to have handled a lot of patients like him in his career.

"I won't just sit down."

"Right now, there's nothing more that you can do." Tried the man to explain friendly to him. Tahiki opened his mouth again to contradict him when the elevator's door opened and a blonde attracted his attention. Michiru turned her head as she saw his look of disbelieve and her eyes grew wide in astonishment, too, when she saw Haruka walking over to them. She had abandoned her white cowboy hat and her heavy boots. Instead, she wore white sneakers and yellow plastic clothes over her black outfit. Her hair was covered by a cap made out of the same material. She was also wearing a white mask over her mouth and looked a lot like the nurses Michiru had seen in the shows Sejya sometimes watched on TV. However, what Michiru surprised most was that Haruka walked as if she was used to these clothes. As if she had worn them often before and learned how to move in them without stumbling, slipping or getting tangled in them.

"Where's Yaten-chan?"

"How's Yaten-chan?"

Both, Michiru and Tahiki, asked at the same time, looking expectantly and frightened at the blonde approaching them.

"You're Mister Kou's brother and sister?"

They needed some moments to realize that not Haruka had spoken but the tall man behind her. He wore similar clothes and his name plate told them that he was a doctor, probably Yaten's doctor.

"I'm his oldest brother, Dr. Jones." Read Tahiki from the plate and shook the older man's strong hand, just the way he had learned during the last four weeks, because no one bowed in this country to greet another person.

"Your brother has a high fever and…"

Haruka only listened half-heartedly to Bill's explanation of Yaten's condition. Instead, she looked around, noticing that one person was missing.

"Where's Sejya?" she finally asked Michiru, pulling the mask from her mouth. The young violinist needed some moments to understand her question and to finally answer her. Obviously, she had been too concentrated on the doctor's words. Haruka didn't mind. Half an hour ago, she wouldn't even have cared to answer any question from someone else during a conversation with Bill.

"He's outside, smoking."

"Okay, I'll get him. You go with Bill."

"Bill?"

"Dr. Jones."

"But…"

"I know the way, I'll get Sejya there, don't worry."

"Okay…"

Still, Michiru hesitated. However, her concern over the youngest member of the Three Lights won and so she followed Tahiki and the doctor over to the elevator, wondering how the hell this day could have ended in such a chaotic way when she had made plans to travel with Haruka through America and visit her family only this morning. How the hell could they have missed Yaten's illness? And why hadn't the young man told them that he wasn't feeling alright?

_As long as he'll be okay again._

Michiru massaged her aching temples before she stepped into the elevator, as well.

_What a crazy day…_

dbdbdb

Sejya recognized her immediately, but he wasn't surprised to see her outfit. After the cowboy hat, nothing she could do would ever be strange again. However, the young man didn't react when she came over to him, slightly slipping over the ground, ignoring the ambulances coming to the emergency room's entrance, as well as the doctors and nurses running in and out.

"Tahiki-kun and Michi-chan are going to visit Yaten-chan right now." She said and sat down next to him, listened to his inhaling and exhaling, watched the smoke floating through the air, floating through red hair. The young woman couldn't be touched nor did she seem to smell the smoke. At least she didn't cough, although Haruka had to fight the irritation in her throat.

"Didn't you want to kick my ass?" His voice was insensible, cold.

"Yaten-chan's more important right now, I can kick you later."

"Right, Yaten's more important, as always." Sejya inhaled again, watching his cigarette glowing red in his hands and then exhaling slowly.

"He's very sick, you know."

"He's caught another cold to get everyone's attention, so what?"

_Pardon?_

Haruka clenched her fists and took a deep breath when she saw the pleading expression in blue eyes, saw the floating woman in front of her shaking her head.

-Don't hurt my boy, please.-

"He's got pneumonia, baka." She hissed and it was only the strange woman, who had called the Three Lights her family, holding her back from punching right into his stupid face. Sejya coughed and snipped away the cigarette, only to pull a package from his red jacket to light another one.

"Good plan. Now, he'll have everyone's attention for a couple of weeks, not only days." Sejya wanted to take another breath full of numbing smoke when Haruka lashed out and slapped the burning cigarette away from his right hand, as well as the package from his left.

"Your little brother is in pain and that's all you've got to say about it?"

"I already told you; he's not my little brother."

"Maybe not by blood, but that doesn't matter.." Haruka shook her head and disbelieve.

"It does matter to me!"

"You know why he's so sick, don't you?"

"Yes, because you didn't do your job well enough, Haruka-san. That was what Tahiki-niisan employed you for, right? To snoop around."

_I'd really like to kick him into tomorrow!_

-Please, don't hurt him.-

"He's so sick, because he didn't tell anyone that he's feeling poorly! I found out by chance shortly before the concert started and he was terrified that you might be angry." Haruka rose and stepped a little bit around to get her anger under her control again. "He was freaking out of his mind, baka! He was totally afraid of you, that's why he wanted to sing that damn fucking song, even though I tried to tell him differently."

"Then it's your fault." Commented Sejya and leaned down to reach for the package. He cursed when Haruka stepped on it, ruining the remaining cigarettes.

"It is my fault for not taking him back to the hotel and calling a doctor at once." Admitted the blonde and clenched her fists again, ignoring the pleading female voice in her head. "But he'd never tried to sing it when you would have told him to stop."

"He shouldn't have fallen ill in the first place."

"You shouldn't have hit your own little brother to frighten him to…"

"Shut up, bitch! How often do I have to tell you that he's not my little brother!" Now, Sejya was pissed off, too. He rose, as well, and they faced each other, anger shinning in blue and dark green eyes.

"What has he done that you treat him like that? What has he done wrong? What can someone like Yaten-chan _do_ wrong?" Haruka threw her arms in the air in anger.

"Everyone has always expected me to be nice to him, to take care of him, to show consideration for his situation and to hug him when he's sad." Sejya's voice rose and he ignored the nurse looking strangely at them as she ran over to another arriving ambulance. His voice was drowned out by the siren, but Haruka understood him, nonetheless. "No one ever asked me if I wanted to do this. No one ever cared if I wanted to be his older brother!"

"And that gives you the right to hurt him that much? You think you're the only one who suffers? Hell, I've seen him in his changing room today and believe me, no little brother should be that damn afraid of his siblings."

"Maybe he's finally understood that I'm really not his family, that idiot."

_That idiot?_

_Yate-chan's not the idiot, asshole!_

-No, please…-

"How can someone be so ungrateful!" Haruka grabbed Sejya's shoulders and pushed him violently against the cold wall behind. The paramedics were too busy to take care of their patients so that they didn't even notice them struggling against each other's arms. However, it was again Haruka who was winning. She was simply stronger than Sejya.

"Ungrateful!? He's the one who took so much from me!"

_Not my parents, but my heart._

"You'll stop this silly talk right now and go upstairs to see him."

"I will surely not!"

"And you'll tell him how sorry you are!"

"Definitely not!"

"And you'll never ever hit him again."

_Of course not, I'd rather kill myself._

However, he wouldn't tell her that. That was none of her business. Therefore, he stayed silent, staring into sparkling dark green eyes in a slightly reddened face.

"You'll never hurt him like that again!"

Sejya stared at her in silence and tried to get out of her unforgiving grip. However, like a couple of hours ago, he wasn't able to escape. She was simply too strong.

_Guess I'll deserve her punishment._

"You're fired." He whispered and smirked when he saw the pure rage in her face.

"You already said that. You don't need to repeat yourself." Haruka's voice was as cold as ice and her grip as hard as steel. Her dark green eyes shimmered with what he interpreted as hate, upon which his sneer grew. However, it fell when she heard her silent reply.

"I never did it for that damn bloody job, baka. And I won't let you hurt him any further, because I'm involved in this whole fucking business. This is _personal_, Kou-san!"

She raised her hand to slap him, just as he had expected her to do. However, the impact never came, instead, her grip loosened and he came free.

_Nani?_

He blinked and looked in confusion at the blonde sitting on the ground, gasping hard for breath. Pain was written all over her face and her right cheek burned a little bit brighter than the left. It looked like someone had hit her, instead, but it surely hadn't been him and there was no one else around.

-I told you not to hurt him!-

Haruka raised her head in disbelieve and stared at the young woman who suddenly stood protectively before the young man. She had spreat her arms and although Haruka could see right through her body at the young man, she knew that she wouldn't be able to touch him again. At least not with a violent intention. A sign glowed golden on her forehead, but it disappeared immediately and the white skin was quickly covered with red hair so that Haruka wondered if she'd only imagined it – just like she probably only imagined the young woman, to begin with. However, right now she was too angry to care.

_But he's an asshole and deserves it!_

-He made a mistake, but he didn't mean it.-

"Didn't mean it?" said the blonde very softly, not caring if Sejya looked strangely at her. He didn't understand her muttering, but she knew that the young woman would. "Did you see his black eye?"

-My little Sejya's simply afraid and didn't know how else to react.-

_Afraid?Don't make me laugh!_

-He's afraid how to react, because he loves Yaten.-

_He could show that in another way, you know?_

Haruka shook her head and stared back at the young man who tried to pat the dirt from his red jacket.

"Are you finished now?"

_Why should he be afraid to love his little brother? That's normal._

-Because he doesn't love him like a brother would.-

_What?_

-He loves him in the romantic way.-

_What?!_

-It's easier for him to push Yaten-chan away than to hurt him with what he thinks are immoral feelings.- The young woman sighed deeply, still standing protectively before the young man who shook his head and turned around to walk over to the emergency room's entrance to buy himself some more cigarettes from the vending machine.

-It's easier to never accept Yaten in your life than to lose him because of your wrong love, Haruka-san.-

The blonde frowned and glanced from the retreating young man to the read haired young woman and back again.

_But that's bullshit!_

"That's complete bullshit!" Haruka waved her hand before her face to indicate just how crazy that sounded to her. Determinedly, she went over to the young man and grabbed his right arm, not brutally, but strong enough to show him that running away was useless. "We'll go upstairs now and you'll visit Yaten-chan."

"But I don't want to!"

"He's still unconscious, but he'll be happy to see you when he wakes up."

"But…"  
"No buts, baka. He'll be in a lot of pain and he needs you." She shoved him into the empty elevator and pressed the button, feeling the little hesitation in the ride upwards again that had always made her stomach churn.

"Hey, you can't force me!"

"Watch me!" Haruka dragged him out of the small cabin and nodded to an Irish doctor with copper red hair as she headed towards the intensive care unit.

"You'll…" Sejya's voice died away when he glanced through the glass into the ward, saw the bed surrounded by machines he had never seen before. In said bed laid a pale figure he knew too well. Tahiki and Michiru sat next to the bed, both wearing similar yellow clothes over their evening outfits.

"What's…" Sejya gulped and looked suddenly very sick. His voice had turned into a whisper and Haruka could hear the fear in it. "What's that in his mouth?"

"He was intubated to help him breathe."

"He can't breathe?"

"Yaten has pneumonia and high fever. His breathing was Dr. Jones too shallow and therefore he's got a tube in his throat to help him breathe."

"Pneumonia… and… these… things?"

"The machines are there to control that everything's alright with him, especially with his heart beat and his temperature."

Sejya closed his eyes and stood there for a couple of minutes in silence. He winced when Haruka took off her yellow overcoat and hung it over his shoulders.

"You should go inside, Sejya-kun."

The lead singer nodded, but still didn't move.

"It's really bad this time, huh?" he whispered and the anxiety in his face reminded her of something very similar she had felt one year ago. And during almost five years before that fateful day.

-He'd die for him, Haruka-san.-

_I know._

The blonde nodded and pulled the yellow plastic cap from her head to push it into his black strands.

_Just like I would have died for Akito-chan, had it helped him._

"It'll take longer, but he'll be fine again." She pushed him towards the door, but he stiffened, refused to go inside.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to see me." Sejya wanted to turn around, but Haruka held him back. This time, she didn't need to show him how strong she was; his resistance was weak.

"I've only been with you brothers for six months, Sejya-kun, but I think I know him well enough to tell you that he'll forgive you."

-He needs your love, Sejya-chan.-

Sejya glanced back into the ward and rubbed his cold hands.

"When he's recovered, try to show him your love in a different way, baka." Haruka pushed him through the door and when he turned around inside the ward to look at her, she could see all the questions on his face. However, before he could react and escape from the intensive care unit and ask did Tahiki raise and go over to his smaller brother to guide him over to Yaten's bed. Quickly, Sejya seemed to forget the blonde's strange words when he sat down and looked at the pale young man for a long time, finally covering a delicate hand with his bigger one. Squeezing it hesitatingly, nodding absent-mindedly to whatever Tahiki had to tell him, to whatever Michiru added to his speech.

The red haired woman sat on the bed's mattress without touching it. She tried to gently stroke through silver strands, not caring that he wouldn't feel her tender hands.

_They indeed look like a family._

"They seem to be nice people."

Haruka didn't wince in surprise when Bill talked to her; she had heard his footsteps behind her.

"Yes, they are."

"Why don't you go inside? You know, the normal rules don't apply here today."

"Nope, I've got something else to do."

"Really?"

"Yup." Haruka glanced at her wrist watch and stifled a yawn. It was almost two in the morning. "I''ve gotta organize breakfast."

"This early?"

"They won't have much time once the reporters find out that Yaten-chan's here."

"I can ask Jerry to get something…"

"No, Bill, but thanks. It's my task to take care that they don't starve and believe me, that's a challenge with that bunch of musicians." She waved at him and went over to the stairs to have a look at the cafeteria that was opened all night. Dr. Jones watched her leave, then he entered the ward to look after his patient and to calm down those nervous brothers.

_They're lucky to have you, Francis._

He smiled, because he knew that a happy face took away most of the fear before he even started to say a word.

_And you've set your heart on them, too._

dbdbdb

"Michi-chan?"

Haruka put the folder down on the common room's table and stretched her tired arms. Right now it was six in the morning and the sun was already rising outside, ending a night that had been too long for all of them.

"Michi-chan?"

The blonde switched off the mute TV and looked around the suite. Tahiki had told her what to say to Hashitzou that at least the crew could return home to Japan. He didn't want to leave Yaten's side. Either did Sejya. Therefore, Haruka made some notes about the important details, forced them all to eat at least one sandwich, called a taxi and went back to the hotel with Michiru who was had been dozing on her chair during the time she had talked to the oldest brother of the Three Lights.

-She's in here.- Strangely, the red haired woman had followed her, as well. Haruka had expected her apparition to stay with the brothers, but she seemed to be right next to her whenever Haruka concentrated on her. -She's asleep.-

The blonde nodded and tiptoed into Michiru's sleeping room. Sure enough, the young violinist laid on her bed, fast asleep. She hadn't even bothered to take off her shoes or to change into her nightdress.

_It's been an exciting evening._

Carefully, Haruka took off Michiru's shoes and covered the young woman with her blanket. For a long time she sat on the bed's edge, watching the young violinist sleep, listened to her breathing, felt the warm skin of her hand under her fingers.

_Michi-chan…_

"You belong to them, don't you?" She whispered, carefully stroking through sea green hair that felt like velvet. The blonde wanted to lay down and embrace Michiru. To forget the fear and the concern of the last hours. To feel her warm body next to her and to know that she was safe. To feel loved.

-Hai. They're my family.-

Haruka nodded and sighed deeply. Slowly, she leaned over Michiru and placed a gentle kiss on those soft lips. Michiru smiled in her dreams, but didn't wake up.

_Love you._

Haruka sighed again. Then she rose and went over to Tahiki's room in which she hardly ever dared to step into, because the oldest brother treasured his privacy and often locked his door in the middle of the night, probably to have more peace to organize their next concerts or to have a look at the last ones. Today, however, the door was unlocked and she could enter his empire easily. There, she took a notebook lying on the floor as well as a pencil and sat down on his bed. She didn't have to look up; she knew that the red haired woman had followed her and was now floating on the blanket without crumbling it.

Quickly, the blonde wrote down some sentences before she threw the open notebook behind her on the soft mattress.

"You're the girl on the photo, aren't you?"

Haruka had seen the picture before, but had never paid any attention to it, because it had been a girl and the young woman had only appeared occasionally. However, now she saw the connection. The red haired woman glanced at the well-known frame and slowly nodded.

-Hai, that's me ten years ago. When everything was still alright.-

Haruka took a deep breath and covered her tired eyes with her cold hands. For a long time, she sat there this way, not talking, not showing that she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Are you real?"

-Hai, although I can't reach them. Therefore I'd be unreal.-

"I don't really understand this situation." Haruka raised her head and looked at her. Blue eyes grew wide as she saw the golden sign on the blonde's forehead.

-You're one of them?- she whispered surprised and winced as Haruka leaned forward and determinedly took her left hand into her right. Held her. Touched her.

"But I understand that you belong to them."

The red haired woman blinked in confusion. Then, she squeezed the blonde's cold fingers and startled when she felt her touch returned. As if she were indeed real. As if she'd managed to escape _her_ clutches. As if she'd be back and safe with her boys. With her Tahiki.

"Whatever's wrong, I'll take care of it."

It sounded like a promise. The red haired woman glanced at the golden sign still glowing on the blonde's forehead and suddenly wanted to believe her, although she had given up faith long ago when she had to see that it was impossible for her to make her Star Lights notice her, lest alone rescue her.

"But she's strong."

"Then I'll have to be stronger."

The two women nodded to each other before the darkness grew around them, devoured them, took them with it. The window opened and the rising sun slowly penetrated the night's darkness. Some early birds sung outside in the fresh morning air. Soft wind blew through the open window, brought some golden leaves with it. They danced through the air and one of them settled on a frame showing a laughing girl in a foreign land far away from this. The other leaves swirled around before they landed tiredly on an empty bed, covering a small notebook and a neat handwriting beneath.

dbdbdb

That's been the last part of Chapter 6 „Guardian Angel." The next chapter will be called "The Moon And The Stars" and it will be the last one, concluding the story. It has again over 70 pages and will be divided into 4 parts.

Thank you all VERY MUCH for your many nice reviews. They make my day :).

I'm very sorry to tell you that you'll have to wait for the next 20 pages of chapter 7 until the 13th November, because there won't be an update next Monday. Right now my life is pure stress and I simply don't have the time to reread the next chapter during the next 7 days. I need to catch my exam professors (gets out her fishing rod…) and the themes for the oral exams first before I can do anything more "private" again (unbelievable: exams in April and you need to make a schedule now OO).

Thanks for your understanding and I hope you will enjoy the last subdivided chapter (then there's only the epilogue to follow) as well.

April


	13. Chapter 7: The Moon And The Stars Part 1

_And I will bare my soul in time,_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

**Chapter 7 : The Moon And The Stars**

Complete darkness surrounded her, but Haruka didn't feel afraid. A little bit uneasy, perhaps, but not afraid. Her fears had always been concentrated on other people; on her brother and during the last months on Yaten; on other people but not on herself.

"How did you do that?"

The blonde turned her head as she heard her voice no longer in her head, but actually with her ears. The red haired woman sat next to her and she seemed to be the only thing she could see in the darkness; maybe she was even the only thing that existed here. Her body was surrounded by a red light that shimmered silver at its ends.

"Did what?" Haruka frowned and looked around, trying to find a way out. However, there seemed to be none.

"Come into this world." The young woman stared at Haruka's hand still holding her tight, not wanting to let go. "Sailor Galactica said that no one would be able to get here, to actually touch me…"

"Sailor Galactica?" Haruka didn't like the sound of that name, not at all. She had thought that she had left these kind of people behind when she turned around almost six years ago.

"Hai. She's our worst enemy. First, she invaded our solar system and then she attacked yours, but you don't know that, do you?"

"No." Haruka shook her head and rose, pulling her with her. The blonde almost disappeared into the darkness with her black clothes, but the young woman could be seen quite clearly in her colourful dress.

"But you are one of them."

Haruka, who had just taken two steps forward into the darkness, froze when she heard those words.

_One of them?_

"No, I'm not." She sighed and tried to make something out in front of her. Hadn't there been a movement?

"But I can see the sign on your forehead and…"

"I guess it's futile to talk about me when you're the damsel in distress." Haruka grinned sheepishly and looked again into blue eyes. "Who are you and where is this?" Automatically, the both of them started slowly to walk, although there seemed to be no particular direction to go to or any goal to arrive at.

"I'm Kakyuu." Introduced the red haired woman herself to the blonde. "Every solar system has a Sailor Princess and I'm the one of my solar system. You could say I'm a little bit like your Sailor Moon, only that I'm not as strong as she is when I'm not in my own kingdom."

Haruka nodded in silence. Those words sounded strange in her head, but then again, she had heard stranger things before; nothing could surprise her any more.

"Sailor Galactica attacked my kingdom six years ago. I was sixteen then and wasn't able to stop her. Everything happened so quickly and so I decided to escape with my Sailor Senshi and to lure Sailor Galactica away from my people and to search for help somewhere else." Kakyuu wiped away some tears from her eyes and tried to smile bravely. "We weren't able to defeat her at that time. I mean, Yaten was only fourteen and could hardly control his powers; Sailor Galactica would have killed us."

_Sailor Galactica?_

_Sailor Senshi?_

_Yaten?_

"Therefore, we left our home planets and fled to your solar system. Sailor Galactica followed us, of course, and there was a fight during which she could capture me while my Senshi got free."

_Your Senshi?_

"Sailor Galactica locked me up in this place and even though I'm able to run away from time to time, I'm not able to fully escape this place and to reach my boys."

_That can't be true…_

"Your Sailor Senshi? Don't tell me that…"

"Hai." Kakyuu nodded when she saw the surprised expression on the blonde's face. "The Three Lights are Sailor Senshi, as well."

"But you said that they're your family." Haruka had never considered the Sailor team her family, especially not when her own family had struggled for sanity and survival. She had never allowed the other Senshi to become her family. She hadn't even allowed them to become her friends, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to stay long enough to really be part of their strange fights, their belief in the stars and their funny little world with an always clumsy princess and a too serious partner. No, she never wanted to belong to them, because she had known that she'd go back to America soon, although, then she had thought that they'd return to live there and to listen to her father's performances. No one had thought that they'd spend the next months more in a hospital than on a stage.

"They're my Senshi, that's right, Haruka-san." Kakyuu stumbled, but the blonde held her tight. She had decided to take her back to the Three Lights, even though she didn't know how to do that. However, she sensed that it was essential to not let her go again. "But they're also my real family. Tahiki is my fiancé, which would make Sejya and little Yaten my brothers-in-law."

"Your fiancé?" Haruka felt dizzy because of all that unexpected information. "But he never said anything about you."

"You were new, Haruka-san, and it hurts too much to talk about his failure."

"His failure?"

"Hai. My boys started this entire Three Light business to search for me. They hoped to reach me with their songs, but even though I could hear them all the time, I wasn't able to make them see me." Kakyuu took a shaky breath to steady her soft voice again. "They've been searching for me for almost six years now, Haruka-san, without ever seeing me or having a proof that I'm still alive. That feels very much like a failure."

"But you are here, Kakyuu-san."

"Nevertheless, they can't see me. It's a brutal curse Sailor Galactica put upon me. Sometimes I'm able to see my boys, but they're never able to see me."

Haruka raised one eyebrow and tried to understand all the strange things she had heard during the past minutes. Not all of them made sense and she could definitely not imagine Yaten fighting as a Sailor Senshi, nor did she dare to picture Sejya in her mind, wearing one of those stupid outfits the Inner and Outer Senshi of this solar system always had to wear during their battles against whoever.

However, there were two things she had understood quite clearly: Kakyuu belonged to the Three Lights, and there was an evil force called Sailor Galactica that wouldn't let her be reunited with her family. Therefore, Sailor Galactica had to be defeated, no matter how.

"So, when I'll kick this Sailor Galactica's ass, you'll be able to return to them."

A weak smile appeared on Kakyuu's face when she heard the blonde's simple expression.

"Hai, but it's not easy to defeat her. If she were, I'd have long be able to escape on my own."

"Then, I'll have to try my best."

"You're an optimist, Haruka-san."

"No, only crazy." Haruka grinned, but sobered up when she saw the suddenly frightened expression on the other woman's pale face. Kakyuu looked around and held Haruka's hand stronger as she suddenly started to run.

"What's… what's up?" gasped the blonde surprised and almost stumbled over her own feet, because she still wore the hospital's shoes and they were very slippery.

"We need a plan first before we'll face her." Kakyuu glanced back over her shoulders and Haruka believed to now see something definitely moving in the darkness behind them as she followed the princess' frightened look.

"Don't you think…"

"No! Not now."

Kakyuu's anxious voice convinced Haruka and she followed the princess into the impenetrable darkness.

dbdbdb

Tahiki knew that something was wrong when Michiru entered the ward and came over to them. It was after noon, maybe two or three in the afternoon. The oldest brother didn't know. His wrist watch was still in the concert hall's changing room and he'd lost track of time in this hospital, anyway. The night seemed to have been endless and he didn't even notice that it got light outside. Only when that friendly smiling nurse asked them if they wanted to have some breakfast did Tahiki see that the sun had already risen.

Tahiki glanced at his younger brothers while Michiru covered her normal clothes, short blue jeans and an orange top, with the yellow plastic stuff the doctors called sterile. Yaten was still unconscious and the tube in his throat still frightened Tahiki out of his wits whenever he saw it, but his fever went down a little bit and Dr. Jones was satisfied with the improvement the young pianist had shown during the past ten hours. Yaten was still very ill and his temperature was still very high, but he was already on the way to recovery.

_Why didn't we notice how poor he was feeling?_

Tahiki had asked himself that question all through the night, but he knew that he wouldn't get an answer before Yaten wouldn't wake up. However, deep in his heart he already knew the answer.

_Because we didn't pay him enough attention._

Tahiki sighed and let his gaze wander over to his other brother. Sejya refused to go back to the hotel with Michiru. However, some when during the night sleep had overcome him. Right now, he slept in one of those white chairs and it looked very uncomfortable. His red suit was crumbled and his black hair looked messed. Tahiki hoped that none of those stupid journalists camping outside the hospital's front door would ever make it upstairs. The photos they could take would be much too private to be shown in any paper.

"Haruka's gone." Those were Michru's greeting words when she grabbed an empty chair near the bed and sat down next to Tahiki. The young man could smell her shampoo and was glad that at least one of them had taken a shower and got more than just two hours' sleep, no matter how restless it might have been.

"What do you mean?" He rubbed his tired eyes and opened some buttons of his shirt. His red suit's jacket hang over the back of his own chair.

"She's left." Michiru's voice was an urgent whisper as she pushed a small notebook in his hands. He needed some moments to understand that he had to open it and to read the few sentences written down in a handwriting he had seen a lot during the past months. It was very neat, although the Kanji had always looked a little bit strange, probably due to Haruka's second native language, English. He read the message and had to reread it to understand the words and to get their meaning.

_Dear Michiru,_

_There's something I need to do. Don't wait for me. It might take some time. Take care of Yaten._

_Love,_

_Haruka_

"Something she needs to do?" Tahiki glanced again at his sick brother, remembered the blonde's existed words on the stage, her determined behaviour in the hospital. Right then, there would have been no doctor and surely no nurse to hold her back from Yaten's side. And now she simply went away, only leaving such a small, such a cryptic message? After she had been there for over six months, never having taken a day off, hardly ever having abandoned her duties, even if it was in the middle of the night or at six o'clock in the morning?

"Do I have to understand this?" Tahiki yawned and rubbed his tired eyes again after he had handed back the notebook to Michiru.

"I'm also at a lost." The young violinist looked crestfallen. "I mean… her family lives here in America, right? Maybe she went to visit them, but…" Michiru stared at the notebook in her shaking hands. "I'd wanted to go with her to see her parents." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but it was very silent in the ward except for the machines' peeping noises, therefore Tahiki understood her. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_Are they so close that she wants to meet her family?_

However, a movement at the corner of his eyes distracted his thoughts. He turned his head and his jaw dropped when he looked directly into light green eyes blinking tiredly up at him, sleepy, confused. Even the black eye was opened and Yaten seemed to be able to see with it, too. Tahiki had wondered briefly about it when he saw Yaten for the first time in the white bed, but dismissed his questions. He would ask him later how on earth he'd managed to hurt himself so badly. Probably, it had something to do with his illness.

"Yaten-chan…" Tahiki leaned forward and carefully took a small, sweaty hand into his big one, held it softly tight. The young man blinked again and seemed to have difficulties to focuse on him. He tried to speak, but couldn't, because the tube in his throat wouldn't let him even utter the tiniest word. Light green eyes grew wide in panic and the young man tried to grab for the tube, but Tahiki held him back.

"It's okay, little one. It helps you breathe." Tahiki stroked comfortingly over warm skin and his youngest brother seemed to calm down.

"I'll call Dr. Jones." Michiru abandoned the mysterious notebook at the very instant and slit out of the wards in the frantic search for Yaten's doctor or at least the friendly nurse they had talked to yesterday.

Yaten watched her leave before he glanced again at his oldest brother, frowning slightly. Tahiki could see the silent questions in the young man's look.

_Where am I?_

"You're in a hospital and to be honest, you gave us quite a fright, little one." Tahiki leaned forward and stroked some silver strands out of a still very warm face, caressed gently over from the fever reddened cheeks.

_In a hospital?_

"You collapsed on the stage."

_Collapsed? The concert!_

"Don't worry, little one, Dr. Jones took very good care of you and you'll be fine again soon." Tahiki smiled, although he felt more like crying. It was his fault that all of this had happened, after all. He was the oldest brother, he was responsible for his family. Hadn't he promised their parents to always take care of them? Yaten's fragile form in the white bed, connected to different drips and strange machines, told him that he had failed. As he had failed his Kakyuu all those years.

_Dr. Jones?_

Yaten closed his burning eyes for a moment. His head hurt and his throat felt as if thousands of little needles were piercing him. He could move his arms, but it was too exhausting to do so. Tahiki's strong hand on his fingers felt good and comforting. As if the oldest member of the Three Lights weren't angry with him for ruining yet another of their important concerts. As if he'd still belong to them. As a little brother.

_I really did it this time, huh?_

Yaten gulped, although it was a strange feeling with the tube in his mouth. At least, he could breathe freely and didn't feel so dizzy any longer which probably resulted from his lying position. Who knew if the world started to spin around again once he'd try to sit or even stand up.

"The doctor's already on his way."

Yaten nodded and it took all his powers to roll his head to the other side.

_Nani?_

His eyes grew wide when he saw Sejya slumped in a white plastic chair. He still wore his concert clothes and was fast asleep, although his position couldn't be comfortable. He'd have a sore back when he'd wake up again.

_He's here?_

Yaten blinked, but the vision before his eyes didn't change. There was still his Sejya who had told him that he had never wanted him as his brother, who had yelled at him when he told him that he was gay, who had hit him in anger and hate. And now he was sitting at his bedside, obviously waiting for him to wake up.

_He was concerned about me?_

Yaten blinked again, but this time his vision wasn't blurred because of his weakness, but because of the tears running over his cheeks.

"It's okay, little one." He felt soft fingers brushing over his skin, wiping the salty wet away. The young man turned his head with the hand and stared into Tahiki's sad face. "Everything's gonna be alright."

_You're also concerned, Tahiki-niichan? Concerned about someone like me?_

"From now on I'll take better care of you, little one."

Suddenly, Yaten knew that Tahiki would have embraced him if there hadn't been the tubes, the drips and the machines connected to his frail arms. Just like he had done so often during their childhood when Yaten had been sick, afraid or simply sad. To comfort him. To show him that everything would be alright again. To tell him with this simple gesture that he belonged to him. That he was his brother, no matter what.

Yaten gulped, again feeling the strange sensation of the tube in his throat. He didn't know why Sejya was here. To scream at him? To tell him that he had messed up again? To stare at him in rage? However, he knew that Tahiki still saw in him the little brother he had so desperately tried to be those past twelve years. Even if his Sejya didn't want him any longer, he still belonged to Tahiki. He wasn't alone.

_Arigatou._

More and more tears ran over his cheeks and he was so thankful when Tahiki leaned forward and hesitatingly wrapped his warm arms around Yaten's fragile body, all the while trying not to touch the tubes and drips. Not to touch the injections in white arms.

"I'm sorry that I forced you to do all to this stupid stuff, Yaten-chan." Whispered Tahiki and Yaten calmed down slightly when he felt the comfort he had always felt in his brother's arms. The love. Just like whenever he had been with Lord and Lay Kou, his new parents.

_Arigatou._

"That has to stop now, Yaten-chan. Sejya and you, you're more important to me than anything else."

His soft words were so loving and although Yaten had always doubted his new family's intentions and the truth behind their vows, he suddenly was able to believe the young man holding him like he was someone special, someone precious. Someone he had never been in his true parents' eyes, when he was little.

_Arigatou, Tahiki-niichan._

They needed some moments to realize that Michiru had returned with a man in his fifties. Although it was essential for the doctor to check on his finally awoken patient, he waited for them to separate on their own. Bill had seen other siblings in the same position. Here, in this ward, over a year ago.

dbdbdb

"A light?"

Haruka didn't know how long they've run through the darkness when she suddenly saw something like a portal opening in front of them. It was illuminated by what seemed to be bright sunlight, although there was no sun to be seen. Hell, she couldn't even distinguish between day and night here, lest alone see if there was a sky above and some earth beneath their hurried steps.

"Hai." Kakyuu nodded and rushed over to it. "It's safe, trust me." She cried when she felt Haruka's hesitation and the shadow behind them drawing nearer. The blonde took a deep breath, then she nodded and together they jumped into the light…

… only to stumble and to fall down in a room filled with a warm twilight. However, it was very bright for them after the long darkness.

_What?_

Haruka came to her feet and helped Kakyuu to stand up, too. Then, she looked around and her dark green eyes grew wide when she recognized the intensive care unit, the machines and the drip. The fragile person lying under a white blanket.

"Yaten-chan?"

"Hai." Kakyuu sat down on the mattress without touching it. Haruka kept standing next to her, although she suddenly knew that she wouldn't be able to leave any traces on the blanket, either. Right now, she belonged to the princess' world whereas Yaten was in his own. The young man looked a little bit better. At least, the tube had disappeared from his throat, was replaced by a mask that provided him with fresh oxygen to help him breathe. Obviously, the young man had woken up during the time Haruka and Kakyuu had run through the shadow land, as the blonde secretly called the strange place of darkness, and Bill had decided that it was safe enough to take away the tube.

"That's what you mean when you said that you're watching over them."

"Hai." Kakyuu sighed deeply and they both turned their heads when the door was silently opened. Haruka stiffened when she saw Sejya sneaking through the room and sitting down in a white plastic chair that still stood next to the young patient's bed.

"They can't see us, can they?"

"No, they cannot." Even though Kakyuu knew that she couldn't touch her little Yaten, she stretched her free hand nonetheless and stroked ghostly over his cheek. He hadn't felt her, but he certainly had heard Sejya pushing the chair closer to the bed. No matter how much he tried to be quiet, the chair still made a squealing noise on the floor. "That's ironic, isn't it, Haruka-san? They're looking for me, although I'm right here. Yet, I can't tell them, can't show them that I'm still with them, that I'm still alive."

Yaten opened his eyes and seemed to look directly at her for a moment, but Haruka could see that he only tried to remember where he was. His eyes were full with sleep and needed some time to focus on something behind them.

-Oh, did I wake you up? Gomen.- Sejya leaned forward and corrected the blanket, even though it wasn't out of place.

It was a strange sensation to suddenly hear their voices only in her mind, just the way she had heard Kakyuu's voice before she had taken her hand and entered the shadow land. The two men were still there, right in front of her, but at the same time they seemed to be far away, unreachable. As if she saw a mirror's reflection but not reality.

"Is it always this way?"

"Hai."

"And how often do you see them like this?"

"Maybe once, maybe twice a day. It depends on how quickly she finds me slipping from my prison." Kakyuu stroked over a slim arm and tried to take a white hand. She tried it several times, although she knew too well that it was in vain.

"And they've never seen you?"

"No, not once."

Haruka frowned when she saw the shy smile on Yaten's still feverish reddened face when Sejya took the washcloth from the table near the bed, wetting it with cool water and gently washing away the sweat from the young pianist's forehead and cheeks.

"Why did I see you?"

Kakyuu quickly glanced at Haruka before she concentrated again on her boys.

"That's a very good question, Haruka-san, and there's no answer I can offer you." She shook her head and finally covered Yaten's hand with her own, not caring that he couldn't feel her, that his knuckles shimmered through the back of her hand. "Sailor Galactica put me into that dark prison and cursed me. She told me that I'd be able to see my Senshi from time to time, but that they'd never be able to see or even reach me." She squeezed Haruka's hand as if to test that she was indeed there. "I have no idea how you managed to not only see me, repeatedly, but also to take my hand." The princess shrugged her shoulders. "It can't be because you're one of them. Not even Sailor Moon has been able to see me, no matter how loud I screamed at her or at the other Senshi."

_I'm not one of them!_

Haruka wanted to correct her, but gave up with a silent sigh. Right now, they had other problems to face.

-How late is it?- Yaten's voice sounded far away, but Haruka heard its hoarseness and the tiredness in it, nonetheless.

-Almost midnight. You've slept most of the day.- Sejya put the washcloth away and felt for Yaten's temperature. The younger man closed his eyes when he felt the cool hand on his burning forehead. When he felt gentle fingers brushing some sweaty strands out of his warm face.

_Almost midnight?_

"Did we run all day through that darkness?"

"Hai." Kakyuu shrugged her shoulders, never taking her eyes off her boys. "Time's different in Sailor Galactica's world. Sometimes, a minute there is a day here and the other way round."

Yaten winced when Sejya touched his still black eye. The lead singer withdrew his hand quickly and leaned back in his white chair.

-Why did you tell Tahiki-niisan that you stumbled and got the door knob into your face, because you felt so dizzy with your fever?-

Yaten opened his eyes, happy to be able to see with his black one again.

-Because it sounded plausible.- The young pianist had put his oxygen mask aside when he started to speak to his older brother, but now he pulled it over his mouth again to take two deep breaths.

-But it's not true, Yaten-chan.- There was no anger in Sejya's look, only exhaustion and resignation. -I hit you.-

-It wouldn't have improved my situation…- Yaten took another deep breath from the oxygen mask and made a pained face when the needles in his throat hurt even more. -… when Tahiki-niichan had been angry with you, too.-

Sejya rubbed his aching temples and closed his eyes for a moment.

-I haven't been angry with you, little one. I've been angry with me and took it out on you.- Sejya opened his eyes again when he felt warm fingers on his arm. Michiru made them go back to their suite during the afternoon to take a shower and to eat something. Afterwards, they fought for ten minutes who would take a nap and who would return to the hospital. Strange enough, Sejya did win and went back, trying to avoid the journalists at the hotel's and the hospital's front doors. Therefore, he was dressed in jeans and a plain, white t-shirt, trying not to draw too much attention. Tahiki would come to the hospital as soon as he woke up and Michiru was looking for some coffee right now, feeding her inner monkey with caffeine.

-I sometimes do such stupid things.-

Yaten smiled a weak smile when he heard the lead singer's soft words.

-But now you're here.- The young pianist coughed and pressed his eyes together when the pain seared through his body. He frantically shook his head when Sejya wanted to get up and call for the doctor or at least a nurse.

-I'm fine, Sej.- he panted between two coughing fits and pulled the oxygen mask over his mouth again to gasp hard for pure, fresh breath. Sejya hesitated and finally sat down again when Yaten's breathing normalized and his body slowly relaxed. Quickly, he looked around and found the old book on the table, right next to the small bowl and the washcloth. He picked it up and opened it at the bookmark, seeing Yaten's favourite poem before him.

-Shall I read it out to you?-

Yaten yawned and nodded slightly. Sejya pulled his chair closer to the bed to put the book open on the mattress. Softly, he started to read and didn't look up when his hand that didn't turn over the pages gently took Yaten's and held it tight, not seeing the happy smile on Yaten's face and, of course, not seeing the third hand covering both their fingers invisibly.

_Who is this? And what is here?  
And in the lighted palace near  
Died the sound of royal cheer;  
And they crossed themselves for fear,  
All the Knights at Camelot;_

"Has that just been an apology?"

Haruka shook her head in disbelieve. Too well she remembered Yaten's desperate face in the changing room and saw now the tired smile instead.

"Hai."

"That's the strangest apology I've ever witnessed."

"It's normal, Haruka-san. Trust me, I've grown up with those two guys." Kakyuu listened to Sejya's even voice for another stanza. "Sejya-chan's been scared when he saw Yaten-chan so sick in this bed."

_Sejya-chan._

It sounded so wrong in Haruka's ears. Even though the young man often behaved very childishly, she couldn't imagine him as a little boy, especially when he smoked his cigarettes and tried to piss off everyone with his bad mood.

"Still, he hurt him. Yaten-chan shouldn't forgive him so easily." Haruka made it clear that she wouldn't forgive Sejya for something like that, ever, and even if she'd have to accept such a stupid apology, she'd make sure that he'd suffer a lot for his unwise actions.

"That's the way it's always been." Kakyuu rose slowly from the bed. "That's how they've always been, Haruka-san. Together they went to hell and back. They need each other and they know that."

"Does he know about this baka's feeling?" Haruka nodded at Yaten who was already fast asleep. He didn't even hear the end of his most beloved poem. Sejya noticed, but he didn't stop. Patiently, he turned the page with his free hand and started to read another sad love poem from a far away country, from a time long gone.

"No, my little Yaten has no idea." Kakyuu glanced over her shoulder and sighed deeply when the shadow grew nearer. The red light that surrounded her got stronger and the silver edges were almost extinguished. "A lot would be easier if he did."

"What?" Haruka stared at the sleeping form in disbelieve, but was already pulled away from the bed as Kakyuu escaped again from whatever it was that made her so frightened. "Do you mean…?" Her voice was swallowed by the raising darkness.

Sejya frowned and looked up. Hadn't he just heard something? However, he was alone in the room. Neither Michiru nor Tahiki had returned. Well, probably some doctors had passed the door, talking to each other. The young man squeezed the warm hand under his fingers softly, then he concentrated again on the poem before him.

dbdbdb

Michiru walked through the hospital. She held a fax tightly in her trembling hands. It was written in Setsuna's handwriting that was only readable for close friends who had known her for many years. Some pictures were added and although they were in black and white, Michiru could imagine the green trees of Usagi's garden immediately. The young woman sat under one of them, showing her grown belly proudly into the camera. Of course, there were some pictures of her other friends, as well: Makoto in the kitchen, Minako und Ami singing karaoke in the living room, Mamoru and Rei taking care of the grill on the terrace and finally a family photo of Setsuna, Elza and little Hotaru on a blanket. It looked like little Hotaru slowly started to walk, at least she stood between her proud parents, holding their thumbs in her little fists.

_We miss you so much._

Michiru crumbled the fax even more. She didn't have to read the invitation again; she already knew the words by heart.

_Come back as soon as Yaten feels better._

The fax was signed with all their names and some clumsy drawn cartoons grinning widely all over their misshapen faces. Obviously, they wanted them back after their long American tour to spend some quality time with them. Yaten, whose recovery made good progress, also wanted to go back to Japan. He didn't like the hospital and felt alone in the small room he got when he was allowed to leave the intensive care unit three days after his admission. Now, he had been in this hospital for almost two weeks and the prospect of sitting on Usagi's balcony instead, overlooking the green garden and to talk to the other Senshi again was a lot more tempting than lying in this stupid small room all the time. Yes, he wasn't completely recovered yet, but if they'd take good care of him and if he'd take his medicine regularly and visited a doctor in Japan, nothing could go wrong. Surely, Makoto's meals would help a great deal more than the hospital's food he had to endure every day.

_I need to talk to Dr. Jones before we'll make such a decision._

Michiru straightened her shoulders before she knocked softly on the door that had his name written on a golden plate.

_Ruka hasn't returned yet._

All this time, there had been no sign of the blonde, no phone call, no letter, not even a postcard from Texas or Ohio or wherever her family lived, because Michiru was convinced that this was where Haruka was. Now, she wanted to ask Dr. Jones who seemed to know Haruka quite well where her family lived, and intended to visit her there. The young violinist couldn't simply go back to Japan like that. What if Haruka returned and found their suite empty? Would she see that as a sign that she was indeed fired? Would she decide to stay in America, then, and not to return to Japan, return to her? Would she have enough money to book another flight?

_I could kill Sejya!_

The young lead singer had behaved in an exemplary manner during the past two weeks, however, he had completely misbehaved the days before. Michiru wanted to scream at him after she realized that he had, indeed, fired the young woman on the stage when all Haruka had wanted to do was to take Yaten to a hospital as soon as possible. However, she didn't shout of him, because Tahiki's upset face whenever the blonde and her disappearance was mentioned was enough punishment for the guilty feeling young man. Although the oldest brother quickly dismissed the idea that Haruka had left because of Sejya's angry reaction, Michiru wasn't so sure. Surely, the contract had been made first between Hashitzou and Haruka and later on altered by Tahiki and only they could actually fire her and only with a letter and not simply with a a couple of furious words, as was written in the contract, but what if Haruka had never really read the small print? What if she took Sejya's spoken words seriously and left, because she thought that she wasn't needed any longer?

_Maybe that baka doesn't need her, but I do!_

No one opened and Michiru knocked again, this time a little bit louder.

"Do you want to see Dr. Jones?"

Michiru turned around and looked into the smiling face of that nurse whose name she now knew as Carol. It was still a strange concept for her to call a stranger by her first name, however, it was normal in America and since the doctors and nurses were all very friendly, Michiru pushed her discomfort aside and called them by their names as she allowed them to simply call her Michiru , since she had spent most of the last two weeks in this hospital, although Tahiki continued to rent the hotel's suite and forced them from time to time to return and take a nap. In the beginning they didn't want to listen to him, but as Yaten's condition got better, they were thankful that this refuge was still there for them. Sometimes, they simply had enough from the hospital, the sick people and its scent of disinfectant. No wonder that Yaten begged the doctor to release him, promising that he'd be very careful.

"Yes, Carol." Her English still sounded broken and she would always have problems pronouncing the r, however, the nurse understood her. She smiled friendly and nodded, speaking slowlier than normal to make sure that the Japanese woman wouldn't miss a word she spoke to her.

"Just go inside, Michiru. Dr. Jones is still on his lunch break, but he should be back in about five minutes." She opened the door for her before she continued on her way. "I'll tell him that you wait for him."

"Thank you." Michiru resisted the urge to bow and stepped hesitatingly into the doctor's office. Although the nurse had invited her in, she still felt like a burglar. She left the door ajar, feeling slightly better by doing so. Michiru glanced around the office and had to admit that he had a nice one. There were big windows behind a big desk overloaded with papers and folders. Bright sunlight shone through the blinds that were not closed completely. Michiru caught a climps of Chicago's skyline.

_I'll just sit down and wait._

Michiru wanted to cross the room when she saw the big chart on the wall. It used to have shown a bird's-eye view of Chicago, however, now it was covered with dozens, maybe even hundreds of photos. The young woman stepped closer and knew instantly that they showed the patients he'd treated in his career, or at least some of them. Michiru saw little girls and boys, but also teenagers and grown-ups smiling happily in the camera. Some of them were at home, playing football or baseball, some of them were still in hospital, wearing the white nightie that Yaten didn't like at all, looking brave and full of hope. They were of different gender, age and race, but they had one thing in common: All of them were bald or had extremely short hair.

_Nani?_

One photo caught Michiru's eye. It hung in the upper left-hand corner and was a little bit bigger than the other pictures. Like other photos, it showed more than one person, probably the patient's family. On some, Michiru could see parents and grandparents, on this she could see a young mother. Or a sister.

_Nani…_

Michiru stretched her hand and didn't notice that the pin fell loudly on the ground when she got it down to have a closer look at it. The centre of the picture was a little boy. Michiru didn't have any siblings nor were her friends' children old enough for her to have a lot of experience with toddlers, but this boy seemed to be four, maybe five years old. His hair was also extremely short and Michiru needed some moments to realize that it was silver, a very rare colour in Japan and probably in America, too. His light green eyes shone happily as he laughed into the camera. He wore a dark blue pantsuit and waved at the person behind the camera, probably Dr. Jones himself.

What baffled Michiru most, however, was the young woman kneeling behind the little boy. She had wrapped her arms around his small shoulders and smiled tiredly and exhausted. Her face was ashen and stood in a sharp contrast to her black jeans and the dark sweatshirt she wore beneath the hospital's yellow plastic uniform. Although her blond hair was shorter and her body slimmer, almost gaunt, Michiru recognized her instantly.

_Ruka?_

There was no mistake. The young woman embracing the little boy so tenderly was no one else but Haruka, unless she had a look-alike.

"That picture was taken last summer."

Michiru jumped when she heard the deep voice next to her. She whirled around and faced Dr. Jones' sad smiling face.

"I didn't mean to snoop around, Dr. Jones, gomen nasai." She stuttered, trying her best to pronounce the foreign language so that he would understand her. He seemed or at least her guilty face let him know what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaioh." He was one of the few people who didn't insist on calling her by her first name and she was thankful for that. It made her feel more relaxed in his presence. "My patients or visitors always look at my _Wall of Help_." He glanced at the other pictures and sighed worn-out. "Although I wasn't not able to help all of them."

"Is that Haruka?" Michiru studied the picture again in her hand. He followed her look, then he sighed again and went over to his desk to sit down on the edge.

"Yes, that's her last year."

"And the boy?" Although Michiru already knew the answer; the resemblance between the two was striking. His hair was lighter than Haruka's, but they had the same face and the same smile.

"That's James, her little brother. His Japanese name's Akito or Aki-chan, as she always called him."

_Her little brother was ill? He was in this hospital?_

"That's why I want to talk to you, Dr. Jones, or rather, about." Michiru turned the picture and saw the date on the back, _August 20th_. "Haruka disappeared two weeks ago and I can't find her." She sighed deeply. "She had a fight with Sejya-kun and he fired her, although he wasn't even allowed to do so, especially not without our consent. I don't know if she really took that baka's words seriously, but I want to find her and tell her that she's still part of our team." Michiru shrugged helplessly her shoulders. "I think that she's visiting her parents right now and wanted to ask you if you could give me their address so that I can go there and tell Haruka that this baka only told her nonsense." She glanced up and frowned when she saw that he stared at her with a strange expression on his suddenly pale face. A haunted look was in his blue eyes.

"What did Haruka tell you about her family?"

"Well… when she came in our team, she told us that she has a baby brother. She took care of my best friend's baby girl then and we were quite surprised that she was able to change Hime-chan's nappies. But I didn't know that her little brother's already this big." Michiru studied the picture in her hands again. "Furthermore, she told us that her parents were still in America and that she came to Japan to see her mother's birthplace and to see the world. I guess that's one of the reasons why she decided to take the job, even though it was never easy with us crazy musicians."

"Did she really say that her parents were here?"

His question sounded strange and Michiru looked up, sensing that something was wrong, utterly wrong judging by the way he was playing with the stetoscope around his neck. Michiru frowned and tried to remember the conversation they had had over six months ago.

"Well… she said that her parents were home or something like that. We thought that she'd meant America."

Dr. Jones nodded and finally pointed at the chair before the desk.

"Please sit down, Miss Kaioh, because it'll be a long story."

Michiru frowned even more, but did as she was told. She didn't let go of the photo and the doctor didn't seem to mind.

"You all mean a lot to her, otherwise she wouldn't have called me when Yaten Kou got ill. Maybe she wanted to tell you everything, but probably she's not able to, because it hurts too much. Either way, I guess you have a right to know the story, especially now that she's disappeared again." Bill sighed, still playing with the medical instrument. "Francis needs friends like you who understand her."

"Francis?"

"That's her American name, Miss Kaioh. Her father's an American…"

"… and her mother's Japanese." Nodded Michiru, not wanting to interrupt him, however, she needed to show him that Haruka had told them something, at least.

"Right." Agreed Bill. "Therefore, both of the children have an American name, as well as a Japanese. They both have a dual nationality, as I understand, although they spent most of their time here in America and only visited Japan during the holidays." Bill shrugged his shoulders in an apologizing manner. "I can hardly tell you anything about her parents, because I only had the chance to know them for a couple of weeks. As far as I know the story, Francis' brother got ill when he was still a baby. Their parents were in Japan when he was born and came back to America as soon as possible to get him treated by doctors they knew and trusted. Dr. Ross treated him in the beginning, but he left and I came back from a study trip in London and took over." Bill forgot the medical instrument around his neck, but he still didn't look up from his slender fingers.

"What's the little boy's name?" asked Michiru when Bill stayed silent for a couple of minutes, not daring to interrupt his thoughts, but being too curious to not question him about the smiling child on the photo.

"His name's James Akito Miller, but Francis only called him Akito or Aki-chan, so that even Jerry could pronounce his name correctly after a while."

"But you still call her Francis, although she told us that her name's Haruka."

"I guess she thought it would be easier with the administrative body if she appeared to be a true American. Francis Miller sounds a lot more convincing for a court than a name no one's able to pronounce. At least no person from the western world."

"A court?" Michiru searched her memory for the right translation and raised her eyebrows in surprise when she understood his words. "Did she or her parents have problems?"

"Well, she applied for the guardianship over her little brother after her parents died in a tragic accident."

"Nani?" Michiru felt a shiver running down her spine. Hadn't Haruka told her so much about her mother, grinning proudly all the while? About the kimono, about the Cherry Blossom Festival, about the food she liked and didn't?

_But she only talked about her childhood._

Michiru gulped and the photo in her hands started slightly to tremble.

_Just like you only talked about your early childhood before your parents died…_

"Little Akito was only one year old when a truck with broken brakes crashed into their car. Mrs. Miller was dead immediately and Mr. Miller died in this hospital's emergency room the same day." Bill rubbed his tired eyes, but Michiru didn't interrupt him this time. She sat in her chair, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to feel, all the while remembering the moment when her grandmother had to tell her the bad news about the plane crash. She had been quite young then, however, it didn't matter how old you were. It always was a catastrophe that could destroy your life, as well.

"Little Akito was treated with his first therapy that time. I can remember that for two days they didn't come to the hospital and I already wanted to send someone to see after them, but right after the funeral she returned with the toddler in her arms and dedicated her life to him." Bill shook his head. "Dedicated…" he whispered, repeatedly, before he continued in his story. "That's what you can call it. She was eighteen and I know that she had been accepted to Chicago's university to study music. At least that's what her mother told me shortly before her death. She's been so proud, then."

_That's why she plays the piano so well._

Michiru knew how hard it was to get into a music university, even though she was her grandmother's granddaughter and very talented. She got a place at Tokyo University and it was only due to her grandmother's connections that she didn't lose it again when she decided to go on tour with the Three Lights only two semesters later. Right now, she was officially an undergraduate and could return whenever she wanted to. But Haruka obviously hadn't had that connection. She got into the university because of her talents and her talents alone.

_And she called it tinkling on the piano!_

"Francis didn't go to her seminars when the new semester started and when I asked her a couple of weeks later, she told me that her little brother needed her and that she'd turned down the offered place at university to have more time for him."

"But she had surely worked very hard for it!"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, Miss Kaioh?" It didn't sound accusing, only interested and exhausted.

"No." Michiru shook her head, stared again at the happy laughing boy in his sister's loving embrace. "My parents died when I was very young, therefore I only have my grandmother."

"What would you do if your grandmother's doctor would call you and tell you that she's very sick, and when I say very sick I mean that she's fighting against an illness that could kill her."

"I'd take the next flight back, of course." Said Michiru immediately and understood.

"Little Akito was very ill and even though he was only one year old, he felt the loss of his parents and missed them. He was also Francis' last living relative. To make it brief, he was more important to her than anything else."

"And what happened afterwards?" asked Michiru, even though she had a bad feeling of foreboding.

"Francis literally moved into the hospital during the next four years. We tried a lot and poor little Akito had to endure three therapies. During that time I offered Francis to undergo a training as a nurse so that she'll have at least some kind of education after she had decided to quit university. For one year, she went to the nurse school in the evening and did her practical lessons here in this hospital while her little brother was only a room or a floor away so that she could be with him whenever he needed her."

_That's why she always knew what to do when we managed to hurt ourselves._

"That picture was taken last year in August, Miss Kaioh. Akito was five years, then, and had finished his last therapy. This time, we really thought that we had defeated his illness and that he could leave the hospital for good." Bill laughed softly. It sounded incredibly sad. "He was so happy that day, because Francis had promised him to visit Disneyland in Florida. They actually went there and at home I have a photo showing the both of them wearing those crazy Mickey Mouse caps you can buy there. You know, the ones with the big black ears that make you look so silly." The doctor looked at the smiling boy on the picture and was silent for another couple of minutes. Michiru didn't dare to interrupt him, wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear the end of the story, because it didn't sound like it would be a happy end fresh from a Hollywood movie.

"I will never forget that sunny day last October. It was three in the afternoon and an ambulance came in. First, I thought that it was a terrible joke when I saw her sitting in it, holding his small hand, but it wasn't a joke, nor was it a nightmare, at least not one from which I could wake up." Bill clasped his hands as if he were praying. "It was a major setback and even before I checked on little Akito I knew that his illness was back, that it was even worse than before." The doctor didn't seem to be able to sit still any longer. He slipped from the desk and went over to the window, peering through the blands into a bright world that wasn't much different from that day, and yet it had changed completely.

"In the end, it wasn't his illness he had to suffer from the most, but a pneumonia against which his weak immune system couldn't fight any longer. I guess her face will always haunt me in my sleepless nights. I would have understood if she'd cried or screamed at me or broke some of this furniture here, but she only sat there where you're sitting now, Miss Kaioh, and stared at me calmly when I had to tell her that we couldn't do anything for little Akito." Bill laughed again. This time, it sounded almost like a sob. "She even thanked me for everything I had done, even though I had failed her! I couldn't save him, not with all my medical knowledge and all my modern equipment."

Michiru's vision blurred slightly as she studied the little boy's laughing face again.

"He died?" It was a stupid question for the answer was obvious.

"Yes, he died the following night. Francis called me at nine in the morning to confirm his death, but he must have died hours before. I guess she needed that time to say goodbye." Bill let go of the blend and the twilight returned into his office. "At least he was allowed to die at home and not in this hospital, connected to machines and scared out of his mind. He was only five, then."

_My goodness…_

"I've seen her a couple of times afterwards: At the funeral and when she came to take her stuff from the hospital. She disappeared after New Year and I feared that I would never see her again. That's why I was relieved when she called me two weeks ago to tell me that she needed me in the emergency room."

Michiru nodded and brushed the tears from her cheeks with her right hand while her left was still holding the picture.

"He looks a little bit like Yaten-chan, doesn't he?"

"Little Akito?" The doctor turned around and went back to the desk to lean over her shoulder. "Yes. Maybe that's the first reason why she accepted to work for you guys. But that could have only been her first notion, because she would have never stayed if she hadn't seen more in him than a substitute for her dead brother."

"She's our friend."

_And maybe, hopefully my girlfriend._

"That's good."

"And where's she now? She's been gone for two weeks and Yaten-chan wants to leave the hospital and return to Japan."

_Just like Sets and the others want to see me again._

"I guess she simply needs some time on her own now. Yaten Kou caught pneumonia and she'd been really scared that he'd have to die, too." Bill shrugged his shoulders to indicate that he didn't have the slightest idea where to search for her. "I know that she's visited her brother's grave when you came to Chicago, maybe she wants to visit her parents' graves. They weren't buried here but in her father's birthplace in Texas, as was written in his will."

_Was that the reason why she cried that night?_

_Was that the reason why she looked so sad, so lonely?_

Michiru stroked some curly strands behind her ears and wiped again over her wet cheeks.

_And I thought that she'd missed her family._

The young violinist only realized now how right she had been and how wrong at the same time.

"So I can't search for her, can I?"

"She'll return on her own, just as she wrote you in her little letter." Dr. Jone knew about the message in the notebook; Michiru had shown it to him earlier, because she felt that she could trust him.

"But we'll go back to Japan as soon as you release Yaten-chan."

"Then she'll follow you to Japan. Have a little faith in her, Miss Kaioh. Francis obviously cares for you, for all of you."

Michiru nodded thoughtfully, again looking at the picture, seeing the happy little boy and his still concerned older sister, rightly.

"Since Yaten Kou can be released soon on the condition that he takes care of himself and regularly sees a doctor in Japan, I'll be on my Europe vacation starting next Monday. I'll give you my cell phone's number if you need me."

"That's very nice of you." Michiru still didn't look up from the exhausted Francis on the photo. She was so different from the laughing Haruka she got to know, who had become her close friend and something more during the past six months.

"You can keep it, if you want." Bill pointed at the picture. Michiru nodded.

_She looks so different from all the other pictures I've taken during our sightseeing trips through America._

"Arigatou."

_I don't want her to ever look so sad again._

dbdbdb

Thank you all for your nice, encouraging comments (I'll try to answer your next comments, okay?)d and for your understanding. I guess, to enrol for all those examinations ins part of the whole process of graduating, because it seems more confusing and harder for me than the exams in the end _drop_.

However, I have a goal and I will defeat those stupid rules _muahahahahaha_.

This is the first part of Chapter 7 "_The Moon And The Stars_". It'll be subdivided into 4 parts again, because it's again over 70 pages. It's the last chapter (there's only an epilogue to follow and the disclaimer) and maybe one day I'll rewrite it again. Or maybe not. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. It's just that I only have time right now to correct spelling and grammar mistakes (if they catch my eye while rereading the story again), whereas I've changed whole passages while doing so with the previous chapters.

Whatever. Read and enjoy :).

April


	14. Chapter 7: The Moon And The Stars Part 2

The windows were closed, but the bright sunlight shinning into the room dazzled them, nonetheless. Haruka staggered and knew that she would have crashed into the desk if this world had been hers. Kakyuu next to her only held her tight, didn't care about the furniture nor any other laws of physics that had stopped to apply to her long ago.

"He should be in hospital!" The blonde walked over to the bed in the room's middle, dragging the red haired princess with her. They both recognized the hotel suite immediately. "What is he doing here?"

"Let's see…" Kakyuu glanced at the sleeping young man under the blankets before her eyes searched the room and finally found what she had been looking for. A small calendar stood on the desk. It showed the snow covered top of Mount Fuji and most of the dates below were crossed out, an old habit as the princess knew from their childhood.

"Two weeks have passed since we've been here, Haruka-san. Probably he's healthy enough to leave the hospital, even though he obviously has to stay in bed." Kakyuu studied the white walls around them. "This room isn't really friendly, but it's a lot more cosy than the hospital's room, if you can call these sterile rooms which are always the same cosy." She shivered slightly, having seen too many of these suites.

"Two weeks?" Haruka opened her dark green eyes wide in surprise. "Didn't you tell me that you visit them on a daily basis, sometimes even more than once a day?"

"Hai, normally." Kakyuu shrugged her shoulders and bent over the sleeping form to stroke through silver strands. The young man was still very pale, but he looked a lot better. There were no scary machines connected to his body and he didn't need the help of the oxygen mask any longer. His breathing sounded normal and healthy in their ears and there was no fever colouring his cheeks in an ill way. "However, Sailor Galactica's search was longer than normal and we had to run longer through her darkness than necessary."

"But it only felt like an hour to me."

"Hai, I know." Kakyuu sighed and thought not for the first time about letting go. As always, the blonde strengthened her grip around her hand to indicate that she shouldn't dare to let her go. There was a way to get out of the shadow land and to reach the Three Lights in the real world. There had to be a way; and she was determined to find it.

Both, Kakyuu and Haruka, raised their heads when they heard the door carefully open. Sejya peered through the gap before he closed the door again quietly. The princess followed him immediately. Haruka wanted to stop her, to remind her that they weren't able to touch the wood, but they went right through it before the blonde had any chance to protest.

"That sure was strange." Haruka stared at her hand and jumped a little bit when she waved at the door and saw her finger tips disappearing for a second.

"It gave me quite a fright in the beginning, too." Admitted Kakyuu and walked straight over to the living room's couch. As expected, the TV was switched on and as always, no one was watching it. Instead, Tahiki heaved some bags and a big suitcase on the cushions. Michiru followed him like a small puppy. Her arms were full with her summer clothes and her beloved camera hang around her neck.

-Why can't we wait for another week?- Pleaded the young violinist. -Or at least for another day, Tahiki-kun? Please.-

-Because it won't make a difference.- Explained the oldest member of the Three Lights in a voice that told Haruka and Kakyuu that this wasn't the first conversation he had had with Michiru about this topic; and probably it wouldn't be the last. -Haruka-san wrote you that whatever business she has to attend to might take longer, but we don't know how much longer.- He opened one of the bags, rummaged in it and closed it again. Then he turned to the young woman, showing his understanding in his open face. -Setsuna-san and the others invited us to come back and I'm sure that Yaten-chan's able to recover better in Usagi's house with all those crazy girls around than in an impersonal environment of the hospital or of this suite.-

-But what if she comes back tomorrow and we aren't here any longer?- Michiru kneaded the white top in her hands. The white top with the Japanese sign of water right in the middle. The young violinist had worn it in combination with a short, blue skirt during their visit in Florida and Haruka had liked that outfit a lot.

-I gave the hotel manager an envelope with a blank check. He's supposed to give it to her so that she can buy herself an air ticket. Furthermore, I've added a letter with Usagi-san's address and telephone number.-

Michiru blinked at him and suddenly Haruka knew why the young man was the one organizing their concerts and their tours.

-Wow, why didn't I think of that?- asked the young violinist surprised.

-Because I'm your manager, Michiru-san.- Tahiki smiled and searched another bag for something. -Don't worry so much. She's an adult and she has our cell phone numbers. If there's anything, she can call us anytime and she knows that.-

-Still…- Michiru wasn't convinced; maybe she'd never be. -Just to fly home and leave her behind like that.-

-She'll understand; she's not stupid. I don't think that she's taken Sejya's words seriously. Certainly, she's got something to do here in America and since she hasn't had one day off in over six months, let's just declare that as her vacation.-

-He's still asleep.- interrupted Sejya their conversation. He leaned against the door of his bedroom, holding a backpack in his hands. It looked like he couldn't wait to go back to Japan, too. Maybe he wasn't concerned about Haruka or maybe he just thought that whoever was stronger than he was would be able to get along quite well, even if they'd left America.

Tahiki paused in what he was doing and glanced at his wrist watch.

-That's okay. Let him sleep for the next two hours and let's pack our stuff instead. We can pack his bags once he'll has to wake up in order to take his medicine.-

-Okay, Niisan.- Sejya turned around and walked back into his room. Michiru watched him go and sighed deeply. Then, she nodded.

-I still don't like it, but I guess you're right.- muttered the young violinist. -I can try to call her again, maybe she'll answer.-

-Hai, do that.- Tahiki smiled in understanding before he turned to his own bags. Haruka and Kakyuu followed Michiru and the blonde pulled her cell phone from her black trousers, but there was no incoming phone call, even though Michiru had already dialled her number and held her own phone to her ear. Haruka sighed at the same time as the young violinist as she saw that there was no signal and therefore no chance for Michiru to reach her.

"It's senseless, Haruka-san. Nothing can reach this world." Kakyuu shook her head and they both stood silent next to Michiru who sank on her bed and stared at the blue phone in her hands. The small dolphin, a gift the blonde had bought her in Disneyland, swung slowly back and forth and seemed to match Michiru's sad look.

"I thought I'd be back sooner." Whispered Haruka and this time it was her who tried to reach out for a beloved person. However, she wasn't any luckier than Kakyuu. Her hands couldn't touch soft hair, either. "I didn't want her to worry about me."

"Even if you'd only been away for a day, she'd have been worried, Haruka-san, because she loves you."

Haruka blushed slightly at that statement and looked away from Kakyuu's knowing eyes to the young violinist who took a deep breath and decided to finally pack her clothes. She stuffed them into her bags, not really caring if she crumbled them all. She didn't really want to leave, at least not without Haruka, but had no other choice, because Tahiki had been right, of course, as he was always right. She couldn't take out her anger on Tahiki or his brothers, but no one forbid her to take it out on her summer dresses, t-shirts and concert clothes.

_And I love her, too._

"You only have to let go of me and you'll be with them again." Said Kakyuu so softly that Haruka almost missed her words. Stunned, she turned her head and stared into a pale face, seeing that the young woman meant her words.

"Forget it!" said Haruka with a firm voice and shook her head. "There's a way and we'll find it."

"I've tried it for over five years to find that way, Haruka-san. I don't want you to waste your life in that stupid way."

"Together we'll find a way." The blonde wanted to say something else when the shadows thickened around them once more. Kakyuu reacted instantly and before Haruka could react, could cast a last longing look at her Michiru, they had disappeared into the darkness again, to run away from something she still couldn't define, although it had to bee something really terrible judging Kakyuu's fear.

dbdbdb

She knew that this wasn't a tradition in this land, nevertheless, she bowed and went on her knees. Carefully, she put the flowers on the ground before she put a joss stick into the earth and lit it. The smoke floated upwards and was carried away by the upcoming wind. The sky was covered by dark clouds and the horizon looked like a thunderstorm was approaching, hopefully taking away the late summer's sultriness. You could cut the air, but the wind made it bearable. It rustled through golden leaves above and for a moment Michiru felt like a mermaid sitting in a cave full of treasures.

"I'm sorry that I never had the chance to meet you, Akito-chan." The young violinist clapped her hands in a short prayer and bowed again before the grave. Dr. Jones told her shortly before his departure to Europe where the cemetery was where Haruka's brother was buried. First, she had been sceptical, because the cemetery was quite big, but she found his resting place almost immediately for it was the only gravestone with a Japanese inscription.

"But don't worry, Akito-chan, when your older sister comes back, I'll take good care of her." Michiru bowed again and placed a photo next to the little blue teddy bear on the white stone. It showed the Three Lights and Michiru in front of the Grand Canyon, waving at the camera that had been held and operated by Hashitzou at that time. Haruka stood next to the young violinist. She was laughing, as well, because the crew captain could make quite funny jokes. The blonde looked happy.

"We'll be her new family if she wants us, Akito-chan."

dbdbdb

"I've been afraid when they've used this kind of transportation for the first time." Confessed Kakyuu as they walked through the well-lit airport.

"Didn't you say that you come from another solar system?" asked Haruka in surprise and quickly looked away from Michiru dragging her bags behind her. She refused every offer from Tahiki and Sejya and even from two nicely smiling Americans. It was obvious that she was deeply disappointed for Haruka not having appeared out of thin air the previous night and this morning and decided to get rid of her surplus energy by hauling her heavy luggage all on her own, cursing under her breath and trudging with her sandals on the hard ground.

"Hai, but that's something different. We were able to come to earth by using our own powers. To use an airplane, however, means to trust completely in a stranger and his mechanical powers." Kakyuu shrugged her shoulders. "But nothing ever happens so I guess it's safe."

"Statistically, it's safer than going by car." Haruka raised two eyebrows when she saw the reporters approaching. Their flashlights danced through the air before they even reached them.

-You'll go ahead. I'll take care of them.- Tahiki's voice was calm. Right now, he was the only one wearing his patented yellow suit. Sejya decided for his blue jeans and a sweatshirt showing the Statue of Liberty. Yaten, on the other hand, opted for a white tracksuit. It had been too expensive for his licking and he didn't understand the symbol, a kind of a half-wave, on its top, but it was soft and warm and he didn't have to fight with any buttons when he had to use the restroom. Michiru wore her white summer dress and nodded before she changed directions and kicked her biggest bag when it didn't cooperate at the very instant. Sejya suppressed a laugh and pushed his cart instead, always looking around to see that Yaten was still by his side; that he didn't get lost, or worse, that he didn't faint. The young man had taken his medicine this morning and he didn't have a fever any longer, but the scene on the stage two weeks ago had given the lead singer quite a fright which he wasn't very keen on repeating.

It took them some minutes to arrive at the check in. There was an outcry behind them and even more clicking cameras and flashes dancing through the air.

-They're like vultures.- Michiru shook her head and handled her luggage to the friendly smiling woman who also controlled her passport. Tahiki didn't want to bother their pilot who had flown them through America during their tour. His wife gave birth to a baby girl one week ago and the oldest member of the Three Lights didn't want to tell the young father to fly all the way to America and back. Therefore, they had tickets for the first class in a normal airplane. Michiru only hoped that the people there would leave them alone and not ask stupid questions or try to take even more photos.

"I haven't seen one of those crazy tabloids the past two weeks." Commented Haruka who hadn't noticed the strange lack of newspapers with big pictures but small printing on Tahiki's desk before. "Normally, they buy them to make fun of the stupid articles the journalists always write about them."

"Maybe they couldn't laugh about them this time." Thought Kakyuu aloud and peered over Michiru's shoulder to see what the nice smiling woman behind the counter was doing with the heavy luggage. "It's funny to read about rumours informing them about their last love affairs or their illegitimate children. However, Yaten-chan was very ill this time. It's not funny to read an invented story about his fatal illness when he really lies in a hospital bed and is connected to dangerously sounding machines."

"Guess you're right, Kakyuu-san." Said Haruka and nodded, raising one eyebrow when she saw how heavy Michiru's luggage actually was.

_She bought a lot of souvenirs for herself and for her friends._

The tumult increased behind them as they passed the security check. All of them had to confirm that they didn't carry a gun, that they didn't have drugs and that they surely didn't try to smuggle a terrorist into the airplane. Michiru only rolled her eyes when Sejya's belt buckle triggered the alarm and he started to strip before a red faced young woman stopped him and explained the procedure to him for a second time, very slowly. They didn't want to have all his clothes; they only wanted to examine his belt again.

-That's ridiculous.- muttered Michiru next to Haruka and Kakyuu had to chuckle when the young woman stepped through the security check. -It's only a belt buckle, for Christ's sake!- The young violinist had to unpack her backpack again, because the security X-ray couldn't see through all the stuff she had packed into it. When a security guy wanted to take her beloved Canon to shove it through the X-ray, as well, Michiru was boiling inside and it was only Yaten's weak form trotting through it all as if he were sleep walking that kept her from exploding and hitting some of those jerks on their heads. Very hard. If they were searching so desperately for a terrorist or a madman, why not give them one? But then again, neither Seyja nor Yaten would have been happy to miss the next airplane and not to get home as soon as possible, so she gave the security guys a forced smile and played along.

"I thought it was the hectic on our flight to America that she behaved so oddly." Observed Haruka and chuckled when Michiru literally tore her beloved Canon out of a young woman's hands to carefully hang it around her shoulders again.

"She's always this way on an airplane that leaves Japan." Giggled Kakyuu. Her smile, however, died on her lips when she saw Tahiki approaching. He looked pale and seemed to flee from the mob of journalists behind.

-Is it true? Do you really want to quit giving concerts?-

-Do you really want to stop singing your songs?-

-Does that mean the end of the Three Lights?-

-But you've had a number one hit in America only last month.-

-Does it have anything to do with…-

Tahiki stepped quickly through the security check and didn't turn around to the journalists again. He saw the astonished questions in his little brothers' eyes, but shook his head, firmly. Instead, he walked determinedly over to the lounge where they would wait until they had to board their plane.

"What was that?" whispered Haruka in astonishment, voicing Sejya's, Yaten's and Michiru's thoughts judging their confused faces. Only Kakyuu smiled sadly. She wasn't surprised; even seemed to understand what was going on.

-Tahiki-niichan?-

-Tahiki-niisan?-

-Tahiki-kun?-

The oldest brother glanced around and decided for a table at the very far corner. The entrance door was as distant as possible and from their table they could see the runway; the planes started and landed regularly, but they didn't pay them any attention. A water bottle and four glasses already stood on the table, as well as some snacks, but neither of them drank or ate something.

-What did you tell them, Tahiki-niisan?- It was Sejya who broke the strange silence that had evolved after they had sat down. His older brother took a deep breath and they leaned closer, including Haruka who automatically dragged a very sad looking princess with her.

-I've told them that there won't be any more concerts in the near future.-

-Nani?-

-That's a joke, Tahiki-niisan, right?-

-No, you mean it.- Michiru narrowed her eyes and watched the oldest member of the Three Lights closer.

-Hai, I mean it.-

-If it's because of my breakdown, it won't happen again.- Yaten's light green eyes were wide open in panic and he rowed with his arms to indicate how absurd that very idea sounded to him. -I'm fine again and I won't let you down again, I promise.-

-You didn't let us down.- Sejya's answer was immediate and he ruffled lovingly through silver strands, before he turned again towards his older brother.

-Why?- was all he asked.

-You didn't let us down, Yaten-chan. I'm the one who let you down, all of you.- Tahiki sighed deeply and took one of the glasses standing in front of him. However, he didn't pour water into it, but merely pushed it from one hand to the other. -I've forced you to do nothing else than to perform those stupid songs and to rush from one concert to the next one. There's hardly been a week without a concert during the past five years, you know? There hasn't been a break, no vacation, nothing. We didn't even slow down over Christmas or other public holidays.-

-But we wanted it that way, Tahiki-kun.-

-No, Michiru-san, you did it, because _I_ wanted it, and I never saw just how much I've demanded from you. I've brought you to your limits and if it hadn't been you, Yaten-chan, who broke down during our last concerts, it would have been Michiru-san or you the next time.- He nodded at Sejya who shook his head.

-That's not true, Tahiki-niisan, and you know that. We have to sing to find our princess. To find Kakyuu-neesan!-

Tahiki was silent for a long time, but no one dared to say something. Haruka glanced at Kakyuu by her side when she felt the hand in her fingers start to tremble. The young woman tried to suppress her sobs; crystal clear tears were running down her cheeks.

"What…?"

-We've done our best during the last years, but what's enough is enough.- he whispered and put the glass down on the table again. The noise the glass made on the wood was suddenly very loud, almost like a gunshot.

-That's not your seriousness, Tahiki-kun.-

-We just have to search harder.-

-Kaki-neechan…-

Tahiki shook his head firmly.

-We've searched for her for over five years now but we couldn't even reach her. There hadn't been the tiniest sign of life in that time and I'm not willing to risk everything for a dream that might never come true.-

-But, Tahiki-niichan, we can't just give up on Kaki-neechan.-

-This is not just, Yaten-chan, and believe me, it's not an easy decision, but you're more important to me.- Tahiki leaned forward and put his hand gently on Yaten's shoulder, saw the tears shimmering in light green eyes. -I let you fall so ill, Yaten-chan, and it's been my fault, because I didn't take as good care of you as I'm supposed to do.-

-But Kaki-neechan is your fiancée. You've promised her…-

-I've promised our parents to take care of you first.-

-That's ridiculous, Tahiki-niisan! She's our princess and she's your girlfriend, we can't simply abandon our search!- shouted Sejya in disbelieve and pulled at his black plait; he held its end in his hands.

-We can and we will. It's more important to destroy Sailor Galactica; and we'll be able to if we hold together and work with their princess.-

-We should try it one more time, with one more concert!- Now, Yaten was crying, too. He looked really crestfallen while Sejya was angry. Michiru watched them in a morbid fascination, as if she weren't part of that conversation, all the time thinking of what she would do if Haruka wouldn't turn up again. Would she search for her, as well? All those long years? Right now, the young violinist didn't have an answer, but she knew for sure that she'd go till the end of the world, until the end of time in search for Usagi, for their princess, just like the other Senshi would do. Immediately, without hesitation.

-It's been five years, Yaten-chan.- Tahiki bit his lower lip and seemed to fight with his own emotions. His voice shook slightly when he continued to speak. -We don't know if she's still alive. Maybe she's long dead and we're chasing a ghost.-

There.

Finally, he had said it, had spoken out loud his darkest nightmare, had voiced his deepest fears.

It was out.

Yaten sobbed louder while Sejya stared at him in utter horror.

"What?"

-Nani?-

-Right now, it's more important to defeat Sailor Galactica and go back home in one piece.- Tahiki rose when their flight was pronounced on the loudspeaker. Sejya shot from his chair, too, and grabbed his older brother's yellow jacket's collar.

-What's wrong with you? Fuck! She's our princess and the woman you love. You can't simply give up on her!-

-I can't give up on you, either, little one.- It was extremely rare for Tahiki calling Sejya this way. Normally, it was a nickname he only used when he talked to Yaten. -I'd risk to lose you, too, if we were to continue this Three Light business. This time, Yaten-chan had pneunomia. What's next? And what'll happen when Sailor Galactica attacks right then? It is true, Kaki-chan is my fiancée, but you're my brothers and I'm responsible for you.-

-Niisan…-

-Niichan…-

-You'll always come first, the both of you.-

"That was cruel!" exploded Haruka and wanted to kick him, but of course she couldn't touch him as he couldn't hear her. She didn't really understand what their concerts had to do with the princess beside her, but obviously it was a way for them to search for her. Hadn't she seen the young woman for the first time when she sang karaoke with Yaten? But to simply give up on their search when they had achieved so much! Kakyuu was there, right in front of them! They only had to stretch out their hands and take her, just like Haruka had done. They couldn't give up on her just like that! Not when she was alive. Not when she was so near. Not when they needed her so much!

"Hai, it was very hard for him." Sobbed Kakyuu and wiped some tears from her pale cheeks. "I've always known that he'd chose his brothers over me."

"Hard for him? Hard? And hey, you're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I am and he loves me a lot." Kakyuu tried to take Tahiki's hand when the young man turned around and walked towards Gate 51 that would take them to their plane and back to Japan to recover from their exhausting tour and to think about their future.

"He loves you? He just abandoned you!"

"He truly loves me, Haruka-san, because he needed over five years to make this hard decision." Kakyuu sobbed silently and a fragile smile curved her lips. "I'm happy that he's chosen his little brothers. They need him more than I do."

Haruka stared at her in disbelieve and then at the Three Lights and Michiru walking over to the gate. They all looked as if they'd just seen a ghost, or heard that someone dear had just died…

"That's bullshit!" Now, Haruka was even more determined to find a way out of the shadow land – together with Kakyuu to reunite her with her boyfriend and her future brothers-in-law who already saw in her the older sister, probably she had been that all her life for them.

_She belongs to them and I'll take care that she'll be with them again!_

"Let's go, Haruka-san."

"Hm…" The blonde looked up and cursed silently when the darkness swallowed her again. No, she had wanted to go with Michiru and the others to the palne and listen some more to their conversation, but there was nothing she could do when the shadow land caught up with them again. Kakyuu already dragged her with her and she run again, even though she would have preferred to fight against the shadow or whatever it was that was chasing them. However, she had to agree with the princess that a fight would be pointless as long as they hadn't found a way out.

dbdbdb

Yaten tried his best to relax, to think of little, cute sheep hopping over a small fence, to press his eyes hard together, but sleep wouldn't come. He felt incredibly tired and didn't want to do anything else than falling asleep, but it wouldn't happen. It wasn't the stewardess' fault; they were all very nice to him. They even gave him a soft pillow and a warm blanket, but it was no use. The airplane hadn't made one funny move after they've started and it was nicely quiet in the first class and he surely had enough room in his seat; he even could fold back his seat into a lying position, but that seemed only to increase his dizziness.

_Shit!_

Although he had taken his medicine, he felt cold and his head started to ache again. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all to fly back to Japan, but he had wanted to be home again. To talk to Usagi and to laugh with all those other crazy girls, or rather young women. The last days had been extremely boring in his hotel room and he knew that it would be so much better in Usagi-neechan's house. He simply had to survive this stupid flight. Somehow…

"Did you take your medicine?"

Yaten opened his eyes to blink sleepily at Sejya who sat down next to him. Hell, he was so tired, why couldn't he sleep, then?

"Hai…" he whispered and nodded his head, regretting the motion immediately when the dizziness increased. He seized his chair's arm and almost knocked over the mineral water with which he had swallowed his pills about ten minutes ago. Yaten felt Sejya's arm touching his shoulders in case he'd fall forwards.

"Everything alright, little one?" The older man's voice was soft, tender, comforting; just the way it had been so many times when Yaten had been a small boy.

"Just a little bit dizzy." Admitted the young pianist and swallowed. "And I can't sleep." He hadn't intended sounding so weak, but it came out as a whine.

"No wonder with our crazy brother deciding such crazy things, huh?" Sejya made himself home on the seat next to Yaten's. There were many empty seats in the first class and no one seemed to mind where he actually sat. First, he tried to talk more to Tahiki but when he had to see that the young man wouldn't change his mind so easily and wanted to read a Japanese newspaper instead, he decided to have a look after their patient. Yaten was still too pale in his eyes and looked too weak. The flight would be a long one and would tire him out if he wouldn't be able to find some sleep. Sleep was important to recover. He didn't know a lot about medicine, but that was something he did understand. Sejya looked around and found a pillow in the seat in front of him. He leaned forward and took it to put it onto his lap.

"He can't give up on Kaki-chan so easily." Sighed Yaten and winced as the other young man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gently pulled him towards him.

"He won't do that. Right now, he's still scared about your breakdown. He feels guilty for not having seen your poor health in the first place and overreacts a little bit. He'll come to his senses soon enough."

"You think so?" Yaten wanted to struggle against Sejya's arm, but found again that he was still weak from his illness. Although that didn't really matter; he'd always been weaker than his older brothers. He blinked again, this time in surprise, when he lost balance and suddenly laid on his seat and on Sejya's seat. And on Sejya, or, to be more precise, on the pillow on Sejya's lap.

_Nani?_

Yaten blushed and tried to get up, but strong hands on his shoulders held him back.

"Stretch your legs and try again to get to sleep. It's a little bit more comfortable this way than being stuck in the middle of the air in your own seat." The lead singer's hands left Yaten's shoulders when the younger man gave up in his struggle. After a moment in silence he closed his eyes and didn't open them when he felt soft fingers stroking through his silver strands. As if he were a small boy again. As if Sejya and he were both back in their parents' castle and the older boy would comfort him from a nightmare. And a long and dark nightmare it had been, indeed.

_That feels so good._

The tiredness grew, but he could still hear the angry voice whispering from afar, trying to break through the wall of comfort and love that seemed to have been established around him while he laid there. To protect him in his sleep, to accompany him in his dreams.

"Is it okay this way?" whispered the young man drowsily and stifled a yawn. The fingers in his hair stopped for a moment before they continued in their gentle task.

"Of course."

"You're not disgusted by me… because of what I've told you… then?" Yaten was too tired to open his eyes. If he had, he would have seen the pain in blue eyes and the sad expression on Sejya's face.

"Of course not, little one." The lead singer took a deep breath. Yaten felt it and curled up a little bit on the seats. "I've said a lot of stupid things that night that I didn't mean to say. I was angry with myself and instead of kicking myself I've left it out on you and screamed a lot of bullshit at you." Sejya saw the small smile on Yaten's face and chuckled softly. Obviously, his younger brother was imagining him kicking himself.

_He looks like a little kitten._

Sejya even waited some moments for the young pianist to purr what he probably would have done had he felt a little bit better and not so sick.

_I wish he were my little kitten._

Yaten yawned and stretched his legs. He felt the warm blanket being wrapped around his sleepy form and missed those gentle hands during those moments before they returned to his hair again.

_I wish he'd be like that more often._

Slowly, very slowly, did the angry voice die in his head, disappeared further with each loving touch running through his strands, over his cheeks and back to his hair. It soon became an action of which Sejya probably didn't concentrate any longer, but it was still so gentle, so comforting that Yaten silently hoped that his older brother wouldn't get up again during their flight to Japan. Suddenly, the young pianist was quite happy that their flight from America home would take so many hours. Would Sejya stay by his side all this time? Or would he at least return quickly when he had to get up for a while?

_That's how it should be._

Yaten had felt too weak in the hospital and during the days in the hotel room after he'd been released. Now, however, he realized suddenly how much he'd missed Sejya. How much it had hurt to avoid him during those days shortly before the last concert. During all those hours after they'd had one of their stupid fights about meaningless stuff. Things Yaten couldn't even remember any more. Hell, he even put a chair in front of his door to lock his older brother out. Now, he felt the pain intensified in his chest and had to gasp for breath when his headache increased even more.

They had always been together since the moment when Yaten came to Lord and Lady Kou's castle. Together, they had played so many tricks on the servants and on Yaten's new family. Sejya taught him how to swim and how to ride a horse whereas Yaten tried to teach him how to draw and at least to love music, even though he wasn't able to play the piano like Yaten did once Lady Kou discovered that he was talented and actually bought this expensive instrument only for him! They had spent many afternoons in the winter after sunset in the music room; Yaten played his piano while Sejya sang along with his clear voice. They could do that for hours and Yaten would never tire of the melodies belonging to a foreign country that slowly became his home. Until Sailor Galactica came. Until they had to flee to save their lives. Until they started this Three Light business as Tahiki had called it only hours ago. In the beginning, they tried to behave like they had always done: Doing their music together, joking around, taking care of each other. During their first year, Yaten had even been allowed to creep into Sejya's bed when another nightmare about Sailor Galactica haunted him. To feel as safe and secure as he felt right now on the pillow, feeling Sejya's soft hands again in his hair, on his cheek, sometimes on his neck, tickling him a little bit, causing goosepimples on his arms beneath his tracksuit's warm sleeves.

_Don't leave me again, Sej._

But then, everything changed. Everything turned for the worse. They started to seriously fight with each other and Sejya threw him out of his room whenever a really scary nightmare woke him up in the middle of the night. Literally, his older brother threw him out of his life. Until, only two weeks ago, he really thought that Sejya would hate him.

_Tahiki forced me to accept you as my little brother, although I never wanted you as my brother. I already had Tahiki, you see?_

The voice in his head managed a last, loud outcry and he tried hard to shut it out. To ban it from his thoughts, from his memory, forever. Sejya had been angry and he said himself that he'd only talked nonsense, hadn't he? He didn't mean it, did he? He didn't hate him, did he?

Did he?

Yaten tensed and tried to curl up even further.

_Did he?_

"Hey, little one, what's up? Are you in pain?" The concern in Sejya's voice was so wonderful, soothing the pain and making him almost laugh about the absurdity of his own thoughts. No, his Sej would never hate him. He could be pissed off, extremely, but he'd never hate him. As he'd always forgive him his stupid remarks, his senseless fights and his ill-considered words. They had sworn to stick together against the evil world. They wouldn't break this holy promise just because they were stressed out by their concerts and freaked out by the prospect of never seeing their princess again. Scared to death by the thought of going back and having to bury their parents.

"You won't leave me, right?" whispered Yaten and Sejya's eyes grew wide when he heard the silent sob, felt the slim form tremble next to his body.

_Not like mommy and daddy._

_Not like Kaki-neechan._

_Not like my real parents abandoned me._

_Right?_

"Nani?"

"You didn't mean it when you've said that you don't want to be my brother, did you? You won't just go and leave me behind, will you?"

Sejya gulped and shook his head, although Yaten couldn't see his movement.

_I've been such an asshole!_

"Of course not, little one." Sejya gently wiped away the two tears running down slightly reddened cheeks and corrected the blanket, even though it hadn't slipped out of place. However, this way it was easier to hug the younger man in his arms without letting it look too obvious for the other guests, for Tahiki and especially for himself. No, Yaten couldn't be is younger brother, no matter how much he wanted him to be. He'd tried for so many years, but he simply wasn't able to see him this way. It wasn't Yaten's fault. If someone was to blame it was him and him alone. But he'd always be there for him. No, he'd never seen a little brother in the young man, but he could try to be an older brother instead. To protect him just the way Tahiki did, even though his feelings for him would always be completely different.

_When he's recovered, try to show him your love in a different way, baka._

That's what Haruka had said to him when she pushed him into the intensive care unit to visit Yaten and to watch over him until he woke up again. He didn't really know what she had meant by her words. Did she talk about his true affection or did she mean the feelings he should have have as an older brother? Either way, she was right. He had behaved like a total ass during the past weeks, maybe even months. It was time to treat Yaten the way he deserved it. Otherwise, he'd lose him as part of his family, too.

"I'd never leave you behind, little one." Said Sejya very softly and knew that his heart beat didn't quicken because of the little jump the airplane did when Yaten groped for his right hand and held it tight with a relieved sigh.

Yaten's breakdown had scared him, but what really freaked him out had been his lifeless form in the hospital bed, connected to IV-drips and dangerously high peeping machines. Having a tube down his throat. Looking like a wax figure. Looking like a corpse…

They were the Star Lights and they were used to fight against youmas and Sailor Galactica. Their fights were dangerous and every attack could be their last. They always danced on death's scythe whenever they had to face Sailor Galactica and were more or less prepared to give their lives for the battle. However, it was completely different to see Yaten in so much pain because of a stupid illness. Because of a pneumonia that hadn't been caused by an evil force attacking him, but by their own stupidity. Sejya knew too well why Yaten hadn't told them that he felt so sick, as Sejya knew too well, too, why he hadn't noticed Yaten's poor health by himself. Because he hadn't looked closer at the young pianist. Because he hadn't cared how the young man felt after their fight on the street. Because he hadn't dared to look into light green eyes again after he had hit him.

_I've almost lost him._

It were the concert and Haruka's quick reaction that had saved him. Without his performance and his breakdown they would have never found out about his bad condition and without Haruka they wouldn't have got the best doctor so quickly. Who knew what would have happened if they'd went back to Japan, not noticing Yaten's high fever and his difficulties in breathing? Would there have been a doctor on board to help him or would he have chocked to death? Would he…

Sejya closed his eyes and forced himself to snap out of his dark thoughts, of this vicious circle that would lead him to even worse scenarios. Yaten was right here. In his arms. Weak, but alive. He'd recover. And he, Sejya, would never let something like that happen again. Ever!

_I've almost lost him…_

"You'll always belong to me, little one. Just kick me the next time I'll tell you such nonsense, okay? Or better, tell Haruka-san to kick me. She's pretty strong, you know?" He felt Yaten's giggle more than he actually heard it. Sejya tightened the embrace for a moment before he let the younger man go, leaned back in his chair and returned to stroke silver strands instead. Yaten's smile looked almost angelic and Sejya felt the slim form relaxing completely, welcoming a deep and healthy sleep, not caring for the airplane's movements, because he knew that he was safe here. In his brother's arms.

Yaten snuggled closer and could feel Sejya's steady heartbeat. Happily, he yawned widely.

_I love you, Sej._

"Go to sleep, little one." Sejya bowed forward and placed a soft kiss on Yaten's forehead before he leaned back again. "I'll be right here when you'll wake up again."

He looked out of the window but since it was getting dark outside since they flew back into the night, he couldn't see the clouds outside but his own reflection with his Yaten sleeping deep and tight right next to him. Trusting him completely.

_I love you, little one._

dbdbdb

They felt blinded when they stepped into the bright room. One wall seemed to consist of glass, facing the ocean, letting the sun in. Haruka and Kakyuu staggered disorientated through the room until their hurting eyes got somewhat used to the light.

"Where are we?" Haruka blinked and longed for her sunglasses, cursing herself that she'd left them behind when she took the princess' hand.

They were in a living room, and at least the three-piece suite on the low glass table gave her some hints where exactly, even though there were far too many music instruments shattered on the ground near the glass to be really sure. There was even a black grand piano near an opened door that lead to a big balcony. From there they could hear voices, happy voices and light laughter.

"That's Kaioh Sonoko's house. She's a great opera singer." Explained Kakyuu and automatically followed the noises that lead her out to the balcony.

"Kaioh? So she's Michi's mother?"

"Oh, no." Kakyuu shook her head. "Although she looks quite young, she's actually seventy and therefore Michiru-san's grandmother."

"But they both have the same surname."

"I don't really understand all the details, Haruka-san, even after five years, but from what I understood did Michiru's father marry into the family. The Kaioh's seems to be a pretty well-known family of musicians and so he took his wife's name when they got married."

Kaioh hadn't rang a bell before in Haruka's mind and she had thought that she knew a lot about Japanese and American musicians, but probably she had lived too long in the big country and forgot a lot about the musicians from this island state.

"But Michiru-san always visits her when she comes back from a tour. Sometimes, my boys go with her, because Michiru-san's grandmother is not only a highly gifted opera singer, but also a great cook. I could never try them, but her cherry cakes are said to be legendary."

They slid through the glass door and sure enough, the Three Lights and Michiru sat on the balcony around a table, drinking coffee and enjoying cake. They all wore summer clothes and even though Haruka couldn't feel the sun on her skin, she was sure that it was a late summer day, one of those days that were long gone in Chicago. Here in Tokyo, the leaves of the trees were still green and only started slowly to colour. The only exception was Yaten who wore one of his white tracksuits and had a blanket wrapped around his legs. A big sunshade protected him from the burning sun. He still looked pale, but his happy laughter told them that he recovered, and that it had been the right decision to leave the cold, rainy Chicago behind and go home.

-You told me in your letters that you made many nice pictures. May I see them, Michiru-chan?- Kaioh Sonoko looked more like fifty, fifty-five at the most. Her hair had the same sea green colour as Michiru's, but hers was shorter, hardly touching her shoulders, and streaked with silver. She wore a long, dark dress that stressed her slim figure, and had a brilliant smile on her porcelain face. Suddenly, Haruka knew from whom Michiru had inherited her beauty.

-Of course.- Michiru put down her fork and reached for her backpack to pull out a big photo album. The photos of her digital reflex camera were already developed and neatly put on the pages. As Haruka looked over the young violinist's shoulder, she could see names and dates written in Michiru's nice handwriting beneath. Obviously, they had again spent a long time in the shadow land. Maybe not only days, but even weeks.

However, there was no calendar around this time to tell them the date and Haruka didn't really care. Right now, she was too curious to finally see some of the pictures Michiru had taken not only on the small camera's screen, but as a real picture.

-That was in San Francisco.- explained Michiru while she handed the open album to her grandmother. The Three Lights leaned automatically forward to have a better look. At least Yaten and Tahiki did while Sejya used his chance to get another big piece of the delicious cherry cake.

-That reminds me of my America tour.- Sonoko stroked lovingly over the photos, certainly revelling in old memories.

You've been in America, Kaioh-san?- Tahiki raised one eyebrow at his younger brother's appetite, but didn't say anything.

-Hai, but I've been fairly young, then, hardly older than Michiru-chan is right now.- The old lady sighed, but it wasn't a sad motion. -Actually, I met my husband on that tour. He was a famous opera singer. He lived in Osaka, then, and went to America to give some concerts, as well. It was chance that we met, but we fell in love immediately. Shortly afterwards we got married and when little Aiko was born, I decided not to leave Japan so soon again.- Sonoko turned the page and smiled when she saw her granddaughter and the brothers posing in front of the Grand Canyon.

-Why don't you go now?- Yaten stirred in his chocolate and earned one of Sonoko's warm smiles.

-I'm too old now, Yaten-chan.-

"I think she looks young enough to infest the entire world." Muttered Haruka and heard Kakyuu's amused giggle beside her.

"I guess she likes Japan too much, as she likes her granddaughter a lot."

-That's Disneyland.-

-I would've never guessed.- Chuckled Sonoko and shook slightly her head. -But the Mickey Mouse caps and the big mouse standing next to Yaten-chan give me a kind of a clue, Don't they?-

-We had a lot of fun there.- Michiru smiled bravely at the photo that showed Yaten, Sejya and Haruka, all wearing those funny caps. Right now, her grandmother hadn't asked who the blonde was and she hoped that she never would, hoped that she'd think that Haruka belonged to Usagi's team, as Sonoko often called Michiru's friends, being happy that her granddaughter had so nice friends.

-So, where do you want to go next? China? Europe?- Sonoko turned another page and the album slipped from her hands when she heard Tahiki's serious answer.

-Nowhere, Kaioh-san. I've decided to stop with the Three Light business.-

-Nani?-

-We only take a pause until Yaten-chan's fully recovered; and it's been a long tour for the rest of us, as well.- was Sejya quick to add and glanced at his older with a look that clearly said that the last word hadn't been spoken on that topic and that he didn't want to discuss the reasons for their resignation with Michiru's grandmother who didn't know about the Sailor Senshi, about the youmas and definitely didn't have a clue that a monster like Sailor Galactica even existed.

-So desu ka.- Sonoko nodded and Haruka turned to Kakyuu when she felt her hand getting suddenly very cold. The princess was very pale and seemed to have difficulties to stand up tall.

"Kakyuu-san?"

"I'm just… just a little bit dizzy." Kakyuu shivered and leaned closer to the blonde who tried to support her the best she could.

"Should we go back?" Haruka wasn't very keen to return to the shadow land, because she didn't know how much time would pass until they were able to visit Michiru and the Three Lights again, but then Kakyuu's health was more important. Her health and to find a way out of this strange world.

"No…" Kakyuu shook her head and her blue eyes sparkled determinedly. "No. I want to stay, even if it's just for a little bit longer."

"Okay." Haruka wasn't convinced, but it was Kakyuu's decision when to leave and to run; she had lived much longer in the shadow land than she had.

-I've been really concerned when Michi-chan phoned me and told me that she'd come back to Japan later, because you fell ill.- Sonoko bowed to pick up the photo album. She put away her coffee and her used plate to lay it open before her on the table. Compassionately, she looked at Yaten who smiled a brown smile back at her. Tahiki automatically handed him a handkerchief and the young pianist laughed when he realized that he had a chocolate beard from his drink.

-I feel a lot better, Kaioh-san, thanks for your concern.- He watched Sejya taking another piece of cake and held his empty plate out to him. His older brother didn't growl, he didn't even roll his eyes, but gave him another piece without protest. Since his breakdown almost four weeks ago, Sejya had treated Yaten like a small child, spoiling him at every opportunity. The young pianist didn't mind one bit.

-Pneumonia sounds quite dangerous to me.-

-I was in a very good hospital and had an excellent doctor.- Yaten played with his piece of cake a little bit, separating the batter from the cream, pulling free the little cherries. No one seemed to notice or at least no one seemed to mind.

-Take care of you, Yaten-chan. You made me worry back then.-

-I will.- Yaten put a spoon full of cream in his mouth and smiled happily when he tasted the sweet flavour.

"You made us all worried."

-Nevertheless, you seem to have had quite a nice time in America. Where else…- Sonoko looked back at the photo album and stopped short.

-What's wrong? Did I accidentally put a blurred photo in there?- Michiru looked up from her inner battle and nodded when Tahiki offered her to share another piece of delicious cherry cake with her.

-Who's that?- Sonoko slightly turned the album to let the three young men and her granddaughter have a better look at the picture she was pointing at. It showed a blond person wearing dark clothes and a contrasting white cowboy hat, sitting behind a grand piano on an illuminated stage.

-That's Haruka-san.- explained Tahiki while balancing the half piece over to Michiru's plate. He flinched when it tumbled over, nonetheless, messing the crème and the cherries irretrievably.

-She accompanied Yaten-chan in his solo on the piano.- added Sejya, helping himself to another cup of coffee.

-She always says that she's not very good in her piano play, but actually, she's better than I.- Yaten shrugged his shoulders, chasing a cherry over his plate until he lost his patience and picked it up with his fingers to put it into his mouth. -Right now, she's still in America.-

"No, I'm here, Yaten-chan."

-She's a very good friend.- Michiru's smile was brave again, hurting Haruka who couldn't tell her that she was right by her side. Who couldn't explain her why she had left so suddenly. Who couldn't return; not as long as a very pale and trembling Kakyuu needed her help.

-She's travelled with us through America and we had a lot of fun.- Michiru didn't tell her grandmother that she hoped that Haruka would be her girlfriend once she returned. As long as she hadn't talked to the blonde, as long as she hadn't kissed, hadn't held her again, she wouldn't make her grandmother too hopeful that her granddaughter had finally found someone nice. Because then Kaioh Sonoko wouldn't feel too bad when it didn't work out; just like she had tried to comfort her granddaughter after Sailor Uranus simply turned around and left.

-Haruka?-

-Tenô Haruka.- nodded Michiru and frowned when her grandmother raised her head and looked sharply at her.

-And she played the piano?-

-Hai, really well, I might add.- Yaten nodded and enjoyed another spoon full of crème, already plotting how to exchange his batter against Sejya's crème. He was even willing to do without the cherries in it.

-Why? What's up?- Michiru sensed Kaioh Sonoko's unease, as did Haruka who held Kakyuu a little bit tighter, glancing worriedly between the hard breathing princess and the confused looking opera singer and back.

-I once had a very promising student. She was a little bit younger than your mother, Michiru-chan, but they got along very well, because she played the violin, too. She came to me to get some singing lessons and I have to admit that she wasn't very talented in singing, but her violin play was incredible. She and your mother played a lot together and I managed that Aiko-chan's teacher gave her some lessons, as well.- Sonoko shook her head and looked suddenly sad. -She was a very promising musician and composed the most wonderful music I've ever heard. However, she gave up on all that when she met a young musician during a tour through America she took part at together with her orchestra.-

-Why did she give up her music?- asked Tahiki, clearly interested in the old story. Michiru only sat there, silent, suddenly as pale as a trembling Kakyuu.

-Because she married that guy. He was an excellent pianist, that's right, but she married him, although she was only twenty years old, and went to America to live with him. She retired and never ever gave another concert, which is a real pity. Over the following years we lost contact and I never heard of her again, although I did so much to support her and Aiko-chan was sad that she didn't write her a letter or called her, not even once.- Sonoko shook her head again and glanced at the picture in front of her.

-What's that to do with Haruka-neechan?- asked Yaten and beamed when Sejya finally pushed his plate closer to his so that they could indeed exchange sweet crème against dry batter.

-Yakoo, that's my former student's name, Yakoo's husband wore during his concerts only black clothes. I haven't seen many of his concerts, but I've read some articles about him after Yakoo left, and he looked exactly like your Haruka.- The old opera singer rose and even though she didn't look like seventy, she moved quite slowly, exposing her old age and the reason why she stayed stubbornly in Japan and didn't want to travel the world again. Haruka could hear the ocean and the seagulls' cries and knew that this was Sonoko's home and that she wouldn't leave it until her death.

-I have a CD of him here, somewhere…- They could hear the old lady's voice emerging from the living room and after the noise of falling paper and some broken CD cases died away did Sonoko return and sat down on her chair. She pushed the CD in Michiru's hands and the three brothers now leaned closer to her instead of her grandmother.

All four of them blinked when they saw an attractive young man sitting behind a grand piano, smiling dreamily while he played the shiny instrument. He wore black clothes and a contrasting white cowboy hat laid on his back. Even though his make-up artist probably had tried her best, his blond hair was still a messed mop. The resemblance with Haruka on the picture that Hashitzou had taken shortly before Yaten's breakdown was striking. His face was, of course, a little bit more angular and her body looked more female under the dark clothes, but otherwise they could have been twins. Or at least very close relatives.

Michiru gulped and turned the CD to look at its title.

_Songs From The Heart._

It wasn't a very unusual title, nor was it very coining. However, what caught her eyes was the pianist's name.

_Jonathan Miller._

-He was one of America's most popular pianists at that time.- sighed Sonoko as she watched her granddaughter reading the title. -I guess he made her happy, but he also forced her to quit her music and that's something that I'll never forgive him!-

"She never quit her music." Whispered Haruka, although she knew that the old opera singer couldn't hear her. "Mommy still played her violin at home, for him, for us." She gulped and looked at the CD in Michiru's hand, seeing her father's photo. I had been taken when he had been as old as she was now. He couldn't have been older, because he looked the same he had looked on his wedding photo at the age of twenty three. "Mommy didn't want to play on a huge stage any longer, but she always loved her music."

-What's her full name? -

-Tenô Yakoo.-

Michiru nodded, not really surprised. After all, it was a trick she had used often, too. Her name was Aiko, after all, whenever she was in disguise and didn't want any one else to know that she was indeed Kaioh Michiru, the Three Light's famous violinist. Considering all she had heard about Haruka from Dr. Jones made her understand why the blonde chose for her mother's name when she came back to Japan.

-That's why Haruka's piano play was so good; she obviously had the best teacher you could find in America.- whispered Michiru and held the CD tighter in her suddenly cold hands. Just the way she had held the photo of little Akito and his older sister tight in Dr. Jones' office in Chicago.

-You mean…-

-Haruka's full name is Francis Haruka Miller.-

Tahiki took the CD from Michiru and looked at it closely while his two brothers leaned closer to examine the cover, as well. Sonoko stared in disbelieve at her granddaughter.

-How do you know that?- Tahiki was curious, but not nearly as shocked as the old opera singer. He had never heard of that pianist before, but that was nothing special for he had spent most of his life in another solar system, on another planet where they listened to different kinds of music.

-I've talked to Dr. Jones who took care of her little brother.-

-They have a son?-

-They had…-

Haruka shook her head and stepped automatically back. Only Kakyuu's suddenly heavy form hindered her to turn around and run away.

"She knows?" she whispered and gulped.

_Bill told her?_

"Let's go, Kakyuu-san." The blonde held the princess tighter and her eyes grew wide when she turned her head and saw that the other woman looked very sick now. She gasped for breath and sweat stood on her white face. "What's wrong, Kakyuu-san?"

"It's Sailor Galactica…" panted the princess and went on her knees when they wouldn't support her any longer. "I can't fight her any longer; not without them." With those words, she fell forward and would have hit the shadow land's ground hadn't Haruka held her back.

"Kakyuu-san?!" cried the blonde, but didn't get any answer. "Kakyuu-san?!" Haruka pressed the unconscious princess against her body and tried to shield her from the shadow as the darkness descended upon them once more.

dbdbdb

Well, what's more to say? I hope you enjoyed it (hopefully again :)). There are only three more parts to come (2 for the rest of this chapter and the epilogue), so you'll get to know the end before Christmas (isn't that a nice present:)).

Thank you all VERY MUCH for supporting me with all your nice comments. They often make my day (after long hours at university, library and other such nice places). I try to answer your last comments (because some of you asked me a couple of questions) as soon as possible (because this week, there's a bank holiday in Saxony. YES!!!).

See ya next week :).

April


	15. Chapter 7: The Moon And The Stars Part 3

"It can't be true…" whispered Sonoko and looked at the photos in her granddaughter's album again, knowing that it was true. The picture was proof enough.

"You can talk to her when she returns." Answered Michiru and pushed her plate away. Her appetite had suddenly disappeared.

_If she returns._

"But… why…"

Tahiki's mobile phone started to ring right at that moment, interrupting Sonoko's confused stammer why her student had never told her that she had children and about what she had done in America. That she had returned to Japan from time to time.

"Sure, we had a big fight and I wanted to forbid her to marry him, but I thought that she'd call me one day…"

"Moshi, moshi?" The oldest brother spoke into his phone and went inside the house to talk to whoever had called him in peace. He emerged mere seconds later, pulling a bunch of keys from his typical yellow suit jacket. Even though he officially had quit their Three Lights business, he obviously couldn't let go of his suits. He threw the keys to Sejya who caught them instinctively at mid-air.

"It's Usagi-san. Her appointment is over and she asked to be picked up."

Sejya glanced at the keys in his hands and was slightly excited by the prospect of driving Setsuna's car. The young woman and her daughter were at Elza's university today to cheer for her to win a race, therefore she didn't need her car, a nice Mercedes, and gave them the permission to use it to visit Michiru's grandmother. Right now, the journalists were a little bit too noisy, especially after Tahiki telling them in a big interview that the Three Lights wouldn't give any concerts in the near future. A public taxi wasn't the best choice right now and Tahiki was thankful for Setsuna's kind offer to give them her car while she used the Shinkansen instead to meet with her girlfriend at the venue.

Since they all lived in the Chiba's house right now, Usagi knew about their plans and had asked nicely if they could take her home. Mamoru was still at work and she felt too weak to use the bus or even walk. Not with her big belly.

"I'm right away."

"You'll go with him." Tahiki looked at Yaten who pulled a face.

"But I haven't finished my cake yet." He protested. It was clear that he didn't want to go once the visit got interesting. He wanted to hear more about Haruka's past, too, and what Dr. Jones had told Michiru. And he certainly didn't want to watch his older brother flirting with a married woman far advanced in pregnancy.

"You already had three pieces." Tahiki glanced at his wristwatch. "We've been here for two hours and the evenings are getting colder. Dr. Jones told you to take it easy and therefore you'll go back to Usagi-san's house, take a nice hot bath and go to bed." Tahiki's voice didn't tolerate any contradictions. Yaten knew instantly that he wouldn't have a chance. Whatever he'd say, he wouldn't convince his brother to let him stay, nor would he find any help in Sejya, Michiru or even Kaioh-san. His breakdown almost one month ago had scared them a lot and they took Dr. Jones words very seriously.

"But the cake…" he tried nonetheless, this time hearing a suppressed sigh from his oldest brother.

"We won't eat all of it, Yaten-chan, and I'm sure that Kaioh-san won't mind if we'll take some of her delicious cake home with us. Later." Pointedly, he looked at Sejya who rose and grabbed his younger brother's arm to pull him gently with him. "Now go. Usagi-san surely doesn't want to wait for too long."

"Okay, Niisan." Sejya didn't really mind. The conversation had become too uncomfortable the past hour and Kaioh-san's face too depressing. Of course he was interested in Haruka's past, as well, but he could ask Michiru about that later. Right now, the prospect of driving Setsuna's fast car did win, anyway.

"Come, little one, let's go." Sejya crossed the living room, a sulking Yaten in his wake who tried to stifle a yawn and didn't want to sway too obviously.

As always, Tahiki was right to send the young man home. He still wasn't fully recovered and they all feared a relapse, especially during the cold nights of the late summer. The days were nicely warm, but Yaten could easily catch a cold in his weak condition were he outside the house for too long.

"I'm not a little child anymore, you know?" Yaten sat down on the backseat, because he knew that Usagi with her huge belly needed some more space to get into the car.

"For Tahiki we'll always be little boys; you'll never change that." Sejya put his sunglasses over his sparkling eyes and grinned happily when the engine howled loudly.

"And you're not a formula one driver."

"No, but that doesn't mean that I can't have fun using this baby." Sejya patted the dashboard lovingly before he stepped on the gas. He switched on the radio and soon American rock music filled the air. It was quite loud, but Yaten didn't mind. He already felt too drowsy to be bothered by the wild melody and the hard beats. The young man snuggled deeper into the car's soft seat and closed his eyes. It was true, Sejya's driving style wasn't the best one and Tahiki would have had a heart attack at the first bend, at the third traffic light and when the lead singer overtook a truck, but Yaten felt safe. He knew that Sejya wouldn't take any unnecessary risk.

The young man yawned and curled up on the soft leather. Obviously, he had fallen asleep, because the next time he drifted towards reality, the car had stopped and he heard Usagi's happy voice, talking quickly and proudly.

"That's great of you to pick me up, Sejya-kun. Arigatou." Yaten felt a door open and the car rocked a little bit when it was closed again. "Mamo-chan's still at work; they have that big project right now and he couldn't go since Sanji-kun's sick and he's the only one who knows how to handle the programme and the time limit is tomorrow."

Usagi always backed her husband up whenever he wasn't able to help her or simply be around. Although it was now over five years, she still had to defend him, because Mamoru had been in America to study when they arrived on earth, only to discover later on that the young man had never arrived at his university, but had been kidnapped by Sailor Galactica on his flight to America. Usagi had remained loyal to him over the coming months, but got sadder when he didn't respond to her letters. Until they fought against Sailor Galactica and found out the truth. They weren't able to defeat the golden warrior, but at least they were able to free Usagi's beloved Mamoru. Obviously, those were memories that wouldn't let her go so easily.

"So, how are you today?" asked Sejya and Yaten heard him starting the engine again. The car moved and continued on its course to the young woman's house. "How's Chibiusa?"

They all knew about the pink haired girl that would be born soon, that had already been with them, travelling through time and space to meet her parents.

"She's doing great." Something rustled. Yaten was too tired to open his eyes, but he knew that Usagi showed some ultrasound pictures proudly around.

"Hey, those photos are a lot better than the ones you've sent us to America." Sejya's words proved Yaten's guess to be true. "I can actually recognize her head."

"Hai, that's fantastic, isn't it?" Usagi sighed, but it was a contend sigh, maybe a little bit exhausted, but definitely not sad.

The car slowed noticeably.

"May I touch your belly, Usagi-san?" Yaten frowned when he heard the hesitation in Sejya's voice. Normally, Sejya wouldn't have asked but done as he pleased, just as he normally would have called the earth's princess Usagi-chan and not in this formal way.

"Of course."

Yaten smiled weakly when he heard Usagi's enthusiastic approval. Certainly, all the other Senshi had already stroked her growing belly thousands of time and he was sure that Usagi enjoyed the attention she and her unborn daughter got.

_She's so proud of her family._

The young pianist gulped when an old photograph flashed through his mind. An old picture of his brothers and his parents on which Tahiki had held Kakyuu in his arms.

_As we've always been of ours._

"Arigatou." There was a long silence and only at that moment did Yaten notice that the music was switched off. "Hey, she kicked me." Yaten could hear the astonishment in Sejya's voice. "She's a pretty strong kicker, isn't she?"

"Hai. Mamo-chan always teases me that we'll have to buy her a football when she'll grow up instead of some dolls."

"Then buy her a nice football."

"I will."

Yaten blinked sleepily and saw the both of them grinning at each other. However, it was different from all the times he had seen his older brother looking at Usagi before. This time, he didn't try to lure her. He didn't look with badly disguised lust at her. No, right now he was grinning the way Setsuna or Rei would do. Or Tahiki. As a good friend, not as a potential lover. Only as a good friend.

_Nani?_

Yaten stiffled a yawn and closed his tired eyes when it got too hard to keep them open any longer.

"Do you want to have children, Sejya-kun?" It was a very personal question and it was typical for Usagi to ask it. She was a Sailor Princess, after all; Kakyuu would have done exactly the same.

"I don't think so." Answered the lead singer after a long time in which Yaten had almost returned to his dreamland. "I'm not that type to have children, I suppose."

"You'd make a fantastic daddy, Sejya-kun."

"Definitely not, Usagi-san." Sejya laughed, but it sounded sad in Yaten's ears. "I can't even change Hime-chan's nappies."

"Oh, that's easy, you only have to learn that. Setsuna-chan couldn't change nappies before Hotaru was born, either. Don't you worry, that's the technical stuff everyone's able to learn with a little training." Yaten could almost hear the wide smile on Usagi's face. "The important thing is to care for your children; and you're a person who cares deeply for the ones you love."

There was another pause and Yaten was sure that Sejya had blushed. He wanted to open his eyes again to see that rare sight, but his tiredness overtook him and he felt himself gliding deeper into the sleep, only to be pulled back by his brother's soft voice that was quite loud in the silent car.

"I'd be happy to baby sit my nieces or nephews one day." The car slowed down and stopped, probably at a traffic light, because Sejya didn't switch off the engine. "Tahiki-niisan and Kakyuu-neesan have always been very straight to the point about their feelings. They engaged shortly before Sailor Galactica…" The lead singer took a deep breath, changed the gear and started to drive again as the traffic light turned green. "Kakyuu-chan had only been fifteen then and Tahiki eighteen. I'm sure when we'll find her, they want to get married and to have children."

"We'll find her." Yaten didn't know who answered his older brother, Usagi or Sailor Moon, however, it didn't really matter, because he knew that both tried everything in their might to support them in their search.

"We have to." They drove for another while without saying a word, and this time it was Usagi who woke Yaten from his slumber.

"You could adopt a child, you know?" Her suggestion came out of the blue and Sejya's reaction was stunned silence.

"I can't do that to an innocent child." He answered finally, trying to turn the serious conversation into a light joke. His soft voice told Yaten that he wasn't succeeding.

"Think it over once you'll have your partner, Sejya-kun. You'd be a great father, I'm sure of it."

"First, you'll give birth to Chibiusa. Maybe you'll change your opinion when I'll change Chibiusa's nappies for the first time."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Usagi beamed and Yaten could hear the rustle of the ultrasound picture. Surely, she looked at it again. "Speaking of nappies, yesterday I talked to Setsuna-chan about…"

Yaten didn't listen to her happy words any longer, steering the conversation into shallow waters, out of dangerous depths. The young pianist frowned, because he had never witnessed such a serious conversation between his older brother and the earth princess before. Normally, Usagi was a clumsy naïve girl and Sejya the slick wannabe seducer. Today, however, she had reacted like a real future Queen and he had responded to her questions like a Sailor Star Senshi. Or, to be more precise, like a friend.

_Why would Sej have to adopt children?_

Yaten frowned at Usagi's strange suggestion.

_He only has to find a nice girl and marry her._

Even though this girl wouldn't be Usagi any longer. It seemed like Sejya had given up on her, although Yaten had no idea what had caused his sudden change of mind.

_Maybe her belly finally told him that she will never be his._

The car turned left and Yaten felt the well known ascent of the drive to Usagi and Mamoru's home. Setsuna's Mercedes came to a halt one moment later and the engine died. He heard the car doors, but felt too tired to sit up or even open his eyes. Tahiki had been right; it had been a long an exciting afternoon, at least for his still weak body. Had the oldest brother allowed him to stay longer, he would have surely fallen asleep right over his fourth piece of cherry cake at Kaioh Sonoko's table.

"Yaten-chan's here?" came Usagi's surprised voice from somewhere outside the car. "I didn't notice."

"He fell asleep right after I left Kaioh-san's house." Yaten felt two strong arms embracing him, pulling him gently out of the car. He laid his head against Sejya's shoulder and was carried away from the car over to the entrance door.

"Is he alright?"

"Hai, he's only a little bit tired, that's all, Usagi-san."

Certainly it was she who opened the door, because Sejya's arms were full with his younger brother. The lead singer didn't even bother to take off his shoes, because that would have meant to wake the small form in his arms. Usagi didn't seem to mind, because she walked ahead. Obviously, she wasn't able to get rid of her sandals, either, because Yaten could hear them slap before them in a staggering rhythm. Her huge belly made it almost impossible for her to bow. She still had eight weeks to go, but Chibiusa already tried to tease her mother mercilessly.

"I think Yaten-chan'd want to pass all the love your family has given to him on to a child who isn't loved by his or her parents."

_Nani?_

Yaten felt Sejya's sigh more than he actually heard it.

"Stop being Sailor Moon, Usagi-san, for even the earth's princess can't work wonders."

_What does she mean?_

Yaten was completely and utterly confused. However, his body still yearned for sleep and therefore he was fast asleep as soon as Sejya laid him on his bed and covered him with a soft blanket.

_What does he mean?_

dbdbdb

Haruka knew instantly that something was completely wrong. It wasn't so much that Kakyuu had fainted without an obvious reason, but it was the light that surrounded her that had changed. Instinctively, the blonde knew that it was a bad omen. The red light seemed to have increased while she could hardly make out the silver sparkling on its edges.

"Kakyuu-san?" Haruka didn't care about the darkness surrounding them nor about the shadow looming at its fringes. Carefully, she put the young woman down, never losing contact to her. Never letting her hand go for she knew that this was the only connection that made her see her, hear her, be with her. Haruka had no idea where she had that knowledge from, but she knew that she would be damned if she'd let go.

"Kakyuu-san?" she called again and this time the red haired woman opened her eyes. She blinked several times and her blue eyes filled with tears. She sobbed and Haruka tightened her one-armed embrace around her slim body.

"What's wrong, Kakyuu-san?" she whispered while the other woman cried desperately. Suddenly, the princess wanted to escape from her embrace, wanted to break free, wanted to shake off her hand.

"Kakyuu-san?" Haruka wouldn't let her go, wouldn't let her escape. Instead, she tried to calm her down, tried to look into tear filled blue eyes. "Kakyuu-san, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to pull you with me." Sobbed the red haired woman and had to hiccough. "You've been so nice to me and I don't want to thank you that way."

"Pull me with you? Where to?" Haruka looked around, but the shadow land hadn't changed its form, nor had the looming shadow or whatever it was. Nothing seemed to be different from the last time they had been here.

"I've always been able to hold contact to my boys as long as Tahiki believed in me. As long as they sang their songs, always thinking of me, I was strong enough to return to their world and to escape this place." More tears literally streamed over Kakyuu's face. "But Tahiki's belief is fading. It's been over five years now and he slowly stops to hope to find me." Kakyuu shook her head. "He starts to think that I'm dead and therefore I soon won't be able to return again." The princess gulped and hiccoughed again. "Maybe the next time I go back will be the last time."

_Shit!_

"I won't let you go, Kakyuu-san, forget that!" Haruka grabbed the red haired woman's hand tighter, even though it hurt, the both of them. "Your boys are out there and they need you. You won't give up that easily!"

"I've tried for over five years, Haruka-san! I don't have enough strength any longer to fight against Sailor Galactica, and I don't want to pull you into this shadow land forever. Go back and take care of them for me."

Haruka looked at the young woman kneeling in front of her and shook her head.

_I couldn't save dying Aki-chan, but I can save her._

"Then I'll have to fight Sailor Galactica instead."

"You can't…"

"I can try." Haruka pulled the trembling woman nearer to herself and loosened the grip a little bit, knowing that it would leave some bruises on white skin. "As I'll find a way out of here."

"There's no way."

"There's one and we'll find it."

_I have to save her!_

dbdbdb

_But Lancelot mused a little space  
He said, "She has a lovely face."_

It had rained all afternoon, but the sun came out in the evening. Her golden rays shone warm down to the earth and dried the wet grass quickly. Mamoru and Makoto decided to grill instead of making a normal dinner in the kitchen. Usagi could convince Setsuna to spread the big blanket under the cherry trees that still held most of their fruits. Ami and Minako stood around them on ladders to harvest them so that Makoto could make some of her famous cherry juice. Elza changed Elza's nappies and Tahiki sat on the terrace next to the grill masters and read today's newspaper. Rei would come as soon as her service in her grandfather's temple ended. Mamoru had invited Makoto's and Rei's boyfriends, as well, but they had to work late and promised on the phone to come the next time.

Sejya was told to see after his little brother and tell Yaten to come down for the steaks Usagi wanted so badly to eat for dinner, together with chocolate crème and gherkin; they would be ready soon. As long as they only had to watch Usagi devouring the strangest meals, but didn't actually have to join her in eating them, they didn't really mind. Sometimes, Michiru would even get her Canon and take some photos. Right now, the young woman was in the living room, playing her violin. The lead singer could hear the soft melody while he climbed the stairs to the guest room in which Yaten lived right now. Neither Mamoru nor Usagi seemed to mind that they stayed for so long. On the contrary, they didn't tire to tell them how much they wanted them to stay with them. Right now, it really was okay, but Sejya knew that they had to find a place on their own, at the latest when Chibiusa would be born.

_Hopefully, Tahiki-niisan's able to find something like this house._

At least until they were ready to fight again against Sailor Galactica and hopefully to defeat her so that they could return home.

"Yaten-chan?"

Sejya knocked at the door, because he knew that Yaten wanted to take a bath earlier that afternoon and didn't want to walk in on him changing his clothes. He didn't want to embarrass the younger man in seeing his scars again.

He opened the door slowly when no one answered and walked into the room. It was nicely decorated with photos on the walls. There was a big bed, as in every guest room, and a desk near the window. Actually, the furniture wasn't much different from the hotels they had stayed in over the past years, all around the world. However, these rooms were completely different at the same time. They were decorated with love and there were cuddly toys on each bed and funny coloured carpets on the ground. The crazy photos covering the walls made them look quite cosy and you simply felt at home here, a feeling Sejya had missed painfully in all those impersonal suites.

"Yaten-chan?"

_Where is he?_

The room was empty and Sejya already wanted to turn around and search for his little brother somewhere else in the big house when he saw the shadow standing on the small balcony. He only noticed then that the glass door was ajar and stepped out on the balcony, only to freeze at the sight in front of him.

Yaten stood at the rim of the balcony. He only wore his bathrobe and his hair was still wet from his bath. Wind played with some silver strands and he had raised his hands to stroke them behind his ears. His cheeks were reddened and his eyes sparkled. He bowed slightly forward and looked up to the sky. Sunlight surrounded him and he looked like an angel, ready to spread his wings and fly away.

_My little angel._

Sejya stepped over to Yaten and took him on his arms like a small child. The young man shrieked in surprise, but his at first frightened scream quickly changed into an amused laughter.

_I won't let you fly away._

"I can walk, you know?" smiled the young man and rocked with his naked feet.

"You don't even wear slippers, Yaten-chan, you'll catch a cold standing around like this." Sejya shook his head, but he couldn't be angry with the younger man. Five weeks ago he would have yelled at him and called him a baka, now he only wanted to protect him from all evil. No, he never wanted to see him so weak and fragile in a hospital bed again.

"What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"I saw a rainbow." Yaten raised one hand and pointed at the sky. "Look, Sej." Sejya followed his outstretched arm and nodded when he saw the colourful band bending on the horizon. Some dark clouds floated still in a blue sky. Warm wind rushed through the trees beneath the balcony and Sejya felt his little brother shivering in which was for him a cold breeze.

"Nice rainbow, but we've seen enough of it now. Let's get back inside." Sejya turned around and walked back into Yaten's room. "Change into your clothes, little one, the steaks for dinner will be ready soon."

"Steaks? Cool!" Yaten beamed and screamed when Sejya suddenly lost balance. The lead singer hadn't seen the small teddy bear on the ground and promptly stumbled over it. Normally, he would have been able to gather back his balance, but today he had a suddenly struggling Yaten in his arms and therefore all he could manage was to stagger over to the bed so that they fell at least on something soft.

"Everything alright, Yaten-chan?" Sejya blushed when he realized that he was lying on top of the younger man. However, he couldn't get up, because they were entangled with each other and especially in Yaten's bathrobe that was too big for him. Actually, it had once belonged to Tahiki who gave it willingly to his little brother when Yaten discovered that he had lost his own in the hotel in Chicago. Or better, Sejya or Tahiki had simply forgotten to pack it with all the other stuff.

"Don't worry, Sej, I'm not made of porcelain. I don't break that easily." Grinned Yaten and giggled when Sejya tried to get up and touched his ticklish sides. The bathrobe had slipped over his right shoulder, baring his upper part of the body. For the lead singer, the white skin looked a lot like porcelain and he had always feared that the battles against Sailor Galactica would break the fragile body beneath him. Or that he'd do that…

_My porcelain angel._

"Yet you could have hurt yourself." Sejya liked the sound of Yaten's laughter and his unintentional touches turned into an attack, tickling his giggling brother mercilessly. "What is that stupid teddy bear doing on the ground, anyway?"

"How should I know? Wahh! Sej! Stop that!" Yaten struggled beneath him and nearly died laughing. Tears sparkled in his light green eyes and his smiling face was now reddened from happiness but not from pneumonia.

_I never want to see him so sick again. Ever._

"I should stop?" Sejya grinned challengingly, just the way he had done so often when they had been little boys. "Why should I stop?"

"Because… wah!" Yaten gasped for breath and burst out into another peals of laughter. He tried to turn around, but Sejya's weight wouldn't allow him to move much. He only managed to shrug off his bathrobe from his other shoulder, as well. "Because you're a nice guy." Yaten grabbed blindly for Sejya's teasing fingers and actually seized his wrists. He knew, of course, that his older brother would be too strong for him to stop this tickle attack. His helpless laughter made him too weak to defend himself, nonetheless. However, Sejya showed some mercy and stopped for a moment.

"Who told you that I'm a nice guy?"

They grinned at each other, both being slightly out of breath.

"You." Answered Yaten and put on his most innocent smile that made Sejya snicker. He lifted his thumbs and stroked over gooseflesh. The younger man winced and couldn't stifle his light giggle. It was the sweetest melody in Sejya's ears.

"Then I'll have to tell you a big secret, Yaten-chan."

"What?" Quickly, Yaten's innocent smile turned into an attentive grin. It froze when Sejya bowed over him and whispered in his right ear.

"I'm a terrible liar."

The next moment, Yaten bust into another helpless laughter when Sejya's slender fingers attacked him again. Why did he have to be so ticklish? Why did he have to be so weak that he couldn't escape? And why did he enjoy it so much?

_He's finally my Sej again._

"That's not a secret." Yaten gasped for breath and suddenly it didn't matter that his upper part of the body was naked; that Sejya could see the old scars Yaten's biological father had left there with his belt. Over a decade ago. In another life. When he had been another person. Before he belonged to a real family. Before he met his Sejya.

"I guess my true self was revealed." Chuckled Sejya and decided to let Yaten win in his struggle to pull his hands away from his ticklish flesh. He had only wanted to see his little angel laugh and be happy; he didn't need to show his superiority, because this wasn't a fight. No, he never wanted to fight against his little brother. Really fight.

_You should never cry again._

"I knew your true self from the very beginning, you cheeky boy."

"Then you only went along all the time?"

"Of course." Yaten giggled and his smile was the most beautiful thing Sejya had seen the last weeks, maybe even months. He freed his right hand and cupped it over Yaten's reddened cheek.

"I like it when you smile, little one."

_I like you._

"I'm sorry that I took that smile away so often since we've fled our home planet."

"It hasn't been your fault, Sej." Yaten's smile got more serious, but it didn't vanish. He used his free hand to stroke some black strands that had escaped Sejya's plait behind the ears. "It's just been a crazy time."

_Don't look so guilty, Sej._

"And we'll have to convince Tahiki-niisan to keep searching for Kakyuu-chan."

"Hai." Yaten nodded and leaned into Sejya's touch as he started to caress over white skin with his thumb. "Tahiki-niichan needs her; he loves her."

_As I love you._

Afterwards, they couldn't tell what had actually triggered the reaction. Had it been Sejya's stroking that got a little bit keener and soon involved Yaten's lips and not only his left cheek? Or had it been Yaten's hands that took Sejya's face and pulled him gently towards himself? Had it been the longing look in their eyes, the yearning in their hearts?

They couldn't tell, but it didn't matter when their lips finally met in a light touch. It wasn't even a real kiss, only the soft pressing together of their lips.

_This is perfect._

_This is wonderful._

Sejya wanted to embrace Yaten, wanted to press him into the mattress and start to really kiss his younger brother. Passionately.

_Younger brother…_

The lead singer broke the tender touch and sat up abruptly. He tried to get away from Yaten, but the younger man's bathrobe was still entangled with both of their legs, binding them together.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to… I…" he stammered and paled. Then he covered his face with his ice cold hands, because he wasn't able to look into Yaten's surprised face any longer. His innocent Yaten. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He whispered and it sounded strangely subdued. "I won't do that again, little one."

_Just don't hate me now._

_Please, don't hate me_.

"I'm sorry, Yaten-chan."

"Sej?" Yaten propped on his left elbow and raised his right hand to touch icy fingers. He had often imagined this situation in his dreams, had seen Sejya freaking out before in his nightmares. However, he hadn't expected the lead singer to apologize. To him.

_You didn't hurt me, Sej._

"I'm sorry…"

"Sej?"

"I'm so terribly sorry to have done that to you, little one."

_Please, don't hate me._

It was that moment when Yaten finally understood. Suddenly, Sejya's behaviour during the past years was crystal-clear. Now, he knew for sure that Sejya had meant his words in that night when he beat him. He didn't want to be his older brother, because he wasn't like Tahiki. Sejya didn't lie to him when he said that he never wanted to have him as his little brother, however, he also told him the truth when he told him that he belonged to him and that he'd always take care of him.

_Oh, Sej…_

Right then, Yaten understood Usagi's mysterious words she had spoken only yesterday, because she had known everything due to her power as a Sailor Princess.

_My Sej._

Yaten gulped and felt tears burning in his eyes. Sejya winced when a warm hand covered his icy fingers, forcing them away. For the first time in his life, Yaten was stronger than the lead singer. The look in blue eyes was almost breaking the younger man's heart for it was filled with anguish, regret and guilt. Yaten knew that only the bathrobe held Sejya back and he sensed that he had to react quickly before the other young man panicked completely and simply tore the fabric to flee. And to maybe never come back to him again.

_Please, don't hate me._

"It's okay, Sej." Yaten sat up as good as the bathrobe would let him and gently forced both of Sejya's hands to his sides to that he couldn't hide behind them any longer. "Everything's alright, Sej."

Yaten smiled and gathered all his courage when he took Sejya's face again in his hands and pulled him slowly closer. Then, he kissed those soft lips again. This kiss wasn't so different from the first one and yet it was completely different for it was intentional, wanted.

"Because I love you, too."

Sejya didn't seem to be able to answer him. To mutter anything at all. However, the way his eyes lit up and his lips curled in a shy smile told Yaten that he had been right in his guess. He returned the lead singer's smile and gasped in surprise when he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed. Tender lips found his and this time the kiss wasn't reserved any longer. It was actually quite eager and turned quite passionately when Yaten gasped for breath and Sejya used his chance and invaded his mouth. Sejya's hands were on his bare body again, but this time they didn't tickle him, at least not in the way that always made him laugh. Nonetheless, they still caused gooseflesh on his arms that he had wrapped around the older man's neck to pull him even closer. It didn't matter that his skin was covered with scars, especially his back and his shoulders, because it was Sejya who touched him so tenderly. His Sejya. Who loved him. Who loved him back.

"Sej…"

"Little one…"

Their voices were hoarse and they broke the kiss only to gasp for breath. They shared a long, deep look before they kissed again. Yaten was able to kick their legs free of the troublesome bathrobe that landed somewhere next to the bed. However, the young pianist wouldn't risk his victim to escape and therefore wrapped his legs around Sejya's hips. He didn't feel humiliated in the slightest because he was now stark naked nor did he feel embarrassed when his body reacted to Sejya's gentle touches that seemed to be as light as a feather. No, there was no need to feel anything else than happiness and love, because this was his Sejya who embraced him, held him, finally kissed him.

"Dinner's ready, boys. Come down or you won't get a steak, because Usagi-san looks really hungry." They didn't hear the soft knock on the door nor did they notice that it was opened. However, they caught the strange silence that suddenly evolved in the guest room. They broke their kiss and turned their heads to look at Tahiki who stared at them, wide-eyed. He still held the door knob in his hand and seemed to have frozen on the spot.

"Shit!"

It was the only word Sejya could think of and it summed up their situation nicely. His utterance seemed to wake Tahiki from his paralysis for he slowly shook his head. However, he didn't freak out as Sejya and Yaten had expected him to. Instead, he glanced at them again, both of them lying on the bed, his younger brother on top of his youngest brother who didn't seem to wear any clothes. Then he looked away and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if a big headache was approaching. Maybe it was.

"Is that what it looks like, touto-chan?" he whispered and closed the door with a soft click. In Sejya's ears it sounded like a death sentence.

"_God in his mercy lend her grace,  
The Lady of Shalott."_

dbdbdb

Haruka stumbled when they finally managed to escape the shadow land. The red haired woman clung to her, panting hard for breath. It had taken them all their power to come back this world. Both of them were aware that this was their last try. The next time they wouldn't be able to return once the shadow land would swallow them again.

"You should let go of me while you still have the chance, Haruka-san."

"Nor argument, Kakyuu-san! There has to be a way and I'll find it!" Haruka straightened up and blinked until the dizziness disappeared before her eyes. She looked around and frowned. However, her face lit up when she saw all the photos on the hall's walls, realizing that she was in Chiba Usagi's house. Probably, the Three Lights and the young violinist asked for shelter and Michiru's mysterious, pregnant friend granted them some of her numerous guest rooms.

_It's the best place for them to be._

Haruka turned her head when she heard the soft music evolving from what she knew was the living room. Upstairs was a music room, probably furnished especially for the musicians and Minako whom Haruka knew to love music a lot, as well. Michiru had told her a lot about her friends and the blonde tried to keep all the facts in mind, because she didn't want to appear ignorant should the topic arise again. And she silently hoped that those nice people could be her friends, as well. One day. If Michiru really wanted her to be her girlfriend. If the Three Lights really wanted her to stay as their bodyguard or pianist or nanny. Or whatever.

_If Michi's able to understand why I had to leave her in Chicago._

"Let's see who's around. Maybe we can reach your boys today." Haruka ignored how Kakyuu shook her head sadly. Determinedly, the blonde walked towards the door and closed her eyes shortly when she walked through it. No, she would never get used to that strange feelings and she hoped that she'd be able to stop this habit once she'd returned to her own world, because it could hurt a lot crashing into a door at full speed.

Haruka stopped when she saw the young woman standing next to the switched off TV, playing her instrument in concentration. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be lost in her music. Michiru stood right where they had sung karaoke that evening so many months ago. However, today she didn't look as happy as she had done back then. Today, she seemed to be sad.

_She's playing the song._

Haruka would have recognized the melody everywhere, but her parents' wedding song was played more slowly than normal. More sadly. Full of yearning.

"She misses you." Whispered Kakyuu and winced when the pain inside her body grew. Haruka could feel the ache, too, but she only pressed her lips together, didn't want to give in to it, because that would have meant to go back to the shadow land forever.

"I'll be back soon and then I'll explain everything to her."

_She already knows who I am._

"You only have to let me go and you'll be with her again. She loves you, you know?"

_Hai, as I love her._

Haruka glanced longingly at the young violinist. Michiru wore the white top and the blue short skirt the blonde liked so much. Softly, the young woman rocked to the sweet music she created with her instrument.

"Your boys need you and I won't let them down, as I won't let you down!" Haruka shook her head determinedly and took a deep breath. She leaned forward and tried to take Michiru's hand leading the bow, but as always the blonde wasn't able to touch her, wasn't able to draw her attention, wasn't able to show her that she was here, right beside her.

"It's no use." Whispered Kakyuu tiredly and would have gone on her knees hadn't Haruka held her back. The pain was almost unbearable and the looming shadow drew nearer. There was no escape, but still Haruka didn't want to give up. Not so easily. No, she wouldn't fail this time! The Three Lights needed the red haired woman. Tahiki needed his fiancée, as Sejya and Yaten needed their future sister-in-law. Right now, Haruka had the chance to save the princess, to make it all alright. A chance she never really had with her little brother and with that treacherous illness.

"You won't get her!" she screamed at the shadow and believed to see red eyes staring back at her. She turned away from an oblivious Michiru and ran towards the glass door, all the while dragging a weak Kakyuu with her, never letting go of her cold hand.

"This is madness, Haruka-san." Whimpered the young woman when the blonde stepped over to Mamoru and a young woman with a ponytail who stood around a grill, looking both hungrily at the steaks lying over the flames, certainly smelling very delicious. "I've tried to fight her over long five years. Sometimes it's better to acknowledge your defeat."

"Sometimes, but not now." Haruka tried to draw their attention from the steaks to her, but neither the young man nor the young woman noticed them.

"But…"

"There has to be someone around who's able to see us!" Haruka glanced back over her shoulder and growled angrily as she saw the shadow floating through the glass door, approaching them slowly, but constantly.

"Haruka-san…"

The blonde turned around and froze as she saw the person sitting on a big blanket under cherry trees she had seen in blossom only half a year ago. Now they were full of red fruits and their leaves slowly started to change into a warm gold.

_That's impossible!_

Haruka's dark green eyes grew wide as she felt the strong aura she had felt before in her life. The aura of a woman she thought she had left behind almost six years ago, even though she had tried to call her back many times afterwards.

_What is she doing here?_

Haruka took a deep breath and her legs seemed to move on their own will. Her steps leaded her directly to the person holding incredibly tiny pyjamas in the air, laughing brightly at something the young man at the grill had told her. The blonde hadn't heard him, didn't understand his words. She only saw the young woman in front of her, knowing that she was the only one who could help them.

_If she can't see us, everything's over._

dbdbdb

"This isn't some kind of weird accident, is it?" Tahiki sounded tired, however, he didn't go straight to the bed to haul is brothers apart. Sejya opened his mouth and tried to find a good excuse, a believable white lie. The lead singer felt how Yaten let him go and understood as he glanced into a face that was as red as a tomato. He rolled from the younger man, grabbed for the blanket and covered him and his nakedness with it, keeping the embrace around his slim form. It was a provoking gesture and at the same time a very protective one.

"No, it isn't, Tahiki-niisan." Sejya shook his head and watched his older brother walking over to the wall cupboard. The lead singer felt Yaten stiff in his arms when Tahiki pulled his travelling bag out.

_Does he want to send Yaten-chan away?_

_Does he want to send us away?_

Sejya frowned as the oldest member of the Three Lights bowed and rummaged through it. He only seemed to be satisfied when he found another one of Yaten's tracksuits. This one was a dark green with the same wave-sign on its jacket. Tahiki gathered some underwear and stepped over to the bed where he laid them down in front of Yaten who stared at him silently with teary, incredibly big eyes.

_Don't abandon us._

_The way my parents threw me away…_

"Put on some clothes, Yaten-chan. You've been very ill only last month and the evening air can be quite cool." Tahiki leaned forward and stroked through messed silver hair. For a moment, blue eyes looked deeply into light green ones. Searching. Asking. "Do you really want that, Yaten-chan?" whispered the oldest brother in the end, didn't react to Sejya's muffled protest.

"I wouldn't have kissed him if he hadn't liked it!"

"Do you really want to be with that baka because you like him so much or just because you want to please him? Do you think you have to do that in order to stay his little brother?" Tahiki's voice was soft and calm. He didn't yell at them, he didn't try to beat them. No, the young man didn't even sound disappointed; he simply sounded concerned. Very concerned. About a little brother he wasn't even related to by blood.

"I… I…" Yaten's voice trembled and he fought hard against the tears in his light green eyes, still staring widely at his older brother. "You're not mad at me?" he managed to whisper after another attempt. "You don't hate me?"

_No matter how much time will pass, he'll always doubt us._

_That damn father of his!_

"Of course I don't hate you." Tahiki wiped away crystal clear tears and smiled a shaky smile. "Try to trust me when I tell you that you belong to us, Yaten-chan. You're a Kou now and we care for you." Quickly, Tahiki glanced at a white faced Sejya. "Although that doesn't mean that this baka is allowed to do such things with you."

"Hey, he wanted it!" protested the lead singer and held Yaten's quivering form a little bit tighter against his warm body. The blanket didn't seem to be of any use and Tahiki's idea with the clothes had actually been a good one.

"You don't have to be with him this way, Yaten-chan. We would never send you back, no matter what will happen." Said Tahiki, again ignoring Sejya's indignant protest.

"Why do you think that he's a victim?" complained the lead singer. "Why don't you come to my defence, Tahiki-niisan?"

Tahiki turned his head and looked at his younger brother so fiercely that Sejya gulped and automatically lowered his gaze.

"Because I know you, touto-chan."

"I would never force him!" Sejya blushed deeply, now not longer embarrassed but clearly angered.

"I know that, touto-chan." Tahiki sighed and stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out into the garden. He could see the slightly coloured trees rustling against and smoke rising into a golden evening sky. Certainly, the steaks were ready and the others already sat around the big table on the terrace, waiting impatiently for them.

"But, why…?"

"I know you, touto-chan, as I know him. Yaten-chan would do anything to make sure that we like him. _Anything_." Tahiki clenched his fists, cursing his youngest brother's biological father once more. He was raised as the Kou heir and therefore tried to treat every situation as diplomatically as possible. However, he knew were he to meet Yaten's father, he'd kick his ass and made him regret everything he'd done to his white skinned son. Tahiki always tried to keep a certain distance and not let his personal feelings interfere with his politics, but he hated that man's guts.

"No, he wouldn't kiss me that way just to please me." Protested Sejya and looked at the younger man in his arms. Still, Yaten didn't respond anything. He only stared back at him with his big light green eyes, sobbing quietly, holding the blanket tightly around his body with shaking hands. "Would you, little one?"

"Of course he would!" exploded Tahiki finally. It wasn't the first time that Tahiki had yelled at Sejya, but it was the first time that he really meant it; that he was serious about it, because it was a damn serious situation. "You're his older brother, Kou Sejya! You're a responsible adult!" Tahiki shook his head and turned around to face the lead singer when Sejya let go of Yaten and rose from the bed, as well. To be better able to gesticulate and to punch his older brother if the need arose. To scream back at him.

"Yaten-chan's twenty years old; he's old enough to decide for himself."

"Do you really think so, baka? You've treated him like shit when he fell ill last winter and you've been angry with him while we were on tour through Japan. You pulled his piano playing to pieces and at one point Yaten was sure that you hated him!" Tahiki grabbed Sejya's right arm and forced him to look at him when the lead singer turned back to the crying form in the bed.

"Isn't it normal for him to react this way when you finally came around when he fell so ill in America? Damn, Sejya…"

"No, Tahiki-niisan! That's not true!"

_He said he loved me!_

Sejya wanted to shout it out loud, but Tahiki cut him short.

"His biological father left him a big inferiority complex, Sejya, and you know that! I guess he'd even sleep with you, as long as you won't get mad at him again!" Tahiki suddenly let go of Sejya's arm and massaged his temples. The big headache had just arrived. "I hoped you'd have your feelings better under control, touto-chan, and wouldn't take advantage of Yaten-chan's insecurity."

"Nani?"

_Is he right?_

Sejya gulped and stared at his older brother, shaking his head in disbelieve.

_Did Yaten-chan only tell me that he loves me, because that's what I wanted to hear?_

The lead singer went on his knees when his legs wouldn't support him any longer. A block of ice formed in his stomach where happy butterflies had been flying only minutes ago. Minutes that seemed to be hours for him now. An eternity.

_Did he only kiss me back, because he wanted to please me?_

Tahiki's words echoed in his mind, shattering all his hopes, breaking his heart.

"You knew about it?" It was the first question that came to his mind. Suddenly, it was easier to talk about his immoral feelings than about Yaten's obvious need to be with them, to be a Kou, to belong to them. A need that made him lie. That would have made him do so many things, only to make Sejya feel better. To make his older brother feel good.

Sejya was disgusted with himself.

"Of course." Sighed Tahiki and closed the balcony door to lean against it. "I just hoped that your affection would change into brotherly love one day." The oldest member of the Three Lights looked at Sejya on the ground and he couldn't be angry with him any longer. Sejya should have known better, but he still was only a small boy. In Tahiki's eyes, he'd always be a little child, just the same as Yaten.

"Looks like you didn't find someone else here on earth as I had wished for."

"No…" Sejya closed his eyes and hung his head. "Gomen ne, Tahiki-niisan." He whispered and felt sick. "I'm so sorry…" He had said those words only minutes ago to Yaten when he had been the one who broke the borderline between siblings. Yes, he had been the one who first kissed the younger man and Yaten had reacted to his kiss the way he had secretly wanted him to, which proved Tahiki's words to be true.

_What have I done?_

Sejya didn't expect forgiveness, didn't expect absolution from his brothers. This time, he had utterly and completely messed up.

Therefore, he winced when he heard the soft voice from the bed. Yaten hadn't said a word until now and his whisper sounded like a scream in Sejya's ear.

"That's not true, Tahiki-niichan." Murmured the young man and wrapped the blanket tighter around his trembling body. He rose very slowly and stumbled over to Sejya's kneeling form. "I love him." Yaten sat down next to the lead singer and embraced him. His voice was still very silent, but determined. Serious. "I love him, Tahiki-niichan."

_I love him._

Sejya blinked and raised his head. Hesitatingly, he looked at Yaten who nodded and tightened the weak embrace.

"I've always loved you, Sej."

_He loves me?_

This time, it was Sejya who didn't know what to reply. His first impulse was to wrap his arms around Yaten's slim form and to kiss him again, but Tahiki's words still hurt his soul, still troubled his mind.

"Are you sure, Yaten-chan? There's a difference between romantic and brotherly love." Tahiki frowned, but didn't lean forward to separate his little brothers from what looked like a desperate embrace.

"Hai." Yaten nodded and leaned his head against Sejya's shoulder. "I never wanted to kiss you, Tahiki-niichan, but I always wanted to kiss Sej. I know that these feelings are entirely different."

"Nani?" Tahiki stared at his youngest brother in disbelieve, but all he could see was sincerity on Yaten's face, as well as a self-confidence that was very rare for the young pianist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sejya and gave in. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him gently tight.

"How could I?" Yaten smiled a sad smile. "I've been a freak all my childhood, Sej. I've been a moon child on a desert planet, a bastard that no one wanted. Then I got the chance to have a real family. I got two parents who really loved me and two older brothers who cared for me. I would have never risked to lose that." Yaten looked over to Tahiki, silently begging for forgiveness and understanding. "I didn't want to be a freak again, and you would have seen me as a freak had you known that I was gay and had been in love with someone who was supposed to be my older brother since my thirteenth birthday."

It had been the day when Yaten transformed into Sailor Star Healer for the first time in his life. Everything had been so clear at that moment: His mind, his memories and his feelings. From one moment to the other he had known that he wanted Tahiki to be his brother forever, whereas he loved Sejya in a completely different way.

"You aren't a freak, little one."

"You aren't a freak, Yaten-chan."

Both, Sejya and Tahiki said it at the same time, both with emphasis, both wanting to protect the younger man. Both wanting to kill his biological father for calling him these names. For hurting a small child this way. Their beloved Yaten!

Tahiki and Sejya stared at each other, before the oldest brother sighed deeply and glided down the glass door until he sat on the floor, massaging his aching temples once more.

"So you two love each other and you really mean it." He studied his shaking hands and looked as fragile and helpless as neither Sejya nor Yaten had ever seen him before. Not even during their escape from their burning castle. Not even during their flight to this solar system. Not even when they discovered that they had lost Kakyuu.

"Hai."

"Hai."

Both nodded and swallowed when Tahiki raised his head and looked at them in desperation.

"So what am I supposed to do now, Yaten-chan, touto-chan? Should I just let you be? I mean, you're not real brothers, so it should be okay." Tahiki bit on his lower lip, obviously struggling for control. "I only want you to be happy, because you're my family, but is that the right way? I promised our parents to take very good care of the both of you, but didn't I already fail?"

"No, you didn't." Sejya hugged Yaten before let him go and rose. To go over to Tahiki and to tell him that he hadn't failed them. That he was the best, or as Setsuna would call it, the bestest brother in the world. That they would have been lost without him when Sailor Galactica attacked as they wouldn't have survived the past five years without him. However, Sejya never said those words when a strange feeling ran through his body. A feeling he had been so accused to on their home planet. A feeling that was now new and familiar at the same time.

"Nani…" he panted and had to lean on the chair next to the desk to not fall over. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy and he saw in his brothers' wide eyes that they had felt it, too.

"That's…" whispered Tahiki and rushed to his feet. With three strides he was at the door. He grabbed the door knob and was only able to open the door at the third attempt. "That's Kaki-chan!" he gasped and one moment later they could hear his hurried steps jumping down the stairs.

"Kakyuu-neechan?" whispered Yaten and felt his body transforming into Sailor Star Healer. No, there was no doubt about it, only their princess could make them transform without holding their stars, without shouting the words, without actually wanting to be Sailor Stars, thus risking to be discovered by their fans.

"She's here." Fighter took Healer's now gloved hand and pulled him with him, feeling Kakyuu's presence near. "She's here."

dbdbdb

I hope you didn't mind that there was so much Yaten & Sejya action in this part (although I had a lot of fun writing the part where Tahiki walks in on them _evil grin_). However, I needed to clear their side story first, before the big countdown awaits you in the next (and almost final) part of my story: The big battle between Haruka and Sailor Galactica (but I won't tell you more, because I don't want to spoil too much :)).

Thank you again for all your nice comments and for cheering me up. It always makes me happy to read those little emails sends to me account :).

Have a nice beginning of December and a nice beginning of this year's Christmas time (and me a good result in my oral examination of my Cambridge Advanced Certificate. I take it parallel to my normal studies to polish up my CV. The written stuff will be on December 13th, maybe some of you want to cross their fingers for me _drop_).

April


	16. Chapter 7: The Moon And The Stars Part 4

Haruka went over the grass, suddenly feeling the wind that rushed through the cherry trees. Or was it a wind that arose from the shadow land? She didn't know; she didn't care. All that seemed to exist in the two worlds they were straddling was the young woman on the ground. She smiled and held the tiny pyjamas over her swollen belly.

-Michiru-chan gave it to me; it's a gift from New York.- laughed the young woman and her blond plaits jumped when she turned her head and looked over to her husband who swung a big fork around with which he had turned over the steaks only a minute ago.

-Do you really want to dress our daughter in what looks like the Statue of Liberty's clothes?- Indeed, those tiny pyjamas were green and had a big heart in the front. English letters spelled the motto _I love NY_.

-Why not? I'm sure she'll look cute in them.-

-She'll look cute in any clothes, because she's your daughter.-

The young woman blushed and smiled happily at his compliment. She put the clothes away and wanted to get up, but froze when she raised her head and stared in the air. Wind appeared out of the blue, dragged at her long hair and at her white dress, showing her big belly even more clearly. Her deep blue eyes sparkled and a golden sign suddenly glowed on her forehead. It had the form of a crescent.

"She's the earth princess." Said Kakyuu, who had felt the blonde's power before but had never been able to touch her, no matter how hard she had tried, and crouched when Haruka went on her knees in front of young woman. Yes, she had seen all the pictures in the house, but she had never met the blonde before, had never felt the strong aura.

"Yes, she's Sailor Moon." There was no doubt in Haruka's voice. Even though the young woman didn't wear her costume, she was sure that the pregnant woman was the Sailor Senshi's princess.

_She used to be my princess, too._

"**Give up! You won't escape me!**"

Haruka heard the angry voice behind her, felt the shadow approaching quickly. She knew that this was their only chance. If she failed now, there'd be no way to return to the real world. Once they'd be trapped in the shadow land, they'd never be able to see the others again. To see the Three Lights again. To see Michiru again…

_Michi-chan!_

"Please, give me strength." Haruka raised her free hand and concentrated on an object she had held before and thrown away so often. An object she had never wanted to use again. To be the person she had stopped being when she decided to take care of her little brother instead. What meant her powers if she couldn't use them to save one life? How could she save millions if she wasn't able to rescue him? If she wasn't able to rescue Princess Kakyuu right now?

"Come to me." And sure enough, there was the golden staff hanging in the air right before her. Haruka gulped and stretched her trembling hand towards her henshin.

"**This is your end!**"

Haruka took the staff and felt the power floating through her body, giving her a strength she thought she had used up during the past weeks when she had run through the shadow land.

"She's almost here." Whispered Kakyuu and tried to stand up. No, she wouldn't go under without a fight, but her powers were consumed and she was weak. The princess had struggled for long years. Now it was time that someone took over.

"I need your help, Princess." Said Haruka and acknowledged Sailor Moon's position for the first time. She had never called her by her title, not even during the short time she had fought with the young woman and her team. The blonde leaned forward and was actually able to take Usagi's right hand. The pregnant woman blinked and her eyes grew wide as she saw the blonde kneeling in front of her.

"Sailor Uranus?" she whispered, recognizing her immediately, even though the blonde hadn't transformed, still wore her dark clothes. However, there was only Senshi who was able to hold that golden henshin.

"**You won't escape!**"

"She's here, Haruka-san!"

"You have to take care of Kakyuu-san." Haruka pushed the two hands together. "Don't let her go or she'll disappear forever." Usagi's confused face grew serious and she nodded. Then she intertwined Kakyuu's cold fingers with her warm ones, once again proving just how powerful she truly was.

"Come here." Usagi gently pulled the red haired woman whom she had heard about so much from the three brothers towards her blanket and blue eyes grew wide when Kakyuu felt how she actually left the shadow land. The pregnant woman's voice sounded strange in her ears and yet so right. As if they were in the same world.

"Whatever happens, don't let her go!" Haruka sprung to her feet and spun around, holding the golden henshin in front of her like the weapon it was. A weapon she had refused so often to use. Today, she hoped that she would be powerful enough to free the Three Light's princess. Just this one time she wanted to be strong enough to achieve something. To actually save a dear person.

-Uranus?-

She could hear Usagi's voice behind her, knowing that there was still a world separating them. However, it didn't matter.

"**You will not be able to run away!**"

"Who said that I want to run away!" Haruka held the henshin higher and felt its power soaring through her. A golden light escaped from the staff, even though she hadn't even shouted her battle cry; the words she had once thought sounding so stupid. A small planet emerged and hit the approaching shadow which was slowed down for a moment.

-Kaki-chan?-

Haruka glanced over her shoulder and saw Tahiki running towards them. He looked different and he wore a strange dark leather costume, but she recognized his voice immediately. True, she had already known from Kakyuu that the Three Lights were her Sailor Senshi, but it was still another thing to actually see them in their fighting form. Tahiki stumbled and almost fell down when he saw his princess really sitting next to Usagi. The young man didn't look around. He didn't see Haruka nor the dangerous shadow. He only saw his girlfriend.

-Kaki-chan…- was all he muttered before he went on his knees next to her and embraced her passionately, holding her tightly and looking like he wouldn't let her go again. Kakyuu's fingers were still in Usagi's hand, but she managed to wrap her free arm around her boyfriend's trembling form. There were still tears in blue eyes, but they were tears of joy now, not of sadness. Haruka wanted them to stay this way. Forever.

-My Tahiki…-

_They haven't seen each other for over five years…_

Haruka gulped and watched two other Star Senshi running through the glass door and over the terrace.

_Sejya-kun. _

_Yaten-chan._

The blonde didn't know their Sailor names, but she knew that Kakyuu would be safe with them. As long as she was able to defeat Sailor Galactica, the princess would be reunited with her family. Finally.

"**I will get her back! She's mine!**"

Haruka shook her head and wanted to face again the shadow in front of her. However, her eyes caught a movement at the terrace, right behind the two brothers still dashing through the garden towards their princess. Towards a young woman they considered to be like their older sister.

_What?_

Haruka shivered when she saw the young man in his dark tuxedo. He wore a mask and held one of those silly roses in his hands, but the blonde recognized him immediately. Sailor Moon's husband, their future king. The father of little Chibiusa. Usagi's love. Next to him, there was a young woman wearing the typical Sailor fuku. The air seemed to crackle around her and tiny flashes danced around her worried looking face.

_Tuxedo Kamen?_

_Sailor Jupiter?_

Haruka frowned, although it should have been clear to her. Sailor Moon was here, therefore it was only normal that her Senshi were here, as well. Probably, the other young women Haruka only knew from all those funny photos were the rest of the team.

_Does Michi-chan know all this?_

Haruka's eyes grew wide as she saw the person emerging from the living room right behind Sailor Jupiter. She wore a green Sailor costume and held a golden henshin in her right hand.

_Sailor Neptune._

Haruka recognized her immediately. The girl who tried so desperately to be her friend when she didn't want to have a friend. The girl she probably hurt the most when she decided for her little brother instead and followed her parents to America to sit at his bed in a hospital in Chicago, praying for a miracle that never happened.

Sailor Neptune wasn't a girl any longer. She grew into a woman. A beautiful woman Haruka had seen sad and happy during the past months. A kind woman who was able to play the most wonderful music. A funny woman who had made her laugh even though she wanted to cry.

_Michi-chan…_

Sailor Neptune was the woman Haruka fell in love with while listening to her violin play, while swimming with her in the hotels' swimming pools, while watching her sleep, while embracing her and finding comfort, peace and love in her tender arms.

_Ruka?_

The Senshi of the Ocean stopped when she saw the blonde standing in front of Sailor Moon and the three Star Lights. While Tahiki embraced who seemed to be Kakyuu, because Neptune had seen the photo so often to see the resemblance between the young woman and the girl immediately, did his younger brothers stand in front of the blanket, holding their stars high in the air as if to fight against an enemy only they could see. Certainly Sailor Galactica, although Neptune couldn't see her. All she could see was Haruka standing in front of them, even though she didn't face the brothers directly. No, she looked straight ahead, staring at something only she could see.

_Ruka?_

Neptune gasped for breath as the blonde turned her head and she was able to see the golden sign glowing on her forehead.

_No! That's not true!_

However, Neptune saw the henshin in Haruka's hands and knew that it was true.

_Impossible!_

"**She's mine !**"

"You won't get her." Haruka banned every other thought from her mind as she concentrated again on the shadow right in front of her. She saw the red light emerging from those menacing eyes, saw the connection between Kakyuu and the shadow and suddenly realized that all she had to do was to cut that connection. Then Kakyuu would be free and could live happily with her family.

"**She's always been mine and I'll take her back!**"

"Over my dead body!" Haruka swung her henshin around and another golden planet emerged from it. It hit the shadow again who didn't seem to be as surprised as it had been when the first planet hit it. Instead it laughed and that noise made Haruka shiver in disgust.

"**That can be arranged.**"

The blonde nodded and ran towards the shadow.

"Take care of her, Sailor Moon, I'm counting on you!"

-No, Haruka-san! Don't do that! Stay!-

-Sailor Uranus!-

Maybe this was the end. Maybe she was destined to die in the shadow land, by the hand of an enemy called Sailor Galactica. As long as she managed to free Kakyuu, it would be worth it.

"**This will be your death!**"

The laughter grew louder as the darkness surrounded her. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment and gripped her henshin a little bit tighter.

_So be it._

dbdbdb

"**Do you really think you'll be able to defeat me?**"

The voice seemed to fill her entire world, as did the darkness. Haruka took a deep breath and concentrated on the red light coming from the shadow she couldn't distinguish any longer from the darkness. Probably, Sailor Galactica was near; maybe she was everywhere around her; it didn't matter. All that mattered was the red light in front of her. The silver edge grew stronger and Haruka knew instinctively that this was the link that had connected the Three Lights to their princess. It had been strong all those long years in which the brothers searched for Kakyuu, allowing her to return to the real world, even though her family couldn't see her. It had grown weaker after Tahiki's decision to no longer search for Kakyuu, therefore almost losing her forever. Haruka knew why the young man had decided to quit the Three Light business or at least to no longer perform on the stage, but his brave behaviour had almost destroyed the silver connection and with it all hopes of ever seeing his fiancée again.

_I have to cut the red light._

"**You will never defeat me, because I'm stronger than you!**"

_I have to set her free._

Haruka held her henshin into the red light and felt its resistance. It looked like a light, but seemed to be more like a threat in reality. Or a string to pull Kakyuu back from the real world and to hold her captive in the shadow land like a weak-willed puppet.

_I couldn't rescue Aki-chan, but I'll rescue her!_

"Earth Shaking." She only whispered the stupid attack, remembering that it had never made a difference if she'd shouted it or not. Their costumes, their spells had only been for show. Their true powers were deep in their hearts. Probably, they didn't even need their henshin to make the spells work, however, Haruka didn't want to test that out today.

The henshin changed its shape. It wasn't a golden staff any longer, but a sword. A sabre hopefully sharp enough to cut the threat at last, forever. The golden planet emerged for the third time, now from her sabre, and bounced off the red light. It seemed like it wasn't that easy to break, however, Haruka could see a small crack from where the golden planet had hit it. If she tried long enough, she'd be able to break it. Damn, she had to break it!

"**What do you think you're doing?**"

A bright beam came out of the darkness and hit her, catapulted her backwards for a few metres. She gasped for breath when her back made contact with the hard ground. Her world was filled with that mean laughter again, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the red light she had to cut. Somehow.

"**Do you really thinkt hat you'll be able to destroy it?**"

The laughter rose to an uncomfortable height as Haruka came to her feet and staggered over to the red light, raising her sabre. However, she couldn't bring it down, couldn't throw her golden planet, couldn't try to cut the threat, because there was an invisible barrier holding her back. She tried to break forcefully through the wall, but there was sudden pain in her right arm that made her hesitate, at least for a second. Sailor Galactica seemed to have noticed for her laughter got even louder and Haruka wondered briefly if the woman who had caused all this pain to Kakyuu and the Three Lights ever breathed. She had to stop her shrill laughter at one point in order to breathe, hadn't she?

"**If you try to get through, I'll break your arm !**"

It wasn't so much the threat that puzzled Haruka but more the fact that the mad laughter didn't stop, even though Sailor Galactica spoke to her.

_Did she tape her voice in order to impress me now?_

Haruka shook her head. Right now there was no time for silly questions, even though she was suddenly quite interested in the answers. Maybe Sailor Galactica wasn't even so powerful but only tried to intimidate them with cheap tricks.

The blonde tried to break through the invisible wall and bit on her lower lip as the pain grew instantly to a degree she could hardly bear. She gulped the scream raising in her throat, because she didn't want to give Sailor Galactica that satisfaction, as well. Someone who had held Kakyuu captive for over five years, only letting her see a shadow of the real world, was pervert enough to gloat over her distress.

"**That hurts, doesn't it?**"

Sailor Galactica seemed to have noticed, nonetheless. The pressure on Haruka's right arm grew stronger, but she didn't let go of her sabre nor did she back away. The red light was right in front of her and she had to cut it, no matter what!

"**Do you feel that pain, you little worm? It'll be worse in a minute and then you'll be screaming!**"

Indeed, the pain grew fiercer and Haruka's mouth slowly filled with something that tasted salty. It was warm and ran over her chin. The blonde needed some moments to realize that it was blood, her blood; she had unconsciously bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed. Her body trembled and sweat ran down her temples and her back.

_I have to cut that damn threat!_

"**That's real pain, isn't it?**"

_Real pain?_

Haruka pressed harder against the barrier and her vision blurred slightly as the dizziness in her head grew.

_Real pain?!_

"Do you know what real pain is?" she gasped and leaned harder against the invisible wall, ignoring the ache searing through her right arm. Haruka only grabbed the henshin tighter, prepared herself to use it. To throw the golden planet, even if it would be the last time she'd do so.

"Do you think that this is real pain? Believe me, that's nothing!" Haruka shook her head and put her entire weight on her arm.

"**But it hurts! I know it hurts! Therefore it's pain!**"

"You think this is pain?" Haruka snorted in an attempt of a laughter. "I also used to think that this was pain. Then I thought it was the diagnose. It's only a few words, spoken from a damn friendly smiling doctor in that fucking calming voice. It was only one word, but it hurt like hell." The blonde shook her head. "The injections were terribly painful, but the therapies were even worse. I thought real pain was the moment when he begged me to stop it; to end this poison being injected into his small body."

"**Isn't what you experience right now…**"

"Shut up, you know nothing, you idiot!" Haruka interrupted Sailor Galactica rudely. "You might think that his relapse was painful or the moment when Bill had to tell me that there was no hope, that Akito-chan wouldn't survive the following night."

"**How dare you…**"

"But all that wasn't real pain. Not his illness, not the therapies, not the relapse. No, not even his death." Haruka didn't listen to Sailor Galactica's angry screams. She pulled the sabre back for mere centimetres to hit the invisible wall with all her strength. "Real pain is to stand helplessly aside, watching all this fucking shit while you can't do nothing!" Haruka finally broke through the barrier. She heard the soft crack and hot pain flashed through her right arm, but she didn't even flinch. She only raised her sabre and threw the golden planet.

"Earth Shaking." The words came automatically from her red lips and she watched the small planet growing bigger and bigger.

_Help me, Uranus, just this once._

She begged silently, hoping that she wouldn't fail this time. At least not this time. The planet reached its full size and she could see its rings before it hit the red light. For a moment the red and the golden beams seemed to fight until the red connection finally disappeared into the darkness.

_Thanks!_

"No!"

"It's the helplessness that's the real pain." Haruka lowered her right arm and gasped for breath as thousand little needles seemed to pierce right through her skin. "This is nothing."

"**You're just a little Senshi! How dare you thwart my plans!**"

Sailor Galactica's words told Haruka that she indeed did free Kakyuu. She felt the shadow land shake, but it didn't matter any longer. As long as the princess could return to the brothers, to her family, it was alike to the blonde what would follow. As long as she had been able to save at least this life.

_I didn't fail this time._

Haruka smiled weakly and brought her broken arm closer to her trembling body, tried to shield it with her healthy arm when she felt Sailor Galactica's power surrounding her. However, she didn't let go of her sabre that returned to its henshin form in order to be not so heavy for her exhausted body.

"You're mistaken again. I'm not a Senshi."

_Not since the day I decided for Akito-chan instead._

"**I don't care who you are! You've just let that damn princess escape. For that you'll die. Here and right now.**"

Haruka closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Do what you have to do."

_I could save Kakyuu-san. At least once I could make a change._

What happened now wasn't important.

Or so she thought.

dbdbdb

"What's going on?"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus jumped from the trees to take position behind their princess, just in case that someone tried to ambush her. Two cherries still hang over the Love Senshi's left ear and green leaves stuck in blue hair.

"It's Sailor Galactica." Answered Sailor Pluto who seemed to have appeared out of thin air, or better, behind the raspberry bush behind which she had knelt only minutes before to change her daughter's nappies. Hotaru was only one year old, but you could see the tiny sign glowing on her small forehead, nonetheless. Elza held the little girl tightly in her arms, but followed her girlfriend determinedly. The times when she had stayed out of the action were over. It was her family, after all, and she didn't see why she should wait at home, worrying herself crazy. As long as Hotaru was with her, nothing could happen to her, anyway. Sailor Saturn was still a toddler, but her powers were already extraordinarily strong. No youma would manage to break through the shield the little girl was able to erect around herself and her second mommy who was holding her right now.

"Sailor Galactica? Great!" sighed Sailor Mars and fell on her knees beside Sailor Moon to gasp hard for breath. It was obvious that she had felt the looming danger and ran all the way from her grandfather's temple to Usagi's house. "Where is that asshole?"

"She's in her own world." Whispered Kakyuu and they all turned to stare at her in surprise. "She's fighting with her right now."

"Princess Kakyuu?" Both, Mercury and Venus, opened her eyes wide and stepped hesitatingly over to the red haired woman to touch her. They winced back when they felt Sailor Galactica's aura surrounding the young woman.

"You're still in her hands, aren't you?" panted Mars and raised her henshin in order to kick Sailor Galactica's ass if she dared to get too close to her pregnant princess.

"Hai." Whispered Kakyuu and smiled as the blonde held her hand tighter at the same time when Tahiki's embrace got stronger.

"Against whom is Sailor Galactica fighting?" Pluto looked around, but they were all here, standing or sitting around Sailor Moon who held her henshin, as well. However, the blonde hadn't transformed, probably because she didn't fit in her Sailor fuku any longer.

"She fights against her."

Pluto raised one eyebrow, because Kakyuu's statement didn't help her one bit. However, she had to lean on her staff of time in surprise when she heard Sailor Moon's next words.

"She fights against Uranus."

"That bitch's here?" The Senshi of Time frowned and looked around, but there was no other Senshi around, but if she concentrated hard enough she could believe to feel her, weakly beside Galactica's strong presence.

"What the hell is she doing here? Didn't she leave over five years ago?" Mars shook her head and glanced to where she could feel Sailor Galactica's power to be most powerful. It was right in front of them under two cherry trees Ami and Minako had wanted to reap next to beg Makoto to make her delicious cherry juice for them.

"She had her reasons to leave then as she has her reasons to come back now." Declared Sailor Moon who had always defended the Outer Senshi who had gone astray. While Pluto and Mars had called the traitor _bitch_ and Neptune decided to never talk about her again, did Sailor Moon still believe in her.

"What does she think who she is? Going and coming like that? We don't need her, she can fuck off again!" Pluto crossed her arms and ignored her girlfriend's criticizing look for having used the f-word in front of their daughter.

"She brought back Princess Kakyuu." Said Sailor Moon and gave Pluto a look that rivalled Elza's. She knew that Uranus had hurt them all a lot, especially Neptune, but she also knew that the Outer Senshi didn't have another choice back then.

"Nani?"

Both, Star Fighter and Star Healer stepped closer to their princess when the air was suddenly filled with a bright red light. For a moment they could hear Sailor Galactica's well known, completely insane laughter and heard a scream the Senshi team hadn't heard in a long time.

-Earth Shaking!-

Sailor Galactica's laughter turned into a scream of disbelieve and agony. The red light's intensity grew until they had to close their eyes for a second. When they opened them again, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" choked Mercury and rubbed her burning eyes. Her vision was blurred and filled with dancing lights that slowly faded again.

"She cut my shackles." Kakyuu raised her free hand and turned it, but she couldn't see the red light any longer that had covered her like a blanket for the past five, almost six years. That had held her back from the real world like bars, keeping her in a prison from which there hadn't been an escape. Until now…

"Kakyuu-chan?"

"Kakyuu-neechan?"

Fighter and Healer knelt before their princess and winced when a strong wind came from the two cherry trees, although the leaves didn't so much as shake.

"I'm free." Whispered the red haired princess and glanced up at her boys, feeling the tears of happiness welling up in her blue eyes. "She's freed me."

"And she needs our help." Said Sailor Moon determinedly and wanted to rose. However, she couldn't get up. This time it wasn't her huge belly that held her back but her best friend and her husband.

"You shouldn't fight while being pregnant." Tuxedo Kamen was clearly concerned about his wife's and his unborn daughter's health while Sailor Mars was simply pissed off.

"Why should we help that bitch? She didn't care about us, therefore we aren't obliged to help her. If she wants to fight against Sailor Galactica on her own, fine; I won't hinder that bitch!"

"Mars!" Sailor Moon clearly wasn't amused by her best friend's reaction. "She's still a Sailor Senshi!"

"Oh? I thought she didn't want to be one of us and that she's left us because of that."

"She had her reasons to go." It was the first time that Neptune added something to their discussion. The Senshi of the Sea faced the place from where the strange wind was coming, didn't turn back to her fellow Senshi when she said those words with a soft voice. "Very good reasons."

"You should be the last one to forgive that bitch!" hissed Mars, still struggling against a surprisingly strong princess who was far advanced in pregnancy.

"How come you know her reasons?" asked Pluto and held the time staff again tighter in her hands.

"Because she's Haruka." Neptune raised her henshin a little bit and slowly stepped over to the place where she had seen the other Outer Senshi disappear only minutes ago. "She's my Ruka…"

"Nani?"

"_That_ Haruka?"

"The one you wrote so much about in your letters?"

"The blonde on your funny pictures from America?"

"She's Sailor Uranus?"

All Senshi, except Sailor Moon, stared at Neptune in disbelieve.

"Impossible! We would've noticed her powers if she were Uranus!" Pluto shook her head and stepped closer to her best friend. "I've met Haruka and she was like any other normal woman."

"Maybe it was because she really didn't want to be a Senshi, or maybe it was because we weren't searching for her any longer." Neptune wanted to walk straight over to the cherry trees, but Pluto held her back.

"You've just said it; she doesn't want to be a Senshi any longer, no matter if she's really Haruka or if you're mistaken. I won't risk my life for someone who didn't give a damn about us when we had to fight against Mistress Nine and almost died!"

"She's my Ruka and at least I'll help her!" Neptune broke away from the Senshi of Time and stepped backwards towards what she assumed to be the entrance to Sailor Galactica's world. "I'll fight with her!"

"Why? She's hurt you the most, Michi-chan."

"Because she only did what she had to do. She's an Onee-chan in the first place and had only been a Senshi in the second." The Senshi of the Ocean looked at Elza with little Hotaru in her arms, then back at her best friend. "Your family would come first, too, Sets."

"No, because you're all my family."

However, Neptune didn't hear Pluto's soft words, because the Outer Senshi had already turned around and vanished between the cherry trees. The strange wind increased for a moment before it got weaker again. Sailor Pluto sighed annoyed and shook her head.

"I don't care for that fucking bitch, but I guess we'll have to help Michi-chan."

Sailor Moon was finally able to rose from her blanket. She looked at her Senshi team and nodded an agreement.

And smiled, happy that the lost Senshi had finally returned.

dbdbdb

Sailor Maker felt them disappear into Sailor Galactica's world one after another. First there was Sailor Pluto to go, Sailor Moon and the others followed until only Elza, little Hotaru and his brothers remained. And Kakyuu. His fiancée who he hadn't let go during the conversation. Who felt so great in his arms. So real.

"We should help them." Whispered Fighter and put his left hand on his older brother's shoulder. For a moment, blue eyes met before Maker glanced at Kakyuu who smiled at him. It was the same smile he had seen on the old picture during the past years, but at the same it was completely different.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Elza sat down next to the princess and took the hand Sailor Moon had held only minutes before. Little Hotaru blinked at the red haired woman and giggled happily. She sat up clumsily on her mother's lap and reached for long red strands to hold them in her small hands.

"They need you now." Kakyuu smiled at her boyfriend and put her free hand's forefinger over his soft lips when he tried to protest. "I'll still be here when you return."

He didn't have to voice his question; she understood him without any words.

"I promise, love."

dbdbdb

"**I will kill you!**"

Haruka swayed in the wind that suddenly seemed to fill the shadow land. She opened her eyes again and blinked when the darkness parted in front of her and a young woman emerged. Certainly, it was Sailor Galactica, because the blonde couldn't think of anyone else to meet in this strange world. Her enemy wore a golden costume that seemed to dazzle her in its brightness. A kind of a golden crown covered her head and her hair completely and her eyes seemed to sparkle in an unhealthy red.

_Contact lenses?_

The blonde looked for a micro on the golden Sailor fuku, but her vision was already too blurred to actually recognize details on the uniform. However, it wouldn't have surprised her to find a technical device changing Sailor Galactica's normal voice into that loud echo that filled the shadow land whenever she spoke. At the same time as her shrill laughter of which Haruka grew quickly annoyed.

"Then stop talking so much and get it over with." Haruka looked at her wrist, only to see that her watch had stopped to tick. "I don't have all day."

"**Oh, so you try to act cool?**"

Sailor Galactica raised both eyebrows and crossed her arms before her chest.

"**Don't worry, in the end you'll beg for your life**."

"I won't." Haruka sighed deeply, worn out.

"**Everyone begs in the end.**"

"I won't." Haruka's legs wouldn't support her any longer and she went on her knees, hissing when she had to move her broken arm. However, she still wouldn't let go of the golden staff in her right hand, knowing that this movement would have hurt too much to bear. She didn't want to scream in front of Sailor Galactica and it didn't really matter if she'd hold on to it until the bitter end.

"**Everyone does!**"

"I won't."

"**Don't repeat yourself!**"

Sailor Galactica's voice grew shriller and she was clearly pissed off with the stubborn woman kneeling in front of her.

"I should have died one year ago. It doesn't matter if I do now. I guess I should even thank you." Haruka smiled a cruel smile and stared directly at her enemy, showing no fear. "I could at least achieve something in my life by rescuing Kakyuu-san from your clutches."

"**You don't mean that! Everyone wants to live!**"

Haruka only shrugged her healthy shoulder and stared at her knees. The wind around her grew and she winced when she felt invisible fingers tugging at her hair. They were cold when they forced their way into her head. When they searched her mind. She wanted to fight against them, but she couldn't when they brutally pulled a thought from the depth of her memory.

"**You also have a reason to live!**"

Sailor Galactica sneered as she stepped closer to the kneeling Senshi of the Wind. A picture formed between them as if there was a projector somewhere in the dark, projecting the memory onto an invisible wall right in front of Haruka. The young woman raised her head and her dark green eyes grew wide when she saw a transparent Michiru standing in front of her. She held her violin in her left hand and stretched her right one towards her, smiling happily.

"**You'd never see her again if you were to die here.**"

_I can play your dirty tricks, too!_

Haruka concentrated and the scene changed before her eyes. At first it showed an open grave. Two white coffins were slowly lowered into the contrasting dark earth. It was raining heavily and a blond girl, almost an adult but yet still a child, stood at the rim, looking down with an expressionless face, watching the white objects disappear. Her dark clothes were soaked, but the little boy she held under her jacket was dry and warm. He slept deep and tight, not noticing the funeral around him.

"I'd never see _that_ again!"

The picture changed again, this time showing Haruka in a rocking chair. She was hardly younger, but looked a lot different: Her hair was shorter, her body thinner, her entire being more tired. Tired of life. She gently rocked back and forth. Back and forth. She held a bundle in her arms and whispered sweet words Sailor Galactica couldn't understand and Haruka didn't dare to remember.

"**That's the past, but the future could be so much brighter!**"

There was another picture of Michiru. This time, she sat at a big table and waved at Haruka to come over. The Three Lights were sitting there, too. Sejya ate what looked like a huge steak while Yaten read in his old book. Tahiki stroked through Kakyuu's red hair. They all were smiling at her.

"Do you really think so?"

Haruka inclined her head and the sunny summer day before her grew lighter until all that remained was a dazzling brightness. It darkened a little bit and revealed a hospital room. The walls were white as was the blanket that was softly pulled over a small form in a typical hospital bed. The doctor turned to a crying Sejya, shaking his head while a nurse walked from one machine to the next to switch them off. They went out, together with the flat line they showed. Tahiki simply stood next to his mourning brother, seemingly not knowing what to say or do.

"Everything can end so quickly."

The hospital room disappeared, was replaced by what looked like a park at the first moment. There were many trees whose golden leaves covered the grass beneath. However, the stones didn't fit into the happy picture, as well as the silence. There were no laughing children running around, no pensioners walking their little dogs, no young mothers pushing their prams around proudly. There was an old weather-beaten gravestone beneath a very tall tree. A shadow stepped closer to it and knelt down to wipe away the leaves from its surface. The inscription appeared and Haruka gulped while Sailor Galactica frowned deeply, finally understanding that these were not memories, but the wind Senshi's visualized fears.

_Kaioh Michiru._

_Another Angel_

"**Well, we'll see if you'll still be so calm on the verge of death!**"

Sailor Galactica raised her arms and the wind grew noticeably. She winked with her right hand and Haruka gasped for breath as she felt an invisible fist being rammed into her stomach. She doubled over, but didn't hit the ground as those hands returned and pushed her off the ground. The blonde wanted to scream as they touched her broken arm and the pain grew again, tearing her apart from the inside. However, she was thrown through the air before she could even open her mouth. She landed hard on the ground and needed some moments to struggle back on her knees, supporting her body with her healthy hand while her broken arm hang strangely disconnected by her side. Haruka breathed stertorously and noticed the blood running from her left shoulder over her trembling upper arm. Her vision blurred, but she didn't have enough strength left to wipe away the tears of agony, as well as to stroke her bangs out of her sweaty face.

"**Do you still wish to die?**"

Sailor Galactica's shrill laughter filled the shadow land and Haruka closed her eyes in exhaustion, gasping hard for breath.

_Do I want to die?_

The answer had been an easy one only a year ago; when she had to watch her ill brother die; when she had to bury him. When she had to realize that she was all alone on this world; that she had been left behind by all the people she had loved so dearly.

Another picture formed before her inner eye and she was sure that this wasn't Sailor Galactica's doing. It showed Michiru who had embraced her when she felt so down in Chicago after having visited Akito-chan's grave. Who had shown her that she wasn't all alone in this damn cold world. Who had loved her. Deeply. The scene changed and now Michiru was lying under her, kissing her passionately. The next moment, the young violinist stood on the stage, playing Haruka's parents' wedding song with so much feeling, with all her heart, with all her love. She broke the soft melody and lowered her violin. Then, she turned around and smiled at Haruka, tenderly.

-I love you, Ruka.-

_Do I want to die?_

Suddenly, Yaten stood next to Michiru. He wore one of those funny Micky Mouse caps, trying to convince Sejya into holding at least the torch of the Statue of Liberty. Tahiki laughed at them before he opened a book of sheet music he had bought in New Orleans. Michiru used her chance and exchanged her violin quickly with her beloved reflex camera. She looked around and frowned when she looked in Haruka's direction.

-Come over! I want you to be on that photo, as well.-

The young woman smiled brightly and reached out for her, although the blonde knew that she wouldn't be able to touch her.

-Because you belong to us, Ruka.-

_Do I want to die?_

- Because you belong to me, Ruka.-

Haruka opened her tired eyes and saw Sailor Galactica waving her hands to create another attack. She saw the air flicker when invisible hands shot out to her.

_No!_

Haruka groaned as the pain flashed through her right arm. She raised it, nonetheless, together with her henshin to defend herself. Sailor Galactica's superior sneer made her even more ugly.

_I want to live with them._

_I want to live with my Michi-chan._

"**So you want to live? What a pity, because now it's too late to beg for it!**"

Haruka's dark green eyes widened and she prepared herself for the impact that would be even more painful than her broken arm. She tried to at least shield her face with her healthy arm while she held Uranus' henshin towards her enemy. Her throat was sore and her mouth dry. Therefore, she couldn't yell her spell, not even whisper it.

_Earth Shaking._

Her henshin started to glow, but that was all. Haruka didn't have enough strength left to create another planet. This would come to a bad end.

_I don't want to die._

Haruka took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself for Sailor Galactica's attack.

_I want to be together with my Michi-chan!_

_Always._

However, the impact never came.

"Deep Submerge!"

"**What?!**"

Sailor Galactica was clearly pissed off, as was Sailor Neptune who stood right in front of a kneeling Haruka, shielding her with her own body, warding off the invisible attack.

"You want to hurt my partner? Over my dead body!" Neptune's voice was dangerously quiet and her face was covered in shadows. Haruka stared at her in surprise, not knowing how to react, what to reply.

_Her partner?_

"**Do you think that you can achieve anything all alone, you weakling?**"

Sailor Galactica laughed again in a shrill way while Sailor Neptune crouched slightly, getting ready to throw some more of her water planets to hopefully drown that damn woman, together with her ridiculous laughter.

"She's not all alone."

Haruka turned her head when she heard her voice. Her princess' tender voice. And there she was: Sailor Moon, followed by her husband and her Senshi. Followed by the three brothers.

"This time we'll surely kick your ass." Mars smirked while Pluto swung her big staff without warning.

Haruka gulped as she realized that they had come to rescue her.

_Thank you._

dbdbdb

She was too tired to follow the battle. All she knew was that Sailor Galactica was indeed pretty strong and that she wasn't all words, but could throw some heavy attacks, as well. However, the fight to hold Princess Kakyuu back in the shadow land had weakened Sailor Galactica and the other Senshi were able to drive her away with their united powers. They all felt that she wasn't defeated yet, but at least she wouldn't return the next days, weeks, maybe even months.

Haruka panted for breath when Sailor Galactica finally disappeared with a scream of rage and agony. She wanted to stand up and run away when Michiru turned back to her. The young violinist still wore her Sailor fuku, but Haruka recognized her immediately. She wondered why she hadn't seen it immediately, why she hadn't felt the connection between them when they went out to that okonomiyaki restaurant in Kyoto. Or better, when she had heard her violin play for the first time during that special evening in Tokyo.

_She's rescued my life. Again._

"That looks painful."

A young woman knelt down next to her and she blinked when wet strands were stroked out of her sweaty face. Haruka needed some moments to realize that they were soaked in blood.

"Sailor Galactica did her worst."

Haruka didn't turn her head, but she knew instinctively that it was Sailor Mercury who examined her. The young woman had always told her that she wanted to become a doctor when she grew up. Probably, she had started her studies during the last five years and was now a junior doctor, knowing what to do with her injuries.

"She always wanted to fight on her own; suits her right."

Haruka grinned tiredly when she recognized Setsuna's saucy sounding voice. Oh, how she had disliked this woman back then, and how much she liked Hime-chan's mother now.

"You're cruel, Pluto!"

"What, Venus? It's only the truth."

Obviously, they hadn't forgotten what she had done to them. Haruka couldn't blame them for their distrust.

"She deserves a second chance."

"You're too nice, Sailor Moon. I'd prefer to kick her ass."

"She's not our enemy, Mars!"

"So who's she then, Healer?"

_Does she dislike me, too?_

It was alike to her what the other Senshi thought of her. However, Michiru's opinion did matter. Haruka hadn't looked away from her during the discussion of the others. The blonde thought back to the evening when she had decided to leave them. When she had said those two words, turned around and left. She gulped as she realized that she would do the same again. Even if she were able to turn back time, she'd still go with her parents to America and fight for her little brother's life.

"She's one of us."

"Oh, spare me your sermon, Maker. You don't know her!"

"I know her very well, Pluto, as you should know her, too."

"Hai, because she's Haruka-neechan!"

"But she's no Sailor Senshi. She's not one of us, no matter what you say!"

"Hai, because she did… what did she call it, Pluto?"

"She quit."

Yes, she quit. Haruka glanced at her henshin and gathered what was left of her powers. No, she didn't want to be a Sailor Senshi. They didn't need such a weak fighter who couldn't defeat Sailor Galactica. Who couldn't save her own family. However, she wanted to be their friend. She wanted to take care of Yaten and Sejya again, wanted to go on another tour with the Three Lights, maybe together with Kakyuu this time.

Haruka looked back at Michiru and gulped.

_I want so badly to be with my Michi-chan._

Haruka took a deep breath and forced her muscles to move, ignoring the pain screaming through her trembling body.

_Because I love you._

"Don't do that!" cried Mercury in surprise and wanted to hold her back. "You shouldn't move your arm! It's broken!"

Haruka didn't listen to her. She only stared at Michiru, offering her Uranus' henshin. She could take it away from her if she wanted to, for she had never wanted to hold it. Neptune could decide to reject her as an Outer Senshi. As long as she didn't reject her as a friend. As her girlfriend.

"Ruka?"

The blonde bit on her lower lip as she turned her shaking hand and forced her cold fingers to open so that the golden staff laid open on her blood covered palm.

"Gomen ne, Michi-chan." Her voice was hoarse, didn't seem to belong to her any longer. Her vision blurred and she finally gave into the darkness waiting at the rim of her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

She fell forward and felt two warm arms embracing her before she fainted.

dbdbdb

Darkness surrounded her when she awoke again. For a moment, she feared that she was still in the shadow land; that the others had left her behind in Sailor Galactica's world to punish her for her betrayal.

But after a while her eyes got a accustomed to the twilight and she saw that she was lying in a bed in what she recognized was one of the guest rooms in Usagi's house. Her body was covered by a soft blanket and her right arm didn't hurt too much. At least not as much as she had expected it to ache. She slowly turned her head and saw that it was bandaged. The world blurred for a moment, telling her that they had given her some medicine, probably pain killers.

"Are you awake?"

Haruka frowned as she heard the soft voice next to her. It was then that she noticed the warm body next to her on the comfortable mattress. Two arms were wrapped around her healthy one and she looked directly in Michiru's face when she finally managed to turn her head in the opposite direction. She blinked when a small bedside lamp was switched on.

It was truly Michiru who straightened up on the bed next to her and stroked some curly strands behind her ears. She looked as sleepy as Haruka felt.

"You've slept for over twenty-four hours. I really had a hard time to convince Ami-chan not to call an ambulance. I figured you'd seen enough hospitals in your life." Michiru slipped from the bed and returned one moment later with a glass of water in her hand. Haruka stared at the clear liquid for a second and suddenly noticed how thirsty she was. She struggled and was able to sit up with Michiru's help.

"Take tiny gulps, Ruka."

Haruka didn't dare to nod. She only took the glass in her left hand that was also bandaged and drank in the way Michiru had told her, enjoying the cool water running down her dry throat.

"Why didn't Setsuna-san kick me out?"

_Why didn't you kick me out?_

Haruka couldn't ask what was on her mind. Her voice still sounded terribly hoarse and she was surprised that Michiru could understand her at all.

"You're under the Three Lights' personal protection." Michiru giggled and took the glass back when Haruka had finished. "You've saved Kakyuu-san. They'll be forever indebted to you."

Haruka looked at her and frowned. Then she lowered her head and stared at her bandaged hands on the white blanket instead.

"They don't need to be." She shook her head and closed her eyes as the dizziness returned abruptly. "That's not the reason why I did it."

"I know."

"She was their family, Michi-chan."

Was she even allowed to still call her by her first name, her nickname even? Michiru didn't object and so she continued to croak her words with much effort.

"I could save her, Michi-san. I could bring her back to her boys. I could see her and make them happy again. That's why I did it. Not to be a hero and surely not to be Sailor Uranus again."

Michiru brought her fingers under her chin and gently forced her to look up to her. Blue eyes sparkled friendly and a tender smile was on those soft lips.

"I know, Ruka." She whispered and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. Haruka winced slightly, but not so much because of her chapped lips. Inquiringly, she looked at Michiru, not having the strength to ask the questions most important to her at that moment.

_Am I forgiven?_

_Do you still want to be with me?_

However, Michiru had already rose from the bed and went over to the door.

"Makoto-chan made some broth for you. I'm sure you're hungry." She was out of the door before Haruka could say anything. The blonde stared at the door for a moment, before she sighed and glanced around. She didn't really feel hungry. To be honest, she still felt exhausted and the pain in her arm increased slightly. The blonde sank deeper into the soft pillows and started to yawn, only to make a face when her split lip hurt due to that movement.

_She's so nice to me…_

Haruka glanced over to the glass still half full with water. Her dark green eyes grew wide when she saw the golden object lying next to it, when she recognized Sailor Uranus' henshin she had thrown away so many times before and that had returned to her as many times, ignoring her unwillingness to hold it. In the end, it had helped her to save the Three Light's princess and to fight against Sailor Galactica. To finally decide to live.

_Is she only nice to me because I've been beaten up so badly?_

Haruka yawned and closed her burning eyes again. The bed was comfortable and she felt too weak to struggle against her own tiredness any longer.

_Does Michi-chan still love me?_

Michiru had never said those magic words loud, but Haruka got her answer when the young woman returned some minutes later. The blonde was almost asleep, then, but still she heard how Michiru called out her name softly and set down a tray on the bedside table when she received no answer. The light was switched off and Haruka felt the other woman lying down on the bed and carefully embracing her uninjured arm again.

"Don't worry about Sets' words, Ruka." Whispered Michiru and kissed her left cheek gently. "You're one of us."

She leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder as the blonde fell asleep, feeling safe and secure. Forgiven.

"You belong to me, love."

Finally home.

dbdbdb

Well... that's the last part of the last chapter. However, do not despair, there's still a very last part to come (also called the epilogue in every good novel :)). Therefore, you'll have something to read next Monday, as well. Some hints into the future and all that stuff.

I hope you liked my story and I hope you liked this last climax, as well. I'm still not truly sure about the last scene, though. Should I leave it out? Or is it okay? In the end, I decided FOR it, because it spread such a nice warm feeling through me while I wrote :).

I also thought about an extra scene on how the other Senshi would react, but then I decided against it. There's still the epilogue to come and also there should be some questions unanswered and some things left simply to YOUR imagination :).

Thank you again for your very nice comments and for supporting me during my hectic week. I think I did pretty well in the oral examination (although I won't get to know the results before the end of January / beginning of February OO). Let's have the four written exams on December 13th!


	17. Epilogue: Angel's Laughter

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

**Epilogue: Angel's Laughter**

"Look, Sej, there's a huge Ferris wheel!"

Yaten took a bite from his candy floss and pointed at the illuminated attraction of the autumn festival that was being held in the park near Usagi's house. It wasn't a big festival, but it was a nice one. The Japanese had fun and there were many small stalls selling sweets or offering traditional games. It was already dark and thousands of Chinese lanterns gave the park a quite romantic atmosphere. The evening air was fresh but not cold. Light wind made the trees' coloured leaves rustle like a big sea, although you could only see their golden appearance near the stall's lights.

"It's really high. I'm sure you can see Tokyo's skyline from up there." Sejya raised his head and grinned as he looked at the Ferris wheel's small cars. It looked like not more than four people could fit in one of them. Sejya would make sure that there would only be enough space for two people.

"Let's try it!" Yaten ate the rest of his candy floss and dragged the taller young man over to the Ferris wheel. It wasn't the first autumn festival he had seen in his life and it surely wasn't the first fun fair, however, it was the best he'd ever experienced. He'd already eaten two candy floss, one candied apple and a big ice cream. Besides, he could hold hand with Sejya and not even Tahiki seemed to mind.

"We'll use the Ferris wheel!" he called over his shoulder to his older brother. Tahiki raised one eyebrow and smiled when Kakyuu whispered something to him, giggling. She wore a dark red kimono with a golden obi and looked beautiful. They both looked beautiful and so incredible happy. As happy as Yaten felt.

"That's a little bit too high for us, but have fun, you two." Tahiki waved at them before Kakyuu discovered something she finally wanted to touch and no longer only see through the shadow land.

"'Course." Yaten threw the candy floss stick away and climbed before Sejya into the car, letting the other young man pay for their trip. The Ferris wheel didn't stop, because it was very slow. One turn would take them at least half an hour, which meant that they'd see the fireworks from it. Yaten couldn't think of a better place to watch it.

"The others should be down there somewhere." The young man pressed his nose against the window, but couldn't make out neither Usagi and her Inner Senshi nor Setsuna and her little family. They came together to the festival, but lost each other in the crowd and due to their different interests.

"We'll see them later at home." Said Sejya and slid a little bit closer to the younger man than was necessary. Still, they lived at the Chiba's house, but Tahiki was already looking for a new home for them to stay at until they would be able to defeat Sailor Galactica and finally go home. If they'd ever go home again. They'd lived in Japan for six years now and life wasn't so bad any longer. No, it was actually quite nice now that they had their princess back. They'd never have to stand on a stage just in order to search for Kakyuu, only to be disappointed when they hadn't found her again. Sailor Galactica was still their major enemy. A very dangerous enemy. But it would be easier to face her knowing that Kakyuu was there with them. That their princess was safe. That they actually had a chance to defeat the golden warrior.

Yes, Tahiki had started to searched for their new home. However, so far no house could live up to his expectation, because naturally they wanted to have such a cosy house that was filled with sparkling sunlight at the same time. That was quite hard to find, but they had to decide soon. Usagi had only six weeks to go and they didn't want to burden her once Chibiusa was born. Tahiki had asked Haruka and Michiru if they wanted to move in with them. Michiru agreed immediately while Haruka hesitated. Both Sejya and Yaten hoped that she'd come around and agree, as well. Life without her would be boring.

"Hai." Yaten smiled and clapped his hands when the first fireworks exploded in the dark night sky. "Look, Sej!" He wore the traditional yukata, but had decided to pull a thick pullover and jacket over it in order not to fall ill again. He had taken his last medicine only last weekend and neither of his friends nor his family wanted to see him with a high fever again. Ever.

"Isn't it beautiful, Sej?" Yaten looked at the red rose forming seemingly beside them as the little car rose slowly into the air. He turned to the other man and saw in another exploding rocket, this time a green one, Sejya's eyes sparkle. The younger man smiled as the lead singer leaned forward and took his reddened face in his hands.

"You're beautiful, little one." Whispered Sejya and kissed him gently on his forehead, on his eyelids, on his nose, on his cheeks and finally on his soft lips. The sky around them was lit up in all colours of the rainbow, but they didn't notice the fireworks any longer.

"Alone at last." Whispered Sejya when they separated to gasp for breath. Yaten giggled happily before he tried to sit on Sejya's lap. However, the car proved to be pretty small and his yukata pretty impractical.

"Guess that's not the right way to use it." He laughed as Sejya helped him to straddle his legs and touched his ticklish flesh while doing so.

"Well, I like it." He answered and knew why he had opted for his blue jeans instead. Two yukatas would have been beyond their ability to move in the small car without causing a big mess and an embarrassing scene when the persons running the Ferris wheel had to untangle them again.

"Sure you do." Yaten beamed and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend again, this time more passionately. The fireworks were long forgotten and all that existed in their world was the other one. The person they loved.

"Let's go another round." Whispered Yaten between two kisses when the car started to sink again. Sejya pulled the younger man closer to his burning body and hugged him a little bit tighter than necessary.

"Good idea." He panted and grinned when he glanced in light green eyes that were only half opened. Silver strands looked completely messed and he knew that his dark hair didn't look any better.

"I only have good ideas, Sej."

"I know, little one." Sejya opened the younger man's yukata a little bit, only so much that they could quickly close it again, to tickle him, all the while giving him a cheeky grin. Yaten promptly burst into the light laughter he couldn't get enough of. As he couldn't get enough of his boyfriend.

"That's why I love you so much, little one." He let the smaller man grab his hands and stopped his sweet torture when Yaten leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Luv ya, too, Sej…"

They bought tickets for the next five rounds when their car touched the ground again to escape to heaven for the next hours.

For hopefully the rest of their lives.

dbdbdb

"Do you really think that it is okay?"

Tahiki watched his younger brothers head towards the Ferris wheel and sighed silently. He still didn't know what to do, how to react, but they seemed to be happy. As happy as he hadn't seen them in all those long years they had spent on this planet. But still… they were his little boys and they weren't supposed to kiss each other and to do only God knew what in their room at night. Or during the day. Tahiki didn't know and he didn't want to know, that's why he always knocked now and waited until one of them opened the door, or he simply sent Kakyuu to get them for dinner or when they wanted to go out to visit another house that sounded so great in the advertisement in the first place, but mostly was a big disappointed once they actually saw it.

"They love each other." Smiled Kakyuu and took his right hand to pull him to one of the stalls illuminated by many Chinese lanterns. "Trust them."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if they'll hurt each other? What if they'll end up hating each other?" thought the tall man aloud and wanted to go over to the Ferris wheel and talk to his little brothers, but his girlfriend held him back. She took his worried face in both of her gentle hands and kissed him softly.

"They won't be, Tahiki. They'll be happy." The princess smiled at him lovingly. "Trust me if you cannot trust them."

Tahiki glanced over his shoulder, watching his younger brothers climbing into the small car and sighed resigned.

"Okay…" he whispered, still doubtful, seeing the Ferris wheel turn slowly.

"Explain to me instead what I have to do here." Kakyuu pulled him closer to the stall and pointed at the little fish swimming around in a small pond. An old man sat behind it and smiled friendly at him. He offered them little paper spoons and Tahiki gave him some money in exchange of five spoons.

"You have to catch a fish with such a spoon." He held one out to her. "But be careful for they break quite easily in the water."

"I'll try my best."

Kakyuu bowed over the pond and dipped the spoon into the water. Her face was illuminated by the Chinese Lanterns and her red kimono seemed to glow. Her blue eyes sparkled and some strands had escaped her traditional Japanese hairstyle. Little curls jumped around her shinning face whenever she moved her head. A pink lips were curved in a happy smile and right at that moment she was his Kakyuu again. The princess he fell so madly in love with. The young woman he had searched for five long years, almost six. His fiancée he still loved so much. His Kaki-chan with who he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

"I guess it's really tricky." Laughed Kakyuu when she had broken all of her five spoons and the fish were still all swimming in the small pond, certainly mocking her with their silent stares. "Let's buy some more spoons, I'd like to try it again."

She turned to her boyfriend who had the money and her blue eyes grew wide when she saw him kneeling in front of her.

"Nani?"

"Kaki-chan?" He reddened and suddenly she was fifteen again and they were in the garden of her father's castle. This time, however, Tahiki actually produced a little package and not only a single rose he had nicked from the flower bed behind him. He opened it.

"Oh, Tahiki…" She whispered when she recognized Lady Kou's most favourite ring. The princess had seen Tahiki's mother wearing it often during her visits to the king's castle.

_He's taken it with him during his flight._

She gulped and tears formed in her eyes when he took her right hand to gently push the heirloom over her ring finger.

_It must be his most precious possession._

_You're most precious to me._

"Do you want to marry me, Princess Kakyuu?" his voice was lower than it had been seven years before, but it trembled just as much, even though he was older now, had seen a lot, had experienced more than just being the Kou heir.

"You've already asked me that question, Tahiki."

"But a lot has happened since then, Kaki-chan."

"I still love you, Tahiki. Our world might have changed, but my feelings for you never changed."

"So you do want to marry me?"

There was still some doubt in his eyes and she was determined to kiss them away. Kakyuu didn't care about her new kimono when she went on her knees and wrapped her arms around the tall man's neck to pull him close.

"Of course I do, Tahiki." She smiled as he bowed and they kissed. It was a little bit shy in the beginning, because a lot had happened, indeed, but their bodies soon remembered and their kiss grew more passionate, more intensive.

"That's what I call a proposal, Sets! Keep that in mind, because I won't accept anything under that level."

"That's awfully kitschy, Elza-chan."

"I don't care; it's romantic!"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's romantic!"

"Trashy."

"Romantic!"

They could hear their friends' voices from far away, but didn't want to break that sweet kiss. Now that they'd finally found each other they wouldn't let go so easily again. No, in fact, they would never let each other go again.

_I love you, Kaki-chan._

_I love you, too, Tahiki._

Above, the fireworks started, illuminating the park, as well as a very happy princess and her young lord.

dbdbdb

"That's wonderful."

Michiru got out of Setsuna's Mercedes and walked around the car to open the door for Haruka whose right arm was now covered with white plaster. The blonde needed some moments, but finally managed to climb out of the sport car, as well.

"Why didn't you want to bring the boys along?"

Originally, they all wanted to go to the autumn festival, but Haruka had wanted to show her something, but only her. Michiru had wanted to eat candy floss and to watch the fireworks, of course, but there was something in the blonde's look that made her not beg, but ask Setsuna instead if she could get her car since she'd be on the autumn festival together with her Elza, little Hotaru and her friends.

Right now, she stood in front of a big house that was situated right at the beach about ten miles outside of Tokyo. She could hear the sea gulls crying and the rushing of the strong waves even more clearly than she was able to from Usagi's house.

"I wanted you to approve, first." Haruka climbed up the few steps and fished a key out of her dark jeans. The door opened and she stepped aside, letting Michiru inside.

"You already talked to the landlord to get a key?" Michiru was baffled from the sight in front of her. Haruka didn't switch on the light, but she didn't need to. The full moon shinning through the huge windows showed her the way. There was a big staircase leading up to the first floor.

"The bedrooms and two bathrooms are upstairs." Explained Haruka and walked straight over to what surely was the living room. Michiru followed her, all the while looking around, imagining her photos hanging on these walls, showing her friends, the Three Lights and, of course, Haruka. In Japan. In America. Maybe in China and in Europe, as well, one day. Hopefully.

_Oh. My. God._

Michiru stopped on the threshold of the next room. It wasn't the living room. It also wasn't the kitchen as she would have expected the room with the best view on the ocean to be. A door did lead out to a terrace, but the rest of the room was different from any room she had ever seen. All three walls consisted of glass and the moon shone through a ceiling that was made out of probably unbreakable glass, as well. The bedrooms, the living room, the kitchen and all the other rooms seemed to be part of the main house whereas this room was a special part, certainly added.

"That's perfect." Whispered Michiru and stepped slowly into the room. She could only imagine what the room must look like in bright sunlight. It was the most wonderful room she'd ever seen, even in the night. A grand piano stood in one corner and Michiru saw that it was black when Haruka walked over to it and pulled away the awning. However, what caught Michiru's eye immediately was the violin lying in an opened case next to it. It was slightly covered with dust but otherwise in a good condition, nothing a good musician couldn't repair again, and Michiru was a good musician.

"There are automatic blends to cover the glass if it gets too bright or too hot." Explained Haruka, clearly unimpressed by the expensive instruments.

"That's a Stradivarius!" gasped Michiru after she had blown away some of the dust. Puzzled, she looked up, but Haruka was already walking back to the door, clearly wanting to show her the rest of the house.

"I thought my mother was the only one in Japan who owned such an instrument." She had inherited it to her daughter after her death and Michiru had only seen a second one during their tour through America.

"Do you think the Three Lights would like this house?" Haruka walked quickly through the hall and Michiru had to hurry to hold up with her. "I mean, Sejya-kun and Yaten-chan are begging Tahiki-san all the time to give some concerts again, because it would be more fun now that they don't have to search for Kakyuu-san any longer."

"Are you joking? They'd absolutely love it." Michiru glanced quickly into the big kitchen and the huge living room that could be so cosy with a fire burning in a nice fireside. "This is the house of a musician, isn't it?"

"Yes." Nodded Haruka while they finally climbed the staircase to the first floor. The bedrooms were smaller than the huge rooms downstairs, but there were enough for all of them. It was very convenient that there were two bathrooms, one for the boys to mess it up and one for the girls to use hours in it to get ready for a concert or a date.

"This is absolutely fantastic, Ruka." Michiru's eyes sparkled and she spreat her arms to include the entire house in her praise. "Where did you find it? Did we miss an advertisement or was it in a magazine Tahiki-san didn't buy?"

Haruka turned back to her and looked at her for a moment in silence. Then, she opened the door left to her and indicated her with a nod of her head to enter. Michiru frowned but did as she was told. It was the smallest room she had seen this evening. The window was facing towards the sea and she could see the red and green lights of the far away fireworks exploding somewhere above the beach.

"What did you…" Michiru's voice faded as a small musical clock started to play. It was integrated into the ceiling and cast dancing stars and moons in the shapes of the full and the half moon onto the walls, the soft carpet and a small cradle standing in the middle of the room. A small teddy bear was enthroned on a small pillow. Both looked as if they had never been used.

_Nani? A child's room in this house?_

Michiru frowned and glanced back at Haruka who leaned against the door frame, staring determinedly at her own feet. She had wrapped her healthy arm around her broken one. Her face was covered in deep shadows.

_We don't need a child's room. At least not now and even if Tahiki-san and Kakyuu-chan will one day…_

Michiru's eyes grew wide in sudden realization.

"That's his room, isn't it?" she whispered and looked around in the small room that had been furnished with so much love. Such a long time ago. "That's little Akito's room, isn't it?"

Haruka didn't move and Michiru thought that she hadn't heard her questions. Then, however, she answered in a very soft voice.

"Hai. That's my parents' house. This was the place we stayed when they were in Japan, because Tokyo's been my mother's birthplace."

"So you want to live here?" asked the young violinist and stroked over the cradle's soft duvet cover.

"No. Yes." Haruka sighed deeply. "I don't know, but since you guys look for a house and this one was built by and for musicians I thought it might be good enough for you."

"It's perfect and you know that." Michiru stepped over to the blonde and caressed through a mop of blond hair, gently forcing the taller woman to look into her eyes. "But we don't want to live here without you, Ruka."

"It would be a waste to let it stay empty." She slightly shook her head and leaned into Michiru's soft touch. "But I don't know if I'm ready to live here."

"Then we'll take another house. We'll find something else, Ruka; Tokyo's big." Michiru smiled understanding at her and went on her toes to tenderly kiss her. "You don't have to stress yourself."

_As long as you stay with me._

"Still!" Haruka gently pushed Michiru aside and walked back to the staircase. She sat down on the first step to stare down in the dark entrance hall, seeing the shadows of her parents coming home. Again, she saw her father coming back from a concert in Tokyo's opera hall, saw a small girl jumping into his arms, laughing when she was swirled around by him, just like a little airplane. Again she watched her mother opening the door, holding a small bundle proudly in her arms, pointing at the music room's direction while talking to her new born son, smiling the entire time.

"It doesn't matter where we live, Ruka." Said Michiru softly who had followed her and now stood beside her on the staircase. "But please don't leave us." The young violinist gulped softly and stretched her arm towards the blonde, but could not reach, could not touch her. "Don't leave me, Haru-san, because I love you."

Now it was out.

Now she had said it finally out loud.

"I love you, no matter if you'll ever want to take that henshin again or not, and I want you to be in my life and not to disappear again."

Haruka blinked when she heard those quietly spoken words. She turned her head and looked at Michiru, saw blue eyes sparkling in the full moon's light like diamonds.

"I love you, too…" she whispered and wanted to say so much more, but her voice died away when she saw the shadow running through the hall behind the young woman. It was clearly Sejya for he wore his infamous red pyjamas she would have recognized everywhere. His hair was also messed. The young man yawned widely and rapped impatiently at the bathroom's door. It opened and Yaten peered through the crack. He grinned as he stole the towel that hang over Sejya's right shoulder to wave it like a flag in the air while he ran along the hall. His hair was still wet and he only wore his bathrobe. Yaten laughed madly, although Haruka couldn't hear him. He jumped right through Michiru and down the stairs, all the time being chased by a laughing Sejya.

The blonde watched them running towards the kitchen. Right at that moment, the door was opened and Tahiki stepped inside. A little girl stumbled towards him and he went on his knees to take the toddler into his wide opened arms. Her hair was as red as her mother's and bobbed on her small shoulders in two pony tails as she cuddled closer to her daddy's embrace.

Soft music suddenly filled the air and Haruka saw Michiru emerging from the music room. She held her violin case in her left hand and car keys in her right. She wore the long white dress that always seemed to make her float. Her sea green hair was put together in her neck and the diamond earrings in the shape of little dolphins sparkled almost as brightly as the ring on her left hand, even though Haruka had never seen her wearing any jewellery before. The young violinist smiled up to her and waved at her to come down.

-Let's get going, Ruka, or we'll be late for our concert.-

-Yes, love.-

Haruka watched herself hopping down the stairs, pushing the white cowboy hat on her back while she was still buttoning up her dark shirt. Michiru welcomed her at the bottom and kissed her tenderly.

-Is Aiko-chan already asleep?-

-Yes, I guess Sets has to work hard to write good children books, because it's only Hime-chan who likes her stories about alien princesses.-

They both giggled in amusement. Then, they were gone.

"Ruka?"

The blonde blinked and turned back to the young woman still standing next to her, looking at her with so much love and longing in her deep blue eyes, holding her hand towards her as if she wanted to touch her but couldn't reach her.

Haruka swallowed, thinking of what she had just seen. She could have this life. With them. _With my Michi-chan._

All she had to do was to go over to this beautiful woman in front of her and let their future happen.

Haruka rose and took Michiru's hand.

And maybe she would do just that.

_And I love you, I swear that's true._

_I cannot live without you._

(End)


	18. Famous Last Words

Famous Last Words

**Disclaimer**

This story is a fanfiction based loosely on the anime _Sailor Moon_. The anime and most of the characters belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and her alone. The story, however, belongs to me.

I don't make any money with this story.

Archive is allowed, but please ask me before you put the story on any other web site than the one where you found it and give me a notice and the link. Thank you.

There are two other TV shows mentioned in this fanfiction which I adore. I wonder if you noticed them while reading it :). These are _Crime Scene Investigation_ (CSI) written by Jerry Bruckheimer and _Emergency Room_ (ER) written by Michael Crichton. Boys, you did an amazing job creating them!

The poem Yaten reads throughout the story is one of the most beautiful Victorian poems called _The Lady Of Shalott_. No wonder that Alfred Lord Tennyson was a Poet Laureate under Queen Victoria.

I used a lot of songs in this story, because I wanted the Three Lights to sing more than just the one song they always perform in the anime. Oh, and I also like karaoke a lot :).

_Goodbye My Lover_ & _You're Beautiful_

James Blunt (the lyric is so poetic, it's amazing!)

_Nagareboshi he (Search For Your Love)_

Niiyama Shiho as Sejya,  
Sakamoto Chika as Yaten,  
Tsunoda Narumu as Tahiki

_Holding Out For A Hero_

the wonderful Bonnie Tyler (what a voice!)

_Wonderful Tonight_

slow hand Eric Clapton (one of the most beautiful love songs I know)

_Accidentally In Love_

The Crows

_Hijo De La Luna_

Mecano, and I refer to the version performed by Sarah Brightman (what a voice!)

_Last Train Home_

Camp Penner (I heard it during his concert while I was in Brighton and knew that I had to use it for this story)

_If You Go Away_

New Kid On The Block (Does anyone remember? I couldn't resist. :))

_Heal The World_

Michael Jackson, the King of Pop

**Translations**

I didn't want to translate either the Thee Light's song _Nagareboshi he_ nor _Hijo De La Luna_ into English, because they were composed in different languages and they simply sound better that way.

Here are the English translations for better understanding.

**Nagareboshi he (Search For Your Love)**

Search for your love...  
Search for your love...

Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)  
Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)

Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanaide kure  
Search for your love, hontou wa  
Dakishimetai no sa

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no purinsesu  
Kotaete answer for me  
Ima sugu answer for me  
Kotaete answer for me  
Yasashiku answer for me

Tooi yozora kakenuketeku  
Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima  
Aitai to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)  
Toki ga sugite otona ni naru  
Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa  
Tarinai kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweet heart)

Search for your love, gin no unabara  
Search for your love, fune wa tadayou  
Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni  
Nagasarete yuku

Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)  
Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)  
Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)  
Boku no purinsesu  
Kotaete answer for me  
Ima sugu answer for me  
Kotaete answer for me  
Yasashiku answer for me  
Repeat...

**Shooting Star (Search For Your Love)**

_Search for your love...  
Search for your love..._

_You have always been shining so brightly  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
Search for your love, I really  
Want to hold you close to me now_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)  
Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess  
Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_

_Running through the distant night sky  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
As time passes by, we become adults  
I have finally realized that  
The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart)_

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean  
Search for your love, the ship floats adrift  
Search for your love, in this madness  
It will be swept out to you_

_Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)  
Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)  
My lovely princess  
Answer me, answer for me  
Right away, answer for me  
Answer me, answer for me  
So gently, answer for me_  
Repeat...

**Hijo De La Luna**

Tonto el que no entienda.

Cuenta una leyenda  
Que una hembra gitana  
Conjuró a la luna  
Hasta el amanecer.  
Llorando pedía  
Al llegar el día  
Desposar un calé.

"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
Piel morena,"  
Desde el cielo  
Habló la luna llena.  
"Pero a cambio quiero  
El hijo primero  
Que le engendres a él.  
Que quien su hijo inmola  
Para no estar sola  
Poco le iba a querer."

_Estribillo:_  
Luna quieres ser madre  
Y no encuentras querer  
Que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
Qué pretendes hacer  
Con un niño de piel.  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Hijo de la luna.

De padre canela  
Nació un niño  
Blanco como el lomo  
De un armiño,  
Con los ojos grises  
En vez de aceituna --  
Niño albino de luna.  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
Este hijo es de un payo  
Y yo no me lo callo."

_Estribillo_

Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
Se fue a su mujer,  
Cuchillo en mano.  
"¿De quién es el hijo?  
Me has engañado fijo."  
Y de muerte la hirió.  
Luego se hizo al monte  
Con el niño en brazos  
Y allí le abandonó.

_Estribillo_

Y en las noches  
Que haya luna llena  
Será porque el niño  
Esté de buenas.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna.  
Y si el niño llora  
Menguará la luna  
Para hacerle una cuna.

**Son Of The Moon**

_Foolish is he who doesn't understand._

_A legend tells of a gipsy woman  
Who pleaded with the moon until dawn.  
Weeping she begged  
At the break of dawn  
To marry a gipsy man._

_"You'll have your man, tawny skin,"  
Said the full moon from the sky.  
"But in return I want the first child  
That you have with him.  
Because she who sacrifices her child  
So that she is not alone,  
Isn't likely to love it very much."_

Chorus:_  
Moon, you want to be mother,  
But you cannot find a love  
Who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, silver moon,  
What you intend to do  
With a child of flesh.  
A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
Son of the moon._

_From a cinnamon-skinned father  
A son was born,  
White as the back of an ermine,  
With grey eyes instead of olive --  
Moon's albino child.  
"Damn his appearance!  
This is not a gipsy man's son  
And I will not put up with that."_

Chorus

_Believing to be dishonoured,  
The gipsy went to his wife,  
A knife in his hand.  
"Whose son is this?  
You've certainly fooled me!"  
And he wounded her mortally.  
Then he went to the woodlands  
With the child in his arms  
And left it behind there._

Chorus

_And the nights the moon is full  
It is because the child  
Is in a good mood.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle.  
And if the child cries,  
The moon wanes  
To make it a cradle._

_Tenshi_ is Japanese and means _Angel_. All the other Japanese words I used are very simple ones and I suppose every anime fan knows their meaning (_hai _means _yes_ and _arigatou_ means_ thank you_). If there's a phrase or a word in this story which you didn't understand, just feel free to ask me and I'll give you the correct translation. 

I also tried to use the Japanese way to address people. _Onee-chan_ or simply -_neechan_ as a suffix to a name means as much as _big sister_. The same is valid for _Onii-chan_ or simply n_iichan_ as _older brother_. _Touto-chan_ means _little brother_.

_-kun_ is the suffix used when you talk to a good male friend whereas you use _–chan_ if that good friend is female. If you use _–san_ you indicate that the other person is older, superior or you respect him or her in a special way.

I hope the meaning was clear, nonetheless, from the way I used those Japanese suffixes in the story and from the characters interacting with each other.

**About the story**

I wrote my last Sailor Moon fanfiction, or better, Haruka & Michiru fanfiction in the year 2002. I mean, a _real_ fanfiction (I don't really count the Christmas Carol with only 50 pages and the novella _Bless My Brother_ with 100 pages, which was mainly based on Yaten's past, anyway).

I started my studies (English and German in the teacher's programme) in autumn 2002 and was pretty busy with my new life. I also discovered _how much _I still had to learn! Not only about English (mainly British and American) literature, culture and history, but also about the language. I looked at my old stories and almost fainted when I saw all the mistakes in there! I guess, I'll faint 2010, as well, when I'll reread this story and find another mountain of mistakes.

To be honest, I gave up. I started to write other long stories in German about other animes that I also like (Shaman King, Saber Rider, Matantei Loki Ragnarok, NGE, Detective Conan, …) and even won some prizes in online fanfiction competitions -'''. I read tons of English books and started to watch entire TV shows on DVD in English (and found out just how terrible German translations are!) and thought that I'd be happy to read and listen to English stuff. I didn't really intend to write another fanfiction, because my English simply wasn't good enough! What I mainly wrote were term papers for English and American literature seminars and for my writing courses (Academic writing, thank you very much), but that's a complete different English and a complete different style.

I was happy with my German stories and my English studies. However, Bianca, a very good friend of mine, wasn't. She talked me around into writing the Christmas Carol, but somehow this story didn't really catch me, maybe because of its shortness. Bianca, being the very stubborn girl she is, didn't give up. She bugged me all the time and when I went abroad to the UK to study in Brighton for three months, she told me that I should use my time there to write another Haruka & Michiru story.

So I took one of my old concepts (I always have ideas for thousands of stories and sometimes I write some of them down in a small exercise book) and went to Brighton. I simply _loved _it there. My host family was great, my teachers motivating and my fellow students came from all over the world. I could listen, read and talk in English 24 hours a day for three months and I had to see that even native speakers do make mistakes. I also recognized that I'll always make mistakes, no matter how good I might become. I'll still try my best to improve with every book I read, every movie I watch, every conversation I have, but I'll always be a foreigner to this language. However, that doesn't change how much I love English and how beautiful it is.

Therefore, I thought, what the heck! I can't write a Sailor Moon story in German, but Bianca really wants to read a real story again. Therefore, I sat down in Harvey's room at my little computer laptop, looked at the Brighton & Hove Albion flag above my head (he's a bigfootball fan :)) and started to write. After ten days I had to see that the concept I brought with me didn't work. I threw it away and did what I always do in situations like this one: I listened to music.

It's was _Goodbye My Lover_ which finally caught my attention. I immediately had some of the major scenes in my mind and started to work on the story that very evening. All that I had were the lyrics of a nice song. Only ten days later I had written 40 pages and slowly got an idea where the story was heading.

It took me some time, but then I was into the anime again. I didn't know the Star Lights' names any longer, and what was Uranus' attack again? However, that didn't matter. The feeling from 2000 – 2002 had returned and I had a lot of fun writing it. Long walks along the beach and regular jogging sessions helped a lot to develop the plot beyond the first chapters and the way the entire story flipped out in the end (the first chapters have 20 pages, the last over 70…) and the fact that I wrote almost 300 pages again told me that Bianca had been right all the time: I still can write this stuff. And I still can enjoy every sentence of it -.

Thanks Bianca! I would've never started this story without your encouraging words and your constant buggering _laughs_.

I'll start my final exams in autumn 2006 and since I have three subjects (English, German and educational science) it'll probably take me one year to get through all this stuff. Therefore, I simply won't have much time to write any other story before Christmas 2007, maybe even spring 2008, but I do want to write some more, then.

Therefore, I hope you read this one really slowly :).

**Technical facts about the story**

I started this story on 8th March 2006 and wrote the epilogue on 28th May 2006 (at three o'clock in the morning _drop_). I corrected and reread it again until August 2006 and uploaded it on from August till December 2006 (in which time I still reread and corrected the parts I uploaded each Monday). I have no idea how much hours I worked on it. There have been several nights when I wrote until three in the morning or when I even wrote until dawn. It simply wouldn't let me go again -'''.

The Three Lights have always been young men for me (you could see them half naked in one of the episodes during the fifth season and they were boys there), that's why I've treated them this way throughout my story. The background story of Yaten's past and his adoption into the Kou family is very loosely connected to the ideas I already described in my story _Bless My Brother_. This novella, however, isn't a either a prequel nor a sequel to _Tenshi_. I just like this idea and used it again. You're of course very welcome to read it, too (it's only 100 pages and quite small in comparison to this story).

If you want to write me to talk about your opinion, about this fanfiction, about Sailor Moon, about the music I used or about anything else, feel free to write me to: aprileagle(at)freenet.de. I try to answer every email as fast as possible. But please be patient, because I don't have internet and email access all the time, and sometimes I simply have so much to do that I can't answer right away. But I try to respond to every email, message or ens (animexx) as quick as possible.

I want to thank every single reader all for reading this long story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that there are still many mistakes in this story. It would help me a great deal if you'd point them out to me (and maybe give me a rule how to use them correctly, as well -''').

I had a great time writing this story. If you had half the fun while reading it, I'd be very happy, because then I'd have done a good job :).

April Eagle


End file.
